Le prix d'une vie
by Antares2
Summary: fic terminée. crossover Gabriel Knight ( mais ceux qui ne connaissent pas peuvent lire quand même). Quelques semaines après sa renaissance, Voldemort met au point un terrible plan pour se débarasser de Harry.
1. Susannah

J'ai décidé de vous ennuyer un peu avec mon bla-bla avant de commencer cette fic. D'abord, un petit avertissement. J'ai mis un rating PG, mais totalement au hasard. Il se peut que certains passages soient légèrement choquants, essentiellement d'un point de vue psychologique. D'ailleurs, un petit conseil : si vous n'aimez pas voir Harry malheureux, si le voir souffrir vous donne des envies de meurtre, pitié ne lisez pas cette fic, parce qu'il va vraiment en prendre plein la tête ( et que moi je tiens à la vie.).  
  
Et je tiens également à vous prévenir d'une chose : cette fic n'est pas une cinquième année de Harry : elle se déroulera essentiellement pendant les vacances, mordra peut-être un peu sur l'année scolaire mais n'ira sûrement pas jusqu'en juin.  
  
D'autre part, si vous avez lu le résumé, vous savez maintenant que cette histoire est un crossover entre le monde de Harry Potter ( création et propriété de la sublime déesse Mrs Rowling, pour le disclaimer ) et celui de Gabriel Knight ( créé par la non moins sublime mais moins célèbre Jane Jensen, et propriété de je ne sais pas trop qui puisqu'il paraît que Sierra online a disparu, mais en tous cas qui ne m'appartient pas non plus ).  
  
Enfin bref, j'imagine que tout le monde ici connait Harry Potter ( et si par hasard il y avait des fans de GK ignorant tout de notre sorcier favori qui passaient par là, qu'ils éteignent tout de suite leur ordinateur et se ruent chez leur libraire au lieu de lire mes bêtises). Par contre, j'ai dit que les gens qui ne connaissaient pas Gabriel pouvaient lire cette fic sans être gênés. J'imagine qu'il y en a, et peut-être que malgré tout une courte introduction pourrait s'avérer nécessaire ( je n'ai aucune idée de si ça l'est ou non, en fait), pour que vous rentriez plus facilement dans l'histoire. (Si vous avez fait ne serait-ce qu'un des jeux de la série, alors vous êtes plus qu'autorisés à sauter les deux paragraphes qui suivent et à aller directement à la partie Chapitre 1).  
  
Alors voilà : qui est Gabriel Knight ? C'est une création de la scénariste de jeux vidéo Jane Jensen ( Qui ose prétendre que je l'ai déjà dit et que je radote ?). Plus précisément le héros d'une série de trois jeux d'aventure type « clic and play » ( mais pourquoi il en sort pas plus souvent des jeux comme ça ? ? ? ). C'est un américain, assez banal au premier abord, qui est écrivain et possède une librairie. Il va cependant découvrir au cours du premier jeu que son grand-père était Allemand, qu'il a fui son pays et changé son nom. Son vrai nom n'est pas Knight, mais Ritter. En réalité, ce qui est important n'est pas tant le nom de son grand- père que les raisons de sa fuite. Un vieil oncle, Wolfgang, le dernier membre encore en vie de sa famille allemande, lui apprend que son grand- père a fui ce qui est depuis toujours le destin de la famille : les Ritter sont Schattenjäger ( en français chasseurs d'ombres) de père en fils. En clair ils combattent les forces du mal, et tout ce qui est un tant soit peu surnaturel. Et en tant qu'unique descendant, Gabriel se doit de reprendre le flambeau. (Sans compter qu'à l'époque il est déjà en plein dans une histoire de meurtres vaudous. mais ça c'est une autre histoire). Il rencontre son oncle peu de temps avant la mort brutale de celui-ci et reçoit les deux attributs des schattenjägers : un poignard et un médaillon ( enfin, pour le médaillon, il a eu quelques problèmes pour le récupérer, vu qu'une vilaine méchante reine vaudoue s'en est emparée des générations plus tôt. mais ça, une fois de plus, ne nous regarde absolument pas pour l'instant.)  
  
Voilà, vous savez l'essentiel. Dans les deux autres jeux, Gabriel se heurte à des loups-garous et des vampires. Oh, et j'allais oublier la « fidèle assistante » : Grace Nakimura, qui, par certains côtés, ressemble beaucoup à Hermione ( toujours plongée dans les livres, avec une logique à toute épreuve, et un tempérament qui peut devenir explosif), en plus cynique, et qui entretient avec Gabriel des rapports ambigus ( vous devriez le comprendre assez rapidement) Elle le plaque assez cruellement à la fin du troisième jeu. Et le détective Franklin Mosely, un ami d'enfance de Gabriel, policier un peu lourd dans tous les sens du terme, se retrouve souvent pris dans ses enquêtes, lui aussi.  
  
Cette fois, je crois que vous en savez largement assez pour lire le chapitre 1 ( comment ça y a déjà plus personne ? ? ? Mais non, revenez, puisque je vous dis que l'histoire va commencer !)  
  
Chapitre 1 : Susannah.  
  
La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans le silence du matin. Assis dans la bibliothèque du château familial, Gabriel Knight, qui était occupé à terminer son dernier livre, Le Trésor de Rennes le Château, ne bougea pas. Il savait que Gerde, l'intendante, s'en chargerait. Même après plusieurs années de vie en Allemagne, il parlait encore trop mal pour soutenir une conversation dans cette langue.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit Gerde l'appeler.  
  
« Gabriel ! C'est un anglais du nom de Stevens. Il veut parler au Schattenjäger. »  
  
- Je prends ici. » Il décrocha le combiné.  
  
« Ici Gabriel Knight.  
  
Une voix de femme ponctuée d'un très fort accent anglais lui répondit, lui rappelant aussitôt Lady Howard, une aristocrate un peu folle qu'il avait rencontrée dans le sud de la France.  
  
« Bonjour, Mr Knight. Je me nomme Phillipa Stevens. Une amie qui est une cousine éloignée du prince James d'Albanie m'a parlé de ce que vous aviez fait pour lui. On m'a dit que vous et votre famille luttaient contre. les forces obscures, c'est bien cela ?  
  
- Oui. On peut dire cela. Mais je ne garantis pas que je pourrai vous aider, madame. Quel est votre problème ?  
  
- Voilà, j'avais un chien. Un petit dalmatien, pure race, adorable, un vrai bijou. L'autre jour, je rentrais de chez des amis. Je me suis malheureusement égarée. Je me suis retrouvée dans une petite ville, assez populaire, je dois dire, mais très calme, très proprette, le genre d'endroit où on ne risque rien, normalement.  
  
- Pourriez vous en venir au fait, Mme Stevens, coupa Gabriel, qui commençait à douter que cette femme lui apporte une nouvelle affaire.  
  
- Un instant, j'y arrive. Diamant, c'était mon chien s'est soudain mis à crier. J'ai compris qu'il avait besoin que je m'arrête, parce qu'il avait besoin. Enfin, vous comprenez. Bref, Je suis descendue de voiture, et j'ai ouvert sa portière pour que le pauvre petit puisse se soulager. Nous étions à peine dehors depuis quelques minutes qu'un phénomène très étrange s'est produit.  
  
- Et qu'était-ce, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
- Deux hommes sont apparus de nulle part. Et pas des hommes normaux, Mr Knight. Ils portaient des capes noires, et des cagoules sur la tête. Diamant a flairé quelque chose d'anormal, et il s'est mis à grogner dans leur direction. J'ai essayé de le retenir, mais j'étais effrayée, et le chéri n'avait pas de laisse. Je me suis réfugiée derrière la voiture. Au bout de quelques instants, les hommes ont remarqué Diamant, et ils ont essayé de le faire fuir. Mais le pauvre était un animal très courageux, Mr Knight, très courageux. Il s'est avancé vers eux en montrant les dents et en grondant. Ils se sont mis à rire. Un horrible rire, un rire sinistre. Cela m'a glacé le sang, j'osais à peine respirer.  
  
- C'était certainement très effrayant.  
  
- Et ce n'est pas tout. Après, l'un d'eux a émis une terrible lumière verte qui a frappé mon pauvre diamant. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de pousser un cri, il est tombé. A ce moment là, j'ai hurlé. Des lumières se sont allumées un peu partout, et ils ont disparu. Comme ça. Un instant, ils étaient là, après il n'y avait plus personne. Mais mon petit chéri, mon Diamant, il était mort, Mr Knight. Mort, vous m'entendez ? Lui qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne !   
  
- C'est horrible, Mme, Pauvre bête. » Gabriel se demanda où il avait appris à garder un ton aussi neutre. En son fort intérieur, il pensait : « Pauvre bête, avec une maîtresse comme ça il ne devait pas faire la foire tous les jours ». A haute voix, il demanda :  
  
« Et qu'en dit la police ?  
  
- Oh, ils ont été horribles. De vrais muffles. Ils ne m'ont pas crue, Mr Knight ! L'un d'eux a même suggéré que j'étais dérangée ! Un vétérinaire a examiné le corps du pauvre Diamant, et décrété qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Mr Knight, il faut que vous veniez. A n'importe quel prix. Il faut que ces monstres qui ont assassiné mon chéri soient châtiés.  
  
- Madame, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé, mais je suis très occupé en ce moment, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider.  
  
- Mr Knight, ces hommes sont le mal incarné. Je les ai vus, quand ils ont frappé ce malheureux Diamant ! Il n'a peut-être pas été leur seule victime ! C'est votre devoir de venir. Je suis prête à vous payer le voyage, et à vous offrir une rémunération conséquente »  
  
Gabriel s'accorda une minute de réflexion. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se déplacer pour un chien, de plus il était probable qu'en effet, cette femme était folle. D'un autre côté, il avait vu des choses bien plus étrange, et il avait peut-être bien un mystère pour lui. De plus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prétendu, il n'était pas particulièrement occupé ces temps derniers. Et les anglais avaient beau avoir un accent ridicule, au moins, ils parlaient sa langue, ce qui le changerait agréablement des allemands. Et surtout, ça lui donnerait un bon prétexte pour appeler Grace, qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle était partie étudier dans un monastère Schattenjäger au Tibet.  
  
« Ok, dit-il, je vais venir voir ce qui se passe. Y a un endroit où je peux loger ?  
  
- Je possède un cottage à quelques kilomètres de là, que je n'utilise pas l'été. Je vais mettre une voiture à votre disposition. »  
  
Peu après, Gabriel raccrocha le téléphone. Il annonça à Gerde son départ, puis appela l'aéroport pour réserver une place sur un vol le lendemain. Enfin, il composa le numéro de Grace. Cette dernière avait repris ses études peu de temps auparavant, et préparait à l'université de Yale une thèse d'histoire. Mais on était à la fin du mois de juillet, elle aurait probablement droit à quelques congés d'été. La sonnerie ne retentit qu'une seule fois avant que la jeune femme ne réponde.  
  
« Allo ?  
  
- Gracie ? C'est Gabriel à l'appareil. Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Ca peut aller. Je me demandais si tu allais finir par m'appeler.  
  
- Eh ! Tu avais mon numéro, je te signale.  
  
- Peut-être, mais c'est toi le châtelain. C'est à toi de payer les conversations transatlantiques.  
  
- Je ne te savais pas si avare ! Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de prendre des vacances ?  
  
- Tu m'invites ? Où ça ?  
  
- En Angleterre. Dans le Surrey, plus précisément.  
  
- Dans le Surrey ? Pas très touristique, comme coin. J'aurais préféré Hawaï. Ou l'Australie, la grande barrière de coraïl. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller là-bas.  
  
- Ok, Grace. Pas des vraies vacances. Je suis sur une affaire.  
  
- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais un peu. Je suis sûr que tu connais plein d'allemandes blondes aux yeux bleus avec des jambes d'un kilomètre qui ne demandent qu'à partir en vacances avec toi.  
  
- Peut-être, mais on ne parle pas la même langue. A la longue, c'est gênant.  
  
- Alors ça ne devrait pas beaucoup te gêner. Si tu restes une semaine avec une fille, c'est déjà un record.  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas appelée pour entendre le sermon.  
  
- Ok. Je devais venir par là, de toutes façons. Pour mes recherches. Ma thèse touche au moyen âge, et j'ai un peu de mal aux Etats Unis. Parle moi de l'affaire.  
  
- Voilà ce que je sais. » Il expliqua rapidement ce que Mme Stevens lui avait dit.  
  
« Attends, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu veux me faire traverser l'atlantique pour un chien ?  
  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette histoire. Ils pourraient très bien faire la même chose à un homme. Et s'il fallait que tu viennes quand même, le voyage t'est offert, tu ne peux pas laisser passer l'occasion. En plus, ça me fera plaisir de te voir, Grace. Tu es partie un peu rapidement, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que.  
  
- D'accord, coupa Grace. Je trouverai un avion dès que possible. En attendant, je vais regarder ce que je trouve sur Sidney. Ne te fourre pas dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou avant que j'arrive. »  
  
Sydney était la base de données des Schattenjäger. Grace s'installa devant son ordinateur portable et commença à configurer le logiciel pour cette nouvelle enquête. Elle tenta de chercher dans les données si elle trouvait quelque chose sur des capes noires ou une lumière verte foudroyante, mais les indices étaient trop minces. Elle sortit son sac de voyage et commença à le remplir, luttant contre l'excitation qui la gagnaient. Elle s'était promis d'oublier la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Gabriel ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, pas comme ça. Soupirant, elle éteignit l'ordinateur et alla se coucher, en espérant que cette nouvelle enquête ne serait pas aussi terrifiante que les précédentes.  
  
C'était un majordome en livrée qui était venu accueillir Gabriel, et l'avait conduit dans une villa à deux heures de route, où l'attendait sa cliente. Phillipa Stevens était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années. Elle portait une longue robe noire, provenant probablement de l'un des meilleurs couturiers du pays, mais qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler ses formes imposantes. Des cheveux blonds encadraient son visage, la façon dont ils étaient disposés, et l'absence de racines, laissaient supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une perruque. Une épaisse couche de maquillage recouvrait son visage. Elle accueillit Gabriel avec exubérance.  
  
« Ah, Mr Knight ! Merci d'être venu si vite ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est un soulagement pour moi de savoir que quelqu'un va s'occuper de toute cette histoire ! Vous allez les retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je l'espère, Madame. Mais l'expérience m'a appris que dans une enquête, chaque seconde qui passe diminue nos chances de succès.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Et moi qui papote ! Nous sommes ici dans le cottage que vous occuperez, Mr Knight. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais je suis sûre que vous vous en accommoderez. Ma femme de chambre, Miss Tiles, restera s'occuper du ménage et des repas si vous le désirez. Je sais qu'un homme seul.  
  
- Je me débrouillerai, Mme. Et mon assistante, Miss Nakimura, devrait arriver d'ici quelques heures. Si nous parlions plutôt de l'affaire ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Si vous voulez voir le corps du pauvre Diamant, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'enterrer. Sa dépouille repose toujours dans mon manoir. » Elle sortit un mouchoir brodé et s'essuya les yeux. « Peut-être trouverez- vous des indices. Ce n'est qu'à quelques heures de voiture.  
  
- Non merci, je ne crois pas pouvoir trouver plus que les vétérinaires de la police, » répondit Gabriel, peu désireux de traverser la campagne anglaise en compagnie de cette folle pour examiner le cadavre d'un chien mort depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Heureusement cependant que sa cliente habitait à plusieurs heures de route. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de l'avoir dans les pattes.  
  
« J'aimerais que nous parlions plutôt de ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, reprit-il. D'abord, où tout cela s'est-il passé exactement ?  
  
- Dans une petite ville, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Little Whiming.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas un nom de rue, ou quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'explorer toute la ville.  
  
- Oh, vous voulez retourner sur les lieux ! Bien sûr, chercher des indices et tout. C'était. Oh ! le rapport de police le mentionnait ! Un nom totalement stupide. Prison. Non ! Privet Drive. Je m'en souviens, je me suis dit, c'est comme s'il voulaient interdire aux autres de passer devant chez eux. Privet Drive, Mr Knight. Et j'ai perdu la petite balle de Diamant. Je suppose qu'elle a dû tomber quand mon petit chéri a sauté de la voiture.  
  
- Très bien. Je vous remercie. Et pour en revenir à ces hommes que vous dites avoir vu, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre qui vous a frappé à leur sujet ? A part leur cape noire ?  
  
- Je n'ai rien vu de plus. Ils portaient des capes, comme je vous l'ai dit, et leur visage était dans l'ombre. Peut-être bien qu'ils avaient également des cagoules. Oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout. On voyait tout de suite que leurs intentions n'étaient pas claires.  
  
- Ou les avez vous entendus parler avant qu'il ne remarquent votre chien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, je suppose qu'ils devaient avoir une raison de se trouver à cet endroit.  
  
- Ils parlaient, mais bien trop bas pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, j'ai l'oreille particulièrement fine, j'en ai toujours été très fière. Quand à ce qu'ils faisaient. Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'était pas des gens normaux. Ils effectuaient une quelconque mission au service du diable, certainement. Je crois cependant qu'ils s'intéressaient à une maison. Ils semblaient l'étudier, peut-être prendre des mesures. Mais ce n'était pas une heures pour les honnêtes gens.  
  
- J'en suis persuadé, Madame. Je vais me mettre au travail immédiatement, et je vous tiendrai au courant. » Après un quart d'heure de remerciements et d'allusions variées à ce pauvre Diamant, Gabriel réussit enfin à renvoyer chez elle sa cliente éplorée. Grace n'arrivait qu'en début de soirée, et l'après-midi commençait seulement. Il décida d'aller faire un tour sur les lieux.  
  
Harry avait l'impression que l'été ne finirait jamais. Ses amis avaient beau lui écrire régulièrement, et lui envoyer diverses friandises pour l'aider à supporter son séjour chez les Dursley, une vague de découragement montait en lui chaque soir quand il barrait sur son calendrier le jour écoulé, en constatant le nombre de cases qu'il restait encore à cocher avant d'en arriver à la date, tant attendue, du premier septembre. Il savait qu'il avait peu d'espoir d'aller chez Ron cette année là : le professeur Dumbledore estimait que ce n'était pas sûr. Si Harry n'avait pas autant respecté le directeur de Poudlard, s'il n'avait pas été conscient du danger qui le menaçait, il aurait maudit le vieux sorcier de l'obliger à passer ses vacances dans cette maison. D'autant plus que Dumbledore avait, sans le vouloir, empiré la situation en tentant d'expliquer aux Dursley l'importance pour Harry de rester chez eux. Ceux-ci, qui d'ordinaire ne comprenaient rien à la magie, avaient su tirer parti de ses informations.  
  
« Je te préviens, l'avait averti son oncle dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la maison. Je ne tolérerai pas une seule de tes excentricités cette année. Nous avons reçu ce matin une lettre de ta prétendue école - il avait jeté le mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle espèce de cafard particulièrement dégoûtante - me demandant que tu ne quittes pas la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils règlent certains problèmes. Pour ta propre sécurité. Il semblerait que tu sois parvenu à t'attirer des ennuis, cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. En tout cas, au moindre faux pas de ta part, je te mets dehors, et tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour te protéger. Alors pas gens qui gonflent, de gâteaux qui volent ou de cheminée qui explosent. Et je veux toutes tes affaires dans le placard dès ce soir.  
  
- Très bien, » avait soupiré Harry. « Je vais écrire à mon parrain. Pour lui faire savoir que je suis bien arrivé. Je suppose que je peux lui envoyer vos salutations ?  
  
- Tu ne m'auras plus avec ce prétendu parrain, mon garçon. Je n'y crois pas, et même s'il existait, il semble que, pour ton bien, tu sois obligé de rester avec nous, ce qui implique que nous soyons vivants et en bonne santé. Tu ne feras plus la loi chez moi, jeune homme. Cet été, ce sont mes règles qui vont s'appliquer. Et crois moi, je nai pas oublié comment tu as failli tuer Dudley l'année dernière. »  
  
Bien sûr, Harry avait crocheté dès la première nuit la porte du placard sous l'escalier, afin de récupérer ses affaires qu'il avait placées sous la lame de parquet branlante dissimulée par son lit, mais les Dursley avaient tout de même réussi à lui compliquer singulièrement la vie. Vernon avait décidé de le mettre au travail. Harry avait dû repeindre la cuisine, retapisser l'entrée et la chambre de Dudley, et il s'attaquait maintenant au salon. Naturellement, même lorsqu'il s'était agi de sa chambre, son cousin n'avait pris aucune part aux travaux. Il s'était contenté de donner des instructions à Harry, se plaignant bruyamment quand quelque chose n'était pas à son goût. Après avoir prouvé son inefficacité, le régime de Dudley avait été abandonné, et Harry était persuadé que l'autre garçon pesait maintenant plus lourd que Hagrid. Mais il était loin d'être aussi grand.  
  
Et comme si supporter Dudley pendant deux mois n'était pas suffisant, sa petite amie devait venir passer une semaine chez eux. En regardant le tas de graisse qui lui servait de cousin, Harry doutait qu'une fille ayant ne serait-ce qu'un picogramme de raison puisse en tomber amoureuse. Pourtant depuis le premier juillet ce n'était que Susannah par ci, Susannah par là, les « Oh, mon petit Duddy devient un homme ! »de la tante Pétunia, et les « C'est bien, Dudley. Les Dursley ont toujours eu du succès auprès des femmes. Ce n'est pas comme certains - regard appuyé à Harry - qui n'auront jamais aucune chance » de l'oncle Vernon. Et les remarques railleuses de Dudley. Harry revoyait de temps en temps en pensée Cho, la jeune fille dont il était secrètement amoureux, mais qui avait été la petite amie de Cédric. Et il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer aux Dursley à quel point leurs piques, contre lesquelles il était habituellement immunisé, le touchaient.  
  
Sa tante l'appela, et Harry reposa le racloir qui lui servait à retirer le papier peint.  
  
« Ils vont bientôt arriver, dit Pétunia. Vas te changer et mets la table pour le déjeuner. » Il obéit sans discuter. Cet été, il n'avait pas envie de s'opposer à sa famille. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : un peu de calme pour faire le point après les événements dramatiques du mois de juin. Il venait de placer le pichet d'eau sur la table, quand la voiture de l'oncle Vernon se gara dans l'allée. Aussitôt, la tante Pétunia, qui s'était parée de ses plus beaux atours afin d'accueillir celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa future belle-fille, se précipita vers la porte. Harry suivit, s'attendant au pire.  
  
La jeune fille qui entra au bras de Dudley était grande et maigre, avec un teint mat, des cheveux noirs très longs qui retombaient sans vie sur ses épaules, et de très petits yeux noirs. Elle se tenait très droite, et gardait le menton relevé d'un air fier. Elle jeta à la maison un regard dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers Pétunia.  
  
« Hum ! fit-elle d'une voix haut perchée. Je suppose que vous êtes la mère de Dudley. J'avoue que je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme ça. Votre maison non plus, d'ailleurs.  
  
- Ah, dit Pétunia, surprise et légèrement embarrassée. J'espère cependant que vous vous plairez chez nous, ma chérie.  
  
- je ne sais pas. Dudley, tu veux bien aller chercher mon sac dans la voiture ?  
  
- Harry peut y aller. Ca ne te dérange pas, Sus ?  
  
- Pff ! Du moment que quelqu'un y va ! Qui est Harry ?  
  
- Lui, répondit Dudley en désignant Harry du doigt, c'est mon cousin. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que c'est un peu la honte de la famille. Mais maintenant que tu vas en faire partie, je suppose que tu peux connaître tous les secrets. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui : il ne te fera pas de mal. »  
  
Harry faillit éclater de rire en voyant l'attitude protectrice prise par son cousin. En d'autres circonstance, il se serait probablement amusé à provoquer chez lui une réaction en prononçant le fameux mot en M que les Dursley refusaient d'entendre, mais il préféra ne pas les énerver, puisqu'il avait encore un mois à passer chez eux. A la place, il dissimula son sourire de mieux qu'il put, et sortit pour chercher la valise.  
  
Gabriel avait trouvé facilement la rue dont avait parlé sa cliente. Au milieu d'un quartier résidentiel, avec des maisons toutes pareilles, propres et bien entretenues, et des jardins amoureusement soignés par leurs occupants. Bref, le genre d'endroit où il ne se passait jamais rien, habité par des gens sans histoires, des hommes avec un travail honnête et un bon petit revenu, des femmes qui restaient à la maison pour les attendre, et des enfants sages qui n'avaient jamais manqué de rien. Peut-être quelques vieux pour qui les adolescents faisaient les courses pour se donner bonne conscience.  
  
Il arpenta la rue plusieurs fois sans rien remarquer d'anormal, puis un morceau de caoutchouc jaune sur le bord d'un trottoir attira son attention. Gabriel s'accroupit et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une petite balle portant des traces de dents. Probablement le jouet dont avait parlé la vieille dame. Bien, au moins elle n'avait pas totalement rêvé, elle était bien venue ici. Il ramassa l'objet qui traînait, se disant qu'elle serait sûrement heureuse d'avoir ce souvenir de son animal chéri. Et que c'était peut-être le seul indice qu'il aurait pour prouver qu'il avait réellement mené l'enquête.  
  
Alors que Gabriel se relevait, dans l'intention de retourner à la villa, une voiture arriva à sa hauteur et vint se garer devant la maison en face de lui. S'il devait croire le récit de Mme Stevens, c'était cette maison qu'observaient les hommes en noir. Les portières du véhicule s'ouvrirent, et une famille en sortit. Probablement les occupants de la maison. Rien d'extraordinaire à priori. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, et deux adolescents d'environ quinze ans. Peut-être un couple. Le garçon attira cependant son attention : il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gros. La fille semblait un peu énervée. Elle ne descendit que lorsque le garçon vint ouvrir sa portière et lui prendre le bras. Puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Peu après, un autre garçon sortit. Il était petit et maigre, avec des cheveux noirs en désordre. Et arborait un sourire moqueur qui s'effaça cependant rapidement. Il scruta la rue avec une certaine anxiété, et Gabriel se demanda un moment si sa présence avait été remarquée. Mais, rapidement, le garçon se dirigea vers la voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre, sortit un gros sac de voyage, et rentra dans la maison.  
  
Rien de particulier à signaler à priori. Maintenant que ses habitants étaient rentrés, la maison était redevenue aussi silencieuse et morte que ses voisines. Rien ne la distinguait des autres. Peut-être les hommes en noir avaient-ils fait une erreur. A supposer qu'ils existent. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas cette maison là qu'ils observaient. Il était grand temps de rentrer. Grace allait le tuer s'il la laissait poireauter avec sa valise devant la porte. A tout hasard, il plaça un micro sur le portail du numéro 4.  
  
Susannah joignit presque immédiatement le club des personnes que Harry ne pouvait pas supporter. Elle avait Dudley entièrement sous sa coupe, et se montrait désagréable et méprisante avec le reste de la famille. Bien sûr, ça ne faisait pas de mal aux Dursley d'être traités ainsi. Mais elle semblait considérer que Harry était une sorte de domestique, un être d'une race inférieure. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de traitement, mais pas aussi ouvertement, et pas de la part de parfaits inconnus. Le déjeuner fut horrible. La jeune fille n'aimait rien de ce que la tante Pétunia avait préparé, et discourut longuement sur les bienfaits de la nourriture macrobiotique, à laquelle elle était habituée. Plusieurs fois, elle remarqua avec un regard appuyé à Harry que normalement les serviteurs ne mangeaient pas avec le reste de la famille. La seule chose qui égaya un peu le repas, du point de vue du jeune sorcier tout au moins, fut que pour plaire à sa belle, son cousin refusa également de prendre toute nourriture, malgré les regards de convoitise qu'il lançait au gigot et aux pommes de terre bien dorées.  
  
Après une heure interminable, ils se levèrent enfin de table. Harry débarrassa avant de retourner à ses travaux. Mais régulièrement, la jeune fille vint le déranger avec une nouvelle tâche à effectuer : ranger ses affaires, cirer ses chaussures, repasser le tee-shirt qu'elle voulait mettre et était resté tout le trajet roulé en boule dans son sac. Bien qu'il se soit promis de ne pas faire de vagues cet été, Harry finit par s'énerver lorsqu'elle l'appela pour demander qu'il aille dans le jardin chercher des fleurs à mettre dans sa chambre.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il n'y a pas marqué esclave ici, fit-il sèchement en montrant son front. Si tu veux des fleurs, tu peux très bien aller les chercher toi même.  
  
- Personne ne t'a permis de me tutoyer ! piailla-t-elle. Dudley ! Descend s'il te plaît. Ton cousin est insolent avec moi. » Dudley apparut plus vite que Harry ne l'aurait cru possible compte tenu de la masse à déplacer. Il vint se planter devant son cousin, essayant de se montrer ferme alors que ses jambes tremblaient à l'idée d'affronter Harry sans la présence de son père.  
  
« Fais. Fais ce qu'elle te dis, balbutia-t-il. Ou je demanderai à papa de te mettre dehors, pour que tu y sois tué.  
  
- Ne me mets pas en colère, répondit Harry d'un ton railleur. Tu sais que je ne contrôle pas ce qui arrive quand je m'énerve. Tu n'as sûrement pas envie que ton amie finisse comme la tante Marge, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Dudley hésita et recula d'un pas, mais la voix de Susannah sembla lui redonner du courage : « Fais le taire ! criait la jeune fille. Frappe le, il m'a menacée !  
  
- T'inquiète pas, Sus, je sais traiter les vermines dans son genre. Maintenant Harry tu vas fermer ta grande bouche si tu ne veux pas que je prévienne papa. Et ne t'avise pas de la toucher, sinon je jure que je te tuerai.  
  
- Dans ce cas je te plains quand tous les sorciers - Dudley frémit à ce mot - de grande Bretagne te tomberont dessus. Et, crois moi, ils te feront bien pire que ce que tu as déjà expérimenté. Sans parler de Sirius, mon parrain. »  
  
Les deux cousins s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, et ce fut le plus massif des deux qui céda. Il prit la main de son amie.  
  
« Viens, dit-il. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister quand il est dans cet état. Il est mal élevé et plus têtu qu'une mule. En plus, l'envoyer cueillir des fleurs n'était pas une bonne idée : il n'a absolument aucun goût. Je vais te composer moi-même le plus beau bouquet que tu aies jamais vu, mon c?ur. »  
A la nuit tombée, Gabriel s'installa pour surveiller les environs du numéro 4, Privet Drive, dans l'ombre d'un arbre à quelques mètres de là. Grace n'avait rien trouvé, mais elle semblait prendre cette affaire au sérieux. Elle disait qu'il était obligé de travailler, maintenant qu'il avait accepté l'enquête. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se la mettre de nouveau à dos. Petit à petit, les lumières aux fenêtres des petits pavillons s'éteignaient. Une ou deux voitures passèrent sans s'arrêter. Cette mission s'annonçait très ennuyeuse.  
  
A minuit, il ne restait plus qu'une fenêtre éclairée, au premier étage du numéro 4. Soudain, quelqu'un s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Un oiseau blanc était perché sur son épaule, et il s'envola rapidement par l'ouverture. Gabriel sortit immédiatement ses jumelles et les pointa sur l'oiseau. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une chouette. Il nota mentalement de demander à Grace de faire une recherche sur cet oiseau sur Sidney, c'était un compagnon inhabituel pour un adolescent, puis reporta son instrument sur le garçon. Celui-ci était resté à sa fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Puis il fit demi- tour et disparut dans la chambre, laissant la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte. Peu après, la lumière s'éteignit.  
  
Gabriel resta dans l'obscurité et le silence. Dans le pavillon juste derrière lui, on entendit un bébé crier, et une fenêtre se ralluma. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la maison sembla se rendormir. Vers deux heures du matin, Gabriel décida qu'il n'apprendrait rien en attendant ainsi, et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir de l'ombre donnée par le platane, il y eut un léger bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la rue. Deux formes sombres se tenaient juste en face su numéro quatre.  
  
Le Schattenjäger fut bien obligé d'admettre ce que Mme Stevens lui avait dit : ces hommes semblaient avoir surgi de nulle part. Après avoir jeté un coup d'?il rapide autour d'eux, ils reportèrent toute leur attention sur leur tâche. Ils parlaient à voix basse. Gabriel mis en marche le système d'écoute qui le reliait au micro, et reprit ses jumelles.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait encore ici, disait l'un des deux hommes. On a déjà tout essayé. C'est impossible de briser les protections placées sur cette maison.  
  
- On pensait aussi que c'était impossible de trouver l'endroit où logeait Potter pendant les vacances. Le maître y est parvenu moins d'un mois après sa résurrection.  
  
- Ca fait cinq soirs de suite que nous venons ici. Et nous n'avons pas avancé d'un pouce. C'est inutile, Lucius. En plus, le gosse doit être chez lui ce soir. Imagine que Dumbledore lui ait fourni des détecteurs, il est peut-être déjà en train de contacter le ministère.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait. D'après ce que m'a dit Drago, le vieux fou refuse d'inquiéter son précieux Potter en l'avertissant d'une quelconque menace. Tais toi un peu, Queudver, et mettons nous au travail. »  
  
Pendant un moment, Gabriel n'entendit plus que des incantations étranges murmurées par les deux hommes. Puis, celui qui semblait être le chef se remit à parler. « Nous n'arriverons à rien comme ça, dit-il. Connaissant Dumbledore, il a bien du se douter que le seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarderait pas à trouver la maison. Donc que nous tenterions de briser ses sortilèges.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je disais. Nous n'arriverons à rien. Et le maître va nous tuer demain.  
  
- Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me mette un pareil lâche sans cervelle comme équipier. Je crois que Dumbledore a équipé la zone d'un sort rendant tous les charmes qui y ont été placés permanents. Peut-être un globe d'infinimagie, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
- Détruisons le dans ce cas. Il doit bien y avoir un contresort.  
  
- Tu ne sais donc rien sur rien ? Ce type de sort est annulé si on prononce une certaine phrase, mais seul le sorcier qui l'a lancé connaît la formule. Et dans ce cas nous sommes coincés, Queudver. Le seigneur des Ténèbres risque de ne pas être très content, mais je crains que nous ne devions nous arrêter là. Au moins, nous avons une très bonne raison à fournir pour expliquer notre échec. Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir en face du maître demain soir.  
  
- Lucius. » protesta l'autre. Mais l'une des deux silhouettes avait déjà disparu. L'autre suivit peu après.   
  
Comme à son habitude, et malgré le décalage horaire, Grace se leva tôt le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait pas entendu Gabriel rentrer dans la nuit, et ce demandait ce qu'avait donné son enquête. Probablement pas grand-chose, les chances pour que les mystérieux hommes en noirs, pour peu qu'ils existent, reviennent sur les lieux de leur crime, étaient minces. Sur la table du salon, elle découvrit une cassette audio et un mot du détective.  
  
« Qui l'aurait cru, la vieille avait raison ! Il y avait effectivement deux hommes étranges en face du quatre, Privet Drive, capables d'apparaître et de disparaître. J'ai enregistré leur conversation, à laquelle je n'ai pas compris grand-chose. Vois si tu peux en tirer quelque chose, et réveille- moi vers onze heures si tu ne m'as pas encore vu. »  
  
Elle s'installa à la table où elle avait branché son ordinateur, inséra la cassette dans un magnétophone et passa la bande. Après l'avoir écoutée plusieurs fois, elle chargea Sidney. Après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle n'avait que peu de doutes, mais elle vérifia quand même plusieurs points dans la base de donnée, à la fois pour être sûre et pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Puis elle travailla à sa thèse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de réveiller Gabriel. Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, il la rejoignit au salon.  
  
« Alors, demanda Grace en le voyant étouffer un bâillement, la nuit a été longue ?  
  
- Plutôt. Mais ça valait le coup. Cette fois nous sommes vraiment sur une affaire.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas sûre, Gab.  
  
- Comment ça ? Grace, non seulement on m'a embauché pour travailler là- dessus, mais si ce n'est pas une affaire pour un Schattenjäger, alors je me demande ce qui l'est.  
  
- C'est un cas bien plus complexe que ce dont nous avions l'habitude. Je suis presque sûre que ces gens là sont des sorciers. Tu n'es pas de taille à lutter contre eux.  
  
- Ce qui signifie que je dois les laisser à leurs petites magouilles ? Allons, Gracie, ces hommes préparent quelque chose de louche, c'est évident. Tu as entendu quand ils parlaient de leur maître, le seigneur des Ténèbres, ils l'appellent.  
  
- Ce n'est pas comme si t'opposer à eux faisait partie de tes attributions, je veux dire en tant que Schattenjäger. Les sorciers règlent leurs affaires entre eux. Ils ne font pas partie du peuple de l'ombre, bien qu'ils aient des liens assez forts avec lui. La plupart sont des gens parfaitement normaux, enfin, mis à part le fait qu'ils ont des pouvoirs. Certains se tournent vers les ténèbres. Mais ils sont parfaitement organisés pour contrer eux-mêmes ceux qui tournent mal. Tu as entendu ce que disaient ces deux : il y a un autre sorcier qui les empêche de mener à bien leurs plans.  
  
- Peut-être. Il n'empêche que j'ai quand même envie de fouiller un peu. Juste histoire de découvrir pourquoi ils s'en prennent à cette maison en particulier. Et il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire à Mme Stevens.  
  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Gabriel. Ca peut devenir vraiment dangereux. Invente n'importe quoi pour ta cliente.  
  
- Eh ! J'ai déjà fait des trucs dangereux ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir ou quoi que ce soit, juste de pousser mes investigations un peu plus loin. » Il prit sa veste.  
  
« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Grace.  
  
- Parler un peu avec les occupants du 4, Privet Drive.  
  
- Promets moi de faire attention. Gabriel ! »  
  
Mais le Schattenjäger était déjà parti, sans répondre.  
  
Après être resté éveillé tard dans la nuit pour écrire une lettre à Sirius, Harry avait été réveillé bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité par la tante Pétunia. Il descendit aider à préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand la famille fut réunie, au milieu des plaintes de Susannah qui trouvait son lit trop dur, Dudley annonça qu'il l'emmenait passer la journée à Londres. Vernon accepta de les déposer. Puis il se tourna vers Harry :  
  
« Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter avec ta tante, aujourd'hui, mon garçon. Je veux que la première couche de peinture soit finie ce soir. Pétunia, ne lui donne pas à déjeuner tant que tu n'estimeras pas qu'il en fait suffisamment. »  
  
Sur ce, l'oncle Vernon sortit. Résigné, et pensant que les travaux manuels avaient au moins le mérite de l'aider à s'occuper pour dissiper ses sombres pensées, Harry gagna la salle de séjour. Avant de commencer la peinture, il dut nettoyer le plafond avec une éponge. Il travailla pendant des heures. Ses bras étaient douloureux à force d'être levés au dessus de sa tête. Finalement, il était près de deux heures quand sa tante estima qu'il avait mérité un sandwich et un verre d'eau. Il mangea et but rapidement avant de se remettre au travail. Quelques temps plus tard, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il entendit sa tante ouvrir.  
  
« Bonjour, Monsieur, fit la voir perçante de Pétunia. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
- Voilà, je m'appelle Gabriel Knight et je réalise un reportage pour un journal, répondit un homme avec un fort accent américain, et j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.  
  
- Un reportage à quel sujet ?  
  
- Sur l'insécurité croissante dans nos villes. D'après mes informations, vous êtes mère de famille, et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, pour vos enfants.  
  
- Vous savez, c'est un quartier plutôt tranquille, ici. On n'a pas trop ce genre de problèmes.  
  
- Mais je suis sûr que vos enfants ne restent pas ici. Les adolescents n'aiment généralement pas trop les endroits tranquilles.  
  
- Vous avez raison, bien sûr. Ils sont exposés à toutes sortes de tentations, de nos jours. Mon fils Dudley est à Smeltings, une des meilleures écoles de la région, mais même là-bas, on trouve des garnements peu recommandables. Du genre vicieus, qui essaient de faire porter sur mon fils le poids de leurs méfaits. Vous rendez-vous compte ?  
  
- Il y a des voyous partout, en effet. Et est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de drogue, ou d'autres problèmes du même genre, dans ce collège ? N'avez-vous pas peur pour votre fils ?  
  
- Oh, non ! Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille ! Vous voyez, Dudley est un enfant très mur, responsable. Et il sait très bien le mal que ça nous ferait de le voir tourner ainsi.  
  
- J'en suis persuadé. Je suppose que votre fils n'est pas là ?  
  
- Non, il est sorti. Avec sa délicieuse petite amie. Mais si vous revenez plus tard, ils seront sûrement ravis de vous aider.  
  
- Non, merci. » Par la porte du salon, que la tante Pétunia avait laissée entrouverte pour mieux le surveiller, Harry put observer le visiteur. Il était grand et mince, avec d'épais cheveux blonds. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt.  
  
« Je me demandais si vous pouviez me donner une photo. pour mon article, vous comprenez ? Je voudrais réaliser un montage de photos de jeunes.  
  
- Oh ! bien sûr ! Mon Duddy va être dans le journal ! Attendez un instant. »  
  
Les pas de Pétunia résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Harry plongea son rouleau dans le pot de peinture blanche.  
  
« On travaille dur, hein ? » Harry sursauta et tourna la tête, se retrouvant face à face avec le visiteur.  
  
- bonjour, dit-il. Je ne sais pas où vous vouliez aller mais vous avez du vous tromper de porte.  
  
- Oh, je suppose que j'étais juste curieux. La porte était entrouverte, je vous ai entendu travailler. C'est un joli petit job d'été que vous avez déniché.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry d'un ton qui ne pouvait tromper personne. Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans l'escalier. « Retournez dans l'entrée ! siffla le garçon. Vite ! »  
  
L'homme s'éloigna d'un bond, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. La tante Pétunia l'aperçut alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée. Sa voix se fit sèche :  
  
« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites là ?  
  
- Oh. rien. Il m'avait semblé entendre un bruit bizarre. J'ai dû rêver.  
  
- Certainement, répondit Pétunia en jetant un regard assassin à Harry. Je suppose que vous avez vu le garçon ?  
  
- C'était difficile de ne pas le voir.  
  
- Evidemment. Les énergumènes de son genre s'arrangent toujours pour se faire remarquer. Je vais vous dire une bonne chose, Mr Knight. Vous me parliez des problèmes de la jeunesse. Eh bien voilà un excellent spécimen de ce genre de bons à rien.  
  
- Et vous essayez de le réinsérer en lui confiant de menus travaux. C'est excellent, tout à fait le genre de comportement dont je pourrais parler dans mon article.  
  
- Non. Il vit ici depuis des années. C'est mon neveu, mais nous n'avons jamais rien pu en faire. Il est depuis quelques années pensionnaire au centre St Brutus, pour les jeunes délinquants multirécidivistes. Vous avez dû en entendre parler.  
  
- Oui, je crois. Je peux lui poser deux ou trois questions ?  
  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je veux dire, il a des tendances un peu mythomanes. Dudley se fera un plaisir de vous répondre quand il rentrera. Travaille, toi, au lieu d'écouter aux portes, ajouta-t-elle en s'apercevant que son neveu avait suivi toute la conversation. Elle claqua la porte d'un geste brutal, et Harry retourna à sa peinture. A ce moment, Harry entendit la voiture de l'oncle Vernon se garer dans l'allée. Quelques instants plus tard, rouge de fureur, son oncle apparaissait en personne.  
  
« Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation, toi et moi, rugit-il. Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas attirer sur toi l'attention des visiteurs ? Et par des bruits bizarres, en plus ?  
  
- Oncle Vernon je n'ai jamais.  
  
- Tais toi ! Je te préviens, mon garçon, la prochaine fois qu'il se produit quoi que ce soit d'étrange dans cette maison, tu prends immédiatement la porte. Et je me moque de ce qu'il peut t'arriver. En attendant dépêche de finir ce mur et file dans ta chambre. »  
  
Pestant silencieusement contre le fouineur qui l'avait mis dans cette situation, et maudissant son oncle, Harry se remit au travail. Il était tard quand il eut la permission de remonter dans sa chambre. Il travailla un moment sur un devoir de potions, puis, fatigué, décida de se coucher. En cochant sur son calendrier la date du jour, il réalisa que le lendemain serait le trente et un juillet. Son anniversaire. Il envisagea un moment d'attendre minuit, et l'afflux de hiboux qui, il l'espérait, le saluerait cette année encore. Mais la ponctualité n'était pas la principale qualité des hiboux : ils pouvaient arriver aussi bien à trois heures du matin. Harry laissa entrouvertes sa fenêtre et la cage d'Hedwidge, et se glissa dans son lit, s'attendant à être réveillé par l'arrivée des messagers d'un moment à l'autre. 


	2. L'erreur de Gabriel

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling, Gabriel Knight à Jane Jensen, et moi. Je possède mes doigts pour taper l'histoire.  
  
Chapitre 2 : L'erreur de Gabriel.  
  
Malgré les avertissements de Grace, Gabriel avait retrouvé son poste de surveillance en face du 4, Privet Drive. Il ne pensait pas que les hommes en noir reviennent, leur conversation laissait penser qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous important avec celui qu'ils appelaient leur maître. Mais il voulait en savoir plus sur cette maison, sur ce garçon aux cheveux noirs à qui il n'avait pas pu parler.  
  
Vers dix heures et demi, toute la maison sembla s'être endormie, et il se prépara à une longue et peu fructueuse attente. Il était un peu plus de minuit, et il commençait à se demander sérieusement ce qu'il faisait là au lieu de passer une soirée paisible avec Grace, quand il assista à un bien curieux spectacle. De partout, des oiseaux qu'il reconnut comme des hiboux ou des chouettes, fondaient sur la maison, et entraient par la fenêtre du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Pointant ses jumelles sur les volatiles, Gabriel remarqua qu'ils avaient des paquets attachés aux pattes. La lumière se ralluma dans la chambre du garçon, et Gabriel avança silencieusement vers la maison. En en faisant le tour, il découvrit une fenêtre mal fermée. Après l'avoir ouverte, il tenta de se glisser à l'intérieur, mais s'aperçut rapidement que cela était impossible : un mur invisible l'en empêchait.  
  
Gabriel passa ses mains sur la surface. Jamais il n'avait rien senti de semblable. On aurait dit de l'air, mais il était impossible de le traverser. Lorsqu'il tenta d'appuyer, ses mains le brûlèrent, alors qu'aucune chaleur n'était dégagée auparavant par la pièce. Il prit dans sa poche un trousseau de clés, et essaya de tester l'obstacle. A sa grande surprise, la clé s'enfonça sans problème dans la pièce, seule sa main fut une fois de plus retenue par le mur invisible. Des tests sur divers autres objets confirmèrent que seule sa personne ne pouvait pas traverser : la fenêtre laissait passer tous les objets inanimés.  
  
Une chose semblait certaine : cette barrière était magique. Saisi d'une subite inspiration, Gabriel la dague de Schattenjäger. Lorsqu'il la pointa sur la fenêtre, il sentit aussitôt une résistance. Et contre le poignard, une surface floue se refléta. Gabriel leva le poignard, et vint frapper la fenêtre. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, la lame s'enfoncer dans la barrière. Saisissant le manche à deux mains, il découpa une espèce de fenêtre dans la fenêtre. Il y eut un léger « pop », et un peu de fumée quand il eut fini. Tendant la main, Gabriel découvrit que la barrière avait disparu dans l'espace qu'il avait découpé. Il enjamba la fenêtre et s'engouffra dans la maison.  
  
Il fit un tour rapide du rez-de-chaussée sans rien voir d'anormal. Puis il entreprit de monter l'escalier. Il se figea quand une marche craqua, puis, après une minute de calme, continua son ascension, jusqu'à atteindre le pallier du premier étage. De forts ronflements se faisaient entendre, en provenance de certaines chambres, et de la lumière filtrait sous la porte d'une autre. C'est vers cette dernière que s'avança Gabriel. Il colla son oreille contre la porte, et entendit des huhulements impatients. Une certaine agitation semblait régner dans la chambre. Puis il y eut la voix du garçon, trop basse pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait. Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, la lumière s'éteignit.  
  
Gabriel attendit encore plusieurs minutes avant de pousser doucement la porte de la chambre, qui s'ouvrit sans bruit. Il s'arrêta un instant, écoutant. Il n'entendit que la respiration tranquille du garçon qui devait dormir. Gabriel alluma sa lampe de poche, et s'avança en silence. Tous les oiseaux semblaient être repartis. Le faisceau de la lampe balaya la pièce. Tout autour, des étagères étaient encombrées de vieux jouets cassés et de livres. Des vêtements étaient jetés sur une chaise. Une cage vide trônait sur le bureau. A côté se trouvaient de gros livres, d'étranges objets, des parchemins, une bouteille d'encre et une plume. Gabriel s'approcha, prit un parchemin et se mit à lire. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'être ainsi indiscret, mais il ne s'était pas donné tout ce mal pour rentrer dans la maison pour rien. L'écriture était désordonnée et un peu brouillon.  
  
Salut, Harry !  
  
Courage, tu en es presque à la moitié de ton temps chez les moldus. Et peut- être en partiras-tu avant la fin ? Ma mère a encore envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui demander si tu pouvais venir chez nous, mais il a encore refusé, prétextant que tu étais plus en sécurité là ou tu étais. Je suppose qu'il a ses raisons.  
  
Au terrier, l'ambiance est plutôt explosive ces derniers temps. Les jumeaux ont trouvé de l'argent, je ne sais pas trop comment (tu crois que Verpey aurait pu les rembourser ?), et ils passent leurs journées à travailler à leurs inventions. Bien entendu, ils les testent sur le reste de la famille, en particulier Percy. Ma mère n'arrête pas de leur crier dessus, pour qu'ils travaillent leurs ASPICs, mais ils sont plus que jamais décidés à ouvrir leur boutique l'année prochaine, quels que soient leurs résultats. En tous cas, ils se sont montrés plutôt cools avec moi : ils m'ont offert une nouvelle robe de soirée. J'espère que nous aurons un bal cette année à Poudlard.  
  
Oh ! j'allais oublier ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! ! ! ! C'est dur que tu sois obligé de le passer dans ta famille, alors qu'on aurait pu faire une super fête ici. Mais on pourra peut-être se rattraper plus tard. Maman et Ginny t'ont fait les gâteaux et les petits pâtés, elles ont peur que les moldus te laissent mourir de faim comme l'année dernière. Les jumeaux t'envoient des échantillons de leurs produits, et l'ordre de les tester sur ton cousin. Mon cadeau est un sifflet d'Estraal. Je me le suis fait envoyer de Roumanie par Charlie. On dit que si tu es en danger, il te suffit de siffler dedans en pensant à une personne pour que cette personne entende ton appel. J'espère que ça marche, te connaissant tu en auras sûrement besoin un jour.  
  
A bientôt  
  
Ron.  
  
Gabriel reposa la lettre, et voulut en prendre une autre, écrite cette fois soigneusement. L'écriture ronde et clairement lisible lui rappelait un peu celle de Grace. Mais il avait à peine déchiffré quelques mots que le garçon commença à s'agiter. Le premier réflexe du schattenjäger fut de s'immobiliser d'éteindre sa lampe, et de sauter dans un placard, en tenant toujours la lettre à la main. Il n'avait absolument aucun droit de se trouver là. Pendant un moment, le garçon se tourna dans son lit, et Gabriel s'attendait à ce que la lampe de chevet s'allume à tout moment. Puis, l'adolescent se mit à pousser de légers gémissements, et il comprit qu'il était simplement en train de rêver. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas des rêves agréables qui peuplaient son sommeil : ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus violents, et il commença à hurler. Gabriel rouvrit doucement la porte de placard, et pointa le faisceau de sa lampe sur le garçon. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus que par spasmes. Il était roulé en boule, les mains crispées sur son front, et continuait à hurler de plus belle. Pour avoir lui-même été la proie de cauchemars toute sa vie, Gabriel ne pouvait que compatir. Il s'avança imprudemment.  
  
« Lucius, Queudver, qu'avez vous à m'annoncer ? »  
  
Deux mangemorts s'avancèrent vers leur maître et s'inclinèrent. L'un d'eux tendit un parchemin, puis baissa la tête avant de dire : « Voici la liste des protections dont est entouré Potter, Maître. Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à les désactiver.  
  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Lucius, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être déçu.  
  
- Il sembla que Dumbledore les ait entourés d'un globe d'infinimagie. C'est impossible d'en venir à bout.  
  
- Laisse moi décider de ce qui est impossible ou non, Lucius, siffla froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En entendant ces mots, Lucius Malefoy frémit, et, à ses côtés, Quedver se mit à trembler violemment. Mais, à la surprise générale, Voldemort éclata de rire. Un rire froid et cruel, qui donnait des frissons à tous ceux qui l'entendaient, mais un rire tout de même.  
  
« Allons, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, de quoi avez-vous peur ? Croyez- vous que je ne suis pas capable de m'apercevoir quand je confie à mes mangemorts une tâche trop difficile pour eux ? Lucius, tu seras sûrement ravi d'apprendre que j'ai chargé ta chère et tendre épouse de la même tâche, avec une autre optique. Elle va obtenir des résultats, du moins je l'espère. » Le mage noir saisit une petite boule de verre à côté de lui, murmura quelques mots et sourit en voyant que le globe émettait une lumière rouge.  
  
« En fait, dit-il, nous sommes déjà parvenus à nos fins. Une brèche a été ouverte dans les protections entourant Potter. Il risque de recevoir une visite bien désagréable, cette nuit. Nous en serons bientôt débarrassés. » Voldemort éclata de rire, de nouveau, et Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la cicatrice en feu. Haletant, le c?ur battant, il s'assit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il savait que ce rêve n'était pas seulement un rêve. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que cette scène se soit réellement déroulée. Et dans ce cas, il pouvait être attaqué d'une minute à l'autre. Il crut voir un mouvement dans la chambre. Mais si les mangemorts étaient déjà là, pourquoi n'était-il pas encore mort ? D'une main tremblante, Harry tendit la main vers la table de nuit et chaussa ses lunettes. La chambre semblait vide. Pourtant.  
  
S'immobilisant, Harry tendit l'oreille, sans rien entendre. En essayant de repousser l'impression qu'il avait d'être un enfant qui a peur de la nuit, il souleva la lame de parquet branlante, sous son lit, et saisit sa baguette. Hedwidge était toujours en voyage. C'était un autre hibou qui lui avait apporté le mot et le cadeau de son parrain, mais il était reparti, comme tous les autres. Harry n'avait aucun moyen de demander de l'aide. Il envisagea un moment de sortir, et de prendre le Magicobus jusqu'à Poudlard. Mais que dirait-il ? J'ai fait un cauchemar, et jugé préférable de fuir ma chambre et la maison où j'étais censé être en sécurité ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.  
  
Un bruit le fit sursauter. Et si quelqu'un était là, invisible, à l'observer ? « Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se leva. Il n'y avait personne sous le lit. Se sentant ridiculement enfantin, il s'avança vers le placard où il rangeait ses vêtements. Posant une main sur la poignée, resserrant l'autre sur sa baguette, il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et tira.  
  
Et si son comportement avait eu jusque là quelque chose d'enfantin, il affronta, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le pire cauchemar de n'importe quel enfant. Car un homme se tenait dans son placard. Un homme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux verts. La baguette de Harry fut aussitôt en position de combat, avant même qu'il n'ait reconnu le journaliste qui avait posé des questions plus tôt dans l'après-midi à sa tante.  
  
« Heu. Bonsoir », dit l'homme d'un ton particulièrement gêné. Surpris d'être encore en vie, surpris de voir cet homme qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être un mangemort, Harry mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir parler. Ce fut l'inconnu qui reprit le premier la parole, fixant d'un air légèrement inquiet la baguette en face de lui.  
  
« Ecoutez, dit-il, et si vous posiez ça ? Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. Je sais, je n'ai aucun droit de me trouver là, mais laissez moi m'expliquer.  
  
- Sortez de là, dit Harry d'une voix bien plus grave qu'à l'habitude. Donnez-moi votre baguette.  
  
- Je n'en ai pas. Je ne suis pas un sorcier. Ecoutez, si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal, je l'aurais fait pendant que vous dormiez. »  
  
Ca avait un sens. En d'autres circonstances, Harry l'aurait probablement cru, même si cela ne lui donnait aucune raison de se trouver dans sa chambre. Mais si tôt après son rêve, il ne pouvait pas ne pas faire le lien. Sans lâcher sa baguette, il se déplaça pour laisser l'homme sortir du placard.  
  
« Accio baguette », lança-t-il. Rien ne se produisit. Harry ne relâcha pas la pression pour autant. Si l'homme était là, ses défenses étaient probablement détruites. Comme il l'avait vu dans son rêve. Et cet homme était peut-être la surprise annoncée.  
  
« Je vous préviens, dit-il, je connais pas mal de sorts intéressants. Vous feriez mieux de me dire qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes là.  
  
- Très bien. Je me nomme Gabriel Knight, et j'enquête sur des hommes en noirs qui surveillaient votre maison depuis quelques nuits. Je pensais trouver ici pourquoi ils étaient là.  
  
- Pourquoi vous enquêtez sur ces hommes ?  
  
- Ils ont tué un chien. Probablement d'un sortilège mortel. Une lumière verte.  
  
- Si vous êtes un moldu, comment savez vous tout ça ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?  
  
- Je suis un Schattenjäger, un chasseur d'ombres. Depuis des siècles, ma famille lutte contre les forces obscures. J'ai déjà été amené à croiser notamment des vampires ou des loups-garous. Alors, des sorciers, après ça. ça ne me paraît pas impossible, loin de là.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. En plus, aucun chien n'a été tué dans ma rue. Vous dites qu'il y avait des hommes en noir, que savez-vous sur eux ?  
  
- Leurs noms, Lucius, et Queudver.  
  
- Lucius. Malefoy ?  
  
- J'ignore son nom de famille. »  
  
Malefoy et Queudver. Harry commençait à croire ce que disait l'homme. Après tout, il venait de voir les deux mangemorts annoncer à leur maître qu'ils avaient échoué à détruire ses défenses. Ils avaient bien dû passer du temps à les observer et à essayer de les affaiblir. Il commença à baisser sa baguette.  
  
« Vous êtes Harry, n'est-ce pas, demanda l'homme. Et votre nom de famille, c'est bien Potter ? C'est après vous qu'ils sont.  
  
- Je sais, dit Harry d'une voix sombre. La situation était plutôt insolite, mais Harry se sentait mieux que quelques instants auparavant. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était rassuré par la présence de l'homme, et parler dissipait les angoisses provoquées par son rêve. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être terrorisé, mais il ne l'était pas. Après tout, il était armé, pas l'homme. Gabriel, sentant l'adolescent plus ouvert, presque en confiance, reprit la conversation à son compte. « N'êtes vous pas un peu jeune pour participer à cette guerre, ou quoi que ce soit ?  
  
- Ca ne vous regarde pas.   
  
- Je me posais juste la question. Après tout, c'est ce que j'étais venu chercher. La réponse à cette question : pourquoi des sorciers surveillaient- ils votre maison ? Je sais déjà qu'ils cherchaient à affaiblir des sorts censés vous protéger, mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce qu'ils veulent me conduire à leur maître pour qu'il me tue, répondit calmement l'adolescent. Gabriel eut un mouvement de recul en l'entendant mentionner sa propre mort avec une telle indifférence.  
  
- Pourquoi veut-il vous tuer ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. » Harry porta soudain la main à sa cicatrice, qui s'était remise à chauffer légèrement. Son rêve lui revint, plus présent que jamais, et, avec lui, la panique.  
  
« Partez, dit-il à Gabriel. Si vous m'avez dit la vérité, et s'ils vous trouvent ici, vous êtes mort.  
  
- Ils ne viendront pas ce soir, répondit son aîné d'un ton rassurant. Ils devaient voir leur maître.  
  
- Ils sont en route ! » Le garçon avait resserré sa main sur sa baguette. Son visage s'était crispé, il avait à présent l'air d'un adulte. Harry décida qu'il ne pouvait plus rester là à attendre qu'ils viennent s'emparer de lui. Si cette nuit devait être sa dernière nuit, il allait au moins essayer de sauver sa peau. Sans tenir compte du fait qu'il était en pyjama et en pantoufles, il sortit de sa chambre. Gabriel le suivit, un peu désorienté par son comportement.  
  
« Ne restez pas avec moi, dit Harry, doucement pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley, qui, par miracle, dormaient encore. Ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à vous tuer.  
  
- Eh ! attendez un instant ! tenta de protester Gabriel. Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il réalisa soudain que son balai et sa cape d'invisibilité se trouvaient dans le placard sous l'escalier. Peut-être avait-il une chance de s'en tirer. Il courut presque vers l'escalier et avait à peine eu le temps de descendre deux marches qu'il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, et que la vitre de la porte fenêtre du salon volait en éclats. Aussitôt, de petites créatures volantes d'un blanc lumineux s'engouffrèrent par l'ouverture. On aurait dit de gros flocons de neige. Mais de plus près, elles avaient forme humaine. Il s'agissait de minuscules femmes ailées, vêtues de longues robes blanches. Elles se précipitèrent sur Harry et se mirent à danser une curieuse ronde autour de lui.  
  
« Stupéfix ! »tenta de crier le garçon, mais elles étaient trop rapides, et trop nombreuses, pour que le sort soit efficace. Se tenant par la main, les minuscules femmes se rapprochèrent de lui. Il ne pouvait plus avancer, c'était comme si une force invisible le maintenait au milieu de leur cercle. Puis, toutes en même temps, elle tendirent une main et le touchèrent au niveau de la tête.  
  
Harry éprouva alors une horrible sensation. C'était comme si une partie de lui était drainée par les femmes. Un flux chaud lui montait à la tête, et il le sentait fuir dans les petites mains. Il tenta de résister, de fuir leur contact, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était incapable de bouger. Puis elles le lâchèrent, et il entendit une voix crier, avant que ses jambes ne cèdent sous son poids, et que l'obscurité ne l'envahisse.  
  
Gabriel avait assisté, stupéfait, à l'arrivée des créatures qui avaient entouré le garçon. Il s'était avancé doucement, mais elles n'avaient pas semblé le voir. Comme hypnotisé, il avait observé leur danse. Puis, son regard s'était posé sur l'adolescent, dont le visage était d'une pâleur de craie. Il avait laissé tomber sa baguette. Quoi que soient ces créatures, elles n'avaient pas été envoyées ici dans un but pacifique. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre bouger pour aider Harry. Pourtant, lentement, sa main monta vers sa poitrine. Au moment où elle se referma sur le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou, le charme fut rompu, et il retrouva l'usage de ses membres. Brandissant le médaillon, il s'avança vers elles.  
  
« Ca suffit comme ça, » dit-il d'une voix ferme. Un murmure parcourut les petites femmes, qui lâchèrent le garçon et volèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre où elles disparurent. Harry s'effondra, comme vidé de toute énergie. Gabriel bondit pour le rattraper, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et l'adolescent dégringola les marches jusqu'en bas des escaliers, où il ne bougea plus. Alors que le Schattenjäger arrivait à ses côtés, une femme vêtue de noir, le visage masqué, entra par la fenêtre qu'avaient utilisée les créatures.  
  
« Ecartez vous, dit-elle sèchement.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Gabriel, avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Pour que vous puissiez l'achever ?  
  
- Pour sauver votre peau. » Sentant l'extrémité d'une baguette contre sa tempe, Gabriel fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il ne serait d'aucune aide au garçon s'il était mort. Il ne le serait probablement pas beaucoup plus en restant en vie, mais la situation était tout de même préférable ainsi. La femme prit le poignet de Harry, le reposa presque aussitôt, et murmura une formule. Le corps inerte se mit à flotter.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il est mort ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Gabriel.  
  
- Non, répondit la femme. Heureusement. Je vais pouvoir l'amener vivant à mon maître, conformément à ses instructions. J'imagine qu'il se fera un plaisir de le tuer lui-même.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas en position pour poser des questions, moldu. Je pourrais décider de vous tuer avant de l'emmener. Ce serait sans doute même la meilleure des choses à faire.  
  
- Moldu, hein ? C'est censé être une insulte ?  
  
- Cela signifie que vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs magiques. Donc que je peux vous écraser comme un misérable petit insecte. Je n'ai que deux mots à prononcer, et vous êtes mort. Maintenant taisez-vous. »  
  
Elle commença à faire flotter Harry à travers le carreau cassé. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser amener l'adolescent à celui qu'elle appelait son maître. Il ne lui avait parlé que quelques instants, mais cela avait suffi à Gabriel pour savoir que Harry était quelqu'un de bien. Mais la femme ne plaisantait probablement pas. Elle n'hésiterait probablement pas à le tuer. Son médaillon à la main, il s'avança. Grace avait dit que les sorciers n'étaient pas des créatures de l'ombre, le talisman n'avait pas d'effet sur la femme, mais il espérait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'impressionnerait. Et, en effet, le Schattenjäger sentit la sorcière hésiter. Il saisit sa chance et sauta sur la baguette. Mais elle s'était ressaisie et hurla : « Avada Kedavra ! »  
  
Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette magique. Gabriel n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver. Il tint fermement son médaillon dans ses mains, attendant la mort. Mais lorsque le sort entra en contact avec le bijou, celui-ci se mit à brûler. Gabriel avait du mal à le tenir, mais il ne lâcha pas. La lumière verte fut absorbée par le médaillon qui brilla violemment pendant un instant, puis disparut. Un cri aigu détourna alors l'attention de Gabriel et de la femme :  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Ne savez-vous pas que les gens normaux dorment à cette heure-ci ? » Susannah s'avança, l'air meurtrier, et se pencha par dessus la balustrade, et contempla la scène en dessous d'elle. Puis, elle hurla : « Dudley, appelle la police, vite ! »  
  
La femme réagit immédiatement, en envoyant sur elle le sortilège qu'elle avait tenté d'utiliser contre Gabriel. La jeune fille s'effondra. Puis la femme, entendant remuer en haut, tenta de faire avancer Harry, mais Gabriel retint le garçon, et fit face à la sorcière en pointant son médaillon à bout de bras. Quand il y eut un cri désespéré « Susannah ! », et que plusieurs voix se firent entendre, la femme agita sa baguette et disparut. En haut, une voix d'homme cria : « HARRY ! Cette fois, c'en est trop. Mon garçon, je jure que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. »  
  
Personne ne semblait avoir eu l'idée de regarder ce qui se passait au rez- de-chaussée, maintenant silencieux. Gabriel hésita à peine un instant, puis il souleva dans ses bras le garçon inanimé, et sortit par la porte-fenêtre au carreau cassé. Il s'éloigna à grands pas dans l'air frais de la nuit, rejoignant rapidement la voiture qu'on lui avait prêtée. Il installa Harry sur le siège arrière, et se mit au volant. Une demi-heure plus tard, il arrivait devant la villa de Mme Stevens. Il se gara dans l'allée, et sortit de la voiture. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se pencha pour sortir le garçon, toujours inconscient, qu'il remarqua les deux silhouettes noires. L'une d'entre elles, un homme, l'écarta violemment. Sa compagne, la femme qu'il avait vue auparavant, rit légèrement.  
  
« On ne se moque pas ainsi de nous, Mr Knight. Merci cependant de nous avoir amené Potter. »  
  
Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué l'ombre silencieuse qui s'était avancée.  
  
« Haoo Tshi ! » fit une voix, et l'homme tomba à terre. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, la femme subit le même sort.  
  
« Waou ! Dis donc, Gracie, tu n'as pas perdu la main ! s'écria Gabriel.  
  
- J'ai toujours pensé que mon entraînement au Taï shi n'était pas inutile. Grace s'avança et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ca va, tu n'as rien ?  
  
- Non. Je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour arriver d'une manière aussi providentielle ?  
  
- Je suis sortie en entendant la voiture arriver. Je ne dormais pas, j'étais inquiète pour toi. J'ai vu les silhouettes s'approcher de toi, et vu ce que tu m'avais raconté sur les hommes en noirs. Maintenant dis-moi : dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ?  
  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Ne traînons pas, ici. Monte. » Il ouvrit la portière avant, côté passager, puis contourna la voiture pour aller s'asseoir sur le siège du conducteur. Grace s'assit, et Gabriel démarra.  
  
« Maintenant vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Comment as-tu fait pour te mettre ces sorciers à dos ? » Grace était inquiète, mais relativement calme.  
  
- Regarde derrière toi », fit simplement le Schattenjäger. Elle se retourna, et cette fois étouffa un cri.  
  
- Mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'il est. ?  
  
- Il était vivant quand nous avons fui la maison où il habitait.  
  
- Mais qui est-ce ? Gabriel, combien de temps vais-je devoir te questionner pour que tu daignes m'expliquer la situation ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas, Grace. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelle Harry Potter. C'est de lui que parlaient les hommes que j'ai espionnés hier. Apparemment, c'est un sorcier, et il est pourchassé par ces hommes, et ces femmes, qui sont visiblement des mages noirs. J'avais pensé qu'en le ramenant à la villa, nous aurions quelques moments de paix, mais ils ont dû nous suivre.  
  
- J'imagine que tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que tu te mettais dans le même danger que lui en le prenant avec toi ?   
  
- Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Que je les laisse l'emmener ? Grace, c'est un gamin ! »  
  
Elle soupira. « Je vois bien, dit-elle. Mais nous sommes vraiment dans un beau pétrin.   
  
- Je sais. » La vois de Gabriel était plus basse qu'à l'accoutumé. « Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas le laisser. Plus je repense à tout ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, puis je me dis que tout cela, c'est de ma faute. Il y avait autour de lui de nombreuses défenses, et je les ai brisées.  
  
- Comment ça ? »  
  
Il raconta en détail les événements de la soirée. Quand il raconta comment il avait utilisé le poignard des Schattenjäger pour pénétrer dans la maison, Grace le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
« Gabriel ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Nous savions que les hommes en noir cherchaient à s'emparer de quelqu'un de bien protégé, de magiquement protégé. Comment as-tu pu ne pas faire le lien en rencontrant cette barrière ? Bien sûr que tu leur as ouvert la voie en la découpant !  
  
- Je sais, dit-il d'une voix énervée. N'insiste pas. Je sais bien que tout cela est de ma faute. » Il donna un coup de volant nerveux. La voiture s'engagea sur une bretelle d'accès à l'autoroute. Ils roulèrent un moment en silence, puis Grace demanda : « Où allons nous ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que nous pourrons essayer de trouver un hôtel quand nous serons suffisamment loin de cette fichue ville. Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous suivent, avec un peu de chance ils mettront un bout de temps à nous retrouver. Le mieux serait d'essayer de retrouver des sorciers amis de Harry.  
  
- Ils parlaient d'un certain Dumbledore, dans la conversation que tu as enregistrée. Mais j'imagine que nous n'avons aucune chance de le trouver. Les sorciers font tout pour être inaccessibles aux gens comme toi et moi.  
  
- Peut-être que Harry saura quoi faire quand il se réveillera.  
  
- S'il se réveille, dit Grace d'un ton inquiet en jetant un coup d'?il derrière elle. Le garçon n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qui s'était passé après que tu sois entré dans la maison. »  
  
Gabriel finit son récit, et Grace soupira.  
  
« Je me demande comment il a su que ses défenses étaient tombées.  
  
- Il a du le rêver dit Gabriel.  
  
- Possible. J'ai fait des recherches sur les sorciers pendant que tu étais parti.  
  
- Des recherches ? Pourquoi ? Nous savons très bien ce qu'est un sorcier : un être doué de pouvoirs magiques qu'il catalyse à l'aide d'une baguette.  
  
- Il y a bien plus à apprendre. Il existe plusieurs types de magie. Je pense que si tu as réussi à absorber ce sort, tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'il s'agissait de magie noire. Mais même si ton médaillon a certains pouvoirs contre eux, je continue de croire que tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de ça. Dès que l'on tape le mot « sorcier », Sidney déclenche le programme « mise en garde ». Ils sont dangereux.  
  
- J'ai eu l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience, merci. Tu as quelque chose de neuf à m'apprendre ?  
  
- Oui. D'abord sur ce sorcier dont ils parlaient, Dumbledore. Il était dans la base. Apparemment, c'est le directeur du plus grand collège de sorciers du pays. Et c'est également une célébrité : il est venu à bout d'un puissant mage noir dans les années quarante. Et il est cité comme un des sorciers les plus puissants en vie actuellement.  
  
- Dans les années quarante ? Mais ce doit être un vieillard !  
  
- Je crois que les sorciers vieillissent moins vite que nous. Mais en effet, il n'est probablement pas jeune.  
  
- Et sur celui qu'ils appelaient leur « maître », tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
  
- Il y avait un mage noir qui terrorisait les sorciers il y a une quinzaine d'années, et qui a disparu. C'est la seule référence « récente » à ce genre d'activités que j'ai trouvée. Mais beaucoup disent qu'il est mort.  
  
- Il y a une quinzaine d'années ? mais pourquoi serait-il aujourd'hui après ce garçon, qui devait à peine être né à l'époque ?  
  
- C'est là que l'histoire devient intéressante. D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est un bébé qui l'aurait fait disparaître. Nul ne sais comment. Le mage noir aurait tué les parents de l'enfant, et tenté de tuer le bébé, mais le sortilège mortel qu'il aurait lancé aurait rebondi contre le front de l'enfant, laissant une curieuse cicatrice, et frappé le sorcier qui l'avait lancé. Et le nom de la famille qu'il a attaquée était justement Potter.  
  
- Harry a une cicatrice bizarre sur le front. On dirait un éclair. Alors comme ça il aurait fait disparaître ce mage noir il y a toutes ces années, mais ces hommes parlaient de leur maître, qui semblait bien vivant, je t'assure.  
  
- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Mais je crois qu'on peut partir du principe que c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent le tuer, en effet. Soit un nouveau mage noir est monté et veut venger son prédécesseur, soit c'est l'ancien qui n'a pas été tué par le sort et a trouvé le moyen de revenir.  
  
- Je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé le moyen d'entrer en contact avec des sorciers ? Ce Dumbledore, par exemple ?  
  
- Non. Les sorciers ont leurs propres moyens de communication.  
  
- Les chouettes, par exemple.  
  
- En effet. Mais aussi d'autres moyens plus rapides. Mais nous n'y avons pas accès. Harry pourrait probablement nous aider là dessus.  
  
- J'espère. » Il s'engagea sur une bretelle de sortie. Un jour pâle s'était levé.  
  
« J'imagine que nous ferions mieux de trouver un hôtel. Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous aient suivis jusqu'ici, et, s'ils l'ont fait, ils n'ont aucune raison de ne pas nous suivre plus loin. »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient devant un petit hôtel Pendant que Gabriel allait à la réception prendre des chambres, Grace passa à l'arrière de la voiture pour examiner le garçon. Elle était plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître. Elle savait que Gabriel était persuadé qu'il allait très bien se remettre. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'osait pas envisager que les choses puissent mal tourner. Si le garçon mourait, il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. C'était de sa faute si l'attaque avait eu lieu, et une fille était probablement morte déjà.  
  
Grace prit le poignet du garçon. Le pouls était faible, mais régulier. Il n'avait pas de fièvre. Si seulement elle avait eu le temps de prendre son portable, elle aurait pu interroger Sydney sur ces mystérieuses femmes miniatures. D'après la description de Gabriel, ça ressemblait beaucoup à des fées. Mais les fées étaient censées être des êtres bénéfiques, des créatures toujours prêtes à aider les humains. Ce que n'était pas vraiment le cas de celles qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Qu'avaient-elles fait à Harry ?  
  
Gabriel revint, une grosse clé à la main, qu'il lança à Grace. Il prit le garçon par les épaules et le fit glisser doucement sur la banquette pour pouvoir l'installer plus facilement dans ses bras.  
  
« Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent de le déplacer, fit remarquer Grace. Tu as bien dit qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers ?  
  
- Et comment crois-tu que je l'ai ramené à la voiture ? Si cela avait du lui faire du mal, ce serait déjà fait, crois-moi. » Il commença à se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.  
  
« Une minute ! cria Grace. Comment comptes-tu expliquer que tu transportes un adolescent inconscient en pyjama ?  
  
- Couvre le de ton imper. On aura qu'à dire que c'est mon petit frère, et qu'il est malade. Et maintenant, si tu me laissais avancer ? Il a beau être maigre, je n'ai pas tellement envie de le porter pendant des heures. »  
  
Gabriel avait loué deux chambres communiquantes, l'une à un lit, l'autre à deux. L'ensemble était probablement prévu pour des couples avec enfants. Le personnel de l'hôtel ne leur avait pas posé de questions embarrassantes, se contentant d'exprimer leur compassion envers leur jeune frère. Gabriel déposa Harry sur un des lits de la chambre en contenant deux, que Grace avait ouvert. Puis, la jeune femme borda l'adolescent.  
  
« Ca fait près de cinq heures, remarqua-t-elle. Nous devrions appeler un médecin.  
  
- C'est bien trop risqué. C'est déjà bien assez que l'employé de l'hôtel ait vu Harry. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils aient arrêté de le pourchasser. En plus, je me vois mal expliquer que des méchantes petites fées l'ont attaqué. Je ne crois pas qu'un médecin pourrait l'aider, à moins qu'il ne se soit blessé en tombant. C'est de trouver ces fameux sorciers qui le protégeaient dont nous avons besoin. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de les prévenir sans avertir aussi ceux qui nous pourchassent.  
  
- Je sais tout cela. Mais il respire à peine.  
  
- S'il ne va pas mieux demain matin, ou plutôt tout à l'heure, nous aviserons. Tu devrais aller te coucher dans l'autre chambre. Je vais le veiller.  
  
- Tu es fatigué. Tu as besoin d'être en forme tout l'heure, parce qu'il va falloir que nous décidions ce que nous allons faire, et je crois que même si tu n'en as pas l'intention, tu vas t'endormir. Prends l'autre chambre, toi.  
  
- Toi aussi tu es épuisée. Je peux rester ici.  
  
- Tu sais bien que tu dors comme une masse. J'ai le sommeil léger. Je vais m'étendre ici. Je te réveillerai s'il arrive quoi que ce soit. »  
  
Il était midi passé quand ils se réveillèrent, se sentant beaucoup plus frais bien que n'ayant dormi que quelques heures. Après une rapide toilette, Gabriel sortit pour aller acheter de quoi manger, et des vêtements puisqu'ils étaient partis sans rien prendre. Il ne perdit pas de temps en faisant ses achats, et ce n'est qu'en rentrant à l'hôtel qu'il remarqua le présentoir d'un marchand de journaux. Stoppant net, il acheta une édition et courut presque pour rentrer dans la chambre.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Grace en le voyant débarquer. Il lui tendit le journal du jour. En première page s'étalait un portrait-robot de Harry. Le titre disait : Un adolescent de quinze ans en fuite. Recherché pour l'assassinat d'une jeune fille.  
  
Ils parcoururent l'article. La police, aiguillonnée sur cette voix par les Dursley, dont les paroles étaient citées à plusieurs reprises, semblait persuadée que Harry était l'assassin de Susannah. Aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils en arrivent à la conclusion : « Certaines sources nous ont suggéré que le jeune homme n'en était peut-être pas à son premier meurtre. Harry Potter peut se vanter désormais d'être le mineur le plus recherché du pays. Ne vous fiez pas à ses allures d'adolescent petit et maigre, à ses airs d'enfant sage. Il est dangereux, et probablement armé. Si vous l'apercevez, appelez immédiatement le numéro vert fourni par la police. »  
  
Gabriel jeta le journal sur le bureau.  
  
« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! gronda-t-il. Nous sommes à présent recherchés non seulement par de dangereux sorciers, mais en plus par toute la police du pays !  
  
- Je me demande comment sa famille est arrivée si vite à cette conclusion. Et de quels autres meurtres ils parlent.  
  
- Pour les autres meurtres, je n'en sais rien, mais pour ton autre question, si tu avais rencontré sa famille tu ne la poserais même pas. Ils le détestent.  
  
- Personne ne doit le voir. Ce portrait est beaucoup trop ressemblant.  
  
- Si nous déguisons un peu Harry, nous devrions pouvoir nous en sortir. Après tout, il sembla que personne ne m'ait vu. Ils recherchent un garçon solitaire, pas accompagné de deux adultes. Peut-être pourrions nous le rajeunir un peu et nous faire passer pour ses parents. Le vrai problème, c'est que nous n'avons nulle part où aller. Et j'ignore combien de temps nous pourrons rester ici. »  
  
Hermione Granger était dans sa chambre, en train de finir son devoir d'histoire de la magie, quand un hibou lui apporta son édition quotidienne de la gazette du sorcier. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et d'horreur et se précipita dans la cuisine. Ses parents étaient déjà partis, elle leur laissa un mot avant d'utiliser la cheminée pour se rendre au Terrier.  
  
Les Weasley avaient tous été unanimes. L'article de la Gazette n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, pire que les racontars de Rita Skeeter.  
  
« Comment osent-ils ? S'indigna Molly. Après tout ce que le pauvre garçon a déjà enduré !  
  
- Fudge profite de la situation pour asseoir ses théories, dit calmement Arthur. Si Harry avait tué Cédric, en plus de cette jeune fille, comme ils semblent l'insinuer, alors il est la cause des événements de l'été dernier, et il n'y a aucun souci à se faire au sujet du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je vais aller voir au ministère, essayer d'avoir des informations sur ce qui s'est réellement passé.  
  
- Où pensez-vous que se trouve Harry maintenant ? demanda Ron, son visage blanc sous les taches de rousseur. Est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui ne va pas essayer de le capturer ?  
  
- S'il y parvient, répondit sa mère, ce sera à mettre sur la conscience de Fudge. Dans l'article, ils disent que Harry pourrait avoir rejoint Sirius Black, puisqu'il l'a protégé plusieurs fois. J'espère que c'est le cas. Sirius pourra le protéger.  
  
- Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Sirius serait pendant l'été. »  
  
A ce moment, les flammes devinrent vertes et Hermione fit irruption dans la cuisine.  
  
« Il faut faire quelque chose, s'exclama-t-elle. Harry n'a pas tué cette fille, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !  
  
- Nous le savons, répondit Ron. Bien sûr qu'il est innocent.  
  
- Il faut le retrouver. Dites-moi que Dumbledore est à sa recherche.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas encore eu de nouvelles de Dumbledore ce matin, dit Molly, en prenant sur elle pour paraître calme en face des plus jeunes. Mais il ne peut pas s'interposer. Il n'a pas à se mettre dans les roues du ministère.  
  
- Mais vous ne comprenez donc rien ? explosa Hermione. Fudge est peut être un idiot, mais il n'a pas inventé toute cette histoire. Cette fille a bien été tuée dans la maison de Harry cette nuit. D'un sortilège mortel. A votre avis, qui l'a lancé ?  
  
- Un mangemort, évidemment, répondit Fred.  
  
- Ce qui signifie qu'un mangemort au moins était là cette nuit. Or Harry a disparu. Le ministère a dit qu'il était déjà parti quand ils sont arrivés. Pourquoi aurait-il pris la fuite ? »  
  
Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur les Weasley alors qu'ils réalisaient qu'elle avait raison.  
  
« Si Vous-Savez-Qui avait réussi à tuer Harry, ou même à l'enlever, il se serait arrangé pour que le monde le sache, dit finalement Ron  
  
- Ou alors il avait prévu la réaction de Fudge et il joue sur sa bêtise.  
  
- Si Harry est libre et s'il va bien, alors dis moi où il est. Il ne serait pas parti comme ça, pas s'il avait simplement eu peur des mangemorts. Il avait sa baguette, il aurait très bien pu appeler le Magicobus, et venir ici, ou à Poudlard. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas au moins envoyé un hibou ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas. Peut-être que Hedwidge était en voyage.  
  
- Moi aussi, j'espère que je me trompe, Ron. Mais j'ai vraiment peur pour lui.  
  
- Et vous n'êtes pas la seule. » Albus Dumbledore venait à son tour d'émerger de la cheminée des Weasley. « J'imagine d'après cette conversation qu'aucun de vous n'a eu de nouvelles de Harry ?  
  
- Non, professeur, répondit Molly Weasley. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il soit coupable, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non. Cette nuit, les défenses qui entouraient Harry ont été détruites. J'ignore comment, je n'imaginais pas que Voldemort y parviendrait, surtout pas si rapidement. Je crains d'être en grande partie responsable de ces événements. Mais ça ne sert à rien de s'appesantir là- dessus.  
  
- Professeur, demanda Ron d'une petite voix, pensez-vous qu'ils lui aient fait du mal ? Où croyez-vous que Harry se trouve maintenant ?  
  
- Je l'ignore, répondit le directeur de Poudlard. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il est en vie.  
  
- Il va bien ?  
  
- Je vous le répète, je n'en sais rien. Il se peut qu'il soit entre les mains des Mangemorts, il se peut qu'il se cache quelque part. Ron, Hermione, vous le connaissez mieux que quiconque. A votre avis, que ferait Harry s'il devait se cacher du ministère et de Voldemort ?  
  
- Il viendrait ici, dit Ron. Il sait forcément que nous ne croyons pas à sa culpabilité. Ou il essaierait de rejoindre Sirius, mais je crois qu'il ignore où il est.  
  
- J'ai parlé avec Sirius tout à l'heure. Il était en mission pour moi en Espagne. J'ai cru qu'il allait commettre un meurtre quand il a appris ce qui s'est passé. Il rentre immédiatement en Angleterre. Hedwidge lui a apporté une lettre hier soir, ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles de Harry par courrier. Mais lui aussi est encore recherché par le ministère, et Harry ne peut pas le contacter facilement.  
  
- Alors il essaiera de venir ici. Ou d'aller à Poudlard, répéta Ron.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas sûre, fit pensivement Hermione. Harry pourrait ne pas être totalement sûr que nous le croyons. En plus, il ne viendra pas ici s'il pense que ça peut nous mettre en danger. Il peut être extrêmement borné quelques fois, et il pourrait très bien décider de se débrouiller seul. Il nous a raconté que quand il a fait gonfler sa tante comme un ballon, il voulait aller vivre sa vie de proscrit dans le Londres moldu.  
  
- A l'époque, il n'était pas accusé d'un meurtre et il n'y avait pas Vous- Savez-Qui.  
  
- Vous avez raison tout les deux, dit Dumbledore. Je pense que Harry essaiera de rentrer en contact avec vous, mais pas s'il croit vous mettre en danger. Je propose que nous attendions jusqu'à demain matin, pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer Hedwidge et de nous écrire. S'il ne le fait pas, et si nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles, nous aviserons.  
  
- Mais si Vous-Savez-Qui le tenait ? s'inquiéta Molly.  
  
- Nous devrions en savoir plus d'ici quelques heures, affirma Dumbledore. Quand mon espion reviendra. En attendant, je voudrais m'assurer que si vous ou Arthur appreniez quoi que ce soit, mous m'en informeriez immédiatement.  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
- Bien, dit le vieux sorcier. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée. Même si je sais que ce sera dur. »  
  
Dans les deux petites chambres d'hôtel, dans une petite ville à l'ouest du pays, l'après-midi s'écoulait lentement. Ni Gabriel ni Grace ne savaient quoi faire. Ils étaient ressortis acheter un maximum de journaux, qu'ils avaient étudiés minutieusement, sans trouver aucune trace de sorcellerie. Gabriel avait même appelé le commissariat chargé de l'enquête, mais on lui avait ri au nez quand il avait commencé à parler de magie. Ils semblaient n'avoir aucun doute quant à la culpabilité de Harry.  
  
D'autre part, celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et même s'il semblait plus fort, si son pouls battait plus fermement et s'il respirait moins faiblement, les deux américains étaient inquiets. L'inaction leur pesait, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de réfréner leurs angoisses. A chaque instant, ils craignaient de voir la porte s'ouvrir, et un sorcier en robe noire entrer. Ou une brigade de policiers.  
  
Finalement, Grace alla s'installer sur le lit de la plus petite des deux chambres, espérant récupérer un peu de sommeil après leur trop courte nuit. Gabriel s'assit au bureau, et entreprit de rédiger une lettre pour Gerde, l'intendante du château des Ritter. Il lui demandait de chercher dans les annales de ses ancêtres si elle trouvait quelque chose sur les sorciers. Puis il se mit à marcher silencieusement dans la pièce, fouillant une fois de plus dans les événements des derniers jours, cherchant le détail qui lui aurait échappé, qui lui permettrait de se sortir de cette situation, et surtout d'en tirer Harry. Dans les journaux, ils donnaient le nom d'un forçat en fuite que le garçon pourrait avoir rejoint. Il y avait tout lieu de supposer que c'était le nom d'un sorcier, mais un sorcier recherché sur qui ils n'avaient aucun moyen de mettre la main, et qui avait toutes les chances d'être de leurs ennemis. Revenant s'asseoir, il alluma la télévision, et trouva une chaîne diffusant des informations. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir à l'antenne la maison qu'il avait surveillée pendant les derniers jours. On passa des images de la fille qui était morte, de son petit ami effondré, puis le portrait robot de Harry. Pas une seule fois il ne mentionna que des personnes qui n'avaient rien à y faire s'étaient trouvées dans la maison. Il semblait que ni la sorcière ni Gabriel n'aient été remarqués. La vitre explosée ne semblait pas non plus avoir attiré l'attention. Le commentateur parla de Harry comme d'un garçon perturbé par la mort de ses parents. Il le présenta comme dénué de tout scrupule, et rappela à toute personne le voyant de composer le numéro spécial. Il précisa que le principal signe distinctif du jeune homme était la cicatrice unique qu'il avait sur le front. Gabriel savait déjà tout cela. Le reportage s'acheva sur quelque mot du policier chargé de l'enquête. Et derrière lui se trouvait un petit homme à moitié chauve bien qu'il ne soit pas très âgé. Le schattenjäger eut un petit rire en éteignant le poste.  
  
« Tiens, murmura-t-il. Le détective Franck Mosely de la Nouvelle Orléans, affilié à la CIA, est sur l'affaire. Je me demande bien ce que les services secrets américains font là-dedans. » Il se moquait, mais était plutôt soulagé. Mose ne brillait peut-être pas par son intelligence, mais c'était un bon professionnel, on pouvait lui faire confiance. En plus, c'était son ami et il écouterait ce que Gabriel avait à dire. Il allait décrocher le téléphone pour rappeler la police, quand un léger bruit le fit se retourner. Le garçon s'agitait et gémissait faiblement. Gabriel s'avança et l'appela doucement, puis le secoua légèrement, sans obtenir de réponse.  
  
Le schattenjäger se jeta sur la porte de communication, et frappa bruyamment. « Grace, appela-t-il. Grace ! »  
  
Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit, et la jeune femme sut face à lui, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air affolé.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Il se réveille », répondit Gabriel en désignant Harry.  
  
Elle s'avança vers le lit. Gabriel la suivit, soulagé de ne pas avoir à jouer les infirmiers, tâche pour laquelle il ne se sentait aucun penchant. Surtout vis-à-vis d'un adolescent qui venait d'être attaqué et risquait de paniquer.  
  
Grace prit une chaise et s'assit près du garçon, qui continuait de remuer.  
  
« Harry ? appela-t-elle. Harry, il faut que tu te réveilles. Ouvre les yeux » Elle lui prit la main et serra doucement, en continuant de l'appeler. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry se calma, et ses paupières se mirent à battre. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, regardant autour de lui d'un air confus. Son regard s'arrêta sur Grace, penchée sur lui, mais il avait du mal à faire le point, sans ses lunettes. Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet, s'étonnant que son bras pèse si lourd. La personne au dessus de lui aperçut son mouvement et lui mit les verres sur le nez. Il put alors distinguer plus clairement une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, de type asiatique.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? articula-t-il avec effort. Où suis-je ?  
  
- Dans une chambre d'hôtel, répondit la femme. Et je suis Grace Nakimura, une amie de Gabriel. » Harry aperçut alors, légèrement en retrait, l'homme qu'il avait vu la veille. Petit à petit, les événements de la nuit lui revenaient. Son rêve. Mais où s'arrêtait le rêve, et où commençait la réalité ? Est-ce que les créatures qui l'avaient attaqué étaient réelles ? Et, si oui, que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ?  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Gabriel expliqua rapidement les événements, pendant que Grace faisait boire à Harry un gobelet rempli d'eau. Lorsque Gabriel en arriva au moment où il avait tenté de s'emparer de la baguette et où la lumière verte envoyée par la femme avait été absorbée par le médaillon, Harry l'arrêta d'une exclamation surprise.  
  
« Vous êtes sûr que c'était une lumière verte ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui. Je ne me rappelle plus bien la formule, mais ça ressemblait à Abracadabra.  
  
- Avada Kedavra, murmura Harry, en fixant le schattenjäger d'un air abasourdi. Il porta pensivement la main à sa cicatrice. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'était-ce donc que ce médaillon ?  
  
- Harry, tu te sens bien ? demanda Grace, soudain inquiète.  
  
- Oui. Que s'est il passé après ?  
  
- Eh bien. » Gabriel hésitait, ne sachant pas trop comment présenter la suite. « L'amie de ton cousin est sortie de sa chambre. Elle s'est mise à hurler. » Il fit une pause.  
  
- Et ? demanda Harry, tout en se doutant de ce qui allait suivre. Il le lisait sur le visage de son interlocuteur.  
  
- La femme a paniqué. Elle a lancé le même sort que précédemment, la lumière verte a frappé la fille, et.  
  
- Non ! ne le dites pas ! » s'exclama Harry. Si c'était possible, son visage avait encore pâli. Il était plus blanc que l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait. Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas un mort de plus à cause de lui ! Susannah était une peste, mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ça. Personne ne méritait la mort, et surtout pas comme ça. Combien de victimes innocentes y allait-il encore avoir ?  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux, et contempla les deux personnes qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Eux aussi, ils les mettait en danger en restant avec eux. Réunissant ses forces, il entreprit de s'asseoir, puis posa ses pieds par terre.  
  
« Que fais-tu ? interrogea Gabriel en posant une main sur son épaule.  
  
- Je m'en vais. Je ne peux pas rester là, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. » Il tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter, et il serait tombé sans le bras de Gabriel.  
  
- Je crains que tu ne sois coincé avec nous pour l'instant, dit le Schattenjäger en le recouchant.  
  
- Partez, vous, laissez-moi. Je ne veux plus que des gens meurent à cause de moi, dit Harry. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seul, dit Grace.  
  
- C'est de ma faute si tout ceci est arrivé, dit Gabriel. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
  
- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ils veulent me tuer, ils l'ont toujours voulu ! Ma mère est morte pour me protéger, ils ont tué Cédric, et maintenant Susannah !  
  
- Je ne connais pas ton histoire. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai agi sans réfléchir, et que j'ai brisé les protections qui entouraient ta maison. Cette jeune fille ne serait pas morte autrement, et tu ne serais pas dans cette situation. Et je ne les laisserai pas te tuer sans réagir.  
  
- Vous avez. Mais c'est impossible. Seul Voldemort aurait pu briser ces protections ! C'est Dumbledore en personne qui s'était chargé d'ériger ces barrières.  
  
- Et pourtant je suis rentré chez toi avant eux. Ils n'ont fait que profiter de la brèche que j'avais ouverte. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Après tout, c'était également impossible de contrer un sortilège mortel, or ce moldu l'avait fait.  
  
« Bien, dit Gabriel. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, je pense que le mieux serait que tu retrouves rapidement ceux qui peuvent te protéger. Ce Dumbledore, par exemple. Y a-t-il un moyen de le joindre ?  
  
- Il est à Poudlard. Mais je ne sais pas comment aller là-bas, pas avant le premier septembre. Je pourrai lui envoyer un mot quand Hedwidge reviendra.  
  
- Hedwidge ?  
  
- Ma chouette. Nous utilisons les hiboux et les chouettes pour envoyer du courrier.  
  
- J'ai vu ça, sourit Gabriel. Mais es-tu sur que ta chouette va revenir ? Elle ne sait pas que tu es ici.  
  
- Elle me trouvera. Hedwidge est très intelligente. » Il dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre comme s'il s'attendait à voir arriver l'oiseau blanc et réfléchit un moment. « Ce serait peut-être mieux si nous ne restons pas trop longtemps ici. Est-ce que nous sommes loin de Londres ?  
  
- A quelques centaines de kilomètres, mais nous avons une voiture.  
  
- Il y a là-bas un pub. Ils me connaissent, ils m'aideront à joindre Dumbledore. Et Voldemort n'osera pas attaquer dans un lieu rempli de sorciers.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas sortir dans un lieu public, dit Gabriel. Ce serait suicidaire.  
  
- Le Chaudron Baveur n'a pas la réputation d'être fréquenté par les mages noirs, dit Harry. Et il y a généralement quelques Aurors, ce sont des genres de gendarmes, en faction devant. »  
  
Gabriel soupira, mais ce fut Grace qui répondit d'une voix douce.  
  
« C'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas y aller. Il y a encore quelque chose que nous ne t'avons pas dit. Les mages noirs ne sont malheureusement pas les seuls à te rechercher.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- La police est persuadée que tu es responsable du meurtre de cette jeune fille. Nous ne pouvons contacter que es gens en qui nous avons une entière confiance. »  
  
Harry accusa le coup en silence. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Après l'article de Rita Skeeter. Certains le croyaient déjà responsable de la mort de Cédric, un meurtre supplémentaire autour de lui n'avait pas du arranger ses affaires. De plus, si Fudge voulait continuer à nier le retour de Voldemort, il lui fallait décrédibiliser Harry. Et ce n'étaient probablement pas les Dursley qui avaient aidé à sa défense.  
  
« Nous trouverons un moyen de t'innocenter, dit Grace. Et s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je suppose que nous pouvons attendre ici le retour de ta chouette. Et nous dirons à tes amis ce qui s'est réellement passé.  
  
- Ils doivent être fous d'inquiétude, fit Harry d'une petite voix. J'espère seulement qu'ils savent que je suis innocent. Le fait que je hais les Dursley n'est pas un secret pour eux.  
  
- Je suis sûre qu'ils le savent. Ne t'inquiète pas. Quelques minutes m'ont suffi pour réaliser que tu n'es pas un assassin. Ils le savent forcément.  
  
- J'imagine. Ils doivent savoir que je ne sais pas jeter le sortilège mortel. Maintenant Sirius et moi sommes dans la même galère, ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres. Aucun deux ne releva l'allusion, ni ne demanda d'explication. Notant à quel point Harry était pâle, Gabriel décida de changer le sujet de conversation.  
  
« Tu ne devineras jamais qui suit l'enquête ! lança-t-il à Grace.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Mose ! Je me demande ce qu'il fait là.  
  
- Mose ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était en Angleterre. Il est sur l'affaire ?  
  
- Il faut croire. Je pense que la CIA l'a envoyé pour s'en débarasser.  
  
- Tu devrais essayer de le joindre. C'est toujours utile d'avoir des contacts avec la police, dans une enquête.  
  
- Je sais. Je vais les rappeler.  
  
- Qui est Mose ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Un ami à moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est un peu frustre, mais il ne nous trahira pas. » Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il détestait dépendre ainsi d'inconnus, impliquer des gens dans des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas et qui les mettaient en danger. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.  
  
- Je crois que tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, Harry, dit Grace en remontant ses couvertures. Tu as l'air épuisé, et nous aurons peut-être besoin d'être en forme plus tard. »  
  
Harry secoua la tête sans répondre. Il y avait soudain tant de pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête qu'il avait l'impression que s'il laissait échapper le moindre son il allait se mettre à hurler. Il n'imaginait pas pouvoir dormir. Il voulait au contraire se réveiller, dans le dortoir des Griffondor, ou même dans le silence de la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de maîtriser ses émotions.  
  
« Détends-toi, dit Grace d'une voix douce. Tout va bien pour l'instant. Laisse-toi aller. »  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux, constatant que les deux adultes l'examinaient de nouveau avec inquiétude, et réalisa qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Il respira profondément, espérant reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.  
  
« Ca va aller, reprit Grace avec un sourire rassurant, pendant que Gabriel l'observait d'un air mi-inquiet mi-admiratif. Tu es juste un peu fatigué. »  
  
Au prix d'un énorme effort, Harry parvint à cesser de trembler. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un gosse impressionnable. Après tout, il avait déjà affronté des situations dangereuses, il s'en était toujours sorti. Demain, Hedwidge serait sûrement de retour. Sirius n'était sûrement pas parti si loin que ça. Il pourrait écrire à Dumbledore. Et le vieux sorcier aurait sûrement une solution à lui proposer. La simple pensée de Dumbledore entrant dans la pièce et prenant la situation en main suffisait à le calmer.  
  
« Je suis désolé, dit-il.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Grace. Mais tu devrais vraiment dormir un peu. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire ?  
  
- Non, merci. » Harry sentait maintenant la fatigue peser sur chacun de ses membres. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et ferma les yeux. Il n'entendit pas les deux adultes quitter la pièce.  
  
Gabriel et Grace s'étaient installés dans l'autre chambre, laissant la porte de communication entrouverte. Gabriel décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro. Une voix de femme, énervée, lui répondit.  
  
« Centre de police, Little Whiming, bonjour, dit elle.  
  
- Bonjour, répondit Gabriel. Je vous appelle à propos d'un reportage qui a été diffusé tout à l'heure sur ce garçon, Harry Potter.  
  
- Le standard est saturé d'appels à son sujet depuis ce matin, j'aurais pu le deviner. Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?  
  
- En fait, je n'appelais pas vraiment pour parler de lui. Vous l'avez probablement remarqué, je suis américain. En arrière plan sur un des reportages au sujet de cette affaire, j'ai remarqué un vieil ami à moi. Il y a des années que j'habite en Europe, et que je ne l'avais pas revu, et je me demandais si vous pouviez me mettre en communication avec lui.  
  
- Vous savez que nous ne sommes pas le bureau des renseignements ? Nous n'avons pas les noms et adresses de tous les curieux qui étaient là quand le reportage a été tourné, et même si nous les avions je n'aurais aucune raison de vous les communiquer.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mon ami est policier, et je crois qu'il travaille avec vous. Il s'appelle Franck Mosely.  
  
- Nous avons également quelqu'un portant ce nom qui est arrivé des Etats Unis en fin de matinée. Soit dit en passant, je me demande bien ce qu'il fait là. Cette affaire ne concerne absolument pas les américains.  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce point. Pouvez dire à Mose que Gabriel Knight l'a appelé ? Et qu'il peut me rappeler à ce numéro. » Il donna le numéro de téléphone de sa chambre d'hôtel, avant de raccrocher. Il n'était pas sûr que sa communication serait faite, mais, au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure, le téléphone se mit à sonner et il décrocha.  
  
« Allo,  
  
- Knight ! fit la voix traînante de Mosely. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? J'te croyais dans ton château en Allemagne.  
  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Depuis quand la CIA s'intéresse au meurtre d'une jeune fille par un adolescent dans une petite ville de Grande Bretagne ?  
  
- Cette affaire est bien plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît, Knight. Mais je ne suis pas autorisé à discuter de ça avec les civils.  
  
- Sur le premier point, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais depuis quand suis- je un simple civil ?  
  
- Depuis que. Attends, comment ça tu es d'accord avec moi ? Qu'est ce que tu sais de cette affaire ? Ne me dis pas que tu es sur le coup ? C'est pas contre toi, mon pote, mais je déteste les histoires dans lesquelles tu m'entraînes en général.  
  
- Tu crois que je les choisis ? Toi, au moins, tu as choisi d'être flic. Oui, il est bien possible que je m'embarque dans cette histoire. Dis moi un peu ce que tu en sais.  
  
- Très bien. Mais ça reste entre nous, compris ? Et après, c'est ton tour.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- C'est le modus opérandi qui a alerté la CIA. Le crime a été mis sur interpol, avec le profil du gosse qui est recherché. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, , mais la manière dont cette fille est morte n'a pas été rendue publique. Elle ne porte aucune blessure, aucune trace de coup, rien. Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu conclure à une mort naturelle, par crise cardiaque. Mais la famille l'a entendue crier, ils rapportent que le neveu était un mec bizarre, dangereux, depuis tout petit. En plus, le môme a disparu. Et des membres haut-placés au gouvernement, ont poussé la police locale à lancer un mandat d'arrêt international.  
  
- D'accord, je savais ça, du moins les grandes lignes. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui a alerté la CIA.  
  
- Nous avons eu récemment une série de morts inexpliquées. Toujours des personnes jeunes, en bonne santé, que l'ont retrouve mortes avec juste un expression de terreur sur le visage. Comme il y avait pas mal de membre de la mafia dans le lot, on a pensé qu'il devait s'agir d'assassinats, avec probablement une arme d'un genre nouveau. Peut-être un rayon laser ultra- performant, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et si le garçon a utilisé cette arme, alors il est encore plus dangereux que les anglais ne l'imaginent. C'est le lien qu'ils faisaient entre Potter et ce Black qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille, également. Il y a une quinzaine d'années, Black a tué plusieurs personnes en utilisant une arme que personne n'a jamais retrouvée, mais qui avait à peu près les mêmes effets. Il est peut-être en cheville avec les meurtriers que nous avons aux Etats-Unis, et ce serait également lui qui aurait fourni le gosse.  
  
- Ok, je vois le tableau. C'est une assez belle théorie, mais vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque.  
  
- Knight, je déteste quand tu prends ce ton là. Les vampires, l'année dernière, ça m'a largement suffi. Oh, non ! Attends, je n'avais pas fait le lien jusqu'ici, mais ça ressemble étrangement aux meurtres vaudous, tout cela ! je n'ai aucune envie de me replonger là-dedans.  
  
- Ca s'en rapproche un peu, mais ce n'est pas ça. Ecoute, Mose, je ne peux pas parler de tout cela au téléphone. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me retrouver ?  
  
- Ca dépend, t'es où ? » Gabriel le lui expliqua rapidement.  
  
« Mince, Knight! J'en ai bien pour deux heures pour venir dans ton trou ! Ca ne serait pas mieux si toi, tu venais à Londres ?  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.  
  
- D'accord. Je viendrai demain matin. Je veux continuer de fouiller un peu ici et à Little Whining avant. Mais t'as vraiment intérêt à avoir des informations qui valent le déplacement.  
  
- T'inquiète, tu risques pas d'être déçu. En plus, Grace est là, et je croyais qu'elle valait le déplacement à elle seule. A demain, Mose. »  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie dans cette histoire (lecteurs- reviewers). J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à avoir des review pour cette fic, qui en a d'ailleurs moins que les autres, puisqu'elle intègre un univers que peu d'entre vous connaissent, et que le sujet en dehors de ça n'est pas très original.  
  
Csame : Contente que ça te plaise, et que le personnage de Susannah corresponde à tes attentes. Et, au passage, je suis vraiment flattée qu'on relise mes fics. Merci pour tout ton soutien.  
  
Lunenoire, Lily la tigresse, Ender : Contente que ça vous plaise et j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.  
  
Philippe Griffondor : Merci pour ta review pour ce chapitre, et pour celle d'Un Enfant si Particulier. Si, avec tout ce que tu me laisses, la magie n'est pas avec moi. c'est que vraiment je le fais exprès.  
  
Mélusine d'Oratlante : Je crois bien que j'ai jamais reçu une review aussi longue. Et je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un partage mon enthousiasme pour les jeux d'aventure. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue. Moi aussi, je suis particulièrement accroc à The Beast Within ( C'est lui qui m'a lancée dans la série). Je compatis pour ton incompatibilité technique avec GK1. Ne pas pouvoir finir un jeu, c'est toujours frustant. Moi, j'ai de gros problèmes avec Runaway ( je l'ai acheté quelques jours après sa sortie, me suis ruée dessus, et il plante au début du troisième chapitre. grrrr). Mais en dehors de ça, totalement d'accord avec toi : c'est une petite merveille que ce jeu. Grim Fandango, par contre, je ne connais que de nom. Tu t'es créé un univers ? On peut le trouver sur le net ? 


	3. L'étrange maladie de Harry

Disclaimer : Gabriel, Grace et Mose sont à Jane Jensen, et le reste à J.K.Rowling.  
  
Chapitre 3 : l'étrange maladie de Harry  
  
Au milieu de la nuit, Ron fut réveillé par de petits bruits secs. Un moment, il se demanda ce que la vielle Goule qui occupait le grenier avait bien pu inventer, puis il réalisa que les bruits venaient de la fenêtre, pas du plafond. Un hibou, réalisa-t-il. Il se leva d'un bond. Peut-être Harry lui avait-il envoyé Hedwidge !  
  
Le rouquin ouvrit la fenêtre, et reconnut la chouette couleur de neige de son ami. Un intense soulagement l'envahit. La chouette ne semblait cependant pas dans son état normal, et elle hulula plusieurs fois d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron, on va aider ton maître. Donne-moi son message. » Il parvint à attraper le morceau de parchemin attaché à la patte du volatile, bien que la chouette parut hésiter à le lui remettre. Hululant une nouvelle fois en mordillant l'épaule du garçon, elle vint se poser sur son épaule. Ron la mit dans la cage de Pig, son hibou, et ouvrit la lettre. L'écriture n'était pas celle de Harry, ce qui fut pour le rouquin une première déception. Il parcourut les quelques lignes.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je t'ai envoyé un mot pour ton anniversaire, et je n'ai pas le temps de t'écrire longuement, mais j'ai été très content de recevoir ta lettre. Je crois comprendre que tes vacances ne sont pas ce qu'elles auraient dû être. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir la maison à laquelle tu aurais eu droit. Les événements du mois de juin te hantent encore, n'est-ce pas ? N'oublie pas, rien de tout cela n'était de ta faute. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir.  
  
Au risque d'apparaître comme un vieux radoteur, je te le répète encore une fois : fais attention à toi. Si tu as encore des douleurs à ta cicatrice, ou ces rêves sur Voldemort, surtout préviens Dumbledore. Et si tu as besoin de moi, pour quoi que ce soit, je rentre bientôt en Angleterre. N'hésite surtout pas à m'écrire. Je verrais si je peux passer te voir à Privet Drive au cours des prochaines semaines.  
  
Sniffle.  
  
Ron replia la lettre, puis courut presque jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents, et tambourina à la porte. Son père ouvrit presque immédiatement.  
  
« Ron ! que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Hedwidge est là.  
  
- Que dit Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
  
- Il n'y avait pas de lettre de Harry ! Elle portait encore celle de Sirius ! Je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas trouvé !  
  
- Comment ? Mais c'est impossible ! Je me rends immédiatement à Poudlard.  
  
- Je viens avec toi.  
  
- Non, Ron, dit sa mère en s'avançant derrière Arthur, le visage grave. Retourne te coucher.  
  
- Mais maman ! Il a du arriver quelque chose de grave à Harry si Hedwidge ne peut pas le trouver ! C'est mon ami, je dois venir.  
  
- Ron, nous sommes tous inquiets, mais tu es trop jeune pour participer aux recherches.  
  
- Molly, laisse le venir, dit Arthur. Il n'y a aucun danger à Poudlard. Et il peut être utile : personne ne connaît mieux Harry que lui.»  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, le père et le fils débarquaient d'une cheminée de Pré au Lard et prenaient la direction de Poudlard. Ils parlèrent peu, mais la main du plus âgé restait posée sur les épaules du plus jeune, en un geste rassurant.  
  
Bien que ce soit le milieu de la nuit, Albus Dumbledore les accueillit à sa manière habituelle. Il ne paraissait pas surprit par cette visite.  
  
« Je suppose que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Harry, dit-il en guise d'entrée en matière.  
  
- Pas vraiment », répondit Arthur Weasley. Il expliqua ce qui venait d'arriver. Les sourcils du vieux directeur se soulevèrent, son regard se fit inquiet.  
  
« Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? demanda Ron.  
  
- D'ordinaire, répondit le directeur d'une voix usée, lorsqu'une chouette ne retrouve pas le sorcier à qui elle appartient, ça ne peut être que pour deux raisons.  
  
- Est-il nécessaire de. commença Mr Weasley, mais le directeur ne l'écouta pas.  
  
- Tout d'abord, il est possible que Harry se trouve dans une pièce à laquelle elle n'a pas accès. Une pièce sans fenêtre, par exemple, ou un endroit qui bloque la magie et empêche Hedwidge de retrouver la trace de son maître.  
  
- Et l'autre solution ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Il est possible que Harry soit mort cas. Auquel il ne laisse plus cette trace magique qui permettait à sa chouette de le retrouver. »  
  
Ron avait pâli. « Je croyais que vous ne croyiez pas à cette possibilité, dit-il d'une voix blanche.  
  
- Et je n'y crois toujours pas. Cependant la seule chose dont je sois sûr est que Harry a survécu à l'attaque. Je ne peux pas être certain qu'ils ne l'aient pas emmené avec eux, bien que l'on m'ait affirmé le contraire, ou rattrapé tué par la suite. J'avoue que ce que vous me rapportez sur le comportement de Hedwidge me laisse perplexe. Il y a cependant une troisième possibilité. Il est tout à fait possible que, pour une raison ou une autre, ce soit Harry lui-même qui vous ai renvoyé sa chouette avec le mot de Sirius.  
  
- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? demanda Mr Weasley.  
  
- Je l'ignore. Mais en théorie, c'est possible.  
  
- Ca me paraît quand même plus probable que Harry se soit enfermé dans une cave, ou un endroit comme ça. C'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place, dit Ron.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous. » Dumbledore avait l'air pensif. « Mais les environs de son domicile ont été fouillés minutieusement par le ministère et la police, et il n'a ni sa baguette ni sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
- Harry connaît son quartier mieux que personne, il l'a longuement exploré quand Dudley le pourchassait.  
  
- C'est possible, répondit le directeur, mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.  
  
- Etes vous certain que les mangemorts ne l'ont pas emmené ? demanda Arthur Weasley.  
  
- Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais c'est ce qu'ils essaient de faire croire.  
  
- Mais dans ce cas, où est passé Harry ? Il a quinze ans, pas un sou moldu, pas de nourriture ni de vêtements. Comment peut-il ainsi échapper à tous les efforts pour le retrouver s'il n'a pas non plus sa baguette ?  
  
- Le ministère pense qu'il a une baguette, parce que ce n'est pas celle qu'il a laissée derrière lui qui a été utilisée pour tuer la jeune fille. Naturellement je n'y crois pas. Où est Harry, cela, personne ne le sait.  
  
- Et Sirius ? demanda Ron. Comment va-t-il ?  
  
- Il a insisté pour se rendre à Privet Drive, sous sa forme de chien. Il espère retrouver Harry à son odeur, mais les policiers moldus ont l'habitude d'utiliser des chiens. Je crois qu'il a surtout besoin d'être sur place et de faire quelque chose. »  
  
A ce moment, un coup sec fut frappé à la porte du bureau et Rogue entra, l'air épuisé. Il renifla bruyamment en apercevant les Weasley.  
  
« Je repasserai plus tard, dit-il à Dumbledore.  
  
- Allons, Severus, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire, vous savez bien que les Weasley sont au moins aussi préoccupés que nous par le sort de Harry. Et totalement dignes de confiance. De plus, Ronald est déjà au courant de votre position. Vous pouvez parler devant eux.  
  
- Très bien, admit le professeur de Potions. Ils se méfient de moi, et je n'ai pas pu apprendre grand chose. C'est effectivement un Mangemort qui a tué là petite moldue. Potter y est pour rien. Il semble que le mangemort soit venu à la base pour s'occuper de Potter, et que la fille les ait entendus et se soit mise à hurler.  
  
- Il n'y avait qu'un mangemort ? s'étonna Mr Weasley.  
  
- On peut imaginer que pour s'occuper d'un sorcier de premier cycle c'est suffisant. Et deux autres devaient attendre un peu plus loin.  
  
- Mais le mangemort a emmené Harry ? demanda Ron d'une voix tendue.  
  
- Je n'ai pas dit cela, Weasley. Vous feriez mieux de me laisser continuer. Il semble que le mangemort soit parvenu à neutraliser Potter sans difficulté. Ne prenez pas ces airs surpris, ce n'est qu'un gamin après tout. Mais il y avait là un moldu qui a réussi à empêcher le mangemort d'emporter Harry, et le mage a pris peur et transplané après avoir tué la fille. Les mangemorts ont réussi à retrouver le moldu alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, en emmenant Potter. Mais ils ont été frappés par une inconnue, et immédiatement mis KO. Et bien sur, quand ils sont revenus à eux, il n'y avait plus personne.  
  
- Est-ce que le moldu dont vous parlez était l'oncle de Harry ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Cela vous arrive-t-il d'utiliser vos neurones, Weasley ? L'oncle de Potter n'aurait pas pu quitter la maison pour rentrer chez lui, puisque c'est chez lui que se sont déroulés les événements. En plus, j'ose espérer que s'il avait assisté à la scène il n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour raconter les bobards qu'il a sortis à la police.  
  
- Que savez-vous sur cet homme, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore, sans se défaire de son calme.  
  
- Apparemment, Voldemort le connaissait. Sa présence là-bas ne l'a pas surpris. J'ai son nom, mais je ne sais pas si ça vous dira quelque chose. Gabriel Knight. On nous a tous ordonné d'ouvrir l'?il, des fois qu'il ait l'idée saugrenue d'essayer de s'immiscer parmi les sorciers.  
  
- Gabriel Knight ? Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Savez-vous ce qu'il faisait dans la maison de Harry ?  
  
- Je l'ignore, mais il est probable que les mangemorts les plus proches du maître le savent. Ils se méfient de moi.  
  
- Naturellement. Cependant, vous êtes sûr que c'est un moldu ?  
  
- C'est ce qui s'est dit dans les rangs des mangemorts, et je vois mal comment ils auraient inventé cette histoire. Après tout, un mangemort mis en échec par un moldu, ce n'est pas particulièrement quelque chose dont ils se vanteraient si ce n'était pas vrai. D'un autre côté, pourquoi Voldemort connaîtrait un simple moldu, et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cet endroit à ce moment là, je n'en ai aucune idée.  
  
- Donc Harry serait en vie, quelque part avec ce Knight ? résuma Mr Weasley. Savez-vous ce qu'a l'intention de faire Vous-Savez-Qui à présent ?  
  
- J'ai déjà dit qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Mais il semble relativement satisfait par la tournure qu'a prise les événements. Il aurait probablement préféré avoir Potter à sa merci, mais il a annoncé à tous les mangemorts que, bien que son ennemi soit encore en vie, il ne représentait plus une menace. Et il a insisté sur le fait qu'il nous était interdit de tuer Potter si nous le rencontrions, que celui qui le priverait du plaisir de l'exécuter lui-même regretterait d'être venu au monde. »  
  
Les deux Weasley se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Dumbledore demanda : « Il n'a pas précisé pourquoi il considérait que Harry n'était plus une menace ?  
  
- Non. Mais cela venait peut-être du fait qu'il est à présent banni de notre civilisation. Il risque de ne plus avoir la possibilité de s'opposer au seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou peut-être que Potter, défait de sa réputation, n'est plus qu'un gamin comme les autres.  
  
- C'est possible, dit le vieux directeur d'un air soucieux, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi Hedwidge n'a pas su le retrouver.  
  
- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner dans les donjons. J'aimerais prendre un peu de repos avant d'être rappelé.  
  
- Bien sûr. Merci, Severus, pour ces informations. Vous prenez de gros risques, et rien ne vous y oblige. »  
  
Le professeur hocha la tête et grommela « Bonne nuit », avant de disparaître.  
  
« Le stress n'arrange pas son humeur, remarqua le directeur.  
  
- Je comprends de moins en moins, fit Ron. Ce que Rogue a dit n'a pas de sens, et c'est totalement décousu.  
  
- Même pendant les vacances, c'est le Professeur Rogue, corrigea Dumbledore. Et je crois que si son récit est décousu, c'est parce que, comme il l'a répété, les mangemorts n'ont pas confiance en lui. Il a dû être obligé de glaner des petits bouts d'informations auprès de différentes sources pour ne pas avoir l'air d'attirer l'attention, et il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ignore. D'ailleurs, c'est probablement la raison de sa mauvaise humeur : il a du mal à remplir sa mission et ça l'énerve.  
  
- Je me demande pourquoi Harry et ce moldu ont fui la maison après le départ du mangemort, remarqua Mr Weasley. Harry devait se douter que le ministère serait rapidement sur les lieux, et il n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'il serait accusé puisque quelqu'un avait assisté à la scène.  
  
- Peut-être qu'il a eu peur que le Mangemort ne revienne avec des renforts, et qu'il n'a pas réfléchi. Ou peut-être que ce Knight l'a emmené sans lui demander son avis. Severus a dit que Harry avait été « neutralisé ». Il était peut-être blessé, incapable de réagir, peut-être même inconscient. Tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus, toutes les hypothèses sont ouvertes. Ce qui m'intrigue davantage, c'est la relation entre Knight et Voldemort. Voldemort ignore et méprise les moldus, pourtant il connaissait celui-là et n'a pas été surpris d'entendre qu'il était là. Mais d'un autre côté, Knight n'est pas un de ses soutiens puisqu'il a protégé Harry. Il connaissait visiblement l'existence de la magie, et il devait également avoir un moyen de la contrer. Pourtant, c'était un moldu. Je me demande.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Arthur.  
  
- Rien. Juste une hypothèse à vérifier. Je me demande si Knight est le vrai nom de ce moldu. Nous n'en ferons pas plus cette nuit. L'aube ne devrait pas tarder à se lever, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je suis sûr que Molly attend les nouvelles avec impatience. »  
  
Au numéro 4, Privet Drive, si l'agitation était un peu retombée en ce deuxième jour, la police, ainsi que les membres du ministère, restaient très présents. Tous étaient persuadés que Harry s'était enfui seul, donc qu'il n'avait pas pu aller très loin avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. Des patrouilles continuaient de sillonner les environs, au cas où l'adolescent s'y cacherait encore, mais de moins en moins de monde croyait à cette hypothèse. La fouille des affaires de Harry, y compris ce qui était caché sous la lame de parquet branlante et que les policiers n'avaient pas eu de mal à découvrir, ne leur avait apporté aucune indication. Si ce n'est que les moldus étaient maintenant persuadés que c'était un fou qu'ils recherchaient.  
  
Le corps de la jeune fille était toujours dans les locaux de la police pour autopsie. Ses parents étaient arrivés à l'aube, animés d'une soif de revanche qui avait réveillé la flamme des enquêteurs. Sans compter bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de gens extrêmement puissants et que le ministre de l'intérieur en personne était intervenu pour demander que cette affaire soit bouclée au plus vite. Il régnait donc toujours, ce matin là, dans ce quartier tranquille, une activité nettement supérieure à la normale. Et au milieu des enquêteurs, de la presse, des personnes venues assurer leur soutien à la famille, ou des simples curieux, nul ne prêta une grande attention à un gros chien noir qui se promenait seul, essayant de glaner des informations. Et cela arrangeait bien les affaires de Sirius.  
  
Bien sûr, avec toutes les allées-venues qui s'étaient produites au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, il n'avait pas réussi à repérer l'odeur de son filleul. Mais sous son apparence d'animal inoffensif, il pouvait circuler parmi les représentants des autorités, aussi bien sorciers que moldus. Et il se rassurait d'apprendre qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où se terrait le garçon. Sa terrible erreur avait livré James et Lily au traître et à Voldemort. A cause de lui, Harry avait grandi chez ces horribles moldus. Mais aujourd'hui, Sirius était libre, et il allait accomplir son devoir de parrain. Même s'il devait y laisser la vie, il ne les laisserait pas emmener le fils de James à Azkaban.  
  
Pendant ce temps, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de tous ceux qui le recherchaient, Harry dormait encore dans la petite chambre d'hôtel, malgré la lumière du jour qui perçait entre les rideaux. « Harry ! » Le garçon grogna et se retourna sur le dos. « Désolée de te réveiller, fit Grace, mais Mosely arrive dans une demi-heure, et il voudra probablement te parler. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?  
  
- Mieux, répondit Harry en baillant. Il se redressa et regarda dans la pièce. Hedwidge n'est toujours pas venue ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas. Elle ne met pas autant de temps d'habitude. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a peut-être juste un peu de mal à te retrouver. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? Tu n'as rien avalé depuis le dîner d'avant-hier.  
  
- Je n'ai pas très faim, merci. » A ce moment, Gabriel émergea de la salle de bains, une serviette sur les épaules. « Alors, tout est prêt pour l'arrivée du grand ponte du FBI ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Je me demande si les fédéraux s'intéressent vraiment à cette histoire ou s'ils ne l'ont envoyé en Angleterre que pour se débarrasser de lui.  
  
- Tu es injuste ! protesta Grace. Mosely n'a peut-être pas ton look, mais il n'est pas stupide pour cela, et tu le sais très bien.  
  
- C'est juste que c'est tellement facile de le charrier ! » Il redevint sérieux et se tourna vers Harry. « Si Mose n'apporte pas de mauvaises nouvelles, j'imagine que nous pourrons rester ici quelques jours de plus, mais on finira bien par nous repérer. Il faut que nous trouvions quoi faire, si ta chouette n'arrive pas.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que la police moldue puisse nous renseigner beaucoup sur ce que les sorciers du ministère savent, dit Harry. Et encore moins sur Voldemort. » Il s'assit au bord du lit. « J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bains. » Harry entreprit de se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient, et Gabriel vint le soutenir. S'il était mieux que la veille, Harry se sentait toujours extrêmement faible. Et il ressentait un vide étrange, un froid intérieur, comme si on lui avait pris une partie de lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui lui manquait.  
  
« Ca ira ? demanda Gabriel alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte de la salle de bains. Tu pourras te débrouiller seul ?  
  
- Oui, je crois, dit Harry. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, et fit couler de l'eau. Gabriel regarda d'un air sceptique le visage pâle et maigre de l'adolescent, mais hocha la tête. Il retourna dans la chambre et revint en portant une pile de vêtements qu'il déposa sur le sol.  
  
« J'espère que ça te va, dit-il. Nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de ta taille. Mais ce sera toujours mieux que ce que tu portais chez ton oncle et ta tante. »  
  
Après avoir soulagé sa vessie, Harry se débarrassa du pyjama froissé qu'il portait depuis deux et se plongea dans l'eau brûlante. Mais il ne sentit pas la chaleur se répandre en lui, et dissiper la lassitude qu'il ressentait dans tous ses membres. Il frissonna, et plongea la tête dans l'eau, aussi longtemps qu'il put retenir sa respiration. Même ainsi, il avait froid. Harry sortit rapidement de l'eau, et s'enveloppa dans l'une des grandes serviettes blanches fournies par l'hôtel. La tête lui tourna et il dut se rasseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, le malaise passa, mais Harry continuait de se sentir étrangement vide. C'est les jambes flageolantes et au prix d'un énorme effort qu'il se releva et s'habilla du jean et du tee-shirt que Gabriel avait déposés pour lui, et sortit. Gabriel et Grace furent aussitôt à ses côtés et le conduisirent à un fauteuil. Harry était heureux qu'ils ne lui suggèrent pas de retourner se coucher, il estimait qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps au lit ces derniers jours.  
  
Un petit coup sec fut frappé à la porte. « Entre ! » cria Gabriel, s'attendant à voir son ami. A la place, ce fut une femme de ménage qui poussa la porte.  
  
« Si vous voulez que je fasse la chambre, dit-elle, il va falloir que vous sortiez d'ici quelques instants.  
  
- Oh, non ! répondit Grace. Je m'occuperai moi-même du ménage. Je suis désolée, nous avons oublié de poser la pancarte  
  
- Très bien », répondit la femme. Elle jeta des regards curieux tout autour de la pièce. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés la veille, les occupants de la chambre n'en étaient que très peu sortis, l'homme et la femme avaient juste été faire des courses une fois chacun. Et ils commençaient à exciter la curiosité du personnel. Que faisait un couple enfermé nuit et jour en compagnie d'un adolescent ? Ils semblaient trop jeunes pour que ce soit leur fils... Le gardien de nuit disait qu'en arrivant, ils avaient expliqué que le garçon était malade. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme... Un regard suffisait pour comprendre qu'ils avaient dit la vérité. Ses yeux se fixèrent un instant. Le visage de l'adolescent lui paraissait familier. Où l'avait-elle vu ? Elle était sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ses connaissances.  
  
« Vous voulez autre chose ? demanda sèchement Gabriel, agacé de la présence de la femme. Celle-ci rougit et recula.  
  
- Non, monsieur. Je vais vous laisser des serviettes, ajouta-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez toujours appeler la réception. »  
  
Elle sortit, et les autres se regardèrent. « J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle t'avait reconnu, Harry, dit Grace.  
  
- Je ne crois pas, dit le garçon, elle aurait paniqué. Mais j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas le lien plus tard. »  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage sur ce point car à cet instant le téléphone de l'autre chambre se mit à sonner. Gabriel alla décrocher et revint quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« Mose monte, » annonça-t-il. Et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, deux coups lourds furent frappés à la porte. Gabriel ouvrit. Harry ne s'était pas fait une idée très précise de l'homme qui devait sauver la situation, mais s'il l'avait fait, le détective Franklin Mosely n'y aurait certainement pas correspondu. Bien qu'il ait le même âge que Gabriel, il présentait déjà un embonpoint respectable, et son crâne était largement dégarni.  
  
« Alors, Knight, entama-t-il, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré cette fois ?  
  
- T'as eu toute la nuit pour y réfléchir, me dis pas que t'as pas compris ?  
  
- Bon, j'ai compris qu'y a quequ'chose de pas naturel dans ces meurtres. Mais j'ai jamais entendu parler de vaudouisme dans ce coin de l'Angleterre, et à part ça je sèche.  
  
- Tu aurais pu tomber plus loin, dit Grace en s'avançant. L'attention de Mosely se détourna aussitôt sur elle. Il l'embrassa. « Gaby m'avait bien dit que tu serais là aussi, Grace. Tu es toujours aussi belle, dis-moi.  
  
- Merci. Mais ça ne durera pas si monsieur le schattenjäger continue de m'entraîner dans ses aventures.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu disais au sujet des vaudous ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas le vaudou qui est intéressant, mais les sorciers. Mais on ne devrait peut-être pas discuter de ça dans le couloir. »  
  
Ils finirent d'entrer. Grace avait ramené les deux fauteuils de l'autre chambre dans celle-ci, pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir à quatre sans utiliser les lits. Mosely stoppa net en percevant Harry.  
  
« Oh merde ! s'exclama-t-il. Ne me dis pas que c'est...  
  
- Mose, je te présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici le détective...  
  
- Knight, coupa le policier, je te savais con mais là t'es vraiment en train de t'attirer des emmerdes. Ce gosse a toutes les polices du pays et d'ailleurs sur le dos. Et j'imagine que tu sais que c'est un assassin ? » Il se tourna vers Harry et posa la main sur la crosse de son pistolet. « Tu ne bouge pas, je jure que je t'ai à l'oeil. »  
  
- Le style cow-boy, ça te va pas terrible, fit Gabriel. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé de venir ? Harry n'a tué personne, Mose. J'étais là ce fameux soir, j'ai tout vu. En fait, c'est de ma faute si cette fille est morte.  
  
- Mais bon dieu, Knight, dans ce cas, pourquoi t'es pas simplement allé voir la police pour leur dire ce que t'as vu ?  
  
- Et comment j'explique que j'étais là-bas ? J'avais aucune bonne raison d'y être.  
  
- Mais t'as sans doute une bonne explication ?  
  
- J'étais sur une enquête. Ce n'est pas l'important.  
  
- Je comprends rien à votre histoire. Et d'abord, si Potter n'a rien à voir là dedans, qui a tué la fille ? Et pourquoi avez vous pris la fuite ? On n'aurait pas soupçonné le gosse autrement.  
  
- C'est une longue histoire. Et je vais laisser Harry te la raconter lui- même. »  
  
Sirius avait suivi les policiers au poste, désespérant d'en apprendre davantage sur place. Il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, il savait que les chiens errants n'étaient pas censés fréquenter les commissariats. Mais les moldus ne se méfiaient pas des chiens. Les sorciers non plus, d'ailleurs.  
  
Il se coucha aux pieds d'une jeune femme inspecteur qui travaillait sur l'affaire, et ne tarda pas à se faire adopter. « Oh ! il est trop mignon ! s'exclama la femme en s'apercevant de sa présence. Comment es-tu arrivé ici, toi ?  
  
- Jenkins ! appela-t-elle. Il est à toi ce chien ? »  
  
L'autre se retourna et lui jeta un regard. « Non, mais il me suis depuis ce matin. Je me demande ce qu'il veut. Bien content qu'il ait choisi de t'adopter toi, finalement. J'espère pour toi qu'il est propre.  
  
- Bien sûr, il n'a pas l'air d'un chien errant. C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Peut-être a-t-il perdu son maître et espère-t-il que nous allons le retrouver ?  
  
- Bien sûr... Les chiens viennent demander de l'aide à la police, maintenant... C'est nouveau ! Il s'en ira probablement dès que nous lui aurons donné à bouffer. On ferait mieux de se remettre au travail. » A ce moment son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.  
  
« Poste de police de Little Whiming, j'écoute... Oui, madame, c'est ici. » Il écouta un instant un air d'excitation se peignit sur son visage. « Vous êtes sûre qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter, Madame ? Nous avons déjà reçu plusieurs coups de fils de ce genre depuis hier, vous savez... Oui, bien sur, cette cicatrice est assez exceptionnelle, mais vous dites qu'il n'était pas seul. Y aurait-il une chance pour que l'homme l'accompagnant soit Sirius Black ?... Très bien, ne bougez pas, on vous envoie une patrouille. Merci, madame » Il raccrocha et se tourna vers sa collègue.  
  
« Eh, Liz, va chercher le patron, il sembla qu'on ait localisé le jeune Potter. C'est la femme de ménage d'un hôtel qui vient d'appeler. Presque immédiatement, une conférence s'organisa dans le bureau, mais Sirius n'attendit pas d'avoir les détails de l'opération. S'avançant discrètement, il put lire l'adresse de l'hôtel sur le papier où l'inspecteur Jenkins l'avait marquée. Puis il s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Bénissant Duumbledore de lui avoir redonné une baguette, il transplana sur le parking. Il s'agissait d'un petit hôtel, comme on en trouve sur toutes les autoroutes. Sirius reprit sa forme de chien. Si le personnel de l'hôtel avait localisé Harry, ils devaient être en alerte et guetter la présence de Sirius Black. Mais comment allait-il trouver la bonne chambre ? Cette difficulté lui fut heureusement épargnée par l'arrivée d'un homme blond, les cheveux en brosse, vêtu d'un costume noir.  
  
« Commissaire Williams, se présenta-t-il. Mes hommes sont en route. Les collègues de Litle Whiming nous ont informés de la situation. Nous allons devoir évacuer discrètement l'hôtel. Ce garçon est extrêmement dangereux., il dispose d'armes d'ont vous n'avez même pas idée. Dans quelle chambre se trouve-t-il ?  
  
- La 204. Comme je l'ai dit à vos collègues, il est accompagné de deux personnes, un homme et une femme avec des accents américains. Foutus Yankees, il faut toujours qu'ils exportent leurs criminels. Mais aucun des trois n'a l'air dangereux, en fait le garçon sembla vraiment malade.  
  
- Ne vous y fiez pas. Combien de chambres sont occupées en ce moment ?  
  
- Presque toutes.  
  
- Très bien. Nous allons rassembler les gens dans la cour. » tout un groupe d'agents en uniforme débarquèrent dans le hall. Mais Sirius en reconnut certains : il s'agissait de sorciers du ministère. Il se glissa dans l'escalier et rejoignit la chambre 204.  
  
Lorsque Harry acheva son récit, Mose le regarda d'un air interloqué.  
  
« Ok, dit-il. Vous avez sur le dos la police, votre ministère de la magie, et un groupe de sorciers maléfiques ou je ne sais quoi bien décidés à vous tuer... Excuse moi, Knight, mais là je crois que même pour toi c'est un peu trop. Et personnellement, entre la police et ces mages noirs, je choisirais la police. Après tout, ce ministère ne peut pas être si terrible, et tes fameux amis, Harry, sauront enfin où te trouver.  
  
- Il doit y avoir une autre solution, dit Grace. »  
  
On entendit alors un grattement contre la porte.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Gabriel, alors que Mosely sortait son arme.  
  
- On dirait un animal, remarqua Grace. Un genre de chien. » Un petit jappement vint lui donner raison.  
  
« Ouvrez lui, s'il vous plaît, demanda Harry, saisi soudain d'un espoir insensé. Gabriel jeta un coup d'oeil par le trou de la serrure.  
  
« C'est un chien, en effet, commenta-t-il. Il a l'air innoffensif. Il entrouvrit la porte et le chien se précipita dans la pièce, et claqua la porte d'un coup de patte. Et sous l'oeil stupéfait des trois moldus, ses pattes se mirent à s'allonger, ses poils disparurent et il se redressa. Avant que l'un d'eux ait pu réagir, Harry était déjà dans les bras de son parrain.  
  
« Sirius ! s'écria-t-il. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir !  
  
- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur, Harry, répondit Sirius en enveloppant son filleul d'une étreinte protectrice. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de parler maintenant. Une femme de ménage t'a reconnu. L'hôtel grouille de flics et de sorciers du ministère. Nous devons partir d'ici, et vite.  
  
- Mais comment ?  
  
- Avez-vous une voiture ? demanda Sirius aux moldus.  
  
- Oui, répondirent Mose et Gabriel d'une seule voix.  
  
- on va prendre la mienne, dit Gabriel. Mose, va voir si tu peux les retenir, en usant de ta carte du FBI.  
  
- Essayez de les éloigner du parking, précisa Sirius.  
  
- OK, dit Mosely, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ça ne marchera sûrement pas longtemps. » Il sortit et Slirius se retourna vers Gabriel.  
  
« Décrivez la moi, le plus précisément possible », demanda-t-il. Gabriel s'exécuta, tout en se demandant où le sorcier voulait en venir. « Bien, dit finalement Sirius, je crois que je l'ai vue sur le parking en venant. Ca devrait aller. » Il repoussa doucement Harry, tira sa baguette de sa poche et s'approcha de la fenêtre puis ferma les yeux. Une intense concentration se peignit sur son visage, pendant quelques instants, puis il rouvrit les yeux, et tira les rideaux. Ni Gabriel ni Grace ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur : la vieille voiture prêtée par leur cliente flottait maintenant à leur hauteur.  
  
« Allons-y, les pressa Sirius, je ne pourrais pas maintenir longtemps. L'un de vous conduit. » Après un instant d'hésitation, Gabriel se jeta dans le véhicule, et le traversa pour s'installer au volant. Grace prit la place du mort, et Harry se laissa tomber sur le siège arrière, où il fut rejoint par Sirius, qui gardait les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. La voiture commença lentement à descendre, et atteignait le sol quand un visage apparut à la fenêtre. « Ils s'échappent ! et Black est avec eux ! »hurla la personne. Des sorts commencèrent à fuser. Gabriel démarra le plus rapidement possible, alors que Sirius entourait le véhicule d'un bouclier protecteur. Ils furent rapidement hors de portée des sorciers dans la chambre. Mais presque aussitôt des sirènes retentirent derrière eux. Sirius reporta son attention sur un morceau de papier qu'il avait en mains.  
  
« Ils nous poursuivent ! s'écria Gabriel. Accrochez vous ! » Il écrasa l'accélérateur et commença à slalomer entre les voitures.  
  
« Tu es complètement fou ! cria Grace. Tu vas nous tuer !  
  
- Si tu as une autre solution pour nous sortir de là, je suis preneur ! » Mais malgré tous les efforts de Gabriel, les gyrophares se rapprochaient, les sirènes se faisaient plus fortes. Un vrombissement résonna au dessus de leurs têtes, et ils virent un hélicoptère les survoler.  
  
« C'est le moment d'avoir une idée de génie pour nous sortir de là, fit Gabriel, en voyant un barrage se dresser devant eux.  
  
- Continuez à avancez, fit Sirius. Encore une minute. »  
  
Mais à ce moment il y eu un claquement sec, et Gabriel perdit le contrôle de la voiture.  
  
« Les cons ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils ont dû tirer dans un des pneus. » Il écrasa le frein. Il n'y avait heureusement plus personne sur la route. Les voitures de police les encerclèrent.  
  
« Sirius, transplane ! hurla Harry. Si tu es pris, tu sais ce qu'ils vont te faire ! »  
  
Son parrain ne répondit pas.  
  
« Sortez du véhicule, les mains en l'air, ordonna une voix forte. Résignés, Gabriel et Grace avancèrent leurs mains vers les poignées de porte.  
  
Attendez, siffla Sirius. Encore quelques secondes.... » Le morceau de papier qu'il avait à la main brilla soudain d'une lumière bleutée et il le brandit.  
  
« Prenez le, ordonna-t-il aux autres qui obéirent, puisque la situation pouvait difficilement empirer. Seul Harry se doutait de ce que c'était, et il ressentit un intense soulagement en se sentant tirer par le nombril, emporté vers, il l'espérait, la sécurité.  
  
Tous furent projetés à terre par l'atterrissage, et ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Après les minutes qu'ils venaient de vivre, le silence fut accueilli comme une bénédiction. Gabriel resta un moment allongé sur le sol. Lors du choc, son bras s'était retrouvé autour des épaules de Grace. Il la sentait trembler légèrement. Finalement, il se releva, aida la jeune femme à en faire autant, et regarda autour de lui. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient était sombre. Une cave, peut-être. Non, une grotte. Sirius murmura une formule, et de la lumière jaillit au bout de sa baguette. Il dirigea le faisceau vers Harry, qui s'asseyait lentement.  
  
« Ca va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Harry, que s'est-il passé, tu as une mine atroce...  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'adolescent. C'est à cause de ces choses qui m'ont attaqué... » Une fois de plus, il se vit contraint de raconter ce qui s'était passé le soir où il avait quitté les Dursley. Pendant tout son récit, Sirius resta derrière lui, une main posée sur son épaule.  
  
- Tu dis que ces créatures ressemblaient à de petites femmes blanches.... Oh, non ! Pourtant, cela expliquerait pourquoi Hedwidge ne pouvait plus te trouver....  
  
- Sirius, qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr... Harry, prends ça. » Il éteignit sa baguette et la lui tendit. Harry la prit, incertain.  
  
« Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Essaie de lancer un sort, n'importe quoi.  
  
- Lumos dit Harry. » Rien ne se produisit. « Lumos, répéta-t-il, plus fort, en essayant de se concentrer. Le bout de la baguette s'alluma quelques secondes et s'éteignit.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le garçon en commençant à paniquer. Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? »  
  
L'ancien prisonnier reprit sa baguette des mains de son filleul et la mit dans sa poche. Puis il regarda Harry avec douceur.  
  
« As-tu déjà entendu parler des pixies, Harry ?  
  
- Non, jamais.  
  
- Je crois que c'est ce qui t'a attaqué l'autre jour. Les pixies sont de lointaines cousines des fées. Tu sais ce que sont les fées ?  
  
- Oui. Des êtes qui vivent de magie. On pense que ce sont elles qui nous donnent nos pouvoirs, qu'elles sont à l'origine de toute la magie de ce monde.  
  
- Exactement. Les pixies sont très proches des fées, mais elles leur sont en quelque sorte opposées. Un peu comme la magie blanche et la magie noire. Les fées sont les sources de toute magie. Les pixies, elles, viennent puiser dans les sources de magie et s'en nourissent. Normalement, elles ne s'attaquent plus aux hommes, nous avions réussi à les chasser depuis 1578. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris.  
  
- Voldemort a du s'octroyer leurs services, répondit sombrement Harry. Mais... tu veux dire qu'elles se sont nourries de ma magie ? C'est ce qu'elles faisaient quand elles tournaient autour de moi ?  
  
- Je crois, oui. Et c'est pour cela que tu es malade, depuis. Tu es un sorcier, et la magie était une partie de ta force vitale. C'est aussi pour cela qu'Hedwidge n'arrivait pas à te retrouver. Elle ne retrouvait plus les effluves de magie que tu laissais derrière toi et qu'elle pouvait suivre. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Ce que disait Sirius avait un sens. Mais derrière la logique de l'explication se cachait une terrible réalité qui le frappa soudain.  
  
« Sirius, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, ce n'est pas définitif, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, mes pouvoirs vont revenir ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius en serrant son filleul dans ses bras. Peut-être existe-t-il une potion, ou un sort, qui permette de les faire revenir. » Mais on sentait à sa voix qu'il n'y croyait pas. Le garçon enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son parrain. « Je ne pourrai pas retourner à Poudlard, murmura-t-il. Sirius, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?  
  
- Nous aurons le temps de reparler de cela. Pour l'instant, l'important est que nous restions en vie. Mais sache que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Harry, et Dumbledore non plus. Je suis sûr que Ron et Hermione resteront tes amis, également, quoi qu'il arrive. » Harry ne répondit pas. Il se recroquevilla dans les bras de son parrain. Même s'il était innocenté, s'il parvenait à montrer au ministère que tout cela était lié au retour de Voldemort, à quoi bon maintenant ? S'il ne pouvait pas réintégrer Poudlard, où irait-il ? Jamais les Dursley n'accepteraient de le reprendre... Et comment pourrait-il accepter de réintégrer une école moldue classique aprè avoir passé quatre ans à Poudlard ? Il aurait pu aller vivre avec Sirius, mais le ministère n'était pas près d'admettre son erreur. Et que pourrait lui offrir Dumbledore ? Le même genre de poste qu'il avait donné à Hagrid et Rusard ? Harry pouvait déjà voir le sourire narquois et l'air triomphant de Malefoy. Tout ça à cause de Voldemort ! Et maintenant, en plus, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de s'en venger.  
  
« Ca va s'arranger, Harry, tenta de le rassurer Sirius. Nous trouverons un moyen de te rendre tes pouvoirs. » De nouveau, le garçon ne répondit pas. Mais, peu à peu, il se reprit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer comme ça ses sentiments. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Sirius, il se leva avec difficulté, et s'adossa à un mur.  
  
Sirius brûlait d'envie de le réconforter, mais il savait que Harry ne l'accepterait pas. Grandir chez ces moldus avait appris à son filleul à se débrouiller tout seul, à tout garder pour lui. Et, comme un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant, Sirius maudit le destin qui, non content d'avoir tué Lily et James, l'avait séparé de Harry. Et qui s'acharnait sur le garçon, sans lui laisser le temps de souffler.  
  
Gabriel et Grace ne pouvaient qu'assister, impuissants, à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Finalement, Sirius sembla remarquer leur présence. « Excusez-moi, dit-il, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés.  
  
- Vous êtes Sirius Black, répondit Grace. Le fameux criminel en fuite, qui est en fait innocent et qui est le parrain de Harry.  
  
- Exact. J'avoue avoir plus de doutes sur votre identité.  
  
- Je suis Gabriel Knight, répondit Gabriel, et voici mon assistante Grace Nakimura. Je suis un Scattenjäger.  
  
- Un chasseur d'ombre ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une histoire que l'on racontait aux enfants....  
  
- Jusqu'à récemment, j'aurais pu dire la même chose des sorciers. Dites, Mr Black, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, et je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvé la mise tout à l'heure, mais avez-vous une idée de ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Et où sommes nous ?  
  
- Dans une grotte, près d'un endroit qui s'appelle Pré-au-Lard. Nous ne sommes pas loin du collège Poudlard, je suppose que Harry vous en a parlé ? » Obtenant une réponse affirmative, il poursuivit : « Nous serons en sécurité au collège. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Harry, qui était immobile dans la pénombre. Il se moquait que Harry possède ou non des pouvoirs magiques, mais l'adolescent semblait brisé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
  
« Qu'attendons nous pour rejoindre Poudlard ? demanda Gabriel.  
  
- Harry ne peut pas traverser Pré-au-Lard en plein jour, répondit Sirius. Il y est beaucoup trop connu. Pourtant, Dumbledore voudrait être informé au plus tôt de la situation.  
  
- Je peux aller le voir, proposa Gabriel.  
  
Le sorcier eut un petit rire. « Vous ne trouverez pas le château seul, dit- il. Il est trop bien protégé contre les moldus. Je vais y aller.  
  
- Vous aussi vous êtes recherché, remarqua Grace.  
  
- Pas sous ma forme de chien. Très peu de gens savent que je suis un animagus. » Il s'avança vers Harry. « Ca ira ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry, en s'efforçant de se montrer brave. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il n'avait pas envie que Sirius s'en aille. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait rester dans cette cave jusqu'au soir, avec pour compagnie ses sombres pensées. Il aimait bien Gabriel et Grace, après tout ils lui avaient sauvé la vie, mais ils n'étaient pas Sirius. Et ils n'étaient pas sorciers, comment pourraient-ils comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne plus être capable de faire de la magie ? De plus, Dumbledore voudrait probablement entendre toute l'histoire, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait mieux que Gabriel accompagne Sirius. Harry fit cette dernière remarque à voix haute. Finalement, il fut décidé que Grace resterait avec Harry. Sirius se promit de rejoindre la grotte le plus tôt possible. Il n 'aimait pas l'idée de laisser son filleul seul avec cette jeune femme d'apparence frêle, même si personne ne connaissait l'existence de la grotte. Surtout quand Harry paraissait si faible. Il prit cependant sa forme de chien, et, accompagné du Schattenjäger, sortit de la grotte.  
  
Il était près de midi et le soleil tapait fort. Gabriel, pourtant bon marcheur, avait du mal à suivre le chien. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un village. « Probablement Pré-au-Lard », songea-t-il. Il y régnait une atmosphère étrange : les maisons, les boutiques, ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que Gabriel connaissait. Par certains côtés, il se serait cru revenu cent ans en arrière, ou même plus : aucun bruit de moteur ne venait troubler le silence, aucune voiture n'était garée dans les rues, qui étaient pavées, non goudronnées. Les maisons, et les boutiques, étaient en pierre, mais elles avaient des formes et des couleurs étranges, qui ne devaient pas avoir existé dans le passé. Un peu partout volaient différentes sortes d'oiseaux, certains avec des messages attachés aux pattes. Les gens qu'ils croisèrent dans le village étaient, eux aussi, différents de ceux que Gabriel connaissait. Ils étaient tous vêtus de robes, comme Sirius, et regardaient curieusement le jean et le tee-shirt portés par le moldu.  
  
Finalement, ils quittèrent le village et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. En quelques secondes, ils semblaient avoir complètement quitté la civilisation. A quelques centaines de mètres devant eux se dressaient de vieilles ruines. Plus ils avançaient, plus Gabriel avait envie de faire demi-tour. Pourquoi exactement, il l'ignorait : certes, l'endroit était plutôt sinistre, mais il avait affronté pire dans sa vie. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il continue à avancer. Il devait retourner auprès de Grace, il ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette histoire. De toute façon, qu'avait-il à faire dans cette forêt ? Sirius avait un piètre flair pour un chien, aucun collège ne se trouvait par ici, il en était persuadé.  
  
« Eh ! attendez ! lança-t-il. » Le chien se retourna, et commença à trépigner en voyant que Gabriel s'était laissé distancer. « Ce n'est pas par là, cria le Schattenjäger. Mieux vaut retourner vers la grotte. »  
  
Sirius revint vers lui et poussa un bref jappement, invitant Gabriel à continuer à le suivre. Voyant que celui-ci semblait déterminer à ne pas continuer dans cette direction, il se plaça derrière lui et se mit à le pousser. Finalement, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il regarda attentivement autour d'eux, dressa les oreilles et, ne voyant ni n'entendant rien de suspect, se métamorphosa.  
  
« Nous devons continuer, dit-il. Je connais les environs de Poudlard par coeur, je les ai suffisamment sillonnés quand j'étais censé être au lit. Je vous garantis que nous sommes sur le bon chemin. Vous subissez simplement les effets des sortilèges anti-moldus qui entourent le château.  
  
- Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'un château se trouve dans cette forêt !  
  
- Vraiment ? fit Sirius d'un ton ironique. Il y en a pourtant un juste en face de nous.  
  
- Ces ruines ? Ne me dites pas que des enfants vivent là-dedans !  
  
- Continuons d'avancer, s'il vous plaît, et vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ces ruines, comme vous dites.  
  
- Je croyais que vous étiez réellement inquiet pour Harry. Je n'imaginais vraiment pas que vous me joueriez une mauvaise blague en un moment pareil.  
  
- Je ne plaisante absolument pas. Faites moi confiance, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas laisser Harry plus longtemps que nécéssaire. Quand je vous ai dit que vous ne trouveriez pas le château seul, c'est qu'il est extrêmement bien protégé contre les moldus. Vous ne le verrez probablement pas avant que nous ne soyons tout près. A vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûr que vous pourrez le voir, même à deux mètres. D'autre part, ajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire, quand je fais des blagues elles sont bien meilleures que ça. »  
  
Sur ce, il reprit sa forme de chien, et reprit sa progression. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses instincts et faire demi-tour, Gabriel le suivit. Les ruines se rapprochaient rapidement. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à cent mètres, et il ne voyait toujours pas de château. Cinquante mètres... Trente... plus que vingt-mètres... dix... cinq... Lorsqu'il fut suffisament proche des ruines pour pouvoir les toucher, Gabriel s'arrêta. Le chemin menait à une petite ouverture dans le plus grands des bâtiments effondrés. Le chien lui fit signe de passer par là. Gabriel hésita. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se glisser dans l'ouverture. Et encore moins sûr d'en avoir envie. C'était peut-être un château, mais pour lui cela ressemblait à un énorme tas de pierres écroulées. Il était impensable que des gens puissent se trouver là-dedans, y habiter... Il fit un pas en avant, et tenta de regarder par l'ouverture, mais l'intérieur était sombre. Il tenta d'y faire passer sa main, mais rencontra une surface lisse. Un moment, il songea à la barrière magique qui avait protégé la maison des Dursley. Mais ce n'était pas cela. A l'instant où sa main toucha la surface, les ruines commencèrent à se métamorphoser sous ses yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un immense chateau se dressait à l'emplacement où elles s'étaient tenues. Et, là où il n'y avait qu'une ouverture entre deux pierre, se trouvait maintenant une imposante porte en bois, sur laquelle la main de Gabriel était toujours posée. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et d'émerveillement. Le chien poussa un petit jappement et lui fit une grimace moqueuse.  
  
« D'accord, admit Gabriel, vous aviez raison. Je suppose que le château n'est pas ouvert à tous les visiteurs. Je dois frapper ? » Le chien fit oui de la tête et Gabiel cogna contre la lourde porte. Quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit et un homme maigre, accompagné d'un gros chat, demanda sèchement : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
  
- J'aimerais voir Mr Dumbledore, répondit Gabriel.  
  
- A quel sujet ? Le directeur est très occupé, même si les élèves sont en vacances.  
  
- C'est personnel. » Le concierge s'apprêtait à répondre quand Sirius se mit à grogner, en montrant les dents en direction du chat.  
  
« Retenez votre chien, grogna l'homme. Il prit le félin dans ses bras. « Tout va bien, Miss, dit-il d'une voix soudain douce. Il ne te touchera pas. » Pendant que l'homme rassurait sa chatte, Sirius passa à côté de lui, et pénétra dans le château. « Eh ! je vous ai dit de retenir votre cabot ! » s'écria le concierge en reposant la chatte à terre et en se lançant à la poursuite du chien. Gabriel les suivit. Sirius galopa dans les couloirs, pendant que l'homme à la chatte le poursuivait en poussant des grognements : « Attends un peu que je t'attrape, sale bête ! Mais quelle mouche a bien pu te piquer ? »  
  
Finalement, le chien s'arrêta devant une gargouille en pierre, s'assit sur ses pattes arrières, et se mit à aboyer bruyamment. « Je te tiens », fit l'homme d'un air sadique en attrapant l'animal par le collet. Il essaya de l'entraîner mais Sirius résista. L'homme fit mine de le frapper, mais Gabriel s'interposa.  
  
« Je vous défends de toucher à mon chien, dit-il.  
  
- Dans ce cas, faites le taire. Il va déranger le directeur, son bureau est juste au dessus.  
  
- Je crains que ce soit impossible. Voyez-vous je crois que c'est justement ce qu'il cherche. »  
  
A cet instant, la gargouille pivota et un vieil homme s'encadra dans l'ouverture. Son visage prit une expression amusée, et ses yeux pétillèrent quand il vit ce qui se passait.  
  
« Eh bien, Argus, on dirait que vous vous entendez mieux avec les chats qu'avec les chiens, commenta-t-il.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Mr le directeur, répondit le concierge. Cette bestiole ne veut rien entendre... et son maître ne fait pas grand chose pour la raisonner.  
  
- Ca ira, Argus, merci. Je m'en occupe. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. » L'homme grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et tourna le dos, rejoignant sa chatte. Le vieux directeur s'effaça pour laisser passer Sirius et Gabriel, qui montèrent un escalier en colimaçon et se retrouvèrent dans un bureau. Dumbledore vint s'asseoir derrière, et désigna deux chaises à ses visiteurs. Sirius reprit forme humaine avant de prendre place sur son siège.  
  
« Eh bien, sourit Dumbledore, on peut dire que vous avez le don de faire des entrées remarquées, Sirius. Et vous n'avez pas plus de pitié pour ce pauvre Rusard qu'il y a quinze ans. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé votre fidèle passage secret ?  
  
- Parce que Mr Knight aurait difficilement pu entrer inaperçu chez Honeydukes pour rejoindre l'entrée du passage qui se trouve dans la cave, répondit Sirius.  
  
- Vous êtes Mr Knight ? Dumbledore se tourna vers Gabriel. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de ce collège. Enchanté.  
  
- Moi de même, répondit Gabriel en serrant la main qu'on lui tendait.  
  
- Ainsi vous avez retrouvé Harry, Sirius ?  
  
- Comment savez-vous... Oh, laissez tomber. Il est dans la grotte, celle où je me cachais l'année dernière.  
  
- Bien. Comment va-t-il ?  
  
- Il a été attaqué par des pixies... Il n'y a plus aucune magie en lui.  
  
- Oh mon dieu ! » Le sourire du directeur disparut soudainement, il se leva d'un bond et son visage se fit sévère. « Mr Knight, demanda-t-il, racontez- moi exactement ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse nuit. Pour commencer, comment les barrières que j'avais bâties ont elles été désactivées ? »  
  
Gabriel s'éxécuta. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi impressionnant que l'était le vieux sorcier à cet instant. Lorsqu'il en arriva au moment où il avait fait fuir les pixies, le directeur l'arrêta.  
  
« Dites-moi, êtes-vous sûr que les créatures n'avaient pas lâché Harry au moment où vous êtes intervenu ?  
  
- Elles étaient encore collées à lui. C'est le médaillon qui les a fait fuir. Mais j'imagine que c'était déjà trop tard. »  
  
Le visage ridé d'Albus Dumbledore exprimait maintenant un soulagement visible. « Alors tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, dit-il. Elles n'ont sans doute pas eu le temps de finir leur rituel. D'ailleurs, Harry ne se serait pas effondré ainsi si elles l'avaient fait. Continuez, s'il vous plait. » Gabriel finit sont récit, et Sirius expliqua comment il les avait retrouvés. Le vieux sorcier hocha pensivement la tête.  
  
« Dites-moi, Mr Knight, demanda-t-il, à moins que l'âge n'ait des effets sur mon cerveau, il n'existe pas de famille Knight chez les chasseurs d'ombre. Quel est votre vrai nom ?  
  
- Je suis un descendant des Ritter, de Rittersberg.  
  
- Des Ritter ? Je connaissais bien Wolfgang Ritter. Nous avons travaillé ensemble plusieurs fois, dans le passé. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa mort. J'imaginais de plus que la branche s'éteignait avec lui.  
  
- Il avait un frère, Heinz, qui a émigré aux Etats-Unis pour échapper à tout ça. C'était mon grand-père.  
  
- Je suis heureux de vois que la flamme des Ritter ne s'est pas éteinte avec Wolfgang. J'ai cependant l'impression qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de vous enseigner grand-chose, Mr Knight.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
  
- Qu'un Schattenjäger ayant reçu une instruction complète ne se serait pas fait avoir comme vous l'avez été. Je crains qu'on ne se soit servi de vous, Mr Knight. Votre oncle, ou d'autres chasseurs d'ombre que je connais auraient immédiatement reconnu la marque des sorciers dans les bizarreries qui entouraient la maison de Harry.  
  
- Eh ! Je savais que des sorciers étaient derrière tout ça !  
  
- Mais vous vous en êtes quand même mêlé. Je ne vous fais aucun reproche, vous ne pouviez pas deviner dans quoi vous mettiez les pieds. Vous êtes jeune, fougueux, et je peux comprendre. Malheureusement votre intervention était l'une des rares choses que je n'avais pas prévues en créant les protections entourant cette maison. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Voldemort pourrait se servir d'un chasseur d'ombre.  
  
- Personne ne s'est servi de moi. J'ai peut-être fait des bêtises, mais je les ai faites seul.  
  
- Je crains que si, Mr Knight. Si la maison de Harry était effectivement surveillée, aucun chien n'a été tué pas Avada Kedavra à proximité. J'en aurais immédiatement été informé. Je crains que votre prétendue cliente ait été au service de nos ennemis. Comment ils ont eu connaissance de votre existence, cela, je l'ignore.  
  
- Tout ceci est secondaire, professeur », intervint Sirius. Il s'était efforcé jusque là de rester calme, mais il bouillait intérieurement de retourner auprès de Harry. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant, la grotte était sûre. Rien ne menaçait l'adolescent dans l'immédiat. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas faire confiance à la moldue qui était avec lui. Il avait beau se répéter cela sans cesse, une chope d'anxiété continuait d'enserrer sa poitrine. « Pour l'instant, l'important est Harry, reprit-il. Maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé, il faut trouver un endroit sur où il pourra rester. Nous devons trouver un moyen de prouver son innocence, et de lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Et dans l'immédiat il a besoin de voir Mme Pomfresh.  
  
- Je n'oublie pas Harry, Sirius. Pour l'instant, il peut rester à Poudlard. Mais plus nous en sauront sur les événement qui ont abouti à la tragédie qui s'est déroulée il y a quatre jours, plus nous aurons de chances de prouver son innocence.  
  
- Croyez-vous vraiment que Fudge gobera cette histoire ?  
  
- Avez-vous une meilleure idée ? Rien de ce que nous pourrons dire ne fera admettre à Fudge qu'il s'est trompé au sujet de Harry, ou à votre sujet, d'ailleurs, tout comme rien ne lui fera admettre le retour de Voldemort. J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Très bien. Cette fois, nous ne pouvons plus attendre qu'il revienne à la raison. Nous ne passerons pas par lui pour divulguer la vérité. Je me flatte d'avoir une grande influence sur l'opinion publique. Et les gens ne demanderont qu'à me croire : beaucoup supportent mal la perte de leur golden boy. J'aurais préféré éviter d'en arriver là, mais Fudge ne nous laisse pas le choix.  
  
Le temps s'écoulait lentement dans la petite grotte. La pénombre régnait depuis le départ de Sirius et de la lumière émise par sa baguette. Harry était couché dans un coin. Dormait-il ? Grace n'en avait aucune idée. Elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Lorsque Harry aurait rejoint la sécurité du château, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle et de Gabriel ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de continuer cette affaire. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Et, comme elle avait tenté de l'expliquer à Gabriel avant cette fameuse nuit, leur présence n'était pas nécessaire. Les sorciers n'avaient pas besoin d'eux. Pourtant, laisser là cette histoire, ne jamais en connaître la fin... Maintenant qu'ils y étaient impliqués, cela lui semblait presque impossible. Et elle savait que Gabriel n'était pas du genre à se laisser écarter. Il ne se rendrait peut-être même pas compte que ce Voldemort était différent des vampires ou des loups-garous qu'il avait affrontés.  
  
Des bruits de pas au dehors. Grace se redressa. Les pas se rapprochaient. Gabriel et Sirius étaient-ils déjà de retour ? Non, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que de simples promeneurs... Mais les pas avaient un rythme décidé, qui n'était pas celui de flâneurs. Harry s'était redressé, lui aussi était inquiet, il regardait autour de lui comme pour chercher une cachette qu'il ne trouverait pas. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui, pour le protéger. Et un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes fit irruption dans la grotte.  
  
« Ministère de la magie, pas un geste, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »cria l'un d'eux.  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers. Vous êtes géniaux.  
  
Oui, Csame, Harry est vraiment dans le pétrin. Et sa situation risque de ne pas s'arranger avant le chapitre 6 ( en fait, ça va empirer).  
  
Juste une question pour Lunenoire : c'est quoi cette histoire de sifflet ? 


	4. emprisonnés

Disclaimer : Croyez le ou non, rien n'est à moi dans cette histoire. Harry, et tous ce qui va avec, est à madame Rowling. Et Gabriel and co sont à Jane Jensen.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Emprisonnés.  
  
Dès qu'il en eut la possibilité, Sirius reprit le chemin de la grotte. Il était à peine sorti de Pré-au-Lard qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Partout, des sorciers vêtus de robes du ministère parcouraient la colline. Il n'eut pas à avancer beaucoup plus loin pour comprendre qu'ils avaient investi la grotte. Oubliant toute prudence, il courut au milieu des sorciers du ministère, jusqu'à la caverne où il avait laissé son filleul. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir Harry, encadré par deux Aurors qui se chargeaient également de le soutenir, sortirent de la grotte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un signe au garçon, un portoloin fut placé entre ses mains, et il disparut.  
  
Harry atterrit dans une petite pièce. Tout avait été tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Les deux Aurors qui l'accompagnaient le jetèrent sur une chaise, à laquelle ils l'attachèrent, avant de quitter la pièce. Où était-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait que, quel que soit cet endroit, il ne serait pas facile d'en partir. Il allait devoir affronter le ministère. Il revit la grande salle où s'étaient déroulées les procès des mangemorts, tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Mais, après tout, peut-être n'aurait-il pas droit à un procès. peut-être serait-il, comme Sirius avant lui, enfermé à Azkaban, sans qu'on lui laisse l'occasion de se défendre. Sirius. Pourvu qu'il ne se sente pas trop coupable, pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas en danger en essayant de le libérer !  
  
Un sorcier grand et large, avec un visage carré et des cheveux bruns très épais, pénétra dans la pièce. Il prit son temps pour s'installer au bureau, et sortir un dossier qu'il se mit à feuilleter.  
  
« Mr Potter, annonça-t-il, je suis Franck Parrish, et le ministre m'a chargé de votre dossier. Vous êtes accusé des meurtres de Mr Cédric Diggory et de Miss Susannah Purple. Vous êtes également accusé d'avoir utilisé pour vos méfaits le sortilège Avada Kedavra, ce qui est passible d'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. Avouez-vous ces crimes ?  
  
- Je n'ai tué personne.  
  
- Nous sommes prêts à nous montrer plus cléments si vous coopérez, Mr Potter. Vous avez quinze ans à peine, vous avez subi dans votre courte vie plus que n'importe qui. Cela n'excuse pas vos actes, loin de là, mais peut- être y avons-nous tous une part de responsabilité, après tout, à cause de la manière dont nous vous avons traité. » Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, en regardant le garçon droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Je n'ai tué personne, répéta Harry. Et je ne sais pas lancer les sortilèges impardonnables.  
  
- Très bien. » Le dignitaire changea brusquement d'expression et ses yeux se firent d'acier. « Reprenons donc les événements depuis le début, dans ce cas. Le vingt et un juin dernier, à l'issue du Tournoi des Trois sorciers auquel vous n'auriez, par ailleurs, jamais dû participer, Mr Diggory et vous disparaissez de l'enceinte de Poudlard, à la suite de quoi vous revenez, accompagné du corps de Cédric. Admettez-vous ces faits ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourriez-vous être un peu plus explicite ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il aurait pu raconter à cet homme tout ce qui avait suivi la troisième tâche, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne le croirait pas. Et tout cela était encore trop douloureux, le simple fait de penser à Cédric.  
  
« Je crains qu'à ce rythme nous y passions des mois. » L'homme s'était levé et marchait de long en large en face de Harry. « Peut-être aurons-nous plus de chance avec le second crime ? Votre propre famille, ceux qui vous ont élevé, affirment que c'est vous qui l'avez commis. J'ajouterai que le directeur de Poudlard en personne s'était chargé d'ériger les protections autour de la maison où le meurtre a été commis. Personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans cette maison sans y avoir préalablement été invité par l'un des membres de la famille. Or, dans cette famille, vous étiez le seul sorcier. J'imagine que vous avez une bonne explication.  
  
- Les barrières ont été détruites, répondit Harry.  
  
- C'est vrai. Mais ceci pourrait n'être dû qu'à certains effets méconnus du sortilège mortel. Il est autrement presque impossible d'abattre une protection basée sur les liens du sang, surtout quand c'est Albus qui l'a lancée.  
  
Harry soupira et commença à expliquer ce que Gabriel lui avait raconté, à propos de son arrivée. Comment il avait simplement utilisé le poignard. Il espérait que le moldu n'aurait pas d'ennuis à cause de lui. Le représentant du ministère l'interrompit au bout d'à peine quelques phrases.  
  
- Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination, Mr Potter, ironisa-t-il. Donc un chasseur d'ombre, armé d'un poignard, a pénétré chez vous. Mais Miss Purple n'a pas été tuée d'un coup de poignard. Et si je me souviens bien, les chasseurs d'ombre sont des moldus.  
  
- Ce n'est pas Gabriel qui a tué Susannah. C'est un Mangemort, une femme.  
  
- Et à quoi ressemblait-elle, cette « Mangemorte » ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vue.  
  
- Ah ! Et comment savez-vous qu'elle était là et que c'était un mangemort si vous ne l'avez pas vue ? Et pourquoi avez-vous pris la fuite ? »  
  
Harry ferma les yeux un moment pour essayer de chasser les points lumineux qui dansaient devant lui. Il savait que ce qu'il disait était décousu, et manquait de sens. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et secoua la tête. Il disait la vérité, et cela devait se voir. Après tout, Grace confirmerait son récit. Et il expliqua ce dont il se souvenait de cette soirée fatale, passant seulement sous silence ce qui pourrait nuire à d'autres personnes, comme le fait que Sirius était bien accueilli à Poudlard. L'homme l'écouta attentivement, puis éclata de rire.  
  
« Décidément, je crois que j'étais en dessous de la vérité. Vous devriez écrire des romans. Il y a plus de cinq cent ans qu'aucune pixie n'a été vue en Angleterre. Et il y a près de quatorze ans que les mangemorts ne font plus parler d'eux. Mais vous maintenez vos déclarations, je suppose ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- J'ai presque envie de vous croire. Saviez-vous qu'il existe des moyens de mesurer le niveau magique d'une personne ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Seriez-vous prêt à vous y soumettre ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Très bien. Et seriez vous prêt à refaire votre témoignage sous Véritasérum ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Réfléchissez bien, Mr Potter. Nous finirons par connaître la vérité. Mais plus nous passerons de temps à la découvrir, plus nous risquons de nous énerver. Je vais vous laisser repenser tranquillement à tout ça un moment. » L'homme fit un mouvement compliqué avec sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, un auror en uniforme entra dans la pièce.  
  
« Emmenez-moi ce jeune homme en cellule quelques heures. Postez un Détraqueur et un garde devant la porte, et prévenez-moi s'il se décide à parler. Et faîtes venir la fille. »  
  
Pendant qu'ils interrogeaient Harry, Grace avait été mise en attente dans un couloir, surveillée par un garde. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été traitée comme une criminelle, furieuse de la manière dont ils avaient traité Harry, qui était mineur, et furieuse contre Gabriel qui l'avait attirée là-dedans. Et c'est d'un pas décidé, bien différent de celui qu'avait adopté Harry, qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau. Elle prit la parole avant d'y avoir été invitée.  
  
« J'aimerais savoir ce que je fais là ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous ainsi kidnappée et fait attendre dans un couloir ? »  
  
L'homme qui se tenait dans le bureau prit le temps de se poser. Il fit signe à l'agent qui l'avait fait entrer, puis se tourna vers Grace et lui désigna une chaise. Contrairement à Harry, elle avait gardé sa liberté de mouvement. Ils ne semblaient pas la considérer comme dangereuse. Refusant de s'asseoir, elle vint se planter fermement devant le bureau. « vous faites une énorme erreur, Monsieur. J'ai des relations dans l'aristocratie, qui n'aimeront pas du tout me savoir ici. D'autre part, je suis citoyenne américaine et j'exige d'entrer en relation avec mon ambassade.  
  
- Je crains que vous n'ayez mal compris votre situation, Miss. Nakimura, c'est exact ? répondit l'homme froidement. Le ministère de la magie ne dépend pas directement de la Grande Bretagne, nous nous moquons des relations diplomatiques. Et je doute que les représentants de la démocratie magique américaine vous aident beaucoup : vous êtes moldue. De plus, il fallait réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actes avant de protéger un criminel et de l'aider à s'enfuir. Maintenant, asseyez-vous avant que je ne vous attache, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Sa colère se transformant peu à peu en rage froide, Grace obéit en serrant les dents. L'homme eut un sourire glacial. « C'est mieux ainsi, Miss. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous expliquer comment la situation se présente. Il se trouve que j'ai l'appui total du ministre, ce qui, chez nous autres sorciers, signifie que j'ai à peu près tous les droits. Pour simplifier, disons que je peux vous condamner à une longue période à Azkaban. Mais j'imagine que cela serait injuste : vous êtes jeune, ce garçon est particulièrement doué pour duper les gens, je peux concevoir que vous ayez été touchée, qu'il ait réveillé vos instincts maternels. Si vous nous aidez en nous disant toute la vérité, nous pourrons oublier cette histoire, et ce soir vous pourrez rentrer aux Etats-Unis.  
  
- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas la même définition de ce qu'est la vérité, siffla Grace.  
  
- Pas d'impertinence, Miss Nakimura. N'essayez pas de m'énerver. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'Azkaban ?  
  
- Je suppose que c'est une prison.  
  
- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle prison, miss. Il s'agit de la prison des sorciers, gardée par des Détraqueurs. J'imagine que vous ignorez ce que sont les Détraqueurs ? » Il continua sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Ils font partie des créatures les plus horribles que l'on puisse imaginer. Les Détraqueurs sont aspirent toute pensée heureuse toute joie, et vous laissent en compagnie de vos pires souvenirs. J'ai visité Azkaban à une ou deux reprises. La plupart des prisonniers finissent par devenir fous, certains se donnent la mort en refusant de s'alimenter pour échapper à leurs gardiens. Combien de temps pensez-vous que vous tiendriez ? »  
  
Grace avait pâli. Elle sentait que le policier disait la vérité. Mais sa rage n'en était pas moins violente.  
  
« Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'un adolescent comme Harry tiendrait ? répliqua-t-elle.  
  
- C'est votre liberté qui est en jeu, ici. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé.  
  
- A quoi bon puisque vous semblez tellement déterminé à ne croire que ce que vous avez envie d'entendre ?  
  
- J'ignore ce que Mr Potter vous a raconté sur le ministère de la magie, mais seule la vérité m'intéresse. Ne croyez pas que vous l'aidez en vous taisant. Avez-vous des preuves de son innocence ? Etiez-vous avec lui le soir où Susannah est morte ? Ou celui où Cédric a été tué ?  
  
- Moi, non. Mais Gabriel a tout vu., et je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait menti. Et j'ai vu ces hommes en noir qui pourchassaient Harry. Il est resté inconscient pendant près de vingt-quatre heures après ce fameux soir, aujourd'hui encore il tient à peine debout et devrait être au lit. Il n'est plus capable d'utiliser une baguette. J'ai connu pas mal d'aventures dans ma vie, et je ne suis pas naïve comme vous semblez le croire. Mon jugement sur les gens est généralement bon. Et je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir.  
  
- Dans ce cas dites-moi la vérité. »  
  
Grace finit par s'exécuter. Elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quelques jours, omettant simplement d'impliquer le collège Poudlard, ou de révéler la forme animagus de Sirius. Elle s'arrêta au moment où ils avaient atterri dans la grotte. L'homme l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Visiblement, il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Quand elle eût fini, il hocha la tête. L'interrogatoire se poursuivit quelques instants, puis l'homme agita de nouveau sa baguette. Grace fut emmenée dans une cellule au sous- sol, dont la porte fut magiquement fermée.  
  
Après son départ, Parrish resta un long moment pensif à son bureau. Ces deux témoignages concordaient trop bien, et donnaient trop de détails pour avoir été inventés. Et certains points n'étaient pas expliqués par la thèse officielle. Pourquoi Harry se serait enfui sans sa baguette magique, par exemple. Ou l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait le garçon. Il n'y avait pas de doutes dans son esprit : si les deux témoins étaient soumis au Véritasérum, leurs déclarations ne bougeraient pas d'un cheveu.  
  
A vrai dire, cela ne surprenait pas tellement Parrish. Depuis des années, il était l'un des plus proches collaborateurs de Cornélius Fudge. En réalité, on aurait pu dire qu'il était la tête pensante de Fudge, celui qui faisait tourner l'état. Et, quand, à la fin du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le ministre était revenu porteur de la terrible nouvelle de la mort de Diggory, tué officiellement par un ancien mangemort devenu fou, Parrish avait tout de suite compris que le ministre cachait quelque chose. La rapidité avec laquelle Fudge avait ensuite placé le crime sur le dos de Harry, ce qui rendait tout ce qui s'était passé avec le mage noir complètement dénué de sens, l'avait confirmé dans cette idée. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, Fudge, avec un esprit d'initiative qui ne lui ressemblait pas, avait décidé de le garder pour lui.  
  
Parrish alluma une cigarette, un luxe qu'il ne s'autorisait que rarement, et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Après toutes ses années, Fudge se décidait à faire quelque chose sans l'en informer préalablement. Parrish ne ressentait pas cela comme un affront : il savait que le ministre s'effondrerait immédiatement s'il s'avisait de l'évincer. Mais cela représentait un réel danger : Fudge était à peu près aussi intelligent qu'un Veracrasse, et, s'il prenait une décision seul, il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette décision soit mauvaise. Sans Parrish, il n'aurait pas tenu deux mois en tant que ministre de la magie. Certains jours, Franck enrageait en songeant à tous les honneurs qui lui étaient dus et qui étaient rendus à Fudge. Mais il enrageait encore plus quand le ministre refusait de faire appliquer l'une de ses mesures. Car si Fudge était incapable de penser par lui-même, il refusait catégoriquement de se passer de l'avis d'Albus Dumbledore. A cause de cela, Parrish avait un pouvoir de réforme limité. Si seulement il avait pu avoir le pouvoir, contrairement à cet imbécile qui avait hérité du poste de ministre, il aurait pu faire les grandes modernisations dont avait besoin le pays : la régularisation des créatures semi-humaines, le traitement des Crackmol, il fallait aussi s'occuper d'urgence d'établir des normes pour l'acceptation des enfants issus de parents moldus, des règles de sélection bien plus strictes que celles qui existaient.  
  
Et toutes ces réformes étaient impossibles, tant qu'elles étaient soumises à l'approbation d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était intelligent, certes, mais il n'avait aucun sens pratique. Il s'appuyaient sur des principes moraux qui étaient sûrement parfaits pour enseigner aux enfants, mais on ne gouverne pas un pays avec de la morale. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un homme politique, et il devait en être conscient puisqu'il avait refusé le poste de ministre. Heureusement, ces derniers temps, Fudge semblait avoir compris tout cela, en tout cas les relations du ministère avec Poudlard étaient loin d'être au beau fixe. Pourquoi. C'était encore une chose que Parrish ignorait. A vrai dire, c'était seulement rétrospectivement, en y repensant, qu'il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas été ennuyé, depuis quelques temps, avec les « Albus pense que » chers à Cornélius Fudge.  
  
Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Toute l'année, pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Fudge avait été fourré à Poudlard, et il semblait tout à fait satisfait. Jusqu'à. Bien sûr ! Tout avait commencé ce fameux soir, le soir de la dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. C'était immédiatement en revenant que Fudge avait demandé que l'on revoie les programmes scolaires, ce qui l'avait surpris puisque Dumbledore avait généralement une totale liberté sur ce sujet. Leurs divergences concernaient quelque chose qui s'était passé ce soir là, et il devait absolument découvrir ce que s'était. Car cela augmentait considérablement les chances pour Fudge soit en train de faire une énorme bêtise : Dumbledore était peut-être idéaliste et un peu faible, mais lui, au moins, avait autre chose que du jus de citrouille entre les deux oreilles..  
  
Parrish aurait pu aller trouver son patron pour lui demander des explications. Mais il connaissait bien Fudge. Il était faible, mais il pouvait se montrer très obstiné. S'il avait décidé de ne rien dire, il ne dirait rien. Son orgueil l'empêcherait de changer d'avis. Il pouvait bien sûr essayer de le piéger, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas le genre de secret que l'on dévoile par inadvertance. Fudge ne dirait rien. Et jamais Parrish ne s'abaisserait à demander des explications à Dumbledore. Il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui savait. Et ce n'était pas difficile. Il revit le regard hanté de Harry quand il avait mentionné cette fameuse nuit. Le garçon était au c?ur de tout cela, il était forcément au courant. Le problème, c'était que, lui non plus, il n'allait pas être facile de le faire parler.  
  
Pendant que Parrish réfléchissait ainsi, et que le mégot de sa cigarette devenait de plus en plus petit, Harry était assis par terre dans un coin de sa cellule. Ses mains étaient serrées autour de ses jambes, il avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour tenter de se réchauffer, et posé sa tête dessus. Tout son corps était agité de tremblements. De terribles pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. L'horrible perspective de passer sa vie à Azkaban. L'idée que ses amis puissent l'abandonner là. Ou que Sirius puisse se faire prendre en tentant de le libérer. Sirius. Qu'avait-il fait en apprenant ce qui s'était passé ? Harry ne pouvait pas penser que son parrain s'était rendu à Poudlard demander l'aide de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas penser à tous ceux qui étaient prêts à tout pour le libérer. Peut-être était-ce l'effet du Détraqueur qui attendait devant la porte. Ou peut-être simplement que le garçon était trop épuisé, trop choqué. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était seul, dans un monde glacial et hostile. Et qu'il était trop fatigué pour se battre contre les forces qui le retenaient ici. Contre le ministère, contre cet homme qui l'avait interrogé et dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Même s'il parvenait à sortir d'ici, que restait-il de sa vie, maintenant qu'il avait été privé de sa magie ? Au moins, s'il mourait dans ces cachots, Voldemort n'aurait jamais la satisfaction de le tuer.  
  
Harry ne bougea pas quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit.  
  
« debout ! » cria un garde. Le garçon n'eut aucune réaction, et l'homme dût venir le prendre par le bras et l'obliger à se lever. Harry se laissa reconduire dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Le garde fit mine de l'attacher de nouveau à sa chaise, mais celui qui posait les questions l'en dispensa.  
  
« ce ne sera pas la peine, Matt, dit-il. Vous pouvez y aller. » Harry remarqua que l'attitude du fonctionnaire avait changé. Peut-être, s'il avait été moins abbatu, y aurait-il vu un espoir, peut-être aurait-il pu penser que l'homme commençait à le croire, que Grace l'avait convaincu. Ou peut-être se serait-il méfié, pensant que l'on cherchait à le prendre par la douceur. Mais dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait, Harry ne cherchait pas à analyser la situation, et l'observation traversa simplement son esprit troublé, sans s'y attarder.  
  
Parrish observa un moment le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui. Il paraissait encore plus mal que quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que, physiquement, et surtout mentalement, il était à bout. Si une certaine force restait en lui lors du premier interrogatoire, il l'avait mobilisée pour raconter les événements des deux derniers jours. « Harry, demanda-t-il, est-ce que tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ? » L'adolescent secoua simplement la tête. Parrish inspira profondément. Ca n'allait certainement pas être facile de le faire parler, et surtout de cette fameuse nuit. Le fonctionnaire savait qu'il devait poser des questions les plus directes possibles s'il voulait des réponses. Et surtout qu'il devait essayer de gagner la confiance de l'adolescent.  
  
Il déplaça sa chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté du garçon.  
  
« Harry, dit-il doucement, ton amie Grace a confirmé ce que tu as dit. Tu n'as pas tué Susannah. Est-ce que tu as tué Cédric ? » Harry ne fit pas un geste, ne montrant même pas qu'il avait entendu la question. Sans se découragé, Parrish reprit : « Je crois moi que tu ne l'as pas fait. Parce que personne ne le croyait avant cette histoire avec Susannah. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé. Qui a tué Cédric, Harry ? »  
  
Les paroles pénétraient peu à peu l'épais brouillard qui entourait le cerveau de Harry. Il finit par relever les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Mais il ne disait rien. Il ne voulait pas replonger dans la renaissance de Voldemort, dans tout ce qui s'était passé. L'homme ne sembla pas se décourager, et il reprit.  
  
« Je comprends que ce soit douloureux pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Personne d'autre ne peux t'aider, tu sais ? » Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, Parrish essaya de poser des questions moins dramatiques. « Harry, fit-il, toujours aussi doucement, sans montrer son impatience croissante, il y a autre chose que je dois savoir. Et je sais que tu connais la réponse. Pourquoi le ministre et le directeur de Poudlard se sont ils fâchés ? »  
  
Cette fois, Harry réagit. Simplement parce que la question lui semblait tellement incongrue, tellement dérisoire par rapport aux autres. Il haussa les épaules, signifiant que cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
  
« Très bien, alors si ce n'est pas important, dis moi ce qui l'est. je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne m'aides pas. Qui tué Cédric ?  
  
- Queudver, finit par répondre Harry.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Peter Pettigrew. » La voix du garçon était à peine un murmure, mais Parrish l'entendit distinctement.  
  
- Peter Pettigrew est mort il y a quatorze ans, remaqua-t-il.  
  
- Non. » Parrish décida que ce point n'était pas important et qu'il l'éluciderait plus tard. « Pourquoi Pettigrew a-t-il tué Cédric ?  
  
- A cause de moi.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Pour faire revivre Voldemort. Il n'avait pas besoin de Cédric, juste moi.  
  
- Pour faire revivre Tu-Sais-Qui ? Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? »  
  
Mais c'était évident que Harry ne mentait pas. A moins qu'il n'ait totalement perdu la tête, il disait la vérité. Il reprit la parole, cette fois sans y avoir été invité.  
  
« Fudge n'a pas voulu me croire non plus. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a plus de relations entre Poudlard et le ministère... Mais vous saviez déjà tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Parrish renvoya Harry dans sa cellule, et laissa exploser sa fureur. Fudge n'avait-il donc pas une once de raison ? C'était tellement évident que le garçon disait la vérité ! Le ministre était-il seulement stupide, ou était-ce la lâcheté qui l'avait poussé à nier le retour du mage noir ? Comme si la politique de l'autruche allait être d'une quelconque utilité en ces circonstances... Si Voldemort était de retour, le peuple finirait par le savoir. L'intérêt du ministère était alors de se placer du côté de ceux qui le combattaient... C'était le moment ou jamais de faire jouer la longue amitié entre Fudge et Dumbledore, et l'imbécile n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se brouiller avec celui qui était toujours apparu comme un rempart.  
  
Enfin, peut-être était-il encore temps de corriger le tir. Parrish allait avoir une longue conversation avec Fudge. Et, cette fois, le ministre allait tout lui dire. La situation était bien trop grave pour qu'il respecte les convenances en face de son supérieur.  
  
Dumbledore avait réussi à obtenir des renseignements du ministère, et son visage était grave quand il fit revenir Sirius et Gabriel dans son bureau.  
  
« Harry et Miss Nakimura sont dans les locaux du ministère, annonça-t-il. Fudge a confié les interrogatoires à Franck Parrish. Autant dire qu'ils ne sont pas tirés d'affaire.  
  
- Qui est ce Parrish ?  
  
- Le bras droit de Fudge. Peu de gens connaissent son existence, il vit dans l'ombre, mais c'est un technicien remarquable, un homme très intelligent. Il tirera tout ce qu'il peut de la situation, et je crains que ses intérêts ne soient pas vraiment les mêmes que les nôtres.  
  
- Peut-être comprendra-t-il la vérité, s'il est si intelligent, remarqua Gabriel.  
  
- Il s'apercevra sûrement que Harry ne ment pas. Le problème est que ce n'est pas parce qu'il connaît la vérité qu'il la rendra publique. Il dira ce qui l'arrange. Enfin, nous verrons bien ce qui va se passer. Je me demande s'ils vont enfin décider de faire quelque chose contre Voldemort...  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser l'histoire se répéter, rugit Sirius. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire à Harry ce qu'ils m'ont fait !  
  
- Sirius, s'il vous plaît, fit fermement Dumbledore. Harry n'est pas du tout dans la même situation que vous. Nous sommes nombreux à le croire, vous étiez seul. Malheureusement, il y a d'autres facteurs qui entrent en ligne de compte. Nous devons le sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.  
  
- Et Grace ? demanda Gabriel. Que va-t-il lui arriver ?  
  
- Je ne crois pas que Miss Nakimura les intéresse beaucoup, Mr Knight. Ils la relâcheront probablement dans quelques temps.  
  
- Combien de temps ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. C'est moi qui l'ai entraînée là dedans, je ne veux pas qu'elle paie les pots cassés. J'ai l'impression que vous l'oubliez.  
  
- Personne ne l'oublie, soyez en sûr.   
  
- Mais Harry est accusé de meurtre ! » Les yeux de Sirius lançaient des éclairs, tous son visage était crispé, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un criminel bien qu'il soit propre et bien habillé. « Ne croyez-vous pas que le reste est secondaire ? Je me demande ce que dirait James s'il savait que nous avons laissé cela arriver à son fils ! Pourquoi n'avons nous rien senti venir ? Comment avons-nous pu laisser Harry tomber si bas ?  
  
- Nous ferons sortir Harry, Sirius, je vous le promets. Et si le ministère ne veut rien entendre, nous devrons agir contre lui. J'aurais voulu éviter d'en arriver là, cependant." Il s'interrompit un moment. "Sirius, voulez- vous nous laisser une minute, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Sirius parut sur le point de protester, mais il se leva brusquement, et sortit en claquant la porte. Gabriel resta seul dans le bureau, en face du vieux sorcier. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont tous les sorciers obéissaient au directeur, et il avait la très nette impression que celui-ci détenait des informations qu'il gardait pour lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à engager une conversation directe avec le vieux sorcier, à le questionner comme il le faisait si souvent au cours de ses enquêtes. Il se dégageait de lui une aura trop puissante. Et ces yeux bleus pointés sur lui l'intimidaient, même s'ils souriaient derrière les lunettes en demi- lune. Finalement, ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole en premier.  
  
« J'ai l'impression que vous bouillez intérieurement, Mr Knight.  
  
- Je crois qu'il y aurait d'autres moyens de les délivrer.  
  
- Feriez-vous allusion à une évasion "musclée" ? Le ministère est extrêmement bien protégé.  
  
- La maison de Harry l'était aussi.  
  
- Si nous devons affronter le ministère, nous devons le faire publiquement. C'est le seul moyen pour que le problème soit réglé rapidement. Nous avons besoin que Fudge revienne à la raison si nous voulons avoir une chance contre Voldemort.  
  
- Ce n'est pas votre Voldemort qui tient Grace et Harry en ce moment. Ce n'est pas lui la priorité.  
  
- En êtes vous sûr, Mr Knight ? Croyez-vous que votre amie accepterait que sa libération compromette l'avenir du monde ?  
  
- Mais combien de temps cela va-t-il vous prendre ?  
  
- Le moins longtemps possible. En attendant, vous êtes le bienvenu si vous souhaitez rester à Poudlard.  
  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais retourner dans mon monde. Ce n'est pas que votre château ne soit pas accueillant, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup les endroits dont je suis incapable de sortir seul. »  
  
Jamais Gabriel ne s'était senti aussi nu devant un regard qu'il l'était à cet instant. Il s'était toujours flatté d'être dur à déchiffrer, mais le vieux directeur lisait en lui comme dans un livre, et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Le sourire avait disparu de son visage quand il demanda :  
  
« Pourrais-je savoir quels sont vos projets quand vous aurez rejoint « votre monde », Mr Knight ?  
  
- Oh, rien de précis.  
  
- Vous êtes adulte et je ne peux pas vous retenir si vous voulez partir. J'imagine cependant que votre intention n'est pas de regagner Rittersberg. Soyez très prudent, Mr Knight. Vous avez déjà fait l'expérience de ce dont certains sorciers sont capables.  
  
- Croyez-moi, ils ne sont pas pires que les vaudous de la nouvelle-Orléans, ou que des vampires.  
  
- Mais ils sont bien plus nombreux.  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre Lord Voldemort. Je vous laisse ce soin. Mais puisque le témoignage de Grace ne suffit pas à faire éclater la vérité, et puisque vous avez l'air de penser que le mien n'améliorerait pas beaucoup la situation, je vais devoir trouver une autre solution. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me montrer comment on sort d'ici. »  
  
Dumbledore inspira profondément.  
  
« Très bien. Ceci - il lui donna une boule argentée - vous permettra de quitter l'école. Direction Londres. J'imagine que vous savez déjà vous servir d'un portoloin. En cas de besoin, vous pourrez également vous en servir pour revenir à Poudlard. Mais ne le laissez pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains.  
  
- Merci. Bonne chance, Monsieur.  
  
- Ceci, ajouta le vieux sorcier en lui tendant une boule rouge, devrait nous permettre de rester en contact. C'est un peu l'équivalent de ce que vous appelez un Talkie-walkie.  
  
- Je ne vois pas le bouton pour parler.  
  
- Le téléparole s'active quand vous le prenez en main. Je vous préviendrai si nous avons du nouveau au sujet de votre amie. N'hésitez pas à en faire usage si vous avez des questions. Ou si vous avez des renseignements à nous communiquer.  
  
- Ok. Je vous appellerai si je trouve quelque chose.  
  
- Je vous demande une nouvelle fois de faire attention. Si vous trouvez la personne qui s'est introduite chez Harry ce soir là - car c'est ça que vous cherchez, n'est-ce pas ? - n'essayez pas de l'arrêter vous-même. Nous n'avons pas besoin de victimes supplémentaires. Oh, et une dernière chose : évitez d'utiliser votre vrai nom : il est probable que Harry et Miss Nakimura vous ont cité, et que le ministère vous cherche.  
  
- Très bien. A bientôt, professeur. »  
  
Gabriel toucha la boule, et atterrit dans une ruelle de Londres. L'endroit était sinistre, et le pub miteux qui semblait être le seul lieux ouvert au public, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Après quelques minutes de marche, le Schattenjäger rejoignit une rue plus animée. Il entra dans un bar.  
  
« Je peux téléphoner ? demanda-t-il au barman, qui lui tendit un téléphone d'un air indifférent. A son grand soulagement, Mosely était encore en Angleterre, et il décrocha lui-même après deux sonneries.  
  
« Knight, c'est toi ? demanda le policier.  
  
- Non, c'est le dieu des policiers bedonnants et à moitié chauves. Bien sûr que c'est moi.  
  
- On peut dire que vous avez fait un certain effet en disparaissant comme ça. Comment vous avez fait pour fuir sans vous faire voir ?  
  
- A ton avis ? Il y avait des sorciers dans la voiture.  
  
- Tu m'as encore l'air de super bonne humeur. J'imagine que c'est vrai qu'ils ont fini par arrêter Harry. J'avoue que je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'ils t'arrêtent en même temps que lui. Après tout tu l'as caché pendant tout ce temps.  
  
- Je n'étais pas avec lui. Mais il y a plus grave, Mose. Ils ont emmené Grace.  
  
- Quoi ? Bordel, Knight, comment t'as pu la laisser seule ?  
  
- Eh ! ça va, ça fait des heures que je me pose la même question. Mais c'est pas le moment. J'ai besoin d'un moyen de transport, Mose. Je veux retourner à la maison de Mme Stevens.  
  
- T'es pas un peu fou ? Je te rappelle que sans Gracie tu t'en serais pas tiré la dernière fois.  
  
- La dernière fois, j'avais Harry avec moi. Les mages noirs n'ont plus aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi maintenant.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux aller foutre là-bas ? Tu vas quand même pas faire tout ce chemin pour récupérer ta lotion capillaire ?  
  
- Je veux récupérer l'ordinateur de Grace. Et j'ai laissé des papiers au sujet de Mrs Stevens. Celle-là j'aimerais bien avoir une grande conversation avec elle.  
  
- D'accord, je passe te prendre. Où est-ce que t'es ?  
  
- t'es pas obligé de venir avec moi, tu sais ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! D'abord ma caisse viendra pas toute seule. Et en plus, je connais ta manière de conduire, Knight. C'est totalement hors de question que je te laisse ma voiture.  
  
- D'accord. Merci, Mose, je te revaudrai ça. »  
  
En début de soirée, la voiture de location de Mose s'arrêta dans l'allée de la villa. Comme Gabriel s'y attendait, celle-ci était vide, et toutes leurs affaires s'y trouvaient encore. Elles ne semblaient pas avoir été fouillées. Les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas beaucoup s'être intéressés à eux, si ce n'est bien sûr pour se servir de Gabriel.  
  
« Et maintenant ? demanda Mose.  
  
- Je dois m'imprimer de nouveaux papiers d'identité. Mon nom commence à être beaucoup trop connu.  
  
- Et tu peux faire ça avec ton ordi ? Tu sais que je devrais t'arrêter ?  
  
- Commence pas. Tu faisais bien pire quand on était au lycée. J'ai deux trois coups de fil à passer, aussi.  
  
- Ok. Je vais faire un tour au commissariat, à Little Whining. Je reviens d'ici quelques heures.  
  
- D'accord. »  
  
Une fois son ami parti, Gabriel ouvrit le portable et s'occupa de son problème de papiers. Puis il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de son château en Allemagne.  
  
« Château Ritter ? répondit la voix de Gerde.  
  
- Gerde ? C'est Gabriel.  
  
- Oh ! Bonjour. Comment se passe votre affaire ? Vous êtes toujours en Angleterre ?  
  
- Toujours. J'aurais besoin que vous fassiez quelques recherches pour moi.  
  
- Bien sûr. Mais je croyais que Grace vous avait rejoint ?  
  
- Elle n'est pas disponible pour l'instant. De plus, je voudrais que vous regardiez dans les journaux de mes ancêtres. Dans ceux de Wolfgang en particulier. » Il avait hésité sur la dernière phrase. Il savait que Gerde avait follement aimé son oncle Wolfgang, malgré leur différence d'âge, et il redoutait que ce ne fût dur pour elle. Mais l'allemande ne sembla pas trop troublée. « Bien sûr, dit-elle. A quel sujet ?  
  
- Tout ce qui concerne les sorciers, les mages noirs, et un certain Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Albus, vous dites ? Wolfgang en parlait souvent. C'était un de ses plus proches amis.  
  
- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. J'imagine que je peux lui faire confiance. Regardez quand même dans les journaux de Wolfgang. Comment ils se sont connus, par exemple. Mon oncle a du avoir affaire à des sorciers à une époque.  
  
- D'accord, je vais regarder. Vous avez une adresse ou un numéro de téléphone, pour que je vous communique les résultats ?  
  
- Je vous rappellerai.  
  
- D'accord. Au fait, votre cliente à appelé.  
  
- Mrs Stevens ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?  
  
- Simplement savoir si vous étiez rentré, et où vous étiez. Elle n'arrivait pas à vous joindre dans la maison qu'elle vous prête, et elle demande que vous la rappeliez au plus tôt.  
  
- Quand a-t-elle appelé ?  
  
- Hier. En début de soirée. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais rien de votre enquête.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait qu' elle rappelle, mais au cas où, surtout vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi depuis mon départ.  
  
- Compris.  
  
- Je vous rappelle dès que possible.  
  
- Soyez prudent. Et transmettez mes amitiés à Grace. »  
  
Si Fudge fut surpris de voir Parrish débarquer ainsi dans son bureau sans frapper, il le cacha bien et accueillit joyeusement son bras droit.  
  
« Alors, Franck, où en êtes-vous avec Potter ? A-t-il avoué ?  
  
- Il m'a appris des choses intéressantes. Mais pas vraiment celles que je m'attendais à entendre. Notamment sur les événements du mois de juin. Il a également laissé entendre que vous saviez tout.  
  
- Tout quoi ? Vous savez, c'est un menteur pathologique et.  
  
- Il ne ment pas, Cornélius. C'est évident. Son témoignage et celui de la fille qui était avec lui concordent parfaitement. Et si on retrouvait l'homme qui les a accompagnés jusque là, je suis sûr qu'il dirait également la même chose. Or ils n'ont aucune raison de le soutenir.  
  
- Harry les a menés en bateau !  
  
- Enfin, Cornélius, quand accepterez-vous l'évidence ? Harry Potter n'a pas tué Susannah Purple, ni Cédric Diggory. Nous avons pu suivre ce portoloin jusqu'à cette grotte. Mais à votre avis, que faisait Harry à Pré-au-Lard ?  
  
- Comment voulez-vous que je sache ce qui se passe dans son esprit dérangé ?  
  
- Il essayait de regagner Poudlard, voilà ce qu'il faisait. Parce que Dumbledore savait qu'il était innocent. D'ailleurs, il a essayé de vous prévenir.  
  
- Dumbledore protège des géants et des loups-garous.  
  
- Et vous savez très bien ce que je pense de lui. C'est vous qui avez défendu ses privilèges pendant toutes ces années, il me semble. Mais il n'aurait pas cru à cette histoire de Vous-Savez-Qui sans de bonnes raisons. Cette fois, Cornélius, vous allez me raconter ce qui s'est passé le soir de la troisième tâche. Tout ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- Interrogez donc Potter, puisque vous le croyez. Et je vous rappelle que je suis le Ministre de la Magie, pas vous. Vous n'avez absolument pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton.  
  
- J'essaie de vous sauver la mise. Croyez-vous que tout cela va rester secret, que Vous-Savez-Qui, s'il est de retour, va rester tranquillement dans son coin ? Si c'est lui qui a programmé l'attaque contre Potter, il ne va pas en rester là, croyez-moi. Et si les gens apprennent que vous étiez au courant, et que vous n'avez rien fait, si ce n'est mettre ses crimes sur le dos de leur héros, il risque d'y avoir quelques mécontents. Vous allez tomber, Cornélius. Et moi avec. »  
  
Le ministre avait pâli sous l'accusation, et il baissa les yeux. « Demandez à Potter, dit-il. Diggory et lui ont disparu en touchant le trophée, personne n'a rien vu.  
  
- Potter n'est pas en état de me raconter ça, et je suis sûr que vous avez entendu toute l'histoire. Il est peut-être encore temps d'agir, Cornélius. Mais nous devons faire vite. Dumbledore ne va certainement pas rester inactif, maintenant que vous avez arrêté un de ses élèves pour des crimes qu'il n'a pas commis. »  
  
Fudge soupira, et raconta ce qui s'était passé le soir de la troisième tâche, et ce qu'il savait de l'histoire de Harry.  
  
« C'est totalement invraisemblable, n'est-ce pas ? conclut-il. Une potion pour retrouver son corps.  
  
- C'est parfaitement réaliste, au contraire. Je connais cette potion. Ignorez-vous pourquoi je suis condamné à travailler dans l'ombre ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr.  
  
- Mon père était un maître de Potions clandestin. Et, une fois il a fabriqué celle-ci pour un de ses clients. Un dictateur africain. Et ça a très bien marché. Cependant, il est mort peu après dans des circonstances suspectes. Je crois que ça avait un rapport avec cette potion. Je me rappelle encore mon père éclater de rire, et je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos des petites lignes dans la notice d'utilisation. Je me demande à quoi il faisait allusion. Si nous pouvions nous servir de ça contre Voldemort.  
  
- Vous croyez qu'il y a un moyen ?  
  
- Je l'espère. Car ce serait le meilleur moyen de couvrir votre bêtise : tuer Voldemort avant que le public n'ait eu le temps de s'apercevoir de son retour. Mais j'ignore si nous le pourrons. Il doit connaître, lui, ce que mon père appelait les petites lignes.  
  
- Que ferons-nous si vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
- Dans ce cas, je crains le pire. Nous pourrons peut-être essayer de garder secret le fait que vous saviez tout depuis juin, et présenter toute l'histoire comme un complot pour discréditer Harry, que nous aurions brillamment déjoué, mais tout dépend de ce que va faire Dumbledore. Nous devrons improviser.»  
  
A ce moment, un coup sec fut frappé à la porte, et Lucius Malefoy entra dans le bureau.  
  
- Bonjour, Cornélius.  
  
- Lucius ? Que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
- Je viens m'assurer du sort d'un prisonnier. En fait, Franck, je suis heureux de vous voir, car cela vous concerne. Il s'agit de Harry Potter.  
  
- Et que voulez-vous, au sujet de Potter ? demanda Parrish d'un ton neutre. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort, et le fait qu'il se préoccupe du sort de Harry lui paraissait plus que suspect.  
  
- je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous respectiez les lois de notre peuple sur la justice des mineurs. Je sais que certaines personnes ont tendance à s'emballer quand des crimes aussi abominables sont commis.  
  
- Depuis quand défendez-vous les criminels, Lucius ?  
  
- Depuis qu'ils ont l'âge de mon fils, sans doute. Et aussi depuis que je suis membre du Conseil de Régulation. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un gamin de cet âge soit foncièrement mauvais. On a dû le pousser dans la mauvaise direction, pour qu'il en arrive là.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que Drago était l'ami de Harry.  
  
- Il ne l'est pas. Il ne sont pas dans la même maison. Mais il l'a toujours eu pitié de lui. Drago pense que la raison de Harry l'a lâché après tout ce qu'il a subi. Et il presque certain que les moldus chez qui il vivait le maltraitaient. C'est pourquoi je me permets d'intervenir en faveur de ce garçon, même si, bien sûr, il est normal qu'il reçoive un châtiment sévère après ce qu'il a fait. »  
  
Parrish était impressionné par la maîtrise avec laquelle Malefoy proférait ces mensonges. On avait presque envie de le croire. Mais Lucius avait toujours été un des maîtres de l'hypocrisie.  
  
« Harry est parfaitement bien traité, répondit-il froidement. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de torturer les gens que l'on me confie. Il y a d'autres moyens de mener un interrogatoire.  
  
- Bien sûr, mon cher Franck, je ne voulais absolument pas vous accuser de quoi que ce soit. Mais j'avoue que le Conseil est inquiet, d'autant plus qu'il nous est revenu que Harry était malade.  
  
- Et si c'était le cas ?  
  
- Vous devriez le faire soigner. Cela fait partie de ses droits.  
  
- Ces droits n'ont jamais été appliqués, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Cela date de l'époque où nous n'avions même pas le temps de juger tous les mangemorts que nous arrêtions.  
  
- Vous avez le temps aujourd'hui. Et imaginez le scandale si Harry venait à mourir dans les cachots du ministère ?  
  
- Franck, intervint Fudge, pourquoi n'emmenez-vous pas Lucius voir Harry, qu'il puisse vérifier par lui-même ?Et, après tout, pourquoi ne pas le faire transférer, si cela peut rassurer le conseil ? »  
  
Harry avait retrouvé son coin de cellule. Un garde lui avait laissé un plateau auquel il n'avait pas touché. Il n'avait pas envie de se nourrir, il n'avait pas envie d'aller mieux. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer, de se battre pour survivre. A quoi bon ? Des pas dans le couloir. Probablement un garde qui venait chercher le plateau.  
  
« Alors, fit la voix qui l'avait interrogé tout à l'heure, vous voyez bien que nous ne l'avons pas frappé. Il a été nourri correctement, même s'il n'en a pas voulu.  
  
- Je ne vous accusais pas. Mais je maintiens qu'il serait mieux dans un service de santé. Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »  
  
Cette voix. Harry la connaissait, mais impossible de la situer. Il releva la tête, et eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant Lucius Malefoy agenouillé devant lui.  
  
« Partez ! siffla-t-il. Laissez-moi. N'en avez-vous pas fait assez ?  
  
- Je suis là pour t'aider, Harry.  
  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Je sais ce que vous êtes. Etes-vous venus contempler votre triomphe, pour aller ensuite faire un rapport à votre maître ?  
  
- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. » Malefoy se tourna vers Parrish. « Il délire, dit-il. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça.  
  
- Il ne délirait absolument pas quand je l'ai interrogé. Et je ne crois pas non plus qu'il délire maintenant.  
  
- Qu'insinuez-vous, Parrish ? » Malefoy s'était redressé, et faisait face à l'autre sorcier, ses yeux gris aussi durs que de l'acier.  
  
- Mais rien du tout, répondit l'autre d'un ton apaisant. Et puisque Fudge est d'accord avec vous, je vais faire venir un médecin. Il ne sera pas dit que j'ai laissé mourir un prisonnier.  
  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Au revoir, Harry. »  
  
Harry s'était levé, et il ne quitta pas Malefoy des yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait quitté la cellule. Une telle haine se lisait dans son regard, que nul n'aurait eu de mal à imaginer, à cet instant, qu'il était un assassin. Lorsque ses deux visiteurs eurent disparu de son champ de vision, cependant, il commença à se poser des questions. Pourquoi Malefoy était-il venu ici ? Et pourquoi avait-il insisté avec une telle intensité pour que Harry soit soigné ? Il s'imaginait que les mangemorts auraient souhaité qu'il meure dans cette cellule, pour être définitivement débarrassés de lui. Voldemort avait-il en réserve un autre plan machiavélique où Harry était impliqué ? Mais il avait essayé de le tuer au mois de juin. Peut-être souhaitait-il simplement qu'on lui confirme que c'était bien Harry qui avait été arrêté, et Malefoy n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de le voir. quoi qu'il en soit, dans sa situation actuelle, il se sentait protégé contre les mages noirs. Et c'était peut-être le seul avantage.  
  
« Hermione ! comment peux-tu avoir la tête à lire alors qu'on ne sait même pas si on reverra Harry un jour ? » Les deux adolescents s'étaient isolés dans la chambre de Ron. Mais pendant que celui-ci échafaudait une liste de plans pour faire évader Harry, son amie s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre que ses parents venaient de lui envoyer.  
  
- Je m'occupe l'esprit. Ca n'aidera pas beaucoup Harry si nous passons la journée à nous morfondre.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que tu l'aides, là ? En plus je croyais que tu avais déjà lu tous les bouquins au programme !  
  
- Et alors ? » Elle tourna une page. « Mais c'est vrai que ce livre est loin d'être un chef d'?uvre, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
- Alors pourquoi tu le lis ? Tu crois que nous pourrions nous arranger pour lui faire parvenir sa cape d'invisibilité ?  
  
- Il n'a pas le droit de recevoir du courrier. Arrête, Ron, personne n'a jamais réussi à s'évader des cellules du ministère. Et quant à ce livre, je le lis pour en apprendre plus sur Gabriel Knight. C'est lui qui l'a écrit.  
  
- C'est un écrivain, ce type ? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Fais voir. Crimes de sang, ça m'a l'air assez intéressant, pour une fois.  
  
- L'histoire pourrait être assez intéressante, mais c'est plutôt mal écrit. C'est à propos de vampires. Ca se passe en France, et il y a en arrière plan des recherches historiques, sur les templiers et le Saint Graal. Le problème, c'est qu'il se contente de dire que l'assistante du héros les fait, et qu'il ne donne aucun détail. Je trouve ça plutôt frustrant. Ce serait quand même plus instructif que les courses en moto qu'il raconte.  
  
- Mais à part toi, qui irait s'intéresser aux Templiers ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que les Templiers ? »  
  
Hermione soupira : « C'est un ordre de chevalerie qui existait en France au Moyen-âge.  
  
- Crois-moi, les vampires, c'est beaucoup mieux. Mais je croyais que les moldus ne croyaient pas à leur existence ?  
  
- C'est une fiction, et les moldus aiment bien retrouver des éléments de notre monde dans leurs histoire. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cette histoire soit vraiment une fiction. Je crois que Mr Knight raconte dans ses romans des aventures qui lui sont réellement arrivé, en modifiant simplement les noms des personnages.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Le héros de cette histoire est un chasseur d'ombres, non ? Son assistante est d'origine asiatique, tout comme cette Miss Nakimura qui a été arrêtée avec Harry. Enfin, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il présente les choses. Son héros est aussi un écrivain qui fait passer son récit pour une fiction.  
  
- D'accord, et ça t'avance à quoi ?  
  
- Je me renseigne, c'est tout.  
  
- Tu es sure ? Il a de beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux verts. J'en ai connu un autre dont tu savais les livres par c?ur.  
  
- Ron ! je n'ai plus douze ans ! Le syndrome Lockhart, ça m'a passé, merci bien. En plus, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.  
  
- Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ton genre ?  
  
- Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec toi, et surtout pas maintenant. » Hermione reposa le livre. « Je voulais juste me faire une idée sur cet homme. Mais je crois que j'en sais assez. » Elle consulta sa montre. « Tu crois que ton père est rentré ?  
  
- Non, ils seraient venus nous chercher. Hermione, tu crois que c'est possible qu'on ne puisse pas le faire sortir de là ? Qu'on ne le revoie jamais ?  
  
- Non. Je ne veux pas le croire. Pas alors que c'est tellement évident qu'il n'a rien fait. Mais d'un autre côté. S'il ne retrouvait jamais sa magie, peux-tu imaginer la vie à Poudlard sans lui ? Et imagine ce qu'il doit vivre en ce moment ! S'il n'était plus jamais comme avant ?  
  
- Il est plus fort que ça. Après tout, il a déjà surmonté beaucoup, il surmontera ça aussi. On l'aidera. Mais en ce moment, il est tout seul. Et on n'a aucun moyen de le faire sortir. Je hais Fudge.  
  
- Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est qu'il ait réussi à retourner aussi rapidement l'opinion publique. Tout le monde a oublié la première chute de Voldemort. Personne ne s'est posé aucune question. Harry doit se croire abandonné ! Si seulement nous pouvions lui faire parvenir un message, lui dire que nous sommes avec lui !  
  
- Papa essaie d'obtenir l'autorisation d'aller le voir, mais il a peu de chances d'y arriver. Fudge sait très bien les liens que nous avons avec Harry. »  
  
Il y eut un silence, puis Hermione s'écria : « Eh ! je crois que j'ai une idée ! Il y a quelqu'un qui peut se déplacer au ministère comme elle le veut !  
  
- Qui ? La femme de Fudge ?  
  
- Mais non ! Rita Skeeter, bien sûr !  
  
- Et comment comptes-tu la convaincre de t'aider ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre vous deux.  
  
- Je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus écrire. Si je la libère de sa promesse en échange de ce petit service, je suis sûre qu'elle ne sera que trop heureuse de s'en charger. Et en plus. » Le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminait au fur et à mesure que les idées lui venaient, et son enthousiasme était contagieux.  
  
« Et en plus ? demanda Ron d'une voix excitée. Tu crois qu'elle peut le faire sortir ?  
  
- Non, mais aider, peut-être. Rita Skeeter est connue, les gens croient ce qu'elle raconte. Même quand ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Imagine que nous lui racontions la véritable histoire ? Si elle la publie, on la croira.  
  
- Mais sa spécialité, d'habitude, c'est plus de détruire la vie des gens que de la sauver. Elle ne trouvera peut-être pas ça intéressant.  
  
- Pas intéressant ? Et les révélations sur la lâcheté et les mensonges de Fudge ? C'est tout à fait le genre de détails qu'elle aime répandre. Et, franchement, lui, elle peut le détruire autant qu'elle veut, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire ! Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?  
  
- Rien. Je suis d'accord. On peut envoyer Coq à Rita immédiatement. » Ils finissaient d'écrire la lettre quand Fred passa la tête. « Papa est en route, dit-il. Et on dîne dans deux minutes.  
  
- On arrive », dit Ron. Ils attachèrent la lettre au petit hibou de Ron, qui s'envola immédiatement, puis dévalèrent l'escalier. Mr Weasley était déjà rentré. Sa femme, les jumeaux et Ginny l'entouraient et le pressaient de questions.  
  
« Alors ? demanda Ron. Tu as vu Harry ?   
  
- Non, je n'ai pas obtenu l'autorisation. Mais Percy va essayer aussi. Il a l'appui de son nouveau patron. Mais j'ai des nouvelles. Harry vient d'être transféré, sous avis médical, au service haute sécurité de Ste Mangouste.  
  
- Comment ? S'exclama sa femme. Mais c'est affreux ! Je croyais qu'ils n'envoyaient là-bas que des prisonniers mourants ! »  
  
Les enfants Weasley et Hermione fixèrent les deux adultes avec horreur.  
  
- A ce qu'on m'a dit, Harry ne va pas si mal que ça. Il semble qu'un haut dignitaire ait fait pression pour qu'il soit traité le mieux possible. Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi.  
  
- Peut-être s'agit-il de quelqu'un qui croit Harry et qui a pitié de lui. Ils ne sont pas tous stupides au ministère.  
  
- Avec n'importe qui d'autre, ce serait possible, mais il se trouve que ce mystérieux protecteur n'est autre que Lucius Malefoy. »  
  
La stupéfaction se peignit sur tous les visages, puis Hermione s'écria : « Il faut le sortir de là ! Lucius doit penser qu'il sera plus facile de capturer Harry quand il sera sorti du ministère !  
  
- Je ne crois pas, dit Arthur Weasley. Le service haute sécurité de Ste Mangouste est un des endroits les mieux protégés. Les prisonniers sont presque totalement isolés du monde extérieur. Et un ?il magique est placé dans chaque chambre, transmettant en permanence des images au ministère.  
  
- Mais dans ce cas que cherche-t-il ?  
  
- Peut-être cherche-t-il simplement à éviter que Harry ne dévoile trop tôt ce qu'il sait. Il doit avoir peur que les gens le croient. C'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée, mais elle ne me satisfait qu'à moitié.  
  
- En as-tu parlé à Dumbledore ?demanda sa femme.  
  
- Oui. Cela n'a pas paru l'étonner. Il avait même l'air soulagé. Quoi que fasse Malefoy, j'imagine que ce n'est pas contre nous. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait pas une idée derrière la tête.  
  
- La chambre de Harry sera surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt- quatre ? demanda soudain Hermione. Elle lança un regard à Ron, qui comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Rita Skeeter n'allait pas pouvoir lui porter de message.  
  
- Oui, et tout sera enregistré, répondit Mr Weasley en se méprenant sur la raison de leur inquiétude. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous faire du soucis. »  
  
Une odeur désagréable commença à monter de la cuisine, et Mrs Weasley sauta soudain sur ses pieds.  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! le dîner ! Venez vite à table ! Tant pis pour Percy, il nous rattrapera. »  
  
La soirée ne fut pas particulièrement joyeuse ce soir là chez les Weasley. Même les jumeaux semblaient ne pas avoir le c?ur à s'amuser. Tous allèrent se coucher de bonne heure, en espérant que la journée du lendemain apporteraient enfin de bonnes nouvelles.  
  
Rita Skeeter s'apprêtait elle aussi à se coucher. Depuis le mois de juin, depuis que cette horrible petite sorcière l'avait soumise à un odieux chantage, ses jours s'écoulaient lentement. Trop lentement. Elle n'avait jamais supporté l'inaction. L'écriture était sa vie, elle n'existait pas en dehors de son métier. Aussi quand elle eut lu la lettre que lui avait apportée un minuscule hibou, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. D'un coup de baguette, elle fut habillée et prête à l'action. Rita Skeeter était de retour. Et avec un scoop plus terrible que jamais. Finalement, la petite peste serait peut-être celle qui finirait de lui apporter la gloire. D'un nouveau mouvement de sa baguette, la journaliste transplana. Direction Londres.  
  
Bon, j'espère que ce Harry catatonique ne vous dérange pas trop, c'est un état qui risque de durer quelques temps. Surtout quand il va apprendre qu'en fait... Vous avez quand même pas cru que j'allais raconter la suite ? En tous cas, le pauvre n'a pas fini de souffrir. Je vais répondre aux reviews individuellement aujourd'hui ( merci la RATP pour tes splendides grèves qui font repousser les dates des exams de quinze jours.).  
  
Xaxa : Merci pour ta Review (et merci à Lily la Tigresse)  
  
Lily la Tigresse (justement) : Parisienne et aussi vieille que moi ? Et en plus, tu me fais de la pub ? cool ! J'habite pas très loin de la Bastille, je vais à la fac à Jussieu. Et toi, tu es où ?  
  
Csame : Pire que tout ce que tu avais pu imaginer ? Mais le pire, mon cher Csame, reste à venir (* éclate d'un gros rire sadique*).  
  
Ranae : Ben si ! Contente que tu aimes.  
  
Hadler : Un fan de GK ! Et qui en plus (accessoirement), aime mon histoire. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Choupinette : « A la limite du sadisme ? » Tu me déçois, je pensais l'avoir franchie depuis longtemps, cette limite (depuis ma première fic, en fait, on m'a accusée de l'être, et j'ai fini par m'y faire). Peut-être que je ne suis pas allée assez loin après tout. Je veillerai à remédier à ça.  
  
Philipe Griffondor : Ce que j'aime, avec toi, c'est que tu répands des tas d'ondes positives. Un tel enthousiasme, ça fait du bien, vraiment.  
  
Hermichocos : Tu n'as pas aimé la fin du chapitre ? C'est cruel, tu trouves ? J'espère que tu n'auras pas eu le même problème avec celui-ci, qui a aussi une fin un peu brutale. Sinon, mets ça sur le compte de ma cruauté qui d'habitude ne s'exerce que sur Harry mais pourrait bien décider un jour de s'en prendre aux lecteurs. En tous cas merci pour ta review.  
  
Lunenoire : Merci. 


	5. Sombres préparatifs

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui touche à Harry Potter est à Joanne Rowling, Gabriel Knight and co sont à Jane Jensen.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Sombres préparatifs.  
  
A la nuit tombée, les cellules du ministère devenaient encore plus sinistres que pendant la journée. Ce soir là, elles étaient presque toutes vides, et il y régnait un profond silence, un silence lourd et angoissant. Seul être humain dans les sous-sol, Grace était allongée sur sa paillasse. Les yeux grand ouverts dans la pénombre, elle expérimentait des sensations étranges et désagréables. Elle se sentait oppressée, comme jamais auparavant. Et les souvenirs les plus désagréables lui revenaient en mémoire. L'horrible vision des deux hommes du prince James, vidés de leur sang, allongés sur le lieux de leur sacrifice. Gabriel qui se transformait soudain en loup au beau milieu de la représentation de l'opéra perdu de Wagner. Elle ignorait pourquoi, c'était sans doute un effet de l'obscurité et du silence. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, bien sûr, que la nuit les prisonniers étaient gardés par des Détraqueurs. Elle les croyait cantonnés à Azkaban, et ne pouvait pas voir la créature plantée devant la porte de sa cellule.  
  
Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller au désespoir. Se redressant brusquement, elle s'assit en tailleur sur ce qui lui servait de lit, et entreprit une séance de méditation Taï Shi. D'habitude, cet exercice suffisait à lui rendre sa sérénité, quelque soient les circonstances. Vidant sa tête de toutes pensées, elle commença progressivement à se sentir mieux. Après une demi-heure, plus détendue, elle se rallongea. Le sentiment de désespoir n'avait pas disparu, mais il était moins présent, plus supportable.  
  
Grace repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé. Où était Gabriel en ce moment ? Que faisait-il ? Etait-il resté avec les sorciers ? Allait-il faire la bêtise d'essayer de la libérer ? Elle espérait que non, le sorcier lui avait dit qu'elle sortirait dans quelques jours, et Gabriel avait un don pour se mettre en danger. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-il trouvé une superbe fille avec qui il passait la nuit, et était-il bien content qu'elle ne soit pas là. Tout était possible avec lui. Les sorcières étaient peut- être mignonnes. Oh, et puis il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait après tout.  
  
Elle pensa un instant à Harry. Le garçon avait été emmené quelques heures plus tôt par des hommes en blouse blanche. Au moins lui était sorti d'ici, même si, sur le long terme, il était dans une situation bien pire que la sienne. Combien de nuits allait-elle devoir passer ainsi ?  
  
Un léger bruit la détourna de ses pensées. On aurait dit un bourdonnement.  
  
« Super, pensa-t-elle en scrutant la pénombre pour essayer de découvrir l'insecte. En plus je vais me retrouver couverte de piqûres de moustiques. »  
  
Mais lorsqu'elle localisa la bestiole, qui passait devant le rai de lumière qui filtrait à travers les barreaux, elle eut la surprise de constater que c'était bien plus gros qu'un moustique. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas un frelon, ou autre chose dans le même genre. L'insecte sembla se désintéresser d'elle et passa entre deux barreaux pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Il avait bien de la chance.  
  
Grace se détendit quelque peu en le voyant s'éloigner. Elle devait essayer de dormir un peu si elle voulait pouvoir affronter le lendemain. De nouveau, elle utilisa ses techniques de relaxation, cette fois dans le but de s'endormir. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir, le bourdonnement se fit entendre de nouveau. Dans un premier temps, elle l'ignora, mais l'insecte passa tout près de son visage, la sortant de sa somnolence. Elle ouvrit les yeux, légèrement irritée, prête à saisir sa chaussure pour écraser le gêneur.  
  
On entendit alors un petit « pop », et, comme surgie de nulle part, une femme se tint devant elle. Grande, elle avait des cheveux blonds décolorés et un visage dont, même dans cette semi-obscurité, on pouvait dire qu'il était outrageusement maquillé.  
  
Le c?ur de Grace fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle poussa un léger cri.  
  
« Chut ! fit la femme. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'on me trouve ici.  
  
- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Grace d'une voix qu'elle avait du mal à contenir. Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
- Je m'appelle Rita Skeeter. N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux pas de mal.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
  
- Je cherche Harry. Vous êtes la moldue qui a été arrêtée avec lui, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
- Oui. Pourquoi voulez-vous voir Harry ?  
  
- J'ai un message pour lui. De la part de ses amis. Et je voudrais lui poser quelques questions : je suis journaliste.  
  
- Ne croyez-vous pas que vous lui avez fait assez de mal ?  
  
- Je sais qu'il est innocent. Si vous me dites où il est, je pourrais peut- être écrire un article qui aidera à le faire libérer. Et vous avec lui.  
  
- Harry n'est plus ici. Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Comment êtes vous entrée ici ?  
  
- Comment je suis entrée n'a pas d'importance. Où est Harry, s'il n'est pas là ? A-t-il été relâché ?  
  
- Croyez-vous vraiment que les gens du ministère me font des confidences ? Et si c'était le cas, vous savez probablement que les amis de Harry ne sont pas les seuls à le rechercher. Vous vous dites journaliste, mais, dans le monde moldu, les journalistes n'ont pas pour habitude de s'introduire dans les prisons pour y interviewer les détenus. Ce genre de méthodes est plutôt l'apanage des bandits, et encore ce n'est pas très répandu. »  
  
Rita Skeeter eut un soupir d'exaspération, et, un moment, Grace crut qu'elle allait faire machine arrière et sortir de sa cellule. Mais, finalement, la journaliste planta ses yeux dans ceux de la prisonnière, inspira profondément, et reprit la parole.  
  
« Ecoutez, dit-elle d'une voix mesurée, si vous jurez de n'en parler à personne et de ne pas mentionner ma visite, je vous montrerai comment je suis entrée. C'est une preuve de confiance, j'aurais de très gros problèmes si ça se savait. En échange, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à mes questions.  
  
- D'accord, si j'estime que je peux vous faire confiance, je répondrai à vos questions, dans la mesure du possible. »  
  
Il y eut un plop, la femme disparut. Le gros insecte vint voler autour de Grace, puis revint se poser par terre. De nouveau, on entendit un plop, et la journaliste réapparut.  
  
Grace cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.  
  
« Je ne comprends toujours pas, avoua-t-elle. Vous pouvez disparaître et réapparaître, mais si c'était possible ici, tous les sorciers en feraient autant. Sirius nous a fait disparaître tout à l'heure.  
  
- Sirius ? Quel Sirius ? »  
  
Grace comprit trop tard qu'elle avait fait une bourde.  
  
- Oubliez. C'était juste une phrase comme ça.  
  
- Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la peine de vous demander ce que vous faisiez avec lui, j'imagine. En tous cas, je n'ai pas disparu. Je suis un animagus. C'est à dire que je peux me transformer en scarabée. Et je peux vous dire que c'est très utile quand on est journaliste.  
  
- Vous vous transformez en scarabée ? » Grace avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle avait vu Sirius se changer en chien un peu plus tôt, et ça avait déjà été un choc, mais elle pouvait encore le concevoir. Elle vivait dans le surnaturel depuis suffisamment longtemps. Mais un scarabée.  
  
« Certains sorciers sont capables de se transformer en animaux, poursuivait Rita. On les appelle des animagus. C'est un don rare. Mais, normalement, ils sont très contrôlés par le ministère. Le problème, c'est que moi, je ne me suis jamais déclarée en tant qu'animagus. Donc ce que je fais est absolument illégal. »  
  
Sirius non plus ne devait pas être déclaré, songea Grace, sinon sa forme canine ne passerait pas inaperçue aussi facilement. Finalement, les animagus non déclarés avaient l'air d'être plutôt fréquents dans le monde des sorciers. Même si la journaliste pensait que c'était rare.  
  
« Maintenant, continua la journaliste, dites-moi où je peux trouver Harry.  
  
- Attendez. Je veux voir le message que vous apportiez à Harry.  
  
- Même pour une journaliste, ça ressemble un peu trop à une insertion dans sa vie privée. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça vous apportera.  
  
- Rien ne me dit que vous dites la vérité. Je n'ai que votre parole comme quoi ce que vous faites est illégal.  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment du genre soupçonneux, vous. Très bien. » Elle sortit de sa poche une feuille pliée en quatre. Puis elle claqua des doigts et une petite lumière apparut.. C'est la lettre que m'a envoyé l'amie de Harry. Puisque vous savez déjà mon secret, je suppose que je ne risque rien à vous la montrer. »  
  
Grace reconnut sans mal l'écriture sage qui figurait sur une des lettres que Gabriel avait prises dans la chambre de Harry. Elle parcourut la lettre, constatant qu'en effet Ron et Hermione, les amis de Harry, avaient demandé à la journaliste de porter un message à Harry et de les aider à le faire sortir, puis rendit le papier à sa propriétaire.  
  
« Satisfaite ? demanda Rita.  
  
- J'imagine. Je suis désolée de vous avoir semblé si méfiante, mais je ne sais vraiment plus à qui je peux faire confiance.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais maintenant dites-moi : où est Harry ?  
  
- En réalité, je n'en sais rien. Il a passé la journée ici, mais des médecins l'ont emmené en début de soirée. Il doit être à l'infirmerie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était pas vraiment en grande forme ces derniers jours.  
  
- Il n'y a pas d'infirmerie ici. Il est probablement dans l'un des rares endroits de ce pays où je ne peux pas me rendre. Hermione devra trouver un autre moyen pour lui faire parvenir son courrier.  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
- Ca fait partie des aléas de mon métier. J'imagine cependant que vous connaissez une bonne partie de ce que Harry aurait pu me raconter. J'ai énormément de questions à vous poser.  
  
- Allez-y. Mais si vous me citez dans votre article, les gens vont se douter que vous êtes venue ici.  
  
- C'est mon problème. Je m'arrangerai. » Et une fois de plus, Grace se retrouva à raconter son histoire. Au milieu de son récit, cependant, la journaliste disparut soudainement, prenant sa forme arthropodienne. Grace entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, puis elle ressentit un froid terrible, comme si une main glacée lui enserrait la poitrine. Puis elle entendit la porte se refermer, et la chaleur lui revint. Peu après, Rita réapparut.  
  
« Ouf ! s'écria-t-elle. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
  
- Un de vos gardiens. Il ne devrait plus revenir avant un certain temps, maintenant.  
  
- Je n'ai vu personne.  
  
- Normal, vous êtes moldue. Ce serait trop long de vous expliquer. Continuez votre histoire, s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Très bien, répondit Grace, encore un peu choquée par l'étrange phénomène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, elle voyait le visage de la journaliste s'illuminer.  
  
- Je vois déjà l'article fabuleux que tout cela va faire ! s'exclama-t- elle. J'ai l'impression que cette petite peste et moi allons pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente. Dites-moi, savez-vous où je peux trouver votre ami ? Pour avoir une source que je puisse citer !  
  
- Aucune idée. J'ai moi-même passé suffisamment de temps à le chercher ces dernières années. Peut-être à Poudlard, peut-être pas. Mais vous pouvez toujours demander à Mose. Son copain policier. Lui ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver. Il a un bureau dans les locaux de la police, à Little Whiming. En espérant bien sûr qu'il ne sera pas déjà reparti à la Nouvelle Orléans.  
  
- Bien sûr. Et peut-être que Ron et Hermione pourront m'aider sur ce point, s'il était à Poudlard plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Dites-moi, encore un détail, quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation avec Mr Knight ?  
  
- Gabriel ? » Grace sentit son visage s'empourprer, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais elle répondit néanmoins. « Nous sommes collègues. Je l'aide dans ses enquêtes.  
  
- Et sur un plan plus personnel ?  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire ici. Mais il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir.  
  
- Dommage. C'aurait donné une petite note bien agréable. Un petit plus. Tant pis. Dans deux jours, le monde risque d'être pas mal secoué. Et Fudge a intérêt à surveiller ses arrières. Bonne nuit, Miss Nakimura.  
  
- Au revoir. »  
  
Une seconde plus tard, le scarabée passait entre deux barreaux. Et Grace, de nouveau, se retrouva seule à fixer l'obscurité.  
  
Gabriel se réveilla en sursaut. Il tenta de se souvenir de son rêve. Des yeux rouges. Un serpent. Il lui semblait avoir déjà fait ce rêve auparavant. Mais tout était toujours si confus ! Son regard se posa un instant sur le médaillon posé sur sa poitrine, comme après chaque rêve depuis qu'il avait récupéré le bijou. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris ce qui y était gravé. Un serpent était enlacé autour d'un lion. Il ignorait d'où venait le médaillon. Le poignard, il l'avait découvert l'année précédente, avait deux mille ans, et avait été sacré, semblait-il, par le christ en personne. A l'époque, pourtant, les Ritter ne devaient pas encore avoir accédé au rang de chasseurs d'ombres. Le médaillon devait être plus récent. Et il était probablement le véritable lien entre les Ritter et leur fonction. Son père, qui n'avait jamais rien su de ce qu'il était, avait été hanté par des rêves toute sa vie. Et dans les dessins qu'il avait fait de ses rêves, on voyait clairement le lion, et le serpent.  
  
Gabriel décida que le moment n'était peut-être pas très bien choisi pour s'interroger sur ses origines. Le soleil commençait à percer à travers les rideaux, sa montre indiquait sept heures. Courbaturé après une nuit passée sur le canapé, Gabriel se leva. Mosely avait insisté pour qu'ils quittent la villa prêtée par Mme Stevens et aillent dormir chez lui. Evidemment, lui avait un lit, et on entendait ses ronflements à travers la porte de sa chambre.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas appris grand chose la veille au soir. La cliente de Gabriel était injoignable, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant. A tout hasard, il avait placé quelques micros dans la maison, mais il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir venir les relever un jour. Les recherches dans l'ordinateur à propos de Voldemort, et du ministère de la magie n'avaient rien donné, mais évidemment il n'avait pas les talents de Grace pour ce genre d'exercice. La police moldue semblait avoir classé l'affaire, mais Mose avait obtenu la permission de rester pour vérifier quelques faits.  
  
Gabriel mit un la cafetière en marche, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pendant que le liquide passait. Lorsqu'il ressortit, Mosely émergeait de sa chambre.  
  
« Dis donc le moteur a bien fonctionné cette nuit, se moqua le Schattenjäger.  
  
- Oh, ça va Knight. Epargne-moi tes commentaires. » Tous deux se servirent une tasse de café fort.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Mosely.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien. J'aimerais trouver où est Grace, mais ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à localiser leur foutu ministère sans l'aide d'un sorcier, et le vieux directeur n'a rien voulu me dire. Je crois qu'il avait peur de ce que je ferais. Le problème, c'est qu'il est le seul lien que j'aie avec ces gens. Les amis de Harry auraient probablement été prêts à m'aider, notamment son parrain. Mais je ne sais pas comment le contacter.  
  
- Je crois que le vieux avait raison. Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que tu ailles affronter ces sorciers. Non, en fait, ce que je n'aime pas, c'est l'idée que tu pourrais m'y entraîner avec toi.  
  
- Il y a aussi cette Mme Stevens. Elle s'est fichue de moi, et franchement ça commence à m'énerver.  
  
- Elle non plus, je n'ai pas tellement envie de m'y frotter.  
  
- Je me demande si on pourrait découvrir à quelle adresse correspond cette ligne, poursuivit Gabriel, sans tenir compte des interruptions. D'après ce que j'ai appris, les sorciers ignorent tout de nos technologies. J'imagine qu'il ne se sont pas souciés de crypter leur ligne, ou de se mettre sur liste rouge.  
  
- Liste rouge ou pas, quand on a accès aux fichiers de la police, ce n'est pas vraiment difficile, rappela Mosely.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Tu n'avais pas l'intention de retourner au commissariat, ce matin, par hasard ?  
  
- Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.  
  
- Je me demande si Stevens est son vrai nom, continua Gabriel. C'est tellement courant. L'idéal pour un pseudonyme.  
  
- Pas aussi bien que Smith.  
  
- Peut-être, mais pas mal quand même.  
  
- Tu ne crois pas que ta cliente pourrait attendre ? L'important, pour l'instant, c'est de libérer Gracie.  
  
- Crois-tu vraiment que je l'ai oublié ? Mais si j'arrivais à faire parler Mme Stevens, cela pourrait aider, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
- Redescends sur terre, Knight. Tu n'as aucun moyen de faire pression sur elle. C'est une sorcière, rien ne dit qu'elle soit seule. Et elle semble du genre impitoyable. Si tu veux mon avis, si jamais tu lui sembles un peu trop dangereux, elle se fera un plaisir de te liquider. Ce qui me rendra peut-être la vie un peu plus agréable et moins risquée, mais n'arrangera pas beaucoup la situation.  
  
- Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de me planter devant elle et de lui dire : « Bonjour, je sais que vous m'avez trompé et que vous êtes responsable des événements de l'autre jour. Maintenant, allez voir la police s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis pas totalement stupide.  
  
- Tu fais bien semblant, en tous cas. Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?  
  
- j'improviserai. Au besoin, une fois que je saurai qui elle est, je ferai appel à Dumbledore.  
  
- Bien sûr. Quand les poules auront des dents.  
  
- Quand t'auras fini de me faire la morale, tu pourras te rendre au commissariat s'il te plaît.  
  
- Ouais, ouais, je vais y aller. Mais tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »  
  
Il s'écoula environ une heure avant le retour de Mosely.  
  
- J'ai ton adresse. Dans un coin perdu, à environ deux heures de route. D'après les collègues, c'est un immense manoir, dont les propriétaires sont extrêmement puissants.  
  
- Tu as le nom des propriétaires ?  
  
- La maison est au nom d'un certain Lucius Malefoy.  
  
- Donc elle m'a menti d'un bout à l'autre. Prête moi ta voiture.  
  
- Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils te connaissent, et ils doivent avoir compris que tu n'étais pas vraiment de leur côté, tu es parti en emmenant Harry !  
  
- Mose, les clés.  
  
- T'es vraiment une tête de mule, toi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à ta grand-mère quand ils t'auront tué ?  
  
- Mose, les clés, répéta Gabriel d'un ton plus pressant.  
  
- Ok. Mais je te préviens, s'il y a la moindre éraflure.  
  
- A plus tard ! coupa Gabriel en franchissant la porte d'entrée. Il s'installa au volant de la voiture de location, et démarra. Il eut quelques difficultés à trouver le manoir, qui était réellement isolé, perdu au milieu d'une immense forêt. Gabriel laissa sa voiture à une centaine de mètres de la grille d'entrée. Le parc semblait si grand que la maison était à peine visible de la route. De nombreuses plaques étaient posées sur la grille, principalement pour dissuader les rôdeurs d'entrer. Ces gens là n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter. Gabriel chercha une sonnette, mais n'en trouva pas. La grille était beaucoup trop haute pour être escaladée, et un mur entourait la propriété. Les sorciers avaient probablement leurs propres moyens de se faire annoncer chez les gens.  
  
Dépité à l'idée d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien, Gabriel entreprit de faire le tour de la propriété. Le mur qui l'entourait était parfaitement hermétique, et n'offrait aucun passage. Cependant, à l'arrière, il découvrit un érable qui avait poussé un peu trop près. Gabriel hésita un instant, pensa à la tête que ferait Mosely s'il rentrait bredouille, puis il commença à grimper à l'arbre. Quand il fut sur le sommet du mur, il regarda à l'intérieur. Le parc était vide, à l'exception d'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, qui était juché sur ce qui ressemblait à un balai volant et exécutait des loopings parmi les arbres.  
  
« Eh bien, se dit Gabriel, on comprend pourquoi ils ont des murs pour protéger la propriété. Si tous les passants pouvaient voir ça ! » S'assurant que le garçon ne regardait pas dans sa direction, Gabriel se laissa glisser doucement sur le sol. Il s'avança en direction de la maison. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une maison. Il s'agissait d'un manoir carré, haut de trois étages. Le schattenjäger en fit le tour, en s'efforçant de rester dans l'ombre. Les fenêtres sur l'arrière donnaient sur une immense salle de réception. Jamais il n'avait rien vu d'aussi luxueux. Partout, ce n'était que dorures, cristal, et marbre. Bien que la pièce soit vide, un énorme feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Une fenêtre était entrouverte. Gabriel repensa un instant à ce qu'il avait déclenché la dernière fois où il avait fait ça, puis, sans laisser cette pensée l'arrêter, il poussa la fenêtre et se faufila à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, il entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient. Il courut presque, enjamba la fenêtre et s'accroupit à l'extérieur.  
  
Il vit entrer trois hommes et une femme. Il reconnut sans mal Mrs Stevens, bien qu'elle soit nettement moins maquillée que la fois où elle l'avait reçu. Deux des hommes avaient des carrures de bouledogue, un visage empâté et des yeux ternes. Le troisième était blond avec un visage dur. Ce devait être le maître de maison, car il claqua des doigts, et des bouteilles et des verres apparurent sur une table basse. Gabriel mit en marche son magnétophone.  
  
« Bien, commença l'homme en servant à boire à ses hôtes, si je vous ai fait venir ici ce soir, c'est pour vous transmettre un message du maître. Autant vous le dire tout de suite : il n'est pas très satisfait. Que vous vous soyez fait avoir aussi facilement l'autre soir, et que le ministère ait retrouvé Potter avant nous l'ont contrarié au plus haut point. Il craint que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps avant que ce Parrish ne comprennent la vérité. Or, c'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre. Nous devons rester les seuls, à l'exception du seigneur de Ténèbres, à connaître ce secret. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler quelles seraient les conséquences si, par malheur, certaines personnes venaient à l'apprendre.  
  
- Non, bien sûr, dit l'un des deux autres hommes. Mais pourquoi le Maître ne se rend-il pas simplement à l'endroit où est Potter pour s'en débarrasser ? Il pourrait écraser tous ces sorciers du ministère en quelques instants.  
  
- Le maître n'a pas encore repris suffisamment de forces pour une telle attaque frontale, Crabbe. C'est pourquoi il nous demande de lui amener Potter.  
  
- Mais comment pourrions nous faire cela ? Il doit être le prisonnier le mieux gardé depuis au moins dix ans. Et le fait que tu l'aies fait transférer à Ste Mangouste n'a pas dû arranger les choses.  
  
- Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je fasse cesser ces interrogatoires, et le petit idiot aurait bien été capable de se laisser mourir. Là, au moins, il est en sécurité pour quelques jours.  
  
- Où qu'il soit, remarqua la femme, ce n'est probablement pas aussi inviolable que son ancienne maison. Or nous l'en avons sorti.  
  
- Pour le bien que ton intervention a fait, remarqua le blond. Nous aurions pu en avoir terminé avec lui si tu n'avais pas stupidement tué cette moldue et perdu la tête, Narcissa.  
  
- Le moldu n'était pas censé empêcher les pixies de finir leur travail.  
  
- Si tu m'avais parlé de ce plan, nous aurions peut-être pu l'organiser un peu mieux.  
  
- Je respectais les ordres du maître en ne t'en parlant pas, mon cher Lucius. Mais pour en revenir au problème présent, nous avons deux solutions : attaquer en force pour le sortir de là, ou trouver un moyen de l'emmener sans donner l'alarme.  
  
- Les deux semblent également irréalisables, grogna l'un des deux mastodontes.  
  
- Ne sois pas défaitiste, Goyle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous aurait pas donné une mission irréalisable.  
  
- Attaquer à quatre me semble quand même impossible.  
  
- je suis d'accord, Goyle. Dans ce cas, nous devrons simplement utiliser l'autre méthode. Ils est temps de faire fonctionner vos neurones. »  
  
Les deux gros hommes prirent des têtes comiques, et Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard moqueur.  
  
« C'est vrai que le cerveau est la seule partie de votre anatomie qui ne soit pas outrageusement développée, rit Lucius. Il est donc heureux que Narcissa et moi ayons déjà réfléchi sur le sujet. J'ai fait ce matin, une fois de plus, un don important à Ste Mangouste, et j'ai obtenu pour Narcissa une visite de l'hôpital, dans quelques heures. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fourni ceci - Il sortit de sa cape ce qui ressemblait à une pierre plate. - C'est une écaille de basilic, et, vous le savez sans doute, un puissant inhibiteur de magie. Il lui suffira de placer l'écaille à un endroit judicieusement pour que toutes les communications entre la chambre de Potter et l'endroit où se trouvent les Aurors soient interrompues. C'est alors que nous interviendrons.  
  
- Mais comment on entre ?  
  
- Par la porte, Crabbe, tu es trop gros pour passer par la fenêtre. Les barrière sont là pour empêcher les gens de sortir, pas d'entrer.  
  
- Alors comment on sort ?  
  
- Ah ! voilà une question intéressante. Nous pourrions sortir sans problème, bien sûr, mais pas en emmenant Potter. Eh bien, N'avez-vous pas une petite idée ? » Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent d'un air ahuri. « Non, bien sûr, ce serait trop vous demander. Il nous suffira de forcer Potter à boire une certaine potion pour qu'il prenne la forme de quelqu'un d'autre. Mon fils, par exemple. Et là, il devrait pouvoir sortir. »  
  
Les deux autres regardaient leur chef avec une intense admiration. La femme souriait doucement.  
  
« Heureusement Drago s'est entraîné à la fabrication du polynectar, cet été. Son travail va nous servir, dit-elle. Maintenant, Messieurs, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres suggestions à émettre, ou des questions à poser, je propose que nous arrêtions là cette réunion. Je dois me rendre au comité des bonnes ?uvres du ministère dans une demi-heures, et je ne voudrais pas faire attendre ces dames.  
  
- Va te préparer, chérie, dit son mari. » A ce moment, Gabriel entendit un sifflement joyeux. Son balai à la main, le garçon revenait vers la maison. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, et le Schattenjäger courut silencieusement jusqu'au coin de la maison, hors de vue de l'adolescent.  
  
Puis il sortit de sa poche la boule que lui avait donné Dumbledore la veille, et la prit en main.  
  
Une fois de plus, Parrish pénétra sans frapper dans le bureau de Fudge. Il tenait à la main un livre ouvert, qu'il jeta triomphalement sur le bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci le lut, son visage exprimant tour à tour l'incompréhension puis la stupeur.  
  
« Vous ne voulez pas dire que pour nous débarrasser de ce monstre, nous devons.  
  
- Si, exactement. C'est le seul moyen d'éviter de rendre votre erreur publique. Mais nous devons agir vite : je suis presque sur que Vous-Savez- Qui est également au courant. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a envoyé Malefoy.  
  
- Je ne peux pas croire que Lucius travaille pour Vous-Savez-Qui. Avec tout ce qu'il donne pour les bonnes ?uvres, et la réputation de sa famille !  
  
- Cornélius, je crains de ne pas avoir le temps d'ouvrir un débat là- dessus. Nous avons le moyen de le détruire. Le problème est de savoir comment nous allons procéder.  
  
- Mais si Harry avait raison depuis le début, s'il est réellement innocent, nous ne pouvons pas.  
  
- En êtes vous sûr ? Si nous posions la question au peuple sorcier, quelle serait à votre avis leur réponse ? Quel est le prix d'une vie, Cornélius ? Et combien seront épargnées si nous agissons maintenant ?  
  
- Bien sûr, mais.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous lui en laissons le temps, Vous-Savez- Qui reprendra rapidement ses forces, et fera à nouveau parler de lui. Vous pouvez bien sûr annoncer son retour maintenant, et tenter de le combattre, mais quelles chances aurons-nous, honnêtement ? Et si Vous-Savez-Qui revient au pouvoir, et que les gens comprennent que vous étiez au courant depuis le début et que vous n'avez rien fait, votre carrière est finie.  
  
- Et accessoirement la vôtre, répliqua sèchement le ministre.  
  
- Je ne le nie pas. Mais indépendamment de nos raisons personnelles, c'est la meilleure solution. Contrairement à ce que semble penser un certain Albus Dumbledore, on ne sauvera pas le monde avec de la morale de bas- étage. Nous sommes en guerre et une guerre requiert des sacrifices. Si vous n'aviez pas commis l'erreur de commencer par nier le retour de Celui-dont- le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé, nous aurions même pu mener notre action publiquement, et le peuple aurait très certainement loué votre action.  
  
- Peut-être. Il n'empêche que si quelqu'un découvre ce que nous aurons fait, et ne connaît pas toute l'histoire, les retombées seront terribles.  
  
- C'est un risque à courir. Dans ce cas, nous pourrons toujours expliquer pourquoi nous avons fait cela. Mais il y a peut-être un moyen d'empêcher cela. Je crois que Harry ignore tout de cette situation.  
  
- C'est aussi bien comme ça. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.  
  
- Je ne le connais pas bien , mais j'ai pu obtenir quelques échos sur Harry Potter. J'ai l'impression que s'il savait tout il serait d'accord avec nous. Il serait probablement même prêt à agir lui-même. Nous évitant de prendre ce risque.  
  
- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait.. ? Mais nous ne pourrons même pas lui apporter une certaine reconnaissance pour son geste !  
  
- Croyez-vous vraiment que la reconnaissance est ce que l'on cherche en une telle circonstance ? Nous pourrons toujours l'innocenter plus tard.  
  
- Si Harry est d'accord, je suppose que je n'ai aucune raison de m'y opposer, finit par céder Fudge. Je suppose qu'il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut faire.  
  
- C'est la bonne décision. » Parrish posa la main sur l'épaule de Fudge. « Il y a des choix qui font mal, mais c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Pour tout le monde. »  
  
Gabriel finit par trouver un ensemble de fauteuils de jardin qu'il empila tant bien que mal pour pouvoir repasser par-dessus le mur. Dès qu'il fut sorti de la propriété, il se précipita vers la voiture de Mosely, et démarra précipitamment. Lorsqu'il s'estima à une distance suffisante de la propriété des Malefoy, il sortit de sa poche la petite boule rouge que lui avait donnée Dumbledore, et la prit dans sa main. Un moment, il se demanda si c'était vraiment possible qu'un tel objet puisse servir à établir un contact, ou si le vieux sorcier s'était moqué de lui, mais au bout de quelques instants la boule commença à émettre des crachotements, puis elle s'éclaircit jusqu'à devenir blanche, et le visage ridé du directeur de Poudlard s'y dessina.  
  
« Mr Knight ? demanda-t-il. Vous vouliez me parler ?  
  
- Il y a quelques petits détails dont j'aurais aimé vous faire part, en effet. Ceci est une conversation que je viens de surprendre. » Il mit en marche son magnétophone. Le vieux sorcier écouta attentivement, et son visage exprima un vif intérêt, en même temps qu'une profonde inquiétude. Lorsque la bande s'arrêta, il hocha la tête.  
  
« J'imagine que c'est ce que vous appelez un magnétophone, n'est-ce pas ? Cette conversation a réellement eu lieu.  
  
- Bien sur qu'elle a eu lieu. Je ne me suis pas amusé à enregistrer une mise en scène pour vous faire une blague.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sur que j'ai une entière confiance en vous. S'ils parviennent à leurs fins, ce sera une véritable catastrophe. Merci de m'avoir averti.  
  
- Vous allez pouvoir empêcher cela ?  
  
- Je l'espère. Mais le ministère semble décidé à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
  
- Professeur, où se trouve cet endroit dont ils ont parlé, et où se trouverait Harry ?  
  
- Ste Mangouste ? C'est à Londres, dans un quartier connu uniquement des sorciers. Je crains de devoir vous demander de rester en dehors des événements qui vont se dérouler demain, Mr Knight. Il y a des enjeux dont vous n'avez pas la moindre idée. Et des forces qui vous dépassent. Votre monde a encore besoin de vous.  
  
- Que savez-vous de mon monde ? De quel droit me dites-vous ce que je dois faire ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que vous devez faire ou ne pas faire. Vous décidez seul de vos actes. Je ne peux que vous donner un conseil, dont vous ferez ce que vous voulez. Et, au sujet de votre monde, et de votre fonction, j'en sais plus que vous ne le pensez. Peut-être même plus que vous n'en savez vous-même. Wolfgang n'a pas eu le temps de vous apprendre grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- J'ai appris tout seul. » Gabriel jugea préférable de changer de sujet, sentant que le vieil homme ne lui en dirait pas plus. « Avez-vous des nouvelles de Grace ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Il semble que le ministère ait complètement oublié son existence, autrement il est probable qu'ils l'auraient déjà libérée.  
  
- comment ça oublié son existence ? vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais facilement pu obtenir de Fudge qu'il s'occupe de ce problème, malheureusement aujourd'hui. Je crains que tout ne dépende de sa bonne volonté.  
  
- Que tout dépende de sa bonne volonté ? Vous qui prétendez connaître mon monde, vous devriez avoir entendu parler de ce que nous appelons la démocratie. J'ai l'impression que vous auriez quelques petites choses à apprendre. Chez moi, il y a des lois contre la détention abusive ! On ne maintient pas ainsi les gens dans un total isolement, sans raison valable par surcroît.  
  
- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à répondre à cela, répondit doucement Dumbledore, son visage semblant à cet instant plus vieux et fatigué que Gabriel ne l'aurait pu possible. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Certains des pouvoirs du ministre sont très certainement abusifs. Mais nous devons faire avec. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai énormément de travail. »  
  
Gabriel aurait aimé protester, mais le visage disparut de la boule qu'il tenait à la main, qui reprit sa couleur d'origine. De frustration, il la jeta sur le siège passager, puis il démarra en trombe.  
  
Ron et Hermione avaient fixé rendez vous à Rita Skeeter dans un parc non loin de la maison des Weasley ce soir là. Ils y arrivèrent les premiers et s'installèrent sur un banc.  
  
« Tu crois qu'elle va venir ? demanda Ron.  
  
- J'en suis persuadée. Non seulement c'est sa seule chance d'écrire avant un an, mais en plus nous lui offrons de quoi engager une polémique, avec de bonnes sources d'informations. C'est le rêve pour une journaliste. A mon avis, elle n'aura même pas attendu ce soir pour commencer.  
  
- Je me demande si elle a pu voir Harry, fit Ron songeusement.  
  
- Il y a peu de chances, rappelle-toi qu'il a été transféré.  
  
- Au moins lui transmettre notre mot, je ne sais pas. Qu'il ait un signe.  
  
- Harry sait qu'on ne l'a pas abandonné. Il a vu Sirius. Il sait que Dumbledore est avec lui.  
  
- Peut-être saura-t-il qu'on était derrière quand l'article sortira.  
  
- Peut-être. Je me demande si nous n'aurions pas dû parler de tout ça avec tes parents. Avoir l'accord d'un adulte. Je n'aime pas l'idée que nous faisons ça dans leur dos.  
  
- Allons, Mione, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous accomplissons quelque chose sans l'accord d'un adulte ! Et il y va de la vie de Harry !  
  
- Ils auraient peut-être été d'accord. C'est la première fois que ce que nous faisons va être vu par toute la Grande Bretagne. Je sais bien qu'ils ne sauront pas que nous sommes derrière, mais si les retombées n'étaient pas celles que nous espérons ?  
  
- Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? La situation ne peut pas être pire qu'elle n'est déjà. Avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry emprisonné, malade et sans pouvoirs, et le journal de ce matin. je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça pourrait empirer. » le journal du matin avait en effet exhibé en première page un article sur la situation, qui mettait tout ce qui s'était passé sur le dos de Dumbledore, et de sa trop grande tolérance. Y était citée une interview de Fudge, qui laissait entendre, sans le dire clairement, comme l'homme politique qu'il était, que l'âge du directeur était en cause, et qu'il était possible qu'un nouveau directeur arrive prochainement à Poudlard.  
  
« Tu as raison, dit Hermione, s'ils emploient ces moyens nous pouvons les utiliser aussi. Les gens ont le droit de connaître toute la vérité, pas seulement une partie. »  
  
- C'est ma devise dans la vie, jeune fille. » Les deux adolescents se retournèrent, pour faire face à Rita Skeeter qui se tenaient en face d'eux, main tendue. « Oublions nos petits différents de l'an passé, et travaillons ensemble sur cette histoire, proposa-t-elle. Ce qui se passe est énorme. »  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant, hésitants. Certains articles parus l'année passée étaient encore frais dans leur mémoire. Les attaques contre Hagrid, contre Hermione, et contre Harry.  
  
« D'accord, dit finalement la jeune fille en serrant légèrement la main tendue. Mais je veux pouvoir lire tout ce que vous écrirez avant que ce ne soit publié. Notre but n'est pas de semer la panique, ou même de détruire Fudge. C'est de faire libérer Harry. Et d'éviter que Dumbledore ne soit viré.  
  
- Méfiante, hein ? » La journaliste eut un petit rire. Ma foi, j'avoue que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
- Nous pouvons toujours révéler quel superbe scarabée vous faites, si vous vous amusez à publier n'importe quoi, fit Ron avec une certaine rancune.  
  
- J'en suis parfaitement consciente, rétorqua sèchement Rita. Mais en l'occurrence, c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi. Vous pourriez peut-être être un peu plus poli.  
  
- Je ne suis pas malpoli. Je rappelle seulement certains faits qui ont eu lieu dans le passé. Un article sur Hagrid, ou un sur Hermione, par exemple.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que la vérité. Après, tout est une question d'interprétation. Revenons en au sujet qui nous occupe aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît. Je vous ramène votre lettre. Il est hors de question que je l'amène à Harry. Vous devez probablement savoir où il est.  
  
- Nous ne le savions pas quand nous vous avons écrit, répondit Hermione. Mais vous avez dû mener un début d'enquête, si vous avez découvert ça.  
  
- En journalisme, un jour de plus est un jour de trop. J'ai rendu une petite visite aux geôles du ministère cette nuit. Harry n'y était pas, bien sûr, mais j'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec la moldue qu'ils ont arrêté avec lui. Elle m'a raconté leur version des faits.  
  
- Leur version des faits ? protesta Ron. C'est la vérité.  
  
- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. J'ai assisté à quelques petites scènes qui ne manquaient pas de piquant au mois de juin dernier. Avant de me laisser piéger bêtement sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. Peu importe ce que je pense, d'ailleurs. Il y a suffisamment de preuves en faveur de cette version pour faire un bon article et déclencher une bonne polémique. J'en ai déjà parlé à mon rédacteur en chef : il est ravi. Je suppose que je peux avoir votre témoignage sur l'état d'esprit de Harry, et sur l'état dans lequel il était en revenant après la troisième tâche ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Harry n'est pas un meurtrier.  
  
- Bien. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que j'aurais particulièrement souhaité interviewer. Mais j'ignore où il se trouve. Il s'agit du fameux Gabriel Knight, qui semble être au c?ur de cette histoire. Vous n'auriez pas une petite idée de l'endroit où il se cache ?  
  
- Mon père m'a dit que le ministère le cherchait aussi. Mais pas très activement.  
  
- Miss Nakimura m'a parlé d'un de ses amis, qui saurait probablement où le joindre. Un policier, qui travaillait au centre qui enquêtait sur la mort de cette jeune fille. Si je ne me trompe, fit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, tu es d'origine moldue. As-tu une idée pour entrer en contact avec lui ?  
  
- Si j'étais chez moi avec un téléphone, répondit la jeune fille, peut- être.  
  
- Nous avons le téléphone au Terrier, rappela Ron.  
  
- C'est vrai. Quoi que je ne sois pas très sûre que l'antiquité récupérée par ton père puisse encore être appelée téléphone. Je peux toujours essayer d'appeler le numéro qu'ils donnaient hier. Vous avez un nom, Mrs Skeeter ? »  
  
Gabriel conduisit d'une traite jusqu'à l'appartement prêté à son ami. Mosely était déjà rentré, et confortablement installé devant un énorme sandwich.  
  
« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, Knight, commenta-t-il. Et pas en aussi bonne forme.  
  
- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter. On a un sérieux problème. » Il résuma ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. « On a jusqu'à demain pour les empêcher d'emmener Harry.  
  
- Attends, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour dire que la priorité du moment, c'était Grace. Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ce vieux professeur pour lui dire ce que tu sais sur le môme, et tu le laisses se débrouiller avec ça ? Je te rappelle qu'on ne sait même pas où il est, comment tu veux qu'on le sauve ?  
  
- J'ai dit à Dumbledore ce que je savais, mais j'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas. N'oublie pas que sans moi il serait encore en sécurité chez lui, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
  
- D'après ce que tu as dit, ce gosse avait suffisamment d'ennemis pour que ça lui arrive même sans toi. Alors oublie cette histoire. Fais libérer Grace et rentre en Allemagne. Et moi, j'aimerais bien retourner à la Nouvelle Orléans.  
  
- Je ne te retiens pas, Mose. Je me débrouillerai tout seul.  
  
- C'est ça. Je n'ai pas envie que Grace passe sa vie en tôle, mon vieux. Et visiblement, je suis le seul ici à penser à elle. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle t'ait plaqué comme ça l'année dernière.  
  
- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Je ne pense qu'à elle, figure- toi. Crois-tu que s'il y avait la moindre possibilité pour la sortir de là, j'hésiterais un seul instant ? Mais ça m'étonnerait que Grace veuille de moi en sachant que je suis responsable de la mort d'un gosse. Tu aurais vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé quand je lui ai dit ce que j'avais fait ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a compris tout de suite que c'était moi qui avais détruit ces barrière.  
  
- Toi et ta foutue conscience ! Ok, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : comment tu comptes faire ?  
  
- Je vais bien finir par trouver. Il s'agit de localiser ce Ste Mangouste. Après. Eh bien nous sommes deux, ils devraient être trois. Dont une seule cervelle.  
  
- Peut-être mais trois sorciers. Je ne marche pas. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.  
  
- Tu as ton arme ici, pas vrai ? Et nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise. Ce ne sera pas pire que les trois vampires que tu as affrontés en France.  
  
- Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais à faire face à trois vampires de cette puissance, je peux t'assurer que je serais resté à l'hôtel. Et je n'aurais pas tenu deux secondes sans Baza. Ce type se préparait à ça depuis la nuit des temps. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas où le joindre, lui non plus ?  
  
- Baza n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, Mose. Ceci est complètement hors sujet. Sirius Black nous aurait probablement aidés, mais il est toujours recherché, donc nous n'avons aucune chance de le trouver. Donc je crois que cette fois c'est toi et moi. Ou moi tout seul si tu refuses.  
  
- Je vais te dire une bonne chose, Knight. Tu es complètement barge. Si je pensais qu'il y a la moindre chance pour que tu trouves cet hosto avant demain, je refuserais net.  
  
- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver Harry. » Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le sourire narquois de son ami. Il est à Londres, si on en croit Dumbledore.  
  
- Ce qui réduit considérablement la zone à explorer, ricana Mose. Rien qu'un petit millier de kilomètres carrés. En une nuit, nous avons toutes nos chances, vraiment.  
  
- Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de penser de manière constructive, pour changer ? Ou même de penser tout court ? Je sais bien que ça n'a jamais été ton fort, mais même toi tu peux faire mieux que ça.  
  
- Je sais que tu es très intelligent, mais là tu débloques complètement, Knight. C'est demain qu'ils veulent agir. On n'a aucune chance.  
  
- Au moins on aura essayé. Les sorciers vivent cachés, et étant donné leur look plutôt bizarre, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se baladent souvent au milieu de Londres pour se rendre d'un endroit à un autre. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore m'a parlé d'un quartier réservé aux sorciers.  
  
- Peut-être que tous leurs bâtiments se trouvent ailleurs. Au beau milieu d'une cambrousse, par exemple. Et que le vieux s'est foutu de toi.  
  
- Possible, mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps de vérifier cette hypothèse. Donc on va partir du principe que tout ce trouve à Londres, et sinon tant pis. On aura fait ce qu'on pouvait. J'imagine que tous leurs sites sont regroupés dans un même lieu. Reste à trouver où, dans Londres pourrait se trouver cet endroit.  
  
- -Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?  
  
- Aurais-tu un plan de la ville?  
  
- Ils ont dû me donner ça quand ils m'ont envoyé en mission ici." Mosely farfouilla un long moment dans sa valise, avant d'en sortir une énorme carte.  
  
- Tiens, grand chef. Et maintenant ?  
  
- Tais-toi un peu si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire. » Gabriel étala la carte sur la table et prit un crayon. Il commença par rayer toutes les zones hyperfréquentées du centre ville. Mais Mosely avait raison : même après cela, il restait une immense surface à explorer. Il leur aurait fallu des mois.  
  
« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? se moqua son ami. Que tu allais jeter un coup d'?il à la carte et avoir une illumination, qu'il y aurait un gros cercle rouge avec marqué : " quartier sorcier " ? Ils ne veulent pas être trouvés. On n'a aucune chance. Tu ferais mieux de rester bien tranquille à la maison, laisse-les se débrouiller. Au fait, une de tes conquêtes a appelé tout à l'heure. A la brigade. D'abord, tu n'avais pas à donner ce numéro, je ne m'appelle pas répondeur téléphonique, et franchement je pensais que tu accordais un peu plus de respect à Grace.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, Mose ! Crois-tu que j'ai le c?ur à avoir des aventures en ce moment, et à leur donner ton numéro de téléphone ? Qu'est- ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
  
- En tous cas, on aurait dit une toute jeune fille. Elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle te parle, que c'était urgent. J'ai dit que tu la rappellerais.  
  
- Elle t'a laissé son nom ?  
  
- Ouais. » Le gros policier se leva et alla fouiller les poches de son horrible blouson jaune. Il finit par revenir avec un petit bout de papier crasseux.  
  
« Voyons, dit-il. C'est une certaine Hermine... Granges, un nom comme ça.  
  
- Hermine ? demanda Gabriel, de plus en plus perplexe. Je ne connais personne de ce nom... Attends, est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt Hermione ?  
  
- Si, c'est ça. Elle est mignonne ?  
  
- Mose, je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie. C'est une amie de Harry. J'espère que tu as noté son numéro un peu plus lisiblement que le nom. » Après une dizaine d'essais infructueux et quelques tentatives de meurtre sur la personne de Franck Mosely, Gabriel finit par composer le bon numéro.  
  
« Allo ? répondit une voix claire dès la première sonnerie.  
  
- Miss Hermione Granger ? demanda Gabriel, avec une once d'espoir, la voix ressemblant à ce qu'il imaginait de celle de la jeune fille. Ici Gabriel Knight.  
  
- Oh ! Merci de rappeler, Mr Knight. On avait peur que vous n'ayez pas notre message.  
  
- Si, je l'ai eu. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez appelé.  
  
- Il s'agit de Harry. Toutes ces horreurs qu'on dit sur lui. Et Fudge qui refuse d'admettre le retour de Voldemort et qui nous met tous en danger !  
  
- Je sais tout cela. C'est extrêmement triste, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?  
  
- Harry, Ron et moi avons. disons, des relations avec une journaliste très connue dans notre monde. Elle est prête à écrire un article au sujet de tout ça, pour expliquer la vérité. Mais elle a besoin de témoignages, et le vôtre pourrait être déterminant. Vous avez assisté à tout. Et ça aiderait aussi votre amie.  
  
- Quand devrait sortir cet article ?  
  
- Si vous acceptiez de rencontrer Rita Skeeter immédiatement, ce pourrait être dans la Gazette d'après-demain. »  
  
L'idée partait d'une intention louable, mais le surlendemain, c'était trop tard. Comment réagirait la jeune fille s'il révélait ce qu'il savait ? Mal, probablement. Les deux adolescents seraient probablement paniqués. Mais eux devaient savoir où se trouvait ce fameux Ste Mangouste, et Gabriel savait que les arguments de Mosely n'étaient pas faux : sans aide, leurs chances de sauver Harry étaient voisines de zéro.  
  
« Je crains que nous ne puissions pas attendre après-demain. Votre ami est en danger.  
  
- Harry ? s'écria Hermione d'un ton terrifié, alors que derrière elle en voix de garçon poussait une exclamation. Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire donner un baiser, il est mineur !  
  
- Des Mangemorts ont un plan pour l'enlever demain. » Il y eut deux nouvelles exclamations à l'autre bout du fil, puis Hermione reprit d'une voix étranglée.  
  
« Vous devez vous tromper, Mr Knight. Il est impossible d'approcher Harry là où il se trouve. En plus, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit en ce moment une menace pour Voldemort.  
  
- J'ignore le pourquoi de tout cela, mais c'est la vérité. Vous n'avez pas trop de raisons de vous inquiéter cependant.  
  
- Si vous dites la vérité, alors il faut prévenir Dumbledore, immédiatement. Peut-être qu'il pourra empêcher ça !  
  
- Votre directeur est déjà au courant.  
  
- Dans ce cas Harry ne risque rien. Dumbledore fait même peur à Vous-Savez- Qui. » La confiance que la jeune fille avait dans le vieux sorcier fit sourire Gabriel, mais aux murmures que les deux adolescents échangèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent, on sentait qu'ils restaient inquiets.  
  
- Pourquoi vous nous dites ça ? demanda finalement Hermione.  
  
- Parce que c'est votre ami. Et que j'imagine que vous voulez l'aider.  
  
- Bien sûr qu'on veut l'aider. Mais on ne peut pas entrer à Ste Mangouste. Sinon, il y a longtemps qu'on aurait été chercher Harry. Et Dumbledore ne les laissera pas faire.  
  
- Peut-être mais il y a des risques que je ne suis pas prêt à prendre. Je pense que la chambre de votre ami sera ouverte à tous au moment où les mangemorts y entreront. Et je veux y être aussi. Le problème est que je ne sais pas où se trouve cet hôpital. Vous le savez.  
  
- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Croyez-vous que je l'aurais caché ainsi si j'avais été contre vous ? » De nouveau, Gabriel entendit Ron parler à voix basse à son amie. Celle-ci répondit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas non plus, puis reprit le combiné.  
  
« D'accord, dit-elle. On va vous dire où se trouve Ste Mangouste. Mais on vient avec vous.  
  
- Hors de question. J'ai déjà mis un gosse en danger, il est hors de question que je vous entraîne là-dedans.  
  
- On est pas des gosses, protesta Ron en arrière plan. Et si quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à Harry, on doit être là. Ca fait près de quatre ans que ça marche comme ça, on ne va sûrement pas le laisser tomber maintenant.  
  
- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, expliqua Hermione, plus calmement. Et même si on vous disait où ça se trouve, vous ne pourriez pas entrer. Il faut l'aide d'un sorcier pour cela. De plus, maintenant que nous savons ce qui se prépare, nous n'allons pas rester ici sans rien faire. Avec ou sans votre aide, nous serons là demain.  
  
- Très bien », capitula Gabriel en se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile pour la énième fois depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas inventé quelque chose pour que les adolescents lui disent où était Harry, au lieu de leur dire bêtement la vérité ? Il ne les connaissait pas, mais il aurait pu se douter qu'ils réagiraient ainsi. Ils lui donnèrent rendez-vous dans une rue de Londres, et Gabriel se sentit encore plus bête. C'était la ruelle où il avait atterrit après avoir touché le portauloin de Dumbledore. Il aurait quand même pu penser que l'endroit où le vieux sorcier l'avait envoyé se trouvait proche du Londres magique, lorsqu'il cherchait à le localiser sur la carte. Enfin, c'était trop tard, maintenant. Il allait devoir faire équipe avec Ron et Hermione, en espérant que rien de fâcheux ne leur arriverait.  
  
Merci d'avoir lu. Un chapitre où Harry ne souffre pas. en fait, un chapitre où on ne voit pas Harry. mais il revient au prochain.  
  
Csame : Wouah, quel enthousiasme. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies tant aimé le chapitre 4. Je vais essayer de venir voir ta fic. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Elava la Louve : Contente que tu aimes. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Lunenoire : Que cherche Lucius ? C'est une bonne question en effet. Est-ce que tu y vois plus clair après ce chapitre ?  
  
Ranae : Harry, devenir chasseur d'ombre ? Je ne crois malheureusement pas que ce soit possible. Les chasseurs d'ombres, c'est un peu comme les sorciers, c'est quelque chose qu'ils acquièrent en naissant. Remarque, avec la magie, on ne sait plus très bien ce qui est possible et ce qui ne l'est pas.  
  
Philippe Griffondor : Merci pour ta review. 


	6. le sauvetage

Disclaimer : Ben non, rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. GK est toujours à J.Jensen, et HP à JK Rowling.  
  
Chapitre 6 : le sauvetage.  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent brutalement et le jeune homme s'assit, encore sous l'effet de l'atroce cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Les yeux morts de Susannah le fixaient, à côté de ceux de Cédric. Un instant, il parut plein de vie, comme n'importe quel adolescent, un peu maigre et malade peut-être à la pâle lueur du clair de lune, mais à part ça parfaitement normal. Mais si un observateur attentif s'était trouvé dans la chambre, il aurait pu voir les yeux verts s'éteindre rapidement, alors que l'esprit de Harry rattrapait ses pensées des derniers jours, et que la cage qui entourait sa poitrine se refermait, chaque fois plus serrée.  
  
Lentement, le garçon se laissa retomber dans le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le dos, ses yeux toujours grand ouvert fixant le plafond sur lequel quelques ombres dessinaient des formes étranges et mouvantes. Depuis qu'il avait été conduit dans cette chambre, Harry n'avait pas bougé de cette position. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, que ce soit pour parler ou pour manger, et ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Par moment, sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait basculé dans le sommeil, mais ces moments de repos ne duraient que quelques minutes, à l'issue desquelles le jeune homme se réveillait en sursaut.  
  
Régulièrement, des membres du personnel de l'hôpital étaient passés le voir, mais aucun ne s'était attardé, aucun n'avait essayé d'établir le contact. Après tout, ce garçon était un meurtrier, tous en étaient persuadés. A quoi bon essayer de le sortir de là, de le forcer à se nourrir, le méritait-il vraiment ? Et, si certains avaient pitié des grands yeux vides et du visage pâle, ils se disaient que de toutes façons il passerait probablement le reste de sa vie à Azkaban. Il valait sûrement mieux pour lui ne pas survivre à cette étrange maladie qui l'affaiblissait tant. Du moins pas avec sa raison intacte. Pourtant, Harry croyait se souvenir d'un contact, quelques heures plus tôt. Avant qu'il ne tombe dans le sommeil. Une main fraîche sur son front brûlant, un murmure réconfortant. mais quand il avait fait l'effort de regarder, il n'y avait personne. Peut-être avait-il rêvé, après tout. Sûrement il devenait fou.  
  
Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, et peu à peu les ombres sur le plafond commencèrent à disparaître, alors que le jour se levait. Les cernes sous les yeux de Harry se firent également plus apparentes. Vers sept heures, un plateau fut placé devant lui, couvert de nourriture, mais il ne réagit pas plus que les fois précédentes. Sa respiration se fit peut-être un peu plus rapide, plus précipitée. L'odeur de nourriture lui donnait la nausée. Mais il n'avait pas l'idée de demander qu'on enlève le plateau, ou simplement de le poser sur le côté.  
  
Finalement, le plateau fut enlevé sans que Harry ne sache exactement quand, ou comment. Non que cela ait la moindre importance, d'ailleurs. Puis, était- ce quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures plus tard ? Harry entendit du bruit. Des gens parlaient. Une voix lui était familière, mais il ne fit pas l'effort de la situer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma. Il y eut ensuite une silence. Le nouvel arrivant resta un moment sur le seuil de la chambre, à observer l'occupant. De là où il était, il n'aurait pas su dire si le garçon étendu dans le lit était mort ou vivant. Bien sûr, il avait été prévenu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry, et il en avait eu un bon aperçu quelques jours plus tôt, mais il se demanda néanmoins si ce qu'il venait faire était vraiment utile. Peut-être, s'il se contentait d'attendre quelques jours de plus. Mais c'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre, il savait que ce garçon était plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait, et, chacun de son côté, Dumbledore et Voldemort devaient chercher par tous les moyens à empêcher le destin de s'accomplir. S'il n'arrivait pas à obtenir une réaction de Harry, il devrait utiliser d'autres moyens. Ce serait plus risqué, mais la carrière de Fudge était en jeu, donc la sienne. Sans compter bien sûr l'avenir de tout leur peuple.  
  
Parrish avança doucement et s'assit sur une chaise à la tête du lit.  
  
" Harry ", appela-t-il, d'abord doucement puis plus fort. Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part du garçon. L'aide de Fudge le prit fermement par l'épaule, et se mit à le secouer.  
  
" Harry, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je sais que tu es innocent, d'accord ? Je suis désolé que tu aies été traité comme ça, d'accord ? Et le ministre te présente ses excuses. "  
  
Mais cet aveu n'eut pas l'effet escompté. L'adolescent continua à fiser le plafond, aucun signe ne montrant qu'il avait entendu. Et Parrish étouffa un soupir, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait à rien en s'énervant, mais doutant d'obtenir un quelconque résultat par la douceur. Heureusement, il n'était pas arrivé à ce poste, avec les antécédents qu'il avait, sans une parfaite maîtrise de son attitude. Franck Parrish était un acteur hors pair, il était toujours naturel et à l'aise.  
  
Il prit le visage du garçon dans ses mains, presque tendrement, comme l'aurait fait un parent, et l'obligea à le regarder. " Harry, répéta-t-il, il faut que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. Ca ne va pas être agréable, mais il faut que tu l'entendes. Tu comprends ? " Faiblement, Harry se débattit pour échapper aux mains de l'homme. Il n'aimait pas ce visage, trop de souvenirs horribles d'interrogatoires étaient associés à lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Il ne demandait rien d'autre. Ils pouvaient l'envoyer à Azkaban s'ils voulaient, au moins les Détraqueurs ne parlaient pas.  
  
Les mains de l'homme refusaient de lâcher prise, sa voix continuait de troubler le silence. Et finalement, malgré lui, les yeux de Harry vinrent se fixer sur les siens, des mots commencèrent à percer les brumes de son esprit. L'autre dut le sentir, car il reposa la tête de Harry sur l'oreiller, posant seulement une main sur son épaule.  
  
" Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, dit-il. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? " De nouveau, Harry ne répondit pas, mais cette fois son silence pouvait passer pour une invitation à poursuivre, et l'autre continua d'une voix égale. " J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement, que nous t'ayons cru depuis le début, que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Je suis vraiment désolé. "  
  
Cette fois, Harry haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, comme pour signifier que cela n'avait pas d'importance, et Parrish sentit qu'il avait gagné. " Tu dois avoir envie de sortir d'ici, de retrouver tes amis, n'est- ce pas ? Ron et Hermione, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous trois, tu sais. " Le regard de Harry s'intensifia. Ron et Hermione. Les folles aventures qu'ils avaient eues à Poudlard. Il ne revivrait plus jamais cela, maintenant. Pourtant, il aurait tellement eu envie de les revoir. De revoir Sirius, aussi, et tous les sorciers de Poudlard. Même Malefoy. Etre sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ces quatre années.  
  
" Tu aurais vraiment mérité de retourner là-bas. Maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire, je sais de quel courage tu as fait preuve au mois de juin. Et avant, déjà, plusieurs fois. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry. Le monde des sorciers te doit beaucoup. Mais nous n'avons pas pu te protéger, Harry. Nous n'avons pas pu empêcher Tu-Sais-Qui de confectionner cette potion et de revenir. Et aujourd'hui, si nous ne l'arrêtons pas rapidement nous sommes tous menacés. " Harry haussa les épaules. Ce n'était plus sa guerre. Il n'était plus un sorcier, et, malgré les paroles de Parrish, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'il allait passer prisonnier le peu de temps qui lui restait à vivre.  
  
" Il existe un moyen de se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry. Vous êtes liés toi et lui par la potion qu'il a confectionnée. Ton sang coule dans ses veines. Il en a besoin pour vivre. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? " Très lentement, le garçon secoua la tête. Pourtant, une la lumière se faisait peu à peu sur les paroles de Parrish. Et s'il pouvait réellement débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, comme il croyait le comprendre ? Et s'il pouvait enfin se débarrasser du sentiment de culpabilité qui ne le quittait plus, des yeux de Cédric, du cri de Sabrina, des supplications de sa mère ? Et, en même temps, se débarrasser de toute sensation, ne jamais devenir un moldu, décevoir Sirius, voir Ron et Hermione s'éloigner peu à peu de lui. Ce que disait Parrish confirmait ce qu'il avait cru deviner.  
  
" Pense à toutes les vies que tu pourrais sauver. Si ton c?ur s'arrête de battre, Harry, Tu-Sais-Qui sera vaincu. Et des centaines de vies seront épargnées. " Harry avait pris sa décision avant même d'entendre les paroles du représentant du ministère. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'avait attendu que ce prétexte depuis des jours. Et sa mort en éviterait tant d'autres. Il n'avait pas le droit de refuser. Il hocha la tête pour signifier à Parrish qu'il comprenait, qu'il était d'accord. L'homme sourit d'un air triste, et dit : "tu ne mérites pas ça, Harry. Je peux te laisser un moment, si tu veux rester seul. " Harry acquiesça de nouveau, et Parrish se le va, et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais soudain, une pensée frappa Harry. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Ses amis ne comprendraient pas. Il essaya de rappeler l'adjoint de Fudge, mais seule une violente quinte de toux sortit de sa gorge desséchée. Parrish se retourna cependant précipitamment, et vint l'aider à avaler un verre d'eau.  
  
" Ecrire. " Articula Harry quand il put de nouveau respirer librement.  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit l'homme. Je vais te faire envoyer des plumes, de l'encre et du parchemin immédiatement. "  
  
Harry s'assit lentement. Il avait eu deux jours pour se faire à l'idée que sa vie était finie. Et, finalement, cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Il n'était pas triste. Au moins, il avait retrouvé son honneur. Il ferait comprendre à Ron et Hermione qu'ils n'avaient rien à regretter. Et Sirius. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à Sirius, qui lui avait tant donné ? Les accessoires étaient apparus sur la table à côté de lui. Harry s'assit, les jambes ramenées vers lui pour soutenir le parchemin. Trempant la plume dans l'encre, il commença à écrire. Sa main tremblait, et l'écriture était bien différente de celle qu'il avait d'habitude. Il ne put empêcher de grosses taches d'encres de se former sur le parchemin.  
  
Cher Sirius. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai mort. J'espère que Voldemort aura disparu, lui aussi. Essaie de profiter de la débâcle des mangemorts pour trouver Pettigrew et prouver ton innocence.  
  
S'il te plaît, ne te fais pas de reproche. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, et je suis content de t'avoir eu comme parrain. Finalement, c'est moi qui ne t'aurai apporté que du malheur. alors essaie de m'oublier. Je vais retrouver mes parents. C'est mieux comme ça. Adieu. Harry.  
  
Il écrivit des lettres similaires pour Ron et Hermione, leur demandant de l'oublier et de faire leurs vies sans lui. Il n'était pas amer, ni même triste. Nostalgique, peut-être, à l'idée de tout ce qu'il allait manquer. Il roula les parchemins et écrivit les noms des destinataires. Puis il laissa son esprit s'évader. Qu'allait-il se passer quand Parrish reviendrait ? L'homme allait-il le tuer ? Probablement pas, il aurait trop de problèmes. Allait-il simplement boire une potion et. et après ? Le vide, le rien ? L'enfer ? Ou allait-il au contraire retrouver ses parents, comme il l'avait écrit à Sirius ? Bah, quelle importance, après tout ? Il allait bientôt savoir. Il se sentait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis. il ne se rappelait même plus quand. Lorsqu'on n'a plus d'avenir, on n'a plus de responsabilités. Le soleil jouait avec le rideau, et Harry eut soudain envie de sentir ses rayons lui réchauffer la peau. Il se leva, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit. Sa chambre se trouvait au dernier étage de l'hôpital. Loin en dessous de lui, il pouvait voir des gens se promener dans le parc. De grands arbres se dressaient, leurs feuilles d'un vert tendre arrivant presque à sa hauteur. Des oiseaux volaient tranquillement au dessus. Il pouvait en entendre d'autres chanter. Tout paraissait si calme. semblable à n'importe quelle journée d'été. Il se rappela les matins au Terrier, quand il se réveillait avec la perspective de passer la journée dehors, au soleil, avec ses amis. Il s'assit par terre, sous la fenêtre. Les chaud rayons caressaient sa peau trop pâle, et, pour la première fois depuis des jours, il n'avait pas froid. Le calme nouveau qui l'habitait eut vite raison de son esprit épuisé, et, petit à petit, il s'endormit.  
  
Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que l'ouverture violente de la porte le réveilla. Harry sursauta, un instant désorienté de dormir assis sur le sol. Lucius Malefoy et deux autres hommes, répliques encore plus grosses de Crabbe et Goyle, firent irruption dans la chambre. Alors que l'un des deux gorilles restait à surveiller l'entrée, l'autre s'avança droit vers Harry, baguette en main.  
  
" Ne bouge pas, Potter, ou tu le regretteras ", dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Lucius Malefoy, quant à lui, tira de sa longue cape une petite fiole contenant un liquide incolore, ainsi qu'une petite enveloppe. Il déboucha la fiole, et tira de l'enveloppe un long cheveu incolore, qu'il déposa dans le liquide. Le contenu de la bouteille se mit alors à bouillonner et à fumer, puis prit une couleur grise, et sembla épaissir. On aurait dit une fiole de mercure. Malefoy regarda le liquide d'un air satisfait, avec un petit sourire amusé. Puis il s'avança vers Harry, et lui tendit le flacon.  
  
" Bois ", dit-il sèchement.  
  
Harry avait reconnu sans mal la potion, il l'avait préparée avec l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione quelques années plus tôt. Il savait quels en seraient les effets. Et si Malefoy voulait lui faire prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était certainement pour le faire sortir d'ici. Et l'amener à Voldemort. Le garçon savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il recula vers la fenêtre.  
  
" Bois sans faire d'histoires, répéta Malefoy. Ca ne fera qu'améliorer un peu ton apparence physique. Tu ne peux plus lutter, Potter, alors sois sage si tu tiens à ta misérable vie. "  
  
Harry était tout contre la fenêtre. Avec une vivacité dont nul ne l'aurait cru capable, il l'enjamba.  
  
" N'approchez pas, dit-il. C'est vous qui tenez à ma vie, d'une voix atone. Pas moi. " Il jeta un dernier regard en bas. Pourvu qu'il ne heurte personne à l'atterrissage. Il prit une grande inspiration.  
  
" Stupéfix ! " crièrent deux voix. Le gorille à l'entrée s'effondra. L'élan de Harry fut stoppé net. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas être là. Et pourtant. Accompagnés de Gabriel, Ron et Hermione s'avançaient d'un pas conquérant. Malefoy parut un instant, puis, d'un sortilège, il désarma Hermione, puis Ron, malgré les efforts faits par ces derniers pour contrer le sort auquel ils s'attendaient. Puis, le père de Draco et le deuxième gorille levèrent leurs baguettes qu'ils pointèrent sur les deux adolescents. Gabriel vint se placer devant eux, son médaillon bien en évidence, alors que Harry criait :  
  
" Non ! Si vous leur lancez le moindre sort, je vous jure que je saute. Posez vos baguettes. " Les deux mangemorts se retournèrent et le regardèrent. Il était impossible de douter de sa détermination.  
  
" Voyons, tenta doucement Lucius Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera ? Suis-nous bien gentiment, et il ne leur arrivera rien. Pourquoi toujours vouloir user de violence ?  
  
- Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que cela apportera. Le monde sera débarrassé de l'horrible serpent qu'est votre maître. Je ne le répéterai plus. Posez. Vos. Baguettes. "  
  
Malefoy et son acolyte échangèrent un regard. Le père de Drago fit un signe de tête, et avec un regard mauvais, ils laissèrent les baguettes glisser au sol.  
  
" Ron ", appela Harry. Le rouquin comprit et vint ramasser les instruments. Il rendit sa baguette à Hermione, et tous deux surveillèrent leurs captifs pendant que Gabriel déchirait les draps du lit pour en faire de fines bandes avec lesquelles il attacha solidement les trois mangemorts. Ce ne fut que quand ceux-ci furent définitivement hors d'état de nuire que ses amis reportèrent leur attention sur Harry. Le garçon n'avait pas bougé.  
  
" Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix douce en s'avançant vers lui. C'est fini, tu peux revenir, maintenant. " Le jeune homme secoua la tête, d'une manière qui effraya ses amis. Ron fit aussi un pas en avant, la main tendue. " Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Je ne peux pas. Ne venez pas plus près. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.  
  
- Alors explique nous, dit le rouquin. Les amis, ça sert à ça. Mais d'abord, reviens de ce côté. Je t'en supplie. Ne nous fais pas ça.  
  
- Je dois le faire, Ron. Pour le monde de la sorcellerie. Pour que vous puissiez vivre en paix. Tu ne sais pas tout, mais tu ferais la même chose si tu étais à ma place. Si je reviens, ce sera encore plus dur après. " La voix de Harry était à peine audible, mais il soutenait le regard de ses amis. Puis il murmura une nouvelle fois " Je suis désolé. " Et, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait brusquement, il lâcha la barrière et sauta dans le vide. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut pour se dire que, finalement, ça n'était pas si dur que cela.  
  
Ron, Hermione, et Gabriel poussèrent un cri d'horreur et se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre. Gabriel fut le premier à oser regarder en bas. Un murmure montait de la foule, qui s'était regroupée autour d'une silhouette immobile.  
  
" Non ! " souffla le Schattenjäger. Il entendit léger bruit à côté de lui et se retourna. Hermione venait de glisser sur le sol. Ron, quant à lui, restait immobile, le visage de cendre, comme hypnotisé par le corps de son ami. Gabriel posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron, et l'éloigna doucement de la fenêtre. Le jeune homme n'opposa pas de résistance et se laissa guider jusqu'à une chaise. Puis, il fit de même avec Hermione, après l'avoir aidée à se relever. Il regarda la pièce. quelque chose n'allait pas. Soudain, Gabriel réalisa que leurs trois captifs avaient disparu. Chassant le sentiment de deuil et d'horreur, il fut aussitôt sur le qui-vive. Une présence hostile pouvait se trouver tout près d'eux. Il avait encore deux adolescents à protéger.  
  
Gabriel sursauta quand des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent rapidement au dehors. Saisissant son couteau dans une main, son médaillon dans l'autre, il se plaça dans l'encadrement. il le savait, face à des sorciers ses armes étaient dérisoires. Surtout s'ils étaient nombreux. Mais peut-être pourrait- il donner aux amis de Harry le temps de réagir.  
  
Mais ce ne fut pas les hommes qu'il s'attendait à voir qui arrivèrent. A leur place, se tenaient un vieil, homme à la longue barbe blanche, qu'il reconnu sans mal, une femme à l'air sévère, et un homme au cheveux gras.  
  
" Vous arrivez un peu tard, professeur, dit sèchement Gabriel, s'adressant à Dumbledore  
  
- Et je le déplore, croyez le bien. Mais j'arrive à temps pour vous éviter de gros ennuis, si vous ne partez pas d'ici dans les plus brefs délais. Je vous avais conseillé de rester en dehors de tout cela, Mr Knight. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, je crois que nous avions également eu une petite conversation il y a quelques jours.  
  
- Nous au moins nous avons tenté de l'aider, répondit Gabriel en foudroyant le vieux directeur du regard. Celui-ci ne répondit pas directement à la provocation. Son regard se porta sur Ron et Hermione, qui gardaient la tête baissée, et, l'espace d'un instant, son expression s'adoucit et il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. " Minerva, demanda-t-il, ramenez Mr Weasley et Miss Granger à Poudlard. Et prévenez Molly Weasley que vous les avez récupérés. Mr Knight, nous devons faire vite, je ne pourrai pas retenir le ministère bien longtemps. Où est votre ami ?  
  
- Grace ? s'étonna Gabriel. Si elle est sortie de votre prison je ne suis pas au courant.  
  
- Non. Je parlais de votre autre ami. Celui qui vous a accompagné jusqu'ici ce matin.  
  
- Comment savez-vous. ? Peu importe. Il était censé surveiller l'extérieur de la chambre. Mais j'imagine qu'il s'est endormi. Ou qu'il a préféré se cacher en voyant que vous étiez trois.  
  
- Severus, allez jeter un ?il, s'il vous plaît. " Pendant que le directeur parlait, la sorcière s'était approchée des deux adolescents qui s'étaient levés, et tous trois étaient en train de marcher lentement vers la sortie. Dumbledore les regarda partir avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis son regard se posa sur les draps déchirés, les bandelettes qui avaient servi de cordes.  
  
" Que s'est-il passé ici ? "demanda-t-il d'une voix intriguée. J'ignorais que les moldus s'amusaient ainsi à déchirer des draps.  
  
- Nous avions réussi à neutraliser les trois mangemorts qui voulaient emmener Harry, et ces bandes nous ont servi à les immobiliser. Mais ils ont réussi à fuir pendant que nous ne regardions pas, probablement quand il a sauté. J'ignore comment. Défaire tous ces n?uds aurait dû leur prendre des heures, j'ai été scout, vous savez. Or, ils n'ont eu au plus que quelques minutes, et ont dû être particulièrement silencieux.  
  
- Moi je sais ce qui s'est passé, fit une voix pâteuse, et Mosely pénétra dans la pièce. Ils ont eu de l'aide. Une femme. Je la tenais en joue avec mon arme quand j'ai eu l'impression que je ne pouvais plus bouger ni parler. C'est probablement elle qui les a libérés. Si je la retrouve, je vous jure qu'elle passera un mauvais quart d'heure, ajouta le policier en se frottant les bras. Le sorcier aux cheveux gras, qui l'accompagnait, poussa un petit reniflement d'un air méprisant, et Dumbledore sourit à demi.  
  
" Pas de violence inutile, dit-il d'un ton amusé, mais ses yeux étaient extrêmement sérieux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Bien, maintenant que nous avons récupéré tout le monde, inutile de s'attarder ici. " Ils sortirent de la chambre sans rencontrer personne, puis redescendirent dans le hall. Gabriel se dit que les sorciers auraient pu apprendre quelque chose des ascenceurs moldus. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser à l'aller, mais il devait bien y avoir une dizaine d'étages dans le bâtiment.  
  
" Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il au vieux sorcier alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée.  
  
- Chercher Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Je me moque de ce que peut dire Fudge. Il est hors de question qu'il reste plus longtemps sous la seule protection du ministère.  
  
- N'est-ce pas un peu tard pour vous en préoccuper ? Que peut-il lui arriver maintenant ?  
  
- Tout, Mr Knight. Tout. Lorsque le vieux sorcier pénétra dans le parc, l'attroupement s'écarta pour le laisser passer.  
  
" Dumbledore ! s'exclama un petit sorcier bedonnant. C'est un incident regrettable qui vient de se produire, n'est-ce pas ? Un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti. Et sans mal apparent, il semble juste un peu choqué. Bien sûr, Potter espérait sans doute fuir ainsi ses responsabilités. " Gabriel stoppa net. Avait-il bien entendu ? C'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-on survivre à une chute pareille ? Il n'aurait probablement même pas pensé à vérifier s'il s'était trouvé en bas. Mais le directeur de Poudlard ne semblait pas surpris, ni même soulagé. Il se contenta de fixer son interlocuteur d'un regard glacial.  
  
" Un incident regrettable, n'est-ce pas, Cornélius ? Que Harry ait sauté ou qu'il s'en soit sorti ? Ne l'auriez vous pas un peu aidé ?  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Fudge, mais il avait rougi.  
  
- Oh, si ! je crois que vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. " Il tira de la poche de sa cape une grosse boule de cristal. " Vous savez ce qu'est ceci, j'imagine ? Je l'ai moi-même placé cette nuit dans la chambre de Harry. Tous les événements de cette matinée ont été enregistrés. Y compris la visite de votre homme a tout faire, et ce qu'il a dit à Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde apprécie la façon dont vous avez géré cette histoire, mon cher Cornélius.  
  
- Et puis-je savoir de quel droit vous vous êtes introduit au milieu de la nuit dans la chambre d'un prisonnier ? Ou pourquoi vous avez gardé pour vous une information qui pouvait sauver notre monde ? Car vous étiez au courant depuis le mois de juin du lien entre Harry et Vous-Savez-Qui, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
- Vous refusiez de croire à son retour, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aurais parlé d'une quelconque manière de le vaincre. De plus, nous n'avons pas le droit de décider de la vie ou de la mort d'un enfant, mon cher Cornélius. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux.  
  
- Il a décidé lui-même de ce qu'il jugeait être la meilleure solution. Il avait le droit de connaître la vérité.  
  
- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il pouvait résister à une telle pression ? N'importe qui déciderait comme lui si on lui présentait la chose sous un angle adéquat. Restez ici, ajouta-t-il en direction de deux infirmiers qui s'apprêtaient à emmener Harry, avant de se retourner vers Fudge. Je connais Parrish mieux que vous ne le pensez, et je vous ai toujours dit de vous en méfier. Il a un pouvoir de persuasion peu commun, et c'est un excellent acteur.  
  
- Ca suffit, Dumbledore. Arrêtez immédiatement ces affabulations. En tant que ministre de la magie, je vous démets de votre poste de directeur. Il est plus que temps que vous preniez votre retraite.  
  
- Il faut pour cela l'accord du chef du département de l'instruction. Et je crains que vous n'ayez du mal à l'obtenir. Par contre, je crois, et j'en suis désolé, croyez le bien, que l'heure ne soit venue pour vous de prendre votre retraite. Je n'hésiterai pas à révéler tout ce que je sais dans la presse, Fudge, si vous continuez à vous comporter de manière irraisonnée.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas. " Le visage du ministre était d'une pâleur de craie. " Je peux et je le ferai. Poudlard a perdu un élève l'année dernière à cause de Voldemort, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise, que ce soit de sa faute ou de la vôtre. Ces enfants sont sous ma responsabilité, et ce même pendant les mois d'été. Maintenant, vous savez où me trouver. Et j'emmène Harry, que cela vous plaise ou non. " Il écarta les mages qui entouraient le garçon et le souleva dans ses bras, sans que personne n'ose protester. " Mr Knight, ajouta-t-il, j'aimerais que vous, et Mr Mosely s'il en a envie, me rejoigniez à Poudlard. Vous savez comment faire. Severus, je vous confie ceci. " Il lui tendit la boule de cristal. " Certains membres du ministère doivent être mis au courant. Et vous vous arrangerez pour faire libérer une certaine jeune femme qui doit se trouver dans un des cachots." Sur ce, sans paraître sentir le poids de Harry, il transplana. Gabriel le regarda partir, incrédule. Il sursauta quand Mosely lui parla.  
  
" Wouah ! s'écriz le policier. Je n'aimerais pas l'avoir contre moi, ce type ! Et son copain aux cheveux sales non plus. Ca c'était de la remise en place. Alors comment on y va, à ce pou au lard ?  
  
- Comme ça, répondit simplement Gabriel en sortant le portoloin. Et je te préviens, tu n'as jamais rien vu de pareil.  
  
Blanc... Trop de lumière... Harry referma les yeux. Se réveiller confus dans des lieux inconnus semblait devenir une habitude pour lui. Mais cette fois... Quelque chose était différent. Il en était sûr... Que s'était-il passé ? Il se rappelait cette chute vertigineuse, puis plus rien. Bien sûr ! Il avait sauté. Etait-il mort ? On ne pouvait pas survivre à une telle chute.  
  
Un homme l'appelait, comme venant de très loin. Harry tenta de luii répondre. Une main se posa sur son front quand il remua. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, cette fois sur une masse de cheveux noirs. "Chut !" fit l'homme. Tout va bien. "  
  
Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que mourir était comme cela. Qui étaient ces gens chargés de réceptionner les morts ? Etait-ce quelqu'un qu'il avait connu ?  
  
"Harry, continuait l'homme d'une voix rassurante, réveille-toi, ça va aller. C'est fini, maintenant, ils ne peuvent plus rien te faire.  
  
- Papa ? demanda le garçon, croyant reconnaître l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Est-ce que je suis... Est-ce que je suis mort ?  
  
- Non, Harry. Tu n'es pas mort. Dumbledore t'a empêché de te faire du mal en atterrissant. Tout va bien."  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux, essayant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Cela lui fut facilité lorsque ses lunettes furent placées sur son nez.  
  
" Sirius ? Où sommes-nous ?  
  
- A Poudlard. Harry, tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Je venais voir Dumbledore quand Ron et Hermione sont arrivés en criant que tu étais mort ! Comment te sens-tu ?"  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il tentait de remettre en place ce qui s'était passé. Il se rappelait avoir sauté à Ste Mangouste... Comment s'était-il retrouvé à Poudlard ? Comment avait-il survécu ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-on sauvé ?  
  
" Sirius, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
  
- Oui, Harry.  
  
- Est-ce que tu sais... Voldemort ?  
  
- Tu veux parler de ce lien qu'il y aurait entre lui et toi ? Du fait que ton sang coule dans ses veines ? Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Dumbledore m'a parlé de cette possibilité le jour où tu es revenu, après la troisième tâche, et où tu lui as tout raconté. Mais cela ne change rien. Tu es plus important que Voldemort. Et on n'est même pas sûr que ça marche.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Lui le croit. Et ses mangemorts aussi.  
  
- Voldemort ne veut prendre aucun risque. Tu représentes un danger pour lui. Mais nul ne sera sûr que ta mort entraînera la sienne avant... avant que la situation ne se présente. Or personne n'a envie d'essayer. On sait très peu de choses, finalement, sur la potion qui l'a ramené à la vie. Et les choses sont encore compliquées par le fait qu'il y avait déjà un peu de lui en toi. A cause de ta cicatrice. Ce sang qu'il t'a pris était déjà un peu le sien, tu comprends." Harry secoua la tête. C'était bien trop compliqué pour son esprit embrumé, et il n'aimait pas penser qu'il avait tant en commun avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui faisait se sentir sale, souillé. Il ne voulait rien avoir de son ennemi.  
  
" Mais même si nous avions été sûrs que le lien fonctionne, Harry, nous ne pouvons pas sacrifier ta vie pour mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes meurent à ma place, Sirius. Si demain il est responsable d'un autre massacre, comment pourrais-je ne pas penser que j'aurais pu l'empêcher ?  
  
- Nous avons un espion dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Que penserais-tu si cet espion, la prochaine fois que Voldemort l'appelle, arrivait avec autour de sa taille une ceinture d'explosifs, et se faisait sauter au moment où il se penche pour embrasser la robe de son maître ? Voldemort n'y survivrait probablement pas. Crois-tu que nous avons le droit d'exiger de lui un tel sacrifice ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr.  
  
- C'est exactement pareil. Nous n'avons pas plus le droit d'exiger de toi ce sacrifice. Surtout si nous ne sommes pas sûrs du résultat."  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Après un instant de silence, il demanda : "Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi Fudge m'a-t-il libéré ?  
  
- As-tu déjà vu Dumbledore en colère ? demanda Sirius avec un éclair de malice. Je crois que Fudge ne sera plus ministre bien longtemps.  
  
- Est-ce que toi aussi tu as été innocenté ? Je veux dire, tu es ici... N'importe qui pourrait te voir.  
  
- C'est les vacances, il n'y a pas grand monde à Poudlard. Et, malheureusement, je n'ai pas été innocenté. Il y avait des preuves contre moi qu'il n'y a jamais eues contre toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ils ne sont pas près de me rattraper. On ne rattrape pas comme ça un maraudeur." Il sourit à nouveau. "Ne pense plus à tout cela, pour l'instant, dit-il. D'un léger mouvement de sa baguette magique, il fit apparaître un plateau rempli de nourriture.  
  
" Je n'ai pas faim, dit Harry, légèrement dégoûté par les odeurs qui montaient du plateau.  
  
- Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu n'as rien avalé depuis que tu n'es plus chez les Dursley. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Et Dobby sera vexé si tu ne goûtes rien de ce qu'il a fait pour toi. De plus, j'ai peur de la réaction qu'aura Molly quand elle verra à quel point tu as maigri.  
  
- Elle est ici ?  
  
- C'est bien possible. Dans la tour de Griffondor occupée à essayer d'empêcher Ron et Hermione de se ruer ici pour te voir.  
  
- Ron et Hermione sont là aussi ? Comment vont-ils ?  
  
- Eh bien, tu as failli les faire mourir de peur, mais maintenant je crois qu'ils vont bien."  
  
Cette fois, Harry esquissa un sourire en réponse à son parrain. Puis il avala une gorgée de soupe. Contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, son estomac ne se révolta pas. Au contraire, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Et, en quelques minutes, il finit le bol sous le regard approbateur de son parrain.  
  
Au même moment, dans le bureau du directeur, Gabriel commençait à s'impatienter. Après tout, le vieil homme leur avait demandé de le rejoindre ici, il aurait pu daigner les honorer de sa présence. Et les cris surexcités de Mose devant la pièce où ils se trouvaient commençaient aussi à lui taper sur les nerfs. Le policier semblait ignorer le sens des mots réserve et discrétion.  
  
" Oh, ça va, gronda le Schattenjäger alors que son ami s'extasiait pour la énième fois devant le phénix du directeur. Ce n'est qu'un oiseau, tu ne vas pas nous en faire un fromage !"  
  
L'oiseau en question émit alors un son grave, vaguement réprobateur.  
  
" Je crois qu'il n'apprécie que moyennement ce que tu viens de dire à son sujet, Knight. Et moi aussi, franchement, je commence à en avoir ras le bol de ta mauvaise humeur. Si t'as quelque chose sur le c?ur, crache le tout de suite et qu'on en finisse, parce qu'on risque d'être coincés ici un bout de temps et que j'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer les défouloirs pendant des heures.  
  
- J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu essaies toujours de m'analyser. Tu ne pourrais pas me foutre un peu la paix?  
  
- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es venu me chercher quand tu avais besoin d'aide. Ca me donne certains droits, et en particulier celui de ne pas me faire engueuler à tous bouts de champs. Et aussi celui de savoir pourquoi tu fais la gueule alors que tout semble enfin s'arranger.  
  
- Tout semble s'arranger ? Si tu veux tout savoir, je commence vraiment à me poser des questions, Mose. D'abord, tu as vu le type qu'ils ont envoyé pour chercher Grace ?  
  
- Quoi, t'as peur qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son sauveur ? Je te rassure tout de suite, il est pas du tout dans son style. Tu connais Gracie et son obsession de la propreté.  
  
- T'y es pas du tout. Elle peut bien tomber amoureuse de qui elle veut ça ne me regarde pas.  
  
- A d'autres.  
  
- Et ça te regarde encore moins. Mais tu as vu ce type ? Il a l'air prêt à tuer n'importe qui. Et s'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux, je jure que je.  
  
- Eh ! Je te rappelle que Grace est une grande fille et qu'elle est parfaitement capable de se défendre toute seule. En plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'un mec a un regard mauvais qu'il est forcément capable du pire. Il semble être un des bras droits de ce Dumbledore.  
  
- Justement, j'aimerais bien comprendre un peu ce que ce type a dans la tête. Franchement, j'ai beau savoir que c'était un ami de mon oncle Wolfgang, je ne suis pas du tout sûr de lui faire confiance.  
  
- Evite de le lui faire savoir. On a vu ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il se met en colère.  
  
- Je sais qu'il est puissant. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait usage de son pouvoir plus tôt ? S'il pouvait aller voir Harry sans que personne ne remarque rien, et probablement Grace également, pourquoi n'est-il pas simplement allé les chercher, et fin de l'histoire ?  
  
- Peut-être qu'il cherchait un moyen de piéger le ministre.  
  
- Peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait laissé la situation aller aussi loin. Je ne comprends pas non plus la manière dont il s'est conduit avec Ron et Hermione, tout à l'heure. Ils étaient complètement effondrés parce qu'ils croyaient leur ami mort, et, au lieu de leur dire qu'il était encore en vie, il les a engueulés parce qu'ils étaient venus pour essayer de le sauver.  
  
- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui t'énerve vraiment ? C'est que tu es incapable de résister à cet homme. Il t'a invité à le rejoindre ici et tu es venu.  
  
- Il m'a demandé de ne pas intervenir ce matin et j'y suis allé.  
  
- Peut-être. N'empêche que, globalement, c'est lui et les autres sorciers qui contrôlent la situation. Pas toi. En plus, tu as fait des conneries et ça t'énerve.  
  
- Mose, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ferme là, s'il te plaît. "  
  
Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, Dumbledore les rejoignit enfin. Sans sembler avoir conscience qu'il interrompait une conversation dont le niveau de langue n'était pas celui que l'on entendait habituellement dans ce bureau, il traversa tranquillement la pièce et vint s'asseoir en face des deux américains.  
  
" Messieurs, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, Vous comprendrez que la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est délicate, et quelques points nécessitaient mon attention.  
  
- Quand Grace sera-t-elle ici ? demanda Gabriel.  
  
- Connaissant Severus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'attarde plus que nécessaire au ministère, ils devraient donc être ici d'un instant à l'autre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre amie est en parfaite sécurité avec notre professeur de potions. Messieurs, je dois dire qu'à défaut d'être considérée votre intervention de ce matin ne manquait pas de courage. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'il y a certaines forces contre lesquelles vous n'êtes pas armés pour lutter. Nous ne le sommes d'ailleurs pas non plus. Pas assez, du moins. Je ne vous fais pas de reproche, comprenez bien. Sans vous, nous n'aurions jamais été au courant de la venue de ces Mangemorts, et les conséquences auraient pu être terribles. Et votre intervention de ce matin aurait pu conduire à l'arrestation de ces criminels. Peu de gens auraient pris de tels risques pour un garçon qui, après tout, est un étranger pour vous.  
  
- Oh, vous savez, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on faisait des trucs comme ça, remarqua Mosely d'un air blasé. Gaby et moi, on a l'habitude des grands méchants.  
  
- J'imagine, répondit le directeur avec un petit sourire en coin. Mr Mosely, vous êtes libre de vous promener librement dans le château si vous le désirez. Et vous pouvez rester parmi nous le temps que vous souhaitez.  
  
- Euh. Merci. Dites, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où on peut manger quelque chose, dans votre château ?  
  
- Bien sûr. " Dumbledore claqua des doigts, et une curieuse créature avec de grandes oreilles apparut. " Voici Frita. C'est un elfe de maison, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Frita, veuillez emmener Mr Mosely dans la grande salle, et apportez lui ce qu'il vous demandera. J'ai encore besoin de parler à Mr Knight. " Le policier sortit derrière la créature. Quand la porte se fut refermée, Dumbledore leva sa baguette et fit apparaître une théière fumante et deux tasses.  
  
" Je vous sers une tasse, Mr Knight ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Non, merci. Ne serait-il pas possible d'avoir plutôt du café ?  
  
- Bien sûr, excusez-moi, j'oubliais vos origines. " Il agita de nouveau sa baguette, et une cafetière se posa à côté de la théière. Pendant qu'il servait à boire, le directeur observa son interlocuteur sans prononcer un mot. Gabriel commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise quand, finalement, le silence fut rompu.  
  
" Je crois savoir que vous ne me faites pas confiance, Mr Knight, pas plus qu'à la plupart des autres sorciers. "  
  
Surpris par cette attaque directe, Gabriel était sur le point de protester, mais l'autre l'en empêcha d'un mouvement de la main.  
  
" Je ne vous en blâme pas. Vous avez très certainement vos raisons, et quand on voit les divisions qui règnent au sein même de la communauté des sorciers, on peut comprendre les hésitations d'un étranger. J'ai cependant un service à vous demander. J'aimerais que vous me confiiez votre médaillon quelques temps. Vous n'en aurez probablement pas besoin dans les jours qui viennent.  
  
- Mon médaillon ? pourquoi ?  
  
- La nuit où vous êtes entré chez les Dursley, vous l'avez utilisé pour bloquer un sortilège. Le même sortilège qui avait tué cette jeune fille quelques instants auparavant.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Le sortilège qui vous était destiné s'appelle Avada Kedavra. Ou le sortilège de la mort. C'est l'un des plus puissants sorts de magie noire existant. Il est impossible à bloquer. Le seul sorcier connu à y avoir résisté est Harry. Mais il a fallu le sacrifice de sa mère pour le sauver.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Votre médaillon l'a stoppé. Il possède un pouvoir bien plus grand que vous ne le pensez. Et c'est la preuve qu'il existe un moyen de se défendre contre ce sort. Dans la lutte qui va nous opposer à Voldemort, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer une telle opportunité. Je veux juste essayer de déterminer quelles sont les protections qui ont été lancées sur ce bijou. Après quoi il vous sera rendu intact, naturellement.  
  
- je ne dois pas m'en séparer. Les conséquences seraient terribles s'il était de nouveau perdu.  
  
- Croyez-moi, le médaillon serait en parfaite sécurité à Poudlard. Je connais l'importance de ce bijou pour votre famille, et pour l'?uvre qu'elle accomplit depuis tant de siècles. Wolfgang m'en avait parlé. Il m'a dit plusieurs fois, après qu'une de ses enquêtes se soit mal passée, que cela aurait pu se passer autrement s'il avait eu le médaillon. Il m'a même confié un jour qu'il comprenait son frère d'avoir ainsi pris la fuite. Parce que leur famille avait été déshonorée et qu'il n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir prétendre au titre de Chasseurs d'Ombres. Mais vous devez comprendre ce que signifie pour nous le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra. Aucun sorcier des temps modernes ne serait capable de fabriquer un objet d'une telle puissance. Un objet capable, semble-t-il, de bloquer toute magie noire."  
  
Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire le vieil homme, Gabriel ne se sentait pas le droit d'abandonner ainsi son médaillon. Même s'il avait eu une totale confiance en ces sorciers, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, il aurait hésité. Il pouvait en avoir besoin à tout moment, et le château était à l'écart de tout. Pourtant, Mose avait raison, il était difficile de résister à une demande du directeur de Poudlard.  
  
" Je vais y réfléchir, répondit-il.  
  
- Bien sûr. Vous serez naturellement le bienvenu à Poudlard le temps que nous examinions votre bien, ou même si vous décidez de ne pas nous le confier. Je crois que nous pouvons vous apprendre beaucoup sur votre fonction, et sur ce que vous avez été amené à combattre. J'imagine que dans tous les cas vous désirez attendre l'arrivée de Miss Nakimura avant quitter le château. Vous pouvez aller retrouver votre ami si vous le désirez.  
  
- Ca me paraît bien. Professeur, puis-je vous demander comment va Harry ? "  
  
Une ride soucieuse barra le front du vieil homme, qui hésita un instant avant de répondre : " Il n'a pas été affecté par sa chute, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Mais les derniers jours l'ont plus affecté que je ne l'aurais cru possible.  
  
- Je m'en suis aperçu. Lorsque nous l'avons vu tout à l'heure, avant qu'il ne saute, il avait une mine horrible, encore pire que le jour où les pixies l'ont attaqué.  
  
- Harry en a beaucoup trop vu, et beaucoup trop subi. Il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre ce que Parrish lui a dit, et surtout pas alors qu'il était déjà affaibli à la fois physiquement, magiquement et moralement par l'attaque des pixies et son incarcération. Il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules, qui ne sont pas tout à fait assez solides pour le supporter. Cependant, Sirius est avec lui, et je crois qu'il saura trouver les mots justes pour lui redonner confiance. Et Harry est quelqu'un de fort, il l'a déjà bien assez prouvé.  
  
- Croyez-vous pouvoir lui rendre ses pouvoirs ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. Tout ce qui est possible sera tenté, malheureusement les flux de magie et la manière dont ils se communiquent à l'homme sont des phénomènes encore mal compris. Les pixies n'ont pas eu le temps de finir ce qu'elles avaient entrepris, et, si elles ont été interrompues suffisamment tôt, il est possible qu'il reste un peu de magie en Harry. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de la tester... Cependant, il est évident que la plus grande partie a été prise. Il est également possible que la magie revienne toute seule.  
  
- Et dans le cas contraire ?  
  
- Il y a probablement quelques méthodes qui pourraient être efficaces, mais ce sera difficile. La première qui me vienne à l'esprit consisterait à retrouver le groupe de créatures qui l'a attaqué et les forcer à régurgiter ce qu'elles ont pris. Malheureusement les partisans de Voldemort s'arrangeront sûrement pour que nous ne puissions jamais mettre la main sur ces créatures.  
  
- Peu probable, en effet. Espérons que la magie reviendra toute seule. " Gabriel se leva et Dumbledore appela un elfe de maison pour lui montrer le chemin de la grande salle.  
  
Grace ne se rappelait plus combien de fois déjà elle avait réalisé ses exercices de concentration et de relaxation depuis le début de la matinée. Déjà, la journée de la veille avait été interminable. En dehors de rares visites à ce qu'ils avaient l'audace d'appeler une salle de bains ( et qui aurait peut-être mérité ce nom un siècle auparavant), elle n'avait pas quitté sa cellule. Les sorciers semblaient l'avoir oubliée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le temps puisse s'écouler aussi lentement. Mais près de quarante heures sans bouger, sans personne à qui parler et sans aucun moyen d'occuper son esprit, c'est long. Surtout quand on n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe au dehors, et aucune idée du temps que va durer cette inaction forcée.  
  
Une nouvelle fois, Grace tenta de s'occuper quelques instants en se focalisant sur les événements des derniers jours. Si seulement elle avait eu son bloc notes, elle aurait peut-être pu organiser ses idées. Essayer d'avancer. Mais ils le lui avaient pris, avec le reste de ses affaires. Elle se demanda quand l'article de la journaliste allait sortir. Peut-être le lendemain matin. Avait-elle trouvé Gabriel ? Peut-être. Après tout c'était le genre de femme qui savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Le genre qui plaisait à Gabriel, justement. Malgré, ou à cause de son évidente superficialité. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû jeter ainsi une rivale dans les bras de son ami. Mais après tout, les goûts de Gabriel en matière de femmes ne regardaient que lui. L'important pour l'instant était que cet article paraisse, s'il pouvait la faire sortir de là.  
  
Se rendant soudain compte qu'elle s'était remise à tourner en rond, Grace s'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il n'était pas question de se laisser aller. Elle devait garder la tête froide et les idées claires. Depuis deux jours, elle y était parvenue bien qu'une sensation de froid permanent l'habitât pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, et malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. A l'idée que certaines personnes enduraient cela pendant des années, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horrifiée. Comment les prisonniers des sorciers faisaient-ils pour ne pas devenir fous ?  
  
Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent soudain aux oreilles. Intriguée, et avec un espoir qu'elle n'osait pas trop s'avouer, Grace se leva et se colla contre le coin de la cellule espérant en entendre davantage.  
  
" Je ne peux pas faire cela, disait une voix. Pas sans l'accord de mon supérieur, qui lui-même dépend directement de Fudge, et. "  
  
L'homme fut coupée par une voix grave, très basse, qu'elle ne comprit pas.  
  
" Mais bien sûr que je sais qui c'est. Mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous laisser entrer, encore moins emmener une prisonnière. Et vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous prétendez. D'ailleurs qui êtes-vous ? "  
  
Cette fois, même de là où elle se trouvait, Grace put sentir l'irritation et la menace dans la voix basse qui répondit. Et le gardien, ou quelle que soit la fonction de l'homme qui obéissait aux ordres du ministère, sembla prendre peur, car sa réponse ne fut pas non plus compréhensible. La conversation se poursuivit quelques instants, puis il y eut un cri, et la porte menant aux cachots fut ouverte bruyamment.  
  
Un homme grand, vêtu d'une cape noire et tenant une baguette à la main, s'y engouffra à grands pas. Sa peau pâle, qui semblait presque fantomatique par contraste avec ses vêtements et ses cheveux sombres, et son nez crochu le faisaient paraître plutôt effrayant. En plus du fait qu'il semblait furieux et lançait autour de lui des regards assassins. Il tenait à la main un énorme trousseau de clé, que Grace reconnut comme étant celui de l'homme qui passait de temps en temps la tête pour la surveiller, et qui lui apportait ses repas. Le sorcier à l'allure sombre repéra immédiatement Grace, qui était la seule pensionnaire, et se dirigea vers sa cellule. Il inséra une clé dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
" Miss Nakimura ? s'assura-t-il, du ton que l'on utilisait généralement pour parler de choses particulièrement répugnantes.  
  
- C'est moi, répondit Grace, sans se laisser démonter par le regard méprisant qu'il posait sur elle. Et vous êtes ?  
  
- On m'a envoyé vous chercher. " Il dit ces mots d'un ton sec, puis renifla comme s'il considérait cette tâche comme indigne de lui. " Suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il.  
  
- Qui vous envoie ? demanda Grace. Et où allons-nous ?  
  
- Loin d'ici. Maintenant si vous préférez sortir d'ici toute seule, libre à vous mais vous risquez d'en avoir pour un certain temps. " Lui jetant à peine un regard, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Grace n'hésita qu'un instant avant de s'élancer à sa suite. N'importe quoi plutôt que de rester encore seule dans ces donjons. Même en liberté.  
  
Ils passèrent devant le garde qui avait la tête enfouie dans la cheminée et ne fit pas attention à eux. Puis l'homme en noir remonta plusieurs marches, traversa un long corridor, passa une grosse porte en bois. A ce moment seulement, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Grace.  
  
" On dirait que finalement l'idée de sortir d'ici ne vous déplaît pas, fit- il avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
- Ca vous étonne ? Il n'empêche que je voudrais savoir qui vous êtes, et où vous m'emmenez.  
  
- J'avais cru remarquer. Très bien. Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, je suis professeur à Poudlard, si ce nom évoque quelque chose pour vous. Et c'est là qu'on m'a demandé de vous emmener. Maintenant allons-y, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'espère que vous savez vous servir d'un Portoloin. "  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Rogue et Grace réapparaissaient dans une petite pièce confortable. Après les cachots du ministère, cela semblait digne d'un cinq étoiles, mais à voir le peu de meubles et les deux portes de part et d'autre de la pièce, ça ne devait être qu'un couloir ou une antichambre.  
  
" Le bureau du directeur est là, dit simplement Rogue avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Au revoir Miss Nakimura.  
  
- Eh ! attendez !" Il s'arrêta un instant et se retourna.  
  
"Que voulez-vous ?  
  
- Juste... Merci.  
  
- Ne me remerciez pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous mais parce que le directeur me l'a demandé." Puis Severus Rogue tourna le dos à Grace et sortit. Cette fois, elle ne fit aucun effort pour le retenir. Après un court entretien avec le directeur de Poudlard, celui-ci escorta Grace jusque dans la Grande Salle, où se trouvaient ses amis. Un instant, la jeune femme resta stupéfiée sur le seuil de la pièce. Jamais elle n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau. C'était différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Il s'en dégageait une impression indescriptible... Une impression... Magique. Oui, c'était le mot. Tout dans la pièce, du plafond étoilé aux immenses cheminées, respirait la magie. A tel point que Grace hésita un instant, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rentrer dans la salle. Mais le directeur du collège, avec un sourire et une étrange petite courbette, l'invita à entrer. L'attention de Grace fut alors attirée par un petit groupe réuni autour d'une table, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il y avait deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille, Mosely qui semblait en train de s'empiffrer. Et, un peu plus loin, elle reconnut Gabriel en compagnie d'une créature dont elle ne distinguait qu'une épaisse masse de cheveux blonds. Evidemment. Gabriel se moquait bien de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il était parfaitement heureux sans elle, et ne manquait évidemment pas de compagnie.  
  
Grace s'avança vers le couple, en s'efforçant d'afficher un air indifférent. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, Gabriel leva la tête et l'aperçut. Elle ressentit une certaine satisfaction, en même temps qu'une certaine brûlure, quand il abandonna sa conversation et se leva d'un bond pour venir vers elle.  
  
" Gracie ! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin tu es libre ! Comment vas-tu ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?  
  
- Je vais bien, répondit-elle, d'une voix glaciale. Et toi aussi, à ce que je vois." La femme se retourna et Grace reconnut alors la journaliste qui l'avait interrogée dans le cachot. Celle qui était capable de se transformer en scarabée. Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour jeter une créature pareille sur le chemin de Gabriel ?  
  
- Bonjour Miss Nakimura, dit Rita en s'avançant, la main tendue. Heureuse de vous revoir dans des conditions un peu plus agréables. J'étais en train de réaliser l'interview de Gabriel dont nous avions parlé."  
  
Grace serra sèchement la main tendue, et la journaliste se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard. "Professeur, comment allez vous ?  
  
- Très bien, je vous remercie, répondit le vieil homme, qui, lui non plus, ne semblait pas enchanté de la voir. Mais je croyais vous avoir interdit d'entrer sur le territoire de cette école, Mrs Skeeter. Je suis donc surpris de vous voir ici." Grace remarqua alors que les deux adolescents semblaient particulièrement mal à l'aise. Le visage du rouquin était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux, alors que la jeune fille, pour sa part, avait nettement pâli. Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers eux. " Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, je croyais que vous et Mrs Skeeter ne vous entendiez pas particulièrement bien. Je crois me souvenir de mots plutôt vifs prononcés l'année dernière... et d'un incident incluant du pus de Bulbobulb... J'encourage naturellement le règlement amical de toutes les divergences, mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez aujourd'hui aidé Mrs Skeeter à pénétrer dans l'école ?"  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant, puis la jeune fille prit la parole, d'une voix basse et légèrement enrouée.  
  
"Nous avons pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen de faire connaître la vérité, dit-elle. Et quand Harry était en prison, nous voulions l'aider en faisant savoir qu'il était innocent. Aucun journal n'a ne serait-ce qu'émis cette hypothèse.  
  
- Et nous avons pensé que, même maintenant, nous devions le faire parce que si Harry est à Poudlard, tout le monde le considère encore comme un assassin, compléta Ron. C'est un fugitif et nous ne le voulons pas.  
  
- Et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me parler de cette initiative, fit sévèrement Dumbledore. Ou d'en parler à vos parents.  
  
- Nous pensions que vous essayeriez de nous en empêcher.  
  
- Evidemment. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi, entre tous les journalistes, vous avez choisi Mrs Skeeter ? Je pensais que votre foi en l'intégrité de ses écrits était pour le moins limitée...  
  
- Ceci est une affaire entre eux et moi, intervint sèchement la journaliste. Et je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter, professeur, je n'ai jamais raconté que la vérité. En l'occurrence, je ne vous trahirai pas, soyez-en persuadé. Et nous avons largement de quoi faire un article explosif. Bien sûr, après les événements de ce matin, tous les journaux risquent d'avoir des gros titres détonnants, mais avec ce que je sais... Nous pouvons faire sauter Fudge. Il ne vous posera plus de problèmes."  
  
Dumbledore soupira. "Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, Mrs Skeeter, mon but actuel n'est pas de faire sauter Fudge, comme vous dites, mais bien de lutter contre Voldemort. J'aurais préféré éviter d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.  
  
- Professeur, dit Ron, il va refuser d'admettre qu'il a eu tort et que Harry était innocent. Ou alors il le fera tuer.  
  
- Je connais Cornélius Fudge, Mr Weasley. Si vous et Miss Granger faîtes confiance à Mrs Skeeter, et si elle-même affirme qu'elle n'écrira que ce que vous accepterez, alors je vais vous laisser continuer. J'ai moi-même pensé dernièrement à utiliser la presse. Mais gardez à l'esprit qu'une plume peut faire autant de mal que de bien, vous en avez suffisament fait l'expérience l'an passé. Faites connaître la vérité pour que les gens s'arment contre les forces du mal, et si vous le souhaitez pour que l'innocence de votre ami soit reconnue. Pas dans le but de détruire Fudge, ou qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas contre le ministère que nous sommes en guerre.  
  
- Oui, professeur, dit la jeune fille. Nous voulons juste aider Harry.  
  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas je vous laisse. J'ai du travail. Mr Knight, avez- vous réfléchi à mes propositions ?  
  
- Pas encore.  
  
- Prenez votre temps. Ma porte reste ouverte. Amusez-vous bien, jeunes gens." Sur ce le directeur quitta la Grande Salle. Mosely, qui était resté en retrait, vint embrasser Grace, et exprimer son soulagement de la revoir, puis elle fut présentée de manière plus officielle à Ron et Hermione. Rita rappela alors à Gabriel qu'ils avaient été interrompus au milieu d'une interview, et elle l'entraîna vers une autre table. Grace eut un pincement au coeur en voyant qu'il la suivait sans se retourner. Elle les observa un moment, regardant comment les boucles blondes de la journaliste dansaient autour de son visage quand elle parlait, comment son large sourire dévoilait ses dents blanches, et comment elle jouait de ses cils recouverts d'une épaisse couche de mascara, lançant des regards aguichant. Il fallut à Grace un moment avant de réaliser qu'on lui parlait.  
  
"Excusez-moi ?  
  
- Je demandais si vous vouliez manger quelque chose, répéta Hermione. Au ministère, ils n'ont pas dû vous donner grand-chose.  
  
- Et leurs hot-dogs sont excellents, commenta Mosely.  
  
- Si vous aviez quelques chose de plus léger, comme une salade...  
  
- Bien sûr, fit Hermione en souriant. Quelques instants plus tard, une énorme salade composée apparaissait en face de Grace. Mais celle-ci n'y préta pas beaucup d'importance, elle continuait de jeter des regards en coin à la table où s'étaient installés Gabriel et l'autre femme.  
  
"Allez, Gracie, t'inquiète pas, finit par dire Mosely en remarquant son manège. Tu sais bien que pour lui il n'y a que toi qui importe vraiment.  
  
- Mose, je crois que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce genre de conversation." Les deux adolescents les observaient d'un air intéressé. Grace détourna la conversation en se faisant raconter les événements des jours précédents. Finalement, la journaliste parut satisfaite, et elle s'éloigna pour écrire. Gabriel revint alors vers le groupe. Peu après, une petite femme rondelette vint chercher Ron et Hermione, et les trois américains se retrouvèrent seuls. Grace se rappela alors quelque chose.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est la proposition de Dumbledore à laquelle tu es censé réfléchir ? demanda-t-elle à Gabriel.  
  
- Il veut étudier le médaillon, répondit son ami. Et il m'a proposé de rester ici le temps qu'il l'étudie. Il prétend que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre, et qu'un séjour dans cette école pourrait me faire beaucoup de bien. Mais j'ai passé l'âge d'être collégien, même pendant les vacances.  
  
- Il t'a proposé de rester ici ? Gabriel, tu ne peux pas passer à côté de cette chance ! Les sorciers en savent plus que n'importe qui sur les créatures de l'ombre, et cette école contient la plus grande bibliotèque d'Europe sur le sujet. En plus, s'ils pensent pouvoir apprendre quelque chose du médaillon, tu n'as pas le droit de le leur refuser. Tu as vu les dégats que pouvaient provoquer leurs ennemis. Sans compter que cet endroit est probablement assez sûr pour que tu n'en aies pas besoin.  
  
- Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de passer l'été plongé dans de vieux bouquins. Et je n'en ai pas besoin : les recherches, c'est ton domaine, non ?  
  
- Très bien. Alors disons que moi, j'ai envie d'explorer un peu cette bibliothèque. Mais n'as tu pas aussi envie d'en savoir plus ? Histoire, par exemple, de ne pas refaire le même genre d'erreur que celle qui nous a amenés ici.  
  
- Hé ! c'est un peu bas comme attaque, non ? Les yeux de Gabriel lancèrent des éclairs pendant un moment, puis il admit : très bien, je vais dire au directeur que nous passerons quelques jours ici. Le temps de se documenter un peu, et j'ai aussi envie d'être rassuré sur le sort de Harry avant de partir.  
  
- Et tu vas leur confier ton médaillon ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
- Oh, allez Knight, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ces histoires de ne pas faire confiance à Dumbledore. Tu sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu as une confiance totale en lui.  
  
- Et, si des sorciers étudient le médaillon, ils seront peut-être capables de nous donner des renseignements supplémentaires à son sujet, remarqua Grace.  
  
- D'accord, d'accord, je vais le leur prêter. A condition qu'ils acceptent de me le rendre dès que je le leur demanderai.  
  
- Dans ce cas tu peux m'accompagner voir le vieux, dit Mose. Parce que moi qui ne suis qu'un simple moldu, sans pouvoirs particuliers, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi. Si je disparais sans explication valable, je peux dire adieu à mon poste à la CIA. »  
  
Le cinquième tome étant finalement sorti, ce genre d'histoire peut apparaître comme dépassé. Cependant, je vais la continuer selon le schéma prévu initialement, sans tenir compte de ce qui se passe dans l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
A en juger par les reviews (ou par leur absence, en l'occurence...), le précédent chapitre devait vraiment être très mauvais. Désolée. J'espère qu'il y a encore des gens pour lire celui-ci. En tous cas, Csame et Philippe Griffondor, merci d'être toujours là en soutien. Non, en fait, merci d'être là tout court. 


	7. la fin des vacances

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, HP à JK Rowling, GK à J Jensen.  
  
Chapitre 7 : la fin des vacances.  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard ne parut pas surpris de les revoir si vite. Il renvoya le policier dans le monde moldu, puis se tourna vers Gabriel et Grace.  
  
« J'ai décidé de vous confier mon médaillon pendant quelques jours, dit le Schattenjäger, devançant la question qu'il sentait venir. Mais uniquement pendant que je serai à Poudlard, et je veux pouvoir le récupérer à n'importe quel moment.  
  
- Naturellement. Votre bien ne quittera pas ce bureau, et vous êtes libre de venir le chercher quand vous le désirez. Et puisqu'il semble que vous vous soyez décidé pour un court séjour chez nous, je vais demander que la réserve de la bibliothèque vous soit ouverte. Je suis également à votre disposition à tout moment, et si vous le souhaitez, certains de nos professeurs peuvent venir vous enseigner quelques rudiments de magie qui risquent de vous être utiles au cours de votre carrière.  
  
- Non, merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'école.  
  
- Comme vous voudrez. Miss Nakimura, vous restez également, je suppose ?  
  
- Si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
  
- Bien sûr que non. Il n'y aura pas eu autant de monde à Poudlard au mois d'août depuis bien des années. Mais revenons en au médaillon, Mr Knight, si vous permettez. »  
  
Le Schattenjäger hocha la tête et enleva le lourd bijou de son cou. Il le tendit ensuite au vieux sorcier, qui le prit avec précaution.  
  
« Ainsi voilà ce fameux médaillon, capable de tant de prodiges », murmura-t- il pour lui-même. Il le regarda quelques instants, puis rajusta ses lunettes et effleura d'un long doigt ridé les curieux dessins gravés à sa surface, l'air songeur, et un curieux sourire sur le visage.  
  
« Savez-vous ce que signifient ces motifs ?demanda Gabriel, soudain intéressé. Il n'avait pas pensé que les sorciers pouvaient répondre aux questions que lui-même se posait sur le bijou.  
  
- Oh, oui, je le sais, répondit le vieil homme. Et n'importe quel sorcier à qui vous auriez posé la question aurait également su. Finalement, je crois que je n'aurai pas besoin de le garder bien longtemps pour comprendre d'où viennent ses pouvoirs.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que le lion, et le serpent, sont des symboles sorciers ? Il me semblait bien les avoir vus dans la salle, en bas.  
  
- Le lion et le serpent ne sont pas des symboles sorciers. Ce sont les emblèmes de deux sorciers. Deux des plus puissants sorciers qui aient jamais existé. Je ne m'étonne plus des pouvoirs de votre médaillon. Wolfgang m'avait dit que votre famille était très ancienne, il ne se trompait pas. Ce bijou a près de mille ans.  
  
- Le poignard en a deux mille, si la vision que j'ai eue l'an passé est exacte. Qui étaient ces puissants sorciers dont vous avez parlé ?  
  
- Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Deux des quatre fondateurs de cette époque, c'est pourquoi leurs emblèmes se trouvent dans la Grande Salle. S'ils se sont vraiment unis pour confectionner cet objet, nul doute que ses pouvoirs soient exceptionnels.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'y croire.  
  
- Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses. Mais il est bien connu que Griffondor et Serpentard ne s'entendaient pas. Ils ont réussi à mettre leurs différents de côté juste assez longtemps pour bâtir cette école.  
  
- Ils ont pu créer le médaillon à cette époque, pour une raison quelconque.  
  
- Possible. Mais Serpentard n'était pas un opposant à la magie noire. De plus, il n'avait que mépris pour les moldus. Pourquoi aurait-il aidé à la confection d'un médaillon dans le seul but de les protéger ?  
  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas dans ce but qu'il l'a créé.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que ces deux sorciers aient créé le bijou ensemble, intervint Grace. A vrai dire, c'est une question que je me suis toujours posée en regardant le médaillon. Le lion et le serpent sont enlacés dans une attitude qui pourrait suggérer une alliance. Mais d'un autre côté, quand on regarde la position de leurs visages, et leurs regards, on a plus l'impression qu'ils s'affrontent.  
  
- Vous avez peut-être raison, dit le directeur de Poudlard. Dans ce cas, cela signifie que Griffondor a créé seul le médaillon, dans le but de faire face à Serpentard. Oui, cela aurait un sens. Vers la fin de sa vie, Serpentard semblait décidé à s'en prendre aux moldus. Peut-être Griffondor a-t-il voulu les armer contre lui, en effet.  
  
- Je me demande pourquoi ce Griffondor aurait été donner cette protection à mon ancêtre. Après tout, nous sommes allemands, et, à l'époque, la mondialisation n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour.  
  
- La distance n'a jamais été un problème pour nous autres sorciers. Et peut- être Griffondor a-t-il créé plusieurs de ces objets. Les chasseurs d'ombre étaient assez fréquents, à l'époque. C'est seulement quand la modernisation à fait disparaître les anciennes croyances que la plupart des familles chargées de protéger les moldus ont disparu. »  
  
Grace eut alors une idée. « Gabriel ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si ton ancêtre de l'époque tenait déjà son journal, nous ne devrions pas avoir de mal à en savoir plus sur l'origine du médaillon.  
  
- Non. Les journaux les plus anciens de la bibliothèque remontent à 1300 et des poussières. Ceux d'avant sont devenus complètement illisibles.  
  
- Oh, fit la jeune femme d'une voix déçue. Bien sûr.  
  
- Peut-être trouverons-nous par une autre voie, fit remarquer doucement Dumbledore. Nous avons pas mal d'écrits de la main de Godric Griffondor, dans cet établissement. Peut-être pourront-ils nous apprendre quelque chose d'utile. »  
  
Gabriel et Grace ressortirent du bureau un peu plus tard, perplexes. Suivant le plan fourni pas Dumbledore, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Ce n'est que vers sept heures que Gabriel referma son livre dans un bruit de claquement.  
  
« Ca suffit pour ce soir, décréta-t-il. A quoi ça va nous servir de savoir tout ça ?  
  
- Gabriel ! protesta Grace. C'est passionnant.  
  
- Peut-être, mais ça le sera tout autant demain. Et je suis sûr qu'on en aurait trouvé tout autant dans la bibliothèque de Rittersberg.  
  
- Et est-ce qu'un jour tu te serais vraiment donné la peine de lire les livres que tu as à Rittersberg ?  
  
- Pourquoi faire ? Je t'ai sous la main pour faire des recherches, et je peux toujours demander à Gerde d'aller faire un tour dans les vieux bouquins du château.  
  
- Pas cette fois.  
  
- Je m'en suis toujours bien sorti jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, j'ai tellement lu ce soir que je ne pourrais plus rien assimiler. Allez, viens dîner. »  
  
Dans la nuit, Gabriel fut une fois de plus arraché au sommeil par un rêve d'une terrifiante intensité. Des lumières violentes, qu'il ne parvenait pas à interpréter, des cris, des images floues et sans suite, hantaient ses nuits depuis qu'il était en âge de s'en souvenir. Il se leva, et enfila ses chaussures. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Garce. La jeune femme semblait dormir paisiblement, et il décida de ne pas la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de récupérer après son séjour au ministère. Revenant dans la petite pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée, le Schattenjäger s'assit sur le lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir. Il consulta sa montre : six heures. Le jour devait déjà être levé. Incapable de supporter l'inactivité, Gabriel décida d'aller un peu explorer le château. Il devait sûrement y avoir une ou deux pièces intéressantes.  
  
Pendant un long moment, Gabriel arpenta les couloirs de Poudlard, s'émerveillant devant la richesse des décorations omniprésentes. Le fait que tous les objets, que ce soient les armures ou les tapisseries, soient vivants, ne faisait qu'ajouter un peu de piment, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Son impression sur le monde magique fut cependant dévaluée lorsqu'en montant un escalier il sentit le plancher céder sous lui et sa jambe s'enfoncer dans le sol. Après avoir débiter un chapelet de jurons des plus imagés, il essaya de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Inutile d'appeler, personne ne devait être levé.  
  
Après plusieurs tentatives pour s'extirper hors du trou à la force des bras, il essayait de dégainer le poignard qu'il avait toujours dans la poche de son jean, pour découper les lattes de bois, quand un rire sonore retentit derrière lui.  
  
« Oh ! un intrus au beau milieu de la nuit ! Pas bon, ça ! Attendez que j'aille chercher le directeur !  
  
- Allez-y ! C'est lui qui m'a invité à rester ici. Mais si vous pouviez avant m'aider à sortir de là, qui que vous soyez ?  
  
- Vous aider à sortir ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Vous êtes tellement mignon avec votre jambe dans le trou ! » De nouveau, un rire aigu retentit et un drôle de petit homme se retrouva en face de Gabriel. On voyait tout de suite que ce n'était pas réellement un être humain, mais plutôt une espèce de fantôme. En d'autres circonstances, le Schattenjäger aurait pu être effrayé, mais il se souvint que Dumbledore lui avait parlé de Pieves, l'esprit frappeur.  
  
« Génial, pensa-t-il. Me voici pris au piège dans ce maudit escalier, et il faut que la seule créature qui s'en aperçoive soit un fantôme avec quatre ans d'âge mental.  
  
- Eh ! Soyez sympa ! essaya-t-il à haute voix. Vous ne le regretterez pas !  
  
- Si ! je n'aurai plus le bonheur de vous voir prisonnier de la marche. En plus je manquais un peu de distractions ces jours derniers. Vous m'apportez juste ce qu'il me fallait.  
  
- Ecoutez, menaça Gabriel, si vous ne m'aidez pas je vous jure que je vais vous faire mener une vie d'enfer pendant tout le temps où je resterai au château. Et croyez-moi j'en connais un bout quand il s'agit d'emmerder le monde.  
  
- Moi aussi. C'est mon métier, figurez-vous. La seule chose que je sache faire et je le fais bien. » Sur ce, l'esprit lui tira la langue, et commença à voler tout autour de lui en faisant des grimaces. Gabriel commençait à être sérieusement énervé. Il parvint à sortir son poignard et essaya de couper le plancher, mais le bois était trop dur et trop épais. De nouveau, Peeves éclata de rire.  
  
« Vous y arriverez pas ! Et je vais aller répéter partout que vous essayer de dégrader le château ! chantonna-t-il. Oh, le vilain monsieur !  
  
- Ca suffit ! explosa Gabriel. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à subir les railleries de l'esprit. Maintenant si vous ne m'aidez pas à sortir d'ici tout de suite, c'est vous qui pourrez bien faire connaissance avec ce poignard la prochaine fois que vous croiserez mon chemin.  
  
- Pfff ! railla l'esprit. J'ai tellement peur ! Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment très stupide ou est-ce que vous êtes un très bon acteur ? Je suis un esprit, chantonna-t-il. Cervelle de veracrasse qui tente de blesser un esprit !  
  
- Moi, au moins, quand je lance des vannes, c'est drôle. Maintenant sortez- moi de là. » Il brandit son couteau en direction de l'esprit frappeur qui fit un bond en arrière. Une expression d'intense stupéfaction et de peur se lut sur son visage, et, pendant un court instant, il parut à cours de mots. Puis il fit de nouveau un pas vers Gabriel. vers Gabriel.  
  
« Fallait pas vous énerver, M'sieur. Moi, je ne suis qu'un esprit frappeur, c'est mon rôle de vous taquiner un peu. Mais je ne pensais pas à mal, vous savez. » Il flotta au dessus de Gabriel et le fit sortir du trou.  
  
« merci, dit sèchement le Schattenäger. Il décida alors que sa promenade dans les couloirs avait assez duré, et descendit s'asseoir dans le Hall.  
  
Alors qu'il passait devant les grandes portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent et il faillit entrer en collision avec un homme. Les cheveux châtains, grisonnant bien qu'il n'eût pas l'air très vieux, et l'air malade, l'homme lui jeta un regard étonné.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme où perçait une certaine méfiance.  
  
Gabriel se présenta, et l'homme sourit légèrement. « Ravi de vous connaître. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici, surtout à cette heure. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Désolé de vous avoir agressé ainsi. Nous sommes tous inquiets, même à Poudlard.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici de si bon matin ?  
  
- Oh, j'ai toujours été matinal. Et comme je sais que le directeur ne dort jamais beaucoup non plus, et que je devais venir ici régler plusieurs affaires, j'en ai profité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions.   
  
- En es-tu sûr, Lupin ?  
  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour faire face au professeur Rogue.  
  
« Severus, quel plaisir ! fit Lupin avec une cordialité forcée. Je devais justement passer te voir, pour ma potion.  
  
- Bien sûr. Mais tu devras attendre un peu, elle n'est pas tout à fait prête. Figure-toi que je n'ai pas que cela à faire.  
  
- je passerai plus tard, dans ce cas. Quand j'aurai vu Dumbledore et Sirius.  
  
- Comme tu voudras. Mais si tu vas voir Black, tu pourras lui porter quelques potions pour Potter. Ca m'évitera d'avoir à supporter sa tête d'assassin plus longtemps que nécessaire. Et franchement, avec le travail que vous me donnez tous, j'ai mieux à faire.  
  
- Si tu y tiens. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un duel se déclenche à Poudlard. » le maître des Potions grimaça, adressa un petit signe de tête à Gabriel, et continua son chemin vers la grande salle. Le Schattenjäger eut soudain beaucoup moins envie d'aller s'y installer lui aussi. L'idée d'un tête à tête avec Severus Rogue ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Non qu'il fut impressionné par le professeur aux cheveux gras, mais celui-ci semblait de fort mauvaise humeur et promettait de se montrer désagréable.  
  
Lupin, qui était toujours là, eut un petit rire. « J'espère que ce n'était pas la première fois que vous croisiez Severus ?  
  
- Non. Nous nous sommes vus hier. On dirait qu'il ne vous aime pas beaucoup, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique. Et Sirius Black encore moins.  
  
- On peut le dire comme ça. Et il n'a pas d'élèves à persécuter en ce moment, donc ça le met de mauvaise humeur. Je dois y aller. Profitez bien de votre séjour à Poudlard. » Finalement, Gabriel décida de rentrer quand même dans la grande salle. Il avait très envie d'un café, et il n'allait pas laisser croire à ce sorcier asocial qu'il lui faisait peur. Rogue était déjà attablé devant un solide petit déjeuner, un énorme grimoire ouvert devant lui. Il ne releva même pas la tête à l'arrivée de Gabriel.  
  
Celui-ci s'installa à l'autre bout de la pièce et se servit une tasse de café. Puis il se mit à noter dans un carnet tous les éléments de l'affaire qui venait de s'achever. Il ignorait si cela pourrait faire un bon livre un jour, mais préférait être sûr de ne rien oublier. Quand il eut fini, il regarda ce qu'il avait obtenu, et n'en fut pas satisfait. Il n'y avait pas matière à sortir un roman. A moins de beaucoup modifier l'histoire. C'était beaucoup trop court. Et la fin n'était pas satisfaisante : ils n'avaient pas arrêté les mangemorts, on ignorait si Harry allait un jour retrouver ses pouvoirs, ou comment allait se finir l'affrontement entre le ministère et Poudlard. Non, en fait, le problème de cette histoire, c'était qu'elle n'était pas finie. La seule chose qui semblait bien finie, c'était son rôle. Bien sûr, il aurait pu facilement inventer une fin, mais ça l'embêtait de publier une histoire mêlant à ce point réalité et fiction. Même si, bien sûr, les gens pensaient toujours que ses histoires étaient de la pure fiction.  
  
Gabriel était trop absorbé pour remarquer le départ du professeur de potions. Lorsqu'il releva la tête de son cahier, il vit Grace se diriger vers lui. Elle paraissait parfaitement reposée et sereine.  
  
« Ca va ? demanda-t-elle. Tu étais debout bien tôt. Encore un cauchemar ?  
  
- Gagné.  
  
- Tu sais, tu devrais regarder quand nous serons à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, ils ont des livres sur l'interprétation des rêves. C'était quoi cette nuit ?  
  
- Des lumières. Vertes et rouges. Des cris. Et un serpent. Et, s'il te plaît, ne viens pas me reparler de la signification du serpent selon Freud. Mes rêves n'ont rien à voir avec ça.  
  
- Ok, sourit Grace. Je ne te parlerai pas de la superbe journaliste qui te serrait de près hier soir. Mais le serpent. je me demande s'il n'aurait pas un rapport avec Voldemort.  
  
- Peut-être. D'un autre côté, j'ai toujours rêvé de serpents. En particulier au moment des meurtres vaudous il y a quelques années. Ca ne signifie peut-être rien du tout. Mais les rêves ont rarement été aussi intenses que cette nuit.  
  
- C'est peut-être la chaleur, ou l'atmosphère du château. Demande à Dumbledore, lui saura peut-être ce que cela signifie.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il s'intéresse beaucoup à mes rêves.  
  
- Comme tu veux. Tu as l'intention de travailler sur quoi, aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Oh, je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais, moi, passer la journée à la bibliothèque.  
  
- Je te rappelle que c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici.  
  
- Je sais. Mais j'avais envie d'aller parler un peu avec nos amis sorciers, et explorer un peu ce château. Cela aussi peut être très instructif, on doit y rencontrer pas mal de trucs intéressant. Rien que ce matin, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un esprit frappeur.  
  
- Super, dit Grace, l'air peu enthousiaste. En tous cas moi, si tu le permets, je vais retourner à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver face à ce genre de bestioles. »  
  
Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore, avec un journal à la main. Une petite étincelle brillait dans ses yeux, et il s'avança vers eux en souriant.  
  
« Bonjour, dit-il en leur tendant le journal. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez jeter un coup d'?il là-dessus. »  
  
L'article de Rita s'étalait en première page de la Gazette du sorcier, apportée par le directeur. En énormes caractères s'étalait le titre : HARRY POTTER INNOCENT ! L'ENORME ERREUR DE FUDGE. Tout l'article n'était qu'une rétrospective des événements des jours précédents, dans lesquels le témoignage de Gabriel, ainsi qu'une biographie courte mais flatteuse, y tenait une bonne part. Grace, de manière complètement irrationelle, en ressentit une profonde amertume. Mais globalement, elle était bien obligée de reconnaître que l'article était bon, bien argumenté, et donnait envie de croire ce que racontait la journaliste.  
  
« Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-elle au vieux sorcier. C'est convaincant, non ?  
  
- Très certainement, surtout si on considère la naïveté du sorcier moyen. Je crains que Fudge n'ait quelques ennuis dans les prochains jours.  
  
- Ca n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter, remarqua Gabriel.  
  
- Mon but principal n'a jamais été de causer des ennuis à Fudge. Et je crains que si nous le poussons trop loin il n'ait envie de se venger. Auquel cas il peut nous faire beaucoup de mal, en utilisant le même procédé. Et surtout à Harry.  
  
- Il l'a déjà fait, non ? s'inquiéta Grace. Que pourrait-il raconter de pire sur Harry que de le faire passer pour un assassin ?  
  
- La vérité peut faire beaucoup plus de mal que le mensonge, croyez-moi. Parce qu'il est toujours plus facile de démentir un mensonge. Mais peut- être qu'ils ne feront rien. J'espère qu'ils ne feront rien. » Les yeux bleus du vieux directeur s'emplirent un instant de crainte et de tristesse, et semblèrent se perdre dans l'abîme de ses réflexions. Puis il se reprit, et c'est d'un air sévère qu'il reporta son attention sur les deux moldus en face de lui, en particulier Gabriel.  
  
« J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à étudier votre médaillon, Mr Knight.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Et les sortilèges dont Godric Griffondor l'a entouré sont d'une extrême puissance. Nous savions déjà cela, bien sûr. J'ai pris quelques empreintes que le Professeur Flitwick et moi allons étudier attentivement, dans l'espoir de trouver quelle est cette force qui lui permet de repousser le sortilège de la mort. Cependant, au cours de la nuit, j'ai réalisé que Griffondor n'avait certainement pas confié ce bijou à votre famille sans raison. Il voulait que vous possédiez cet objet, et je crois finalement plus sage, en des temps troublés comme celui que nous vivons, que sa volonté soit respectée. » Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe, et en sortit le bijou. « Je vous rends votre bien, Mr Knight. Veillez bien dessus, je vous en conjure. »  
  
Gabriel plaça la lourde chaîne autour de son cou. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement ri de l'air solennel du vieil homme, mais il savait que Dumbledore n'était pas un homme qui agissait à la légère. Il savait également que le vieux sorciers tenaient énormément à avoir le médaillon pour pouvoir l'étudier, et qu'il n'aurait pas renoncé à ce privilège au bout d'à peine vingt-quatre heures sans d'excellentes raisons.  
  
- Je ne le quitterai pas, promit-il. Le médaillon ne sera pas perdu de nouveau.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Sirius se débattait pour essayer de tirer son filleul des horreurs qui se jouaient dans son esprit. « Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. » Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait été obligé de réveiller Harry depuis que celui-ci avait repris conscience la veille. Sirius, lui, n'avait pas beaucoup eu le temps de se reposer. Molly Weasley avait fait une courte visite, et il avait du lui jeter un sortilège de silence pour l'empêcher de réveiller Harry avec ses cris horrifiés et scandalisés. Puis, vers onze heures, Dumbledore était venu, et il avait longuement examiné Harry, jetant sur lui différents sortilèges qui l'entourait d'un halo lumineux, puis il avait pris une mèches de ses cheveux noirs avant de partir, expliquant à Sirius qu'il allait tester la magie du garçon.  
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux troublés et se relaxa lentement en prenant conscience de l'étreinte de son parrain. Sa respiration se fit plus calme. Il referma les yeux, et Sirius crut que, comme les autres fois, il s'était rendormi, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se redressa et Sirius le lâcha, sentant les barrières du garçon se reformer alors qu'il se réveillait complètement.  
  
« Salut, Harry, dit-il joyeusement en lui tendant ses lunettes. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?  
  
- Mieux, merci, répondit Harry en s'asseyant. Quelle heure est-il ? »  
  
Sirius consulta sa montre.  
  
« Neuf heures, dit-il. Plus que temps de déjeuner. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas faim, mais se doutait que son parrain ne serait pas très heureux d'entendre ça.  
  
« Peu importe, dit-il. Il regarda soudain son parrain avec attention, comme si la présence de l'homme lui semblait soudain insolite, ou comme s'il réalisait pour la première fois qu'il était là.  
  
« Tu es resté là toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- On dirait bien. » Sirius se leva, plaçant une main sur ses reins et fit une grimace. « D'ailleurs, je crois que je me fais vieux pour ce genre de choses. Jamais cru qu'un jour j'aurais mal au dos.  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû, dit Harry, sans sourire. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas dormi du tout ?  
  
- Mais si. Sur cette chaise. Ne commence pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Harry, s'il te plaît. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi tout seul, je suis un grand garçon.  
  
- Bien sûr, Patmol. Remus Lupin apparut brusquement derrière lui. Tu es un grand garçon. Mais, dis-moi, c'est une attitude particulièrement adulte de te jeter sur Rogue comme tu l'as fait hier soir.  
  
- Eh ! il l'avait bien cherché ! Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit sur James ! C'est lui qui devrait grandir un peu.  
  
- Naturellement. Peu importe. Je l'ai vu ce matin, il vous envoie ça. » Lupin déposa quelques flacons remplis de potions colorées sur la table de nuit, et se tourna vers Harry. « Content de te revoir, Harry. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres conditions. Nous avons réussi à récupérer tes affaires. Enfin la partie qui était encore chez les Dursley. » il sortit de sa poche la malle de Harry et la cage d'Hedwidge auxquelles il rendit leurs tailles originelles d'un mouvement tranquille de sa baguette. « Je crois que le ministère a saisi plusieurs de tes possessions, mais Dumbledore s'arrangera pour que tu les récupères également rapidement.  
  
.- Ou est Hedwidge ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle ?  
  
- Je crois que Ron s'en est chargé à partir du moment où elle est arrivée chez lui. Mais elle est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toute seule.  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il aura besoin de deux hiboux. Mais peut-être que la famille Weasley aura envie de trouver un successeur à Errol, puisqu'il a pris sa retraite. Ou peut-être que Hermione sera contente d'avoir Hedwidge.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'inquiéta Sirius. Pourquoi parles-tu de donner Hedwidge ? Elle reste ta chouette, n'est-ce pas ? Je croyais que tu ne pensais plus à .  
  
- Sirius, c'est toi-même qui a dit que Hedwidge ne pouvait plus m'apporter de courrier parce que je n'avais plus de magie. Si je n'existe plus pour elle, autant lui trouver un autre maître, non ?  
  
- J'ai effectivement dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus te retrouver, pas que tu n'existais plus pour elle. Le maître d'Hedwidge, c'est toi, pas ton empreinte magique. Simplement, elle s'en servait pour te retrouver, comme un chien piste son maître à l'odeur. Si, et je ne crois vraiment pas que cela arrive, tu ne devais jamais retrouver tes pouvoirs, ce ne serait pas une raison pour que tu ne puisses plus avoir de chouette. Simplement, il faudrait que tu lui dises toujours où tu te trouveras à son retour, pour qu'elle te retrouve. Si tu étais resté à Privet Drive, là où elle pensait que tu étais, Hedwidge serait revenue vers toi. Et je suis sûr qu'elle était aussi inquiète que nous de ne pas savoir où tu étais. »  
  
Pour la première fois depuis des jours, un véritable sourire illumina le visage de Harry. Hedwidge lui avait été offerte par Hagrid, c'était le premier véritable cadeau qu'il ait jamais reçu. Mais, plus que cela, c'était presque comme une amie. Pendant les longs étés passés à Privet Drive, elle était même sa seule amie, la seule créature vivante qui semblait éprouver de la sympathie pour lui. Il aurait été désolé de la perdre.  
  
Malgré toutes les assurances qu'il avait pu recevoir, de la part de Ron et Hermione quand il les avait vus avant de sauter, de Sirius depuis, et de Molly Weasley qui lui avait rendu visite la veille au soir, l'étreignant une nouvelle fois comme une mère, Harry ne croyait pas que sa magie allait revenir. Il la sentait partie. C'était là, comme un vide au fond de lui, une sensation de froid permanent qui lui donnait l'impression d'être entouré de Détraqueurs. Et c'était définitif. Il l'avait toujours su, depuis le moment où Sirius lui avait donné la signification de ses symptômes. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer d'où lui venait ce sentiment, et c'est pourquoi il ne l'exprimait pas, mais il savait que cette part de lui qui lui permettait d'accomplir tant de choses était partie. C'était pour cela qu'il avait cessé de se battre pour sa propre survie, même avant d'apprendre le lien qui l'unissait probablement à Voldemort. Mais depuis sa conversation de la veille avec Sirius, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas comme ça. Pas tant qu'il y avait tant de gens qui tenaient à lui, qui l'aimaient, lui, Harry, indépendamment de son statut de Survivant, de sorcier, ou maintenant de Cracmol. Une lettre n'aurait jamais suffi à leur faire comprendre. à leur faire accepter. Pour eux, il devait au moins faire semblant de continuer. Surtout si sa connexion avec Voldemort n'était pas telle que Parrish l'avait espérée.  
  
Sirius leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un petit déjeuner pour trois. Harry accepta la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait, et commença à mâchonner un toast.  
  
« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Harry après un moment de silence.  
  
- Maintenant ? demanda Sirius, la bouche pleine d'?ufs brouillés. Maintenant, Dumbledore va faire virer Fudge, le retour de Voldemort va enfin être reconnu et tout va très bien se passer.  
  
Harry se sentit soudain particulièrement égoïste. Il avait posé la question dans un sens beaucoup plus personnel. Pourtant, il insista. Il fallait qu'il sache.  
  
« Je voulais dire, pour la suite des vacances, la rentrée, et tout ça. On ne peut sûrement pas passer tout le mois d'août à Poudlard, si ? Et si je ne peux pas entrer en cinquième année, il va bien falloir que je vive quelque part, parce que ça m'étonnerait que les Dursley me reprennent, maintenant.  
  
- Je viens de passer voir Dumbledore, répondit Lupin. Il est hors de question que tu quittes Poudlard pour l'instant. Même si c'est les vacances. Mais puisque Sirius est là aussi, et que Ron et Hermione sont autorisés à venir aussi souvent qu'ils en ont envie, je suppose que tu ne passeras pas de trop mauvaises vacances.  
  
- Oh, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, n'importe quoi est mieux que les Dursley. Mais je croyais que c'était interdit.  
  
- Dumbledore décide de ce qui est permis ou non. Et, pour ce qui est de la suite, tu pourras toujours suivre les cours de cinquième année de manière théorique, pour être avec tes camarades. Ou si tu préfères, tu pourras vivre dans une autre aile du château et essayer de rattraper le retard que tu as pris sur les enseignements moldus. Ou faire tout à fait autre chose. N'importe quoi du moment que tu te sens bien dans ce que tu fais. Si ta magie ne revient pas, ce ne sera pas facile, mais tu t'en sortiras. Tu as plus que prouvé que tu en étais capable. Et je suis sûr que Dumbledore trouvera rapidement un moyen pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici en toute sécurité. »  
  
Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il avait posé la question en s'attendant plus ou moins à ce genre de réponse, mais maintenant il n'avait plus envie de penser à cela. Il était soulagé de pouvoir rester à Poudlard pour l'instant, en même temps il était cruellement évident qu'il devrait un jour prochain se détacher de la sécurité que lui offrait le château. Et il ne pensait pas à la sécurité qui lui était apportée contre les mangemorts, mais plutôt à la sécurité psychologique apportée par un lieu familier où il avait passé ses quatre dernières années, un lieu où il savait que ses amis étaient là pour lui apporter leur soutien, un lieu ou il pouvait vivre sans avoir à se battre. Par ailleurs, il avait envie de fuir ce lieu, justement parce qu'il lui apportait un tel confort, tout en lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il n'était plus chez lui, et qu'il n'appartenait plus à Poudlard. Qu'il allait devoir refaire sa vie ailleurs, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait y arriver. Ni personne pour le soutenir, toutes ses connaissances étaient des sorciers.  
  
Sirius et Remus l'observaient d'un air inquiet. Harry essaya de faire comme s'il acceptait la situation, comme s'il croyait vraiment que tout allait s'arranger, comme si l'envie de mettre fin à tout cela l'avait définitivement quitté. Il repoussa le plateau, et se tourna de manière à poser ses pieds par terre.  
  
« Harry, es-tu sûr que tu es en état de te lever ? demanda Sirius, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Tu as vraiment l'air malade.  
  
- Je vais bien. » Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de sourire, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit tellement convainquant. « En plus, il faut que j'aille à la salle de bains. »  
  
Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes. Sirius parut sur le point de l'accompagner, mais Lupin l'en dissuada. Ils demandèrent simplement à l'adolescent d'appeler en cas de problème. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, les deux ex-maraudeurs échangèrent un regard.  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laisser l'accompagner ? demanda Sirius. Et s'il avait un malaise là-dedans ? Ou s'il tentait. quelque chose ?  
  
- Il a besoin d'un peu d'indépendance, répondit Lupin. Imagine, il n'a plus de magie. il doit se sentir complètement inutile et impuissant. N'ajoutons pas à ce sentiment en lui donnant l'impression qu'il ne peut même plus se laver tout seul. En plus, nous ne devons pas lui laisser penser que nous n'avons plus confiance en lui. Il ne fera rien de dangereux, pas maintenant.  
  
- Allons, Remus, je croyais que tu étais le perspicace de la bande ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est perdu et qu'il n'a pas envie de continuer, surtout sachant ce qu'il sait ! Tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire n'a eu aucun effet !  
  
- Bien sûr que si, Patmol ! Je ne dis pas qu'il va parfaitement bien, parce que ce n'est pas vrai, mais il a trop peur de faire mal aux autres pour se faire du mal. En plus, s'il devait arriver quoi que ce soit, la protection de Dumbledore est encore active, il n'y a pas vraiment de risque.  
  
- Je me demande ce que dirait James, s'il savait ce que nous avons laissé arriver à son fils, murmura Sirius. Tu crois qu'il nous détesterait ?  
  
- Non. personne n'aurait pu empêcher ce qui vient d'arriver. Tu te rappelles ce qu'il disait toujours à Peter, quand il loupait quelque chose ?  
  
- Personne ne t'en voudra si tu as fait de ton mieux. » Le visage du fugitif se durcit soudain. « Je préfère qu'on ne m'applique pas les mêmes maximes qu'à ce rat, siffla-t-il.  
  
Remus soupira.  
  
- Là n'est pas la question, dit-il. L'important, c'est que Harry a besoin de savoir que nous sommes là maintenant, et qu'il a besoin de toi.  
  
- Je n'y arriverai pas, avoua brusquement Sirius. Je ne peux pas lutter contre tout ce qu'il a vu et entendu, contre cette culpabilité que lui a donnée le ministère. Et le pire, c'est que je peux comprendre son point de vue. A sa place, moi aussi je crois que j'aurais sauté.  
  
- Probablement. Mais c'aurait été une bêtise, tout comme dans son cas. J'imagine que vous êtes tous deux des personnes trop généreuses pour faire passer votre vie avant le reste du monde, et c'est pourquoi vous êtes des gens bien.  
  
- Et toi, Rem, tu ne l'aurais pas fait ?  
  
- Oh, tu sais, une simple chute, même du sixième étage, ne suffit pas à tuer un loup-garou. »  
  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Remus reprit la parole.  
  
« Dumbledore a dit que si nous étions trop inquiet au sujet de Harry, il lui parlerait. Que peut-être, s'il connaissait toute la vérité, il se sentirait moins coupable.  
  
- je ne sais pas, dit Sirius. S'il savait tout, il penserait que ce n'est que pour cela que Dumbledore l'a sauvé, ou que nous essayons de le garder en vie.  
  
- je suis d'accord avec toi. Il a besoin d'exister pour lui-même. En plus, je crois qu'il en a suffisamment sur les épaules en ce moment.  
  
- Attendons de voir comment les choses évoluent. » Il parut un moment songeur, puis regarda son ami dans les yeux, et demanda d'un ton anxieux : « Dumbledore a-t-il dit quelque chose au sujet de sa magie ? Il a eu le temps de faire les tests ? Elle va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a eut une petite étincelle quand il a utilisé ma baguette l'autre jour. »  
  
Remus devint grave lorsqu'il soutint le regard de Sirius, et il lui passa une main dans le dos.  
  
- Il m'a demandé de te parler de cela, dit-il d'une voix basse, mais je ne savais pas comment. » il s'interrompit, prit une grande inspiration et reprit. « Non. Ses pouvoirs ne reviendront pas. Pas spontanément, en tous cas. Il en reste encore quelques traces, et notamment au niveau de sa cicatrice, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle se reconstruise toute seule. Il a dit qu'il allait envisager toutes les options, mais que nous ferions bien de penser à un avenir pour Harry.  
  
- Oh mon dieu ! » ce fut tout ce que put s'exclamer Sirius, qui avait soudain blêmi. S'il savait que c'était une possibilité, il ne l'avait jamais envisagée sérieusement. Harry Potter, le fils de James Potter, ne pouvait pas ne plus être un sorcier.  
  
Il tenta vainement de se recomposer un visage quand Harry sortit de la salle de bains, mais le garçon devina tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
« Sirius ? demanda-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Rien, Harry », répondit-il, d'un ton qui ne pouvait que convaincre son filleul du contraire.  
  
Celui-ci le regarda attentivement, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur Lupin qui rougit et, gêné, détourna les yeux. L'adolescent réfléchit un moment, puis il comprit.  
  
- C'est ma magie, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne reviendra pas ? » les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard, et Lupin fit un pas vers Harry, passant son bras autour de ses épaules, comme s'il craignait que, sous le choc, l'adolescent ne tombe à terre.  
  
« Ecoute, dit-il, tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, mais Dumbledore a réalisé des tests, et il semble que tu ne retrouveras pas tes pouvoirs. Pas naturellement. »  
  
Les deux adultes fixèrent l'adolescent, s'attendant à le voir s'effondrer, mais Harry se dégagea de son ancien professeur, et vint calmement s'asseoir sur le lit.  
  
« Je le savais, dit-il simplement, je l'avais senti. » Il accrocha le drap du lit pour ne pas montrer que ses mains tremblaient. S'il s'était attendu à cette nouvelle, l'entendre dire, savoir que c'était définitif, et que tous les autres le savaient également, lui faisait un choc. Il s'efforça de ne rien montrer de la vague d'émotions qui l'envahissait, et demanda : « Est-ce que Ron et Hermione vont venir aujourd'hui ? »  
  
le visage de Sirius s'éclaira. « Bien sûr ! Je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas encore débarqué ici. Molly a dû les attacher pour les faire tenir tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime que l'heure est convenable pour faire des visites. Et tout le reste de la fratrie Weasley voulait venir, notamment les jumeaux. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont réussi à négocier avec leur mère.  
  
- Et bien je vais y aller, dit Remus en se levant. Je ne suis pas sûr que tout ce petit monde ait envie d'avoir un ancien professeur sur le dos, et j'ai à faire. A très bientôt, Harry, et prends soin de toi. Sirius, c'est également valable pour toi. » Sur ce, le loup-garou quitta la pièce, alors que les deux autres le saluaient à leur tour. Peu après, Molly Weasley arriva à son tour. Voyant que Harry était réveillé, elle se précipita sur lui et le serra longuement dans ses bras, manquant l'étouffer.  
  
« Oh, Harry ! s'écria-t-elle. Nous avons tous été tellement inquiets et désolés d'apprendre ce qui t'est arrivé ! Pas une seconde nous n'avons cru ce que le Prophète racontait sur toi ! Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours venir chez nous, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, Mrs Weasley, parvint à articuler Harry, le souffle court. Elle le lâcha et l'observa un moment d'un ?il critique, avant de reprendre : « J'aimerais tant que tu puisses venir au terrier tout de suite ! Pauvre chéri, comment te sens-tu ?  
  
- Ca va, merci, répondit Harry.  
  
- Ron et Hermione ont vraiment envie de te voir, mais si tu es trop fatigué ils comprendront. Je leur ai dit que tu avais besoin de repos.  
  
- Je vais bien, répéta Harry. Et je serai content de les voir. »  
  
Elle hocha la tête, l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit chercher les deux adolescents. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry fut de nouveau à moitié étouffé dans une étreinte serrée. Cette fois, il n'avait eu que le temps de reconnaître la chevelure touffue d'Hermione.  
  
« Eh, Herm, lâche le, fit la voix de Ron, amusée. Laisse le respirer. Pendant quelques minutes, le trio parla gaiement de choses sans importance. Harry se doutait que Mrs Weasley ne s'était pas limitée à dire à ses amis qu'il avait besoin de repos, elle avait dû leur donner quelques recommandations supplémentaires, dont une longue liste de sujets de conversion à éviter.  
  
Après cette première matinée, Harry parvint à peu près à laisser de côté ses sentiments de déprime et à s'amuser avec ses amis comme si de rien était. Petit à petit, il se renforçait physiquement, et se fatiguait moins facilement. A chaque fois que ses pensées s'arrêtaient un instant du côté de la rentrée, cependant, une sensation désagréable le saisissait au creux de l'estomac. Il se hâtait de chasser ses pensées, et souriait à ses amis. Ron et Hermione, comme Sirius, continuaient de se faire du soucis pour lui. Ils voyaient, aux expressions douloureuses qui traversaient parfois son visage quand Harry ne se croyait pas observé, ou à la manière dont son sourire se crispait parfois, que la gaieté du garçon n'était qu'apparente. Ils savaient à quel point il redoutait la rentrée. Bien qu'il n'en parlât jamais, Harry voyait filer les jours d'août et septembre approcher avec une horreur croissante. Chaque jour passé était un jour de moins à se sentir en sécurité, à pouvoir nier son horrible destin, et la date du premier septembre se rapprochait inexorablement. Depuis ce premier matin, il n'avait plus posé la question de son avenir, il n'avait pas le courage de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait l'impression de tenir le futur à distance en le chassant de ses pensées.  
  
Mais malheureusement, nul n'a le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, et finalement, il n'y eut plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée, les professeurs revinrent au chateau, et les jours continuèrent à s'écouler lentement. Le trente août, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard acheter leurs affaires. Lorsque Harry se réveilla se matin là, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'imminence de la rentrée. Une boule douloureuse pesait sur sa poitrine. Il se leva et s'habilla dans un état de quasi-panique. Plus que deux jours avant... Il ne savait même pas avant quoi. Il essaya de se dire qu'il lui restait deux jours, qu'il n'avait qu'à en profiter au maximum sans se soucier de l'avenir, mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il sache maintenant. Il n'avait déjà que trop attendu. Trop fui. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il envisagea un moment de réveiller Sirius, qui ronflait doucement sur le deuxième lit, mais il savait que son parrain, encore plus que lui, évitait d'aborder le sujet de l'avenir. Il laissa donc un petit mot pour que le dormeur ne s'inquiète pas, et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.  
  
Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la gargouille qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Cependant, à son grand soulagement, bien qu'il en soit un peu étonné, l'escalier pivota dès qu'il arriva devant, sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry monta les marches et frappa à la porte du bureau. Dumbledore lui cria d'entrer et il pénétra dans la pièce. Le vieux sorcier leva la tête du parchemin sur lequel il était en train d'écrire et lui sourit.  
  
"Bonjour, Harry, dit-il. Je dois dire que je m'attendais un peu à te voir aujourd'hui, mais pas d'aussi bonne heure. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Bien, merci Monsieur", répondit Harry automatiquement.  
  
Le vieil homme examina Harry de son regard pénétrant, l'adolescent se sentit comme percé au plus profond de ses secrets, mais Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête et dit:  
  
"Je suppose que tu es là parce que tu te demandes ce qui a été prévu pour toi au cours de cette année scolaire.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas suivre les cours de cinquième année, puisque je ne retrouverai pas mes pouvoirs, mais je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller que Poudlard, et je ne pourrais pas suivre des cours modlus, même si j'en avais envie. J'ai manqué quatre ans.  
  
- Je sais, répondit calmement le vieil homme. Je ne crois pas souhaitable que tu quittes Poudlard pour l'instant. Voldemort est plus que jamais décidé à mettre la main sur toi, et je préfère savoir que tu es en sécurité au château. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs que tu dois quitter définitivement la communauté magique. Regarde Rusard : combien d'élèves ici ont-ils deviné que c'était un cracmol ? Et certaines disciplines ne nécessitent pas l'usage d'une baguette : l'étude des Potions, par exemple, la botanique en grande partie, l'histoire, l'étude des runes... "  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Passer sa vie comme Rusard était une perspective qui était loin de l'enchanter. Pas plus que l'idée de s'enfermer dans l'étude des Runes ou de l'histoire de la magie. Et que pouvait-il imaginer de pire que de travailler avec Rogue, sur les potions ?  
  
- Pourquoi devrai-je continuer à étudier les matières de Poudlard ? demanda- t-il. Ni l'histoire de la magie ni l'étude des Runes ne m'aideront à trouver un emploi.  
  
- Parce que malgré tout tu restes un sorcier. Et, en tant que sorcier, tu te dois d'avoir un minimum de culture générale. Réfléchis, Harry. As-tu vraiment envie de quitter notre monde ?  
  
- A votre avis ? Mais croyez-vous que j'avais envie de perdre ma magie ?" Malgré lui, Harry se sentait s'emporter.  
  
- Il y a dans la vie certaines choses qui arrivent et que l'on ne peut pas éviter, répondit calmement le vieux sorcier. Lorsque ces choses arrivent, nous ne pouvons que les accepter et continuer du mieux que nous pouvons, en espérant que tout s'arrangera. Mais à d'autres moments, nous avons la possibilité de faire des choix. En ce moment, différentes voix s'ouvrent à toi, Harry. Aucune d'entre elle n'est celle que tu avais rêvée, sans doute, mais chacune d'elle peut te mener à un avenir heureux. Ce qui t'est arrivé avec les pixies n'a pas pu être évité. Tu n'en avais pas envie, personne n'aurait souhaité cela. Il n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui tu as encore le choix : tu peux décider de t'intégrer dans le monde magique, avec ce handicap que tu portes maintenant. Rusard n'est pas le seul exemple d'intégration plus ou moins réussie. Ou tu peux décider d'apprendre à vivre comme un moldu, et de recommencer une vie ailleurs dès que Voldemort ne sera plus une menace. Je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter que, quel que soit ton choix, nous serons tous derrière toi pour t'aider à y faire face, mais je crois qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que tu n'as pas ta place dans le monde moldu.  
  
- Je n'ai pas ma place parmi les sorciers.  
  
- Bien sûr que si. Tu as toujours ta place parmi nous. Crois-tu vraiment que les sorciers pourront te rejeter ainsi ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous? Allons, Harry, pense à qui tu es, pense à ce que tu as déjà fait. Tu as vaincu Voldemort plus de fois que tous les autres sorciers réunis. Et tu as gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers. Tu peux encore faire beaucoup. Tu n'auras pas besoin de trouver un emploi, si tu gère correctement l'argent de tes parents et les mille gallions que tu as gagné. Tu es entièrement libre de ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Et je sais que tu trouveras le moyen de te rendre utile.  
  
- Je n'ai plus ces mille gallions, dit Harry.  
  
- Vraiment ? Et pourrais-je savoir ce que tu en as fait ?  
  
- Je..." Harry hésita. Il ne pouvait trouver aucune explication à la disparition de son or. "Je les ai donnés, dit-il enfin.  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en dire plus. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton or. Ce que je voulais de faire comprendre, c'est que la communauté magique n'a pas uniquement besoin de sorciers puissants, elle manque plus que jamais d'hommes de valeurs. Des hommes courageux, forts, intelligents. Et tu deviendras... non, tu es déjà, tout cela. De plus, pense à qui tu es. Tu es le Survivant, tu es celui qui nous a tous sauvés. Tu garderas toujours une influence sur les sorciers. Un pouvoir qui n'a rien de magique mais qui peut amener beaucoup, en bien comme en mal.  
  
- Il n'ont pas été longs à me rejeter comme un assassin quand Fudge a affirmé que j'en étais un. Survivant ou non.  
  
- Ce sont les deux aspect de la célébrité. On peut te prendre pour un héros ou pour un assassin, mais pas pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Pour la plupart des sorciers, tu apparaîtras toujours comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel."  
  
Dumbledore avait essayé de le rassurer en prononçant cette phrase, mais c'était justement ce que Harry ne voulait pas entendre. Et pour la première fois depuis le mois de juin, il laissa éclater sa colère.  
  
- Je ne veux pas être exceptionnel. Je veux juste... avoir une chance d'être comme tout le monde. Simplement être un étudiant de Poudlard comme les autres, pouvoir me réjouir d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, et n'avoir pour sujet d'inquiétude que les résultats des examens. Mais ça, personne n'a jamais voulu le comprendre ! Je n'ai pas demandé cette influence, la responsabilité je n'en veux pas, et la célébrité non plus ! Et je n'ai pas demandé à être la cible de Voldemort ! J'en ai assez, professeur. Vous vous rendez compte dans quelle situation j'en suis arrivé à cause de ça ? Je suis incapable de la moindre magie et je suis toujours la cible du plus puissant mage noir de notre époque, obligé de me terrer dans ce château. Et si Voldemort reste un danger pendant encore des années ? Devrai-je rester à Poudlard pendant tout ce temps ? J'aime beaucoup Poudlard, Professeur, mais je ne veux pas passer ma vie enfermé.  
  
- Et cela n'arrivera pas. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas dire, je ne voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs, ou t'emplir de crainte sans raison tant que je n'ai pas de certitude, mais la situation ne restera pas longtemps telle qu'elle l'est maintenant. Je suis même surpris que cela ait tenu presque un an. Je suis sûr que Voldemort manigance quelque chose, et Fudge doit savoir que s'il n'agit pas facilement il sautera dans les prochaines semaines, voire les prochains jours. En attendant, je préfère te savoir en sécurité à Poudlard. Après, nous prendrons d'autres dispositions. Je suis navré, Harry. Je sais que cette situation est extrêmement difficile pour toi. J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement... Que tu aies le droit de vivre ton enfance comme les autres.malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement. Mais revenons en au sujet qui nous occupe aujourd'hui. Désires-tu du temps pour réfléchir ?  
  
Harry s'accorda à peine quelques instants de réflexion. Au cours du mois précédent, bien qu'il ait tout fait pour s'en empêcher, il s'était souvent vu dans un collège moldu, seul au milieu d'une trentaine de Dursley, tous riant du retard qu'il avait accumulé en quatre ans, et aucun ne pouvant jamais comprendre qui il était vraiment. Il savait que tout valait mieux que cela. Qu'en restant à Poudlard, au moins, il garderait l'amitié de Ron et Hermione... ou du moins il l'espérait. C'est pourquoi il répondit :  
  
"Je veux rester dans votre monde. Du moins je crois."  
  
Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Dumbledore.  
  
" J'espérais bien que tu dirais cela, dit-il. Voilà ce que je propose, mais tu as parfaitement le droit de refuser si cela ne te convient pas. Tu suivras avec tes camarades tous les cours sauf Sortilèges, Métamorphose, et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce qui te laissera plusieurs heures pour éventuellement d'autres options, et pour te reposer. Ne fais pas cette tête là, je sais très bien que tu es encore fatigué, et que tu continues de faire des cauchemars. Tu pourrais réfléchir à d'autres options, je pense par exemple à l'étude des Runes ou l'Arithmancie. Avec un autre étudiant et un autre enseignant, j'aurais probablement également suggéré des cours renforcés en Potions, mais je crois que dans les circonstances présentes il vaut mieux l'éviter. Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort ou celle du professeur Rogue sur la conscience. J'aimerais également que tu continues à jeter un coup d'oeil sur les notes de tes amis, concernant les cours auxquels tu n'assisteras pas. Miss Granger se fera probablement un plaisir de t'aider sur la théorie.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. A quoi cela pourra-t-il me servir de connaître la théorie de sorts que je ne pourrai jamais jeter ?  
  
- Eh bien, disons qu'un peu de culture générale ne peut pas nuire. Et puis qui sait, cela pourrait t'être utile un jour." Harry hocha la tête. Revoir les cours d'Hermione ne le dérangeait pas. A la place, il demanda :  
  
" Comment ça va se passer, en dehors des cours ? Je veux dire : qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres ?  
  
- L'inconvénient de l'article de Rita Skeeter est qu'il savent déjà presque tout. Tu n'auras pas grand-chos à leur expliquer. Je leur demanderai de ne pas te parler de tout cela.  
  
- Et je vais retourner au dortoir ?  
  
- Etant donnée la situation, si tu n'en as vraiment pas envie je ne t'y obligerai pas. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'avec le retour des élèves Sirius ne peut plus rester au château. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Il sera à proximité, mais pas à Poudlard. Je lui en ai parlé il y a quelques jours, et je crois qu'il a compris."  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il savait que son parrain courait un énorme danger s'il restait au château là où des dizaines de personnes pouvaient le voir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie que Sirius s'en aille. Au cours de ces quelques semaines, c'était avec Ron et Hermione qu'il avait passé la plus grande partie de ses journées, mais c'était Sirius qui était là la nuit, quand de terribles cauchemars le réveillaient, quand sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir, ou simplement quand la situation lui paraissait trop intolérable, quand il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir le coup. L'absence de son parrain allait lui peser. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un père, et il avait bien besoin de ce support. Mais la vie de Sirius était en jeu... et Harry n'avait pas le droit de la risquer pour des enfantillages.  
  
" Je peux rester seul dans la chambre," dit-il d'une voix forte.  
  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas retourner dans la tour de Griffondor ?  
  
- Sirius dit que je crie la nuit, et je ne veux pas réveiller tout le monde. Après tout, l'année des BUSES est une année difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Ils auront besoin de dormir. Et ils me regardent déjà suffisamment comme une bête curieuse.  
  
- Toi aussi tu as besoin de dormir, remarqua Dumbledore. Je sais que Sirius t'en a déjà parlé et que tu as refusé, mais Mme Pomfresh possède une version allégée de la Potion de sommeil sans rêves. Tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir.  
  
- Non. Je sais que ça n'est pas encore arrivé, mais si Voldemort faisait quelque chose d'important, une nuit, je veux le voir. Il n'y a plus que comme ça que je peux aider, maintenant."  
  
Le vieux sorcier n'insista pas. Il avait perçu le désespoir dans la voix de son élève, et savait que celui-ci avait besoin de sentir qu'il était autre chose qu'un poids mort, un être à protéger mais qui n'est plus capable de rien. "Très bien, dit-il simplement. Tu peux garder la chambre que tu occupes actuellement avec Sirius. Mais si un jour le poids de tes rêves, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, est trop lourd pour tes épaules, tu sais que tu peux venir me trouver. Moi ou n'importe lequel de tes professeurs."  
  
Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Puis il imagina en train de demander de l'aide au professeur Rogue, et un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Pas tout à fait n'importe que professeur, songea-t-il alors qu'il remerciait le directeur et se préparait à quitter le bureau. Mais une soudaine pensée le frappa alors qu'il allait passer la porte, et il se retourna vers le vieil homme. "Professeur, demanda-t-il. Comment vais-je faire pour mes livres, si je dois continuer à étudier ici ?  
  
- Eh bien... disons que j'avais anticipé ton choix. j'ai eu une petite conversation avec tes amis hier soir, et ils s'occupent actuellement d'acheter tes affaires. Tu n'as donc aucun souci à te faire."  
  
Peu après, Harry ressortit du bureau pour trouver Sirius qui l'attendait dans la chambre. Tous deux passèrent la journée à jouer aux échecs et à regarder un vieux registre qu'ils avaient emprunté à Rusard et qui relatait certaines blagues des Maraudeurs qui avaient perturbé l'école. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent au dîner le soir, Harry eut la bonne surprise de voir que Hagrid était rentré. Le demi-géant avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il étreignit son ami, et Harry se sentit étrangement conforté par cette étreinte. Il savait que Hagrid, au moins, le comprenait.  
  
Le dernier jour de vacances passa rapidement, et bientôt ce fut le moment d'attendre l'arrivée du train. Harry avait dit au revoir à Sirius quelques heures plus tôt. Son parrain ne lui avait pas dit exactement où il allait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas loin de Poudlard. A présent, seul dans sa chambre, l'adolescent faisait nerveusement les cent pas, s'asseyait quelques minutes avant de se relever, incapable de lire ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait peur d'affronter ses camarades, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour cela. Il savait que les Serpentards ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux, mais c'était plus la réaction du reste de l'école qui l'inquiétait : une nouvelle fois, il le savait, tous les regards allaient être fixés sur lui. Le récit de ses aventures avait occupé une bonne partie de la presse pendant les vacances, et nul n'ignorerait ce qui lui était arrivé. Peut-être certains ne le croiraient-ils pas, peut-être certains penseraient-ils vraiment qu'il avait tué Susannah. Et les autres seraient probablement également gêné en sa présence... A part Ron et Hermione, il n'avait envie de voir personne. Et surtout, il n'avait pas envie d'affronter toute l'école réunie dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être pourrait- il ne pas aller à la soirée... Mais ses amis allaient probablement débarquer ici dès leur arrivée s'ils ne le voyaient pas dans le Hall, et ils le traîneraient à la fête qu'il le veuille ou non. Autant qu'il descende de son plein gré, ils se feraient probablement moins de soucis.  
  
Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit au dehors, et vit arriver les carrosses sans chevaux, Harry respira profondément, rassembla son courage, et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendait le dernier escalier lorsqu'il faillit rentrer dans Hermione qui montait, Ron derrière elle.  
  
" Salut, Harry! s'écria-t-elle. Nous venions te chercher, on avait peur que tu ne veuilles pas descendre !"  
  
Harry sourit à demi malgré son stress. Ses amis étaient réellement prévisibles.  
  
"Tu vois, je suis là, répondit-il. On descend ?"  
  
Cette proposition lui coûtait, il n'aurait rien souhaité d'autre que de s'enfuir en courant, mais la présence de ses amis de part et d'autre de lui le rassurait cependant quelque peu. Il ne se sentait plus aussi seul, ni aussi vulnérable.  
  
La grande salle était déjà presque pleine lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent. Autour des quatre tables, des élèves bavardaient gaiement, tout à la joie de se retrouver. Cependant, les conversations s'arrêtèrent un instant quand certains élèves reconnurent Harry. Celui-ci vit quelques doigts se pointer vers lui, ignorants des règles de politesse élémentaires.  
  
« Ne fais pas attention, lui murmura Hermione, pendant que Ron foudroyait la salle du regard. Le trio traversa la salle et vint s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors. Au moment où ils s'asseyaient, le murmure des conversations reprit. Harry reçut soudain deux grosses bourrades dans le dos, et Fred et Georges se matérialisèrent à ses côtés.  
  
« Salut, Harry ! s'écria Fred. Content de te voir. On a vraiment pu faire du bon boulot pendant les vacances.  
  
- Je suis sûr que ça va marcher du tonnerre, ajouta Georges. On a même trouvé un emplacement pour la boutique, sur le chemin de traverse. Il nous reste un an à Poudlard pour nous faire de la pub.  
  
-, C'est vraiment nul ce qui t'arrive, reprit Fred. Ron nous a parlé de tes problèmes de magie. Et on voulait te dire, on va avoir besoin de monde à la boutique. Des gens assez intelligents pour avoir une bonne idée de blague de temps à autre, c'est tout ce qu'on demande. Penses-y.  
  
- Merci, répondit Harry, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Enfin une perspective d'avenir sans retrouver sa magie, qui ne lui paraissait pas totalement dénuée d'intérêt.  
  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire, répondit Georges. En fait, quand on y pense, la magie en elle-même n'est pas tellement utile. La plupart de nos farces, c'est quelques objets aux propriétés intéressantes, et des potions. En fait, tu sais ce que c'est le pire dans ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
  
- Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, qui n'était pas tellement sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir.  
  
- Griffondor n'a plus d'attrapeur ! répondirent en c?ur les deux jumeaux. Comment veux-tu qu'on gagne la coupe sans toi ?  
  
- Fred ! Georges ! protesta Hermione qui avait entendu la dernière phrase de la conversation. Comment pouvez-vous plaisanter avec ça ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il y a plus important que le Quidditch ?»  
  
Mais elle s'interrompit en voyant que Harry souriait comme rarement au cours du mois écoulé. « Ok, dit-elle. Si ça t'amuses. Je crois que je ne coomprendrai jamais les garçons. » Puis elle retourna à sa conversation avec Ginny.  
  
« Là, chapeau ! complimenta Ron en se tournant lui aussi vers ses frères et Harry. Réussir à faire admettre à Hermione qu'il y a certaines choses dans ce monde qui dépassent les limites de sa compréhension, vous êtes vraiment très forts. Mais c'est vrai que nous n'arriverons jamais à retrouver un aussi bon attrapeur que Harry. Au fait, qui est le nouveau capitaine ?  
  
- Angélina, répondit Fred. Et elle était plutôt paniquée en découvrant que Harry ne pourrait pas jouer. En plus, il va falloir qu'on trouve un nouveau gardien, et ça va être coton pour un avoir un aussi bon qu'Olivier. Je crois que l'équipe de Griffondor à perdu ses deux atouts maîtres.  
  
- Il reste vous autres, remarqua Harry. Vous êtes loin d'être mauvais.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était mauvais. Mais les bons gardiens ou les bons attrapeurs son bien plus difficiles à trouver que les batteurs ou les poursuiveurs. Enfin, on aura peut-être de bonnes surprises. Les sélections sont la semaine prochaine. »  
  
A ce moment là, Mc Gonagall entra avec les premières années, et le silence se fit dans la salle. Tout au long de la cérémonie de la Répartition, et de la fête qui suivit, Harry se sentit étrangement bien. Les élèves avaient cessé de le regarder comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Plusieurs de ses camarades de Griffondor l'avaient salué comme si de rien était, peut-être un peu plus chaleureusement que d'habitude, mais sans la moindre trace de moquerie. Harry, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, fit honneur à la nourriture abondante et délicieuse du château, et c'est le ventre plein et le c?ur chargé d'optimisme, qu'il avait souhaité une bonne nuit aux autres et regagné sa chambre solitaire.  
  
Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très bon, et qu'il ne s'y passe rien. J'espère qu'il est passé quand même. Merci en tous cas d'avoir lu jusque là. Et merci à Miss_Tania, KTK, et Olingo pour vos reviews. 


	8. Rogue et Malefoy

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Vous le saviez pas ?

chapitre 8 : Rogue et Malefoy.

Une grande pièce froide et sombre. Un homme vêtu de noir est agenouillé près d'un énorme trône, dans lequel est assis un être grand et mince. Harry sentit sa cicatrice devenir douloureuse. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'homme assis sur le trône. Lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler, ce fut de la voix à la fois douceâtre et sifflante que l'adolescent avait tenté d'oublier.

"Relève toi, Queudver, et fais ton rapport. J'espère que les nouvelles sont bonnes."

La forme agenouillée se redressa doucement, et Harry put contempler celui qui avait trahi ses parents, celui qui l'avait condamné à passer son enfance chez les Dursley. Son visage rond était déformé par une grimace de terreur.

"Oui, maître, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Potter est en sécurité à Poudlard, sous la protection de Dumbledore. 

- Bien, bien. Pour une fois que le vieux fou sert mes projets... Je prendrai tout d'un coup le jour où j'arriverai à m'introduire à Poudlard.

- Tout quoi, maître ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, queudver. Mais si tu y tiens, disons... Potter, et la raison pour laquelle tous ces imbéciles cherchent à le protéger.  

- La raison... vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas seulement pour le garder en vie qu'ils le protègent ?

- Allons, Queudver ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'il existe des hommes suffisamment naïfs et pétris de morale pour protéger ainsi un gamin quand sa mort pourrait leur épargner des années de souffrance et de terreur ? Bien sûr, quand on en vient à Dumbledore, je te l'accorde, le doute est permis... peut-être aurait-il été assez stupide pour le faire. Mais si tu utilisais un peu ta cervelle, Queudver, tu aurais compris depuis longtemps. Il y a une raison pour laquelle ils veulent que ce gamin reste en vie, envers et contre tout. Et c'est la même raison qui fait que je veux le tuer depuis toujours. 

- Mais je pensais que...

- Ne pense pas, Queudver, coupa sèchement Lord Voldemort, tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour ça. Revenons en à nos affaires. Je suppose que le gosse n'a pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs ?

- Non, maître.

- Bien, bien. As-tu d'autres nouvelles pour moi ? Des nouvelles qui valent la peine d'être entendues ?

- Je crois..." Pettigrew baissa la voix et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui sembla énerver profondément Lord Voldemort.

"Parle distinctement, Queudver, jeta-t-il. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit." Il prit en main sa baguette, et le tremblement de Pettigrew s'intensifia. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

" Je crois que Severus Rogue est un traître, répéta-t-il, cette fois plus fort et précipitamment." Harry étouffa un cri de surprise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eut pas l'air surprit. Il sourit froidement, ce qui, au lieu de l'adoucir, augmenta l'impression de cruauté qui se dégageait de son visage. Puis il rit doucement, de ce rire qui envoyait des frissons dans le dos de Harry.

"Mon cher ami Severus ? Es-tu bien sûr de cela, Queudver ?

- Je l'ai vu dans le bureau du directeur, maître. Il lui a rapporté des plans concernant votre entrée à Poudlard. Il a parlé de l''utilisation des passages secrets de Salazar Serpentard, et lui a montré la localisation de tous ces passages sur un plan. 

- Severus ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas plus méfié de son prétendu retour ! Tu as fait du bon travail et je suis content de toi. Donne-moi ton bras, Queudver. Grande réunion de mangemort ce soir. Nous allons faire un exemple. On ne se moque pas impunément de Lord Voldemort.

- Oui, maître." Toujours tremblant, le petit homme tendit son bras gauche et remonta sa manche, dévoilant la marque de sinistre réputation. Lord Voldemort tendit un long doigt squelettique, et toucha le tatouage. Queudver poussa un gémissement, et la cicatrice de Harry s'enflamma de plus belle.

Se débattant et hurlant dans son lit, Harry se réveilla. Il s'assit, toute trace de sommeil évanoui. Il savait que ce n'était pas un simple rêve qu'il venait de faire. Cette scène avait réellement eu lieu. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un ! Dumbledore... Mais le temps qu'il fasse comprendre la situation au vieux sorcier, peut-être serait-il trop tard pour Rogue.  Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard, peut-être son professeur avait-il déjà transplané... et il ignorait où se trouvaient les quartiers de son professeur de potions... Eh ! pensa soudain Harry en se ruant en dehors de sa chambre, pieds nus et vêtu uniquement de son pyjama, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Rogue est obligé de sortir du château s'il veut répondre à l'appel.

Harry courut comme jamais encore auparavant, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois qu'il eut atteint les deux lourdes portes qui marquaient l'entrée du château. Il avait oublié sa cicatrice encore douloureuse. Oublié aussi à quel point il pouvait haïr son professeur de Potions. Personne ne méritait d'être torturé puis tué par Lord Voldemort, et c'était certainement le sort qui attendait Rogue s'il se rendait au rendez-vous. 

Il se planta finalement devant les portes, hors d'haleine. Rogue ne pouvait pas avoir fait aussi vite, surtout si, comme il le croyait, il logeait dans les donjons. Pourtant, il était là depuis à peine quelques secondes quand une silhouette s'approcha de lui. Il en fut d'abord soulagé, cela signifiait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur le chemin que Rogue allait prendre. Mais alors que la forme s'approchait, il réalisa que ça ne pouvait pas être son professeur de Potions. Celui-ci se tenait toujours droit, et il avançait à grands pas en faisant voler ses robes autour de lui. La personne qui venait vers lui était plus petite, et voûtée.  Harry comprit trop tard de qui il s'agissait. Rusard... Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se dissimuler derrière une statue, le concierge s'avançait vers lui avec un petit rire sadique, sa chatte sur ses talons.

" Tiens, tiens... Dis-moi ma belle, ne serait-ce pas un élève hors de son dortoir ? Je crois que vous êtes dans de sales draps, Monsieur... Ca ne m'étonnerais pas que demain, Poudlard ait un élève de moins, et ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai. Aviez-vous de plus l'intention de sortir dans le parc ?"

Harry résista à la tentation de s'enfuir avant que Rusard ne l'ait reconnu. S'il faisait cela, il allait manquer Rogue, et c'était tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour l'instant. 

" Tiens, tiens, Potter ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous livrez à ce genre de promenades, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, cette fois, je crois que vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. On va aller rendre une petite visite au directeur." Il ricana et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"D'accord, si vous voulez, répondit le garçon. Mais pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous imaginez-vous que je vais vous laisser terminer vos méfaits tranquillement ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

- Je ne faisais rien de mal ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! 

- Mr Potter, n'aggravez pas votre cas en racontant des salades. Vous avez suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Maintenant, je vous serai gré de vous taire et de me suivre chez le directeur. 

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix que Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre. Le professeur Rogue, entièrement vêtu de noir et recouvert de sa cape, se tenait à quelques pas d'eux.

«  Potter a décidé de venir se promener, expliqua Rusard. Dès la première nuit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'emmène chez le directeur.

- Non ! protesta Harry. Professeur, je suis descendu vous prévenir ! vous ne devez pas aller le retrouver ! Queudver lui a tout dit pour vous, il vous tuera ! » 

Rogue se figea un instant, et fit signe à Rusard de lâcher Harry. Puis il s'approcha du jeune homme.

«  Seriez vous en train d'essayer de brûler ma couverture, Potter ? Savez-vous seulement ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensera si je ne suis pas là ce soir ?

- je vous dis qu'il sait déjà ! Queudver a espionné le bureau du directeur, sous sa forme de rat ! Je l'ai vu par ma cicatrice ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous seriez convoqué ce soir, autrement ? vous devez me croire ! »

Rogue le regarda, sourcils froncés. « Savez-vous combien de fois votre père a tenté de me piéger ainsi ? Le jour où un Potter se bougera pour aider, et non pour s'amuser, n'est pas encore arrivé. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Et je crois que même Dumbledore aura du mal à vous trouver des excuses.

- Je ne suis pas mon père, professeur ! Bien sûr que je ne vous aime pas ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux que Voldemort vous tue ! Et même lui vous a sauvé, ce jour là avec Lupin !

- Très bien, Potter, finit par admettre le professeur de Potions. Nous allons aller voir le directeur. Mais si vous avez essayé de vous moquer de moi, alors vous allez le regretter. Cette fois je vous ferai exclure. Rusard, merci de l'avoir stoppé, je m'en occupe maintenant.»

Harry hocha la tête, commençant à regretter sérieusement de ne pas avoir laissé Rogue aller se faire tuer tranquillement, et Rusard grogna, visiblement peu satisfait par la tournure que prenaient les événements, mais il s'en fut cependant, sa chatte dans les bras. Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau, mais Harry et le professeur de Potions y arrivèrent, mais ils le virent arriver au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, vêtu d'une robe de chambre de velours rouge, mais l'air parfaitement réveillé.

«  Harry, Severus, salua-t-il sans paraître le moins du monde étonné. Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à une heure aussi tardive ?

- Potter semble trouver amusant de m'empêcher de me rendre aux convocations du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ignore s'il essaie de me causer des problèmes ou simplement de se tirer d'affaire, étant donné que Rusard vient de le trouver juste devant la porte d'entrée.

- Harry, demanda calmement le professeur Dumbledore en fixant son élève droit dans les yeux, Puis-je savoir ce que tu faisais hors de ton lit à cette heure-ci, et plus particulièrement habillé comme tu l'es ?

- J'ai fait un rêve, expliqua Harry une nouvelle fois, en soutenant le regard du directeur. » Il raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Dumbledore le laissa parler, ne le quittant des yeux que pour faire signe au professeur Rogue de réprimer son impatience et ses reniflements. « Voldemort a touché la marque de Queudver, comme dans le cimetière. Alors ma cicatrice m'a fait extrêmement mal et je me suis réveillé. Je savais que tout ça s'était réellement passé, c'est pour ça que je me suis levé, pour prévenir le Professeur Rogue. Je ne suis pas stupide, si j'avais simplement essayé de sortir du château, j'aurais pris ma cape d'invisibilité et il n'y aurait eu aucun problème, conclut Harry, laissant finalement sa frustration et sa colère l'emporter. Et contrairement à ce qu'il semble penser, je n'ai aucune raison d'essayer de brûler la couverture du Professeur Rogue. Je sais que c'était important d'avoir un espion.

- Je sais, Harry, et je te crois. Severus, il est hors de question que vous quittiez le château ce soir. Ni aucun autre soir, d'ailleurs. Vous avez  pris bien assez de risques.

- Mais, Professeur, nous n'avons aucun autre moyen d'avoir des informations ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes prêt à renoncer à celles que je vous ramenais juste parce que Potter…

- Harry n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Severus, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je ne renonce pas à mon unique espion à cause de lui, mais parce que vous serez tué si vous retournez là-bas. Toutes les visions qu'il a eues et qui ont activé sa cicatrice se sont révélées exactes. De plus, j'étais moi-même inquiet depuis un certain temps de la possibilité que Peter se serve de sa forme animagus pour nous espionner, et j'avoue que je n'étais pas rassuré de vous savoir à ces réunions.

- Il pourrait très bien avoir inventé cette histoire de vision ! Devez-vous toujours croire ce qu'il raconte sous prétexte qu'il est Harry Potter ?

- N'avez-vous pas tendance, vous, à douter de tout ce qu'il dit sous prétexte qu'il est Harry Potter ? Il se trouve que j'ai confiance en Harry. Et même si j'avais le moindre doute, votre vie est bien trop importante pour que je la mette en jeu, Severus. Maintenant, à moins que vous n'ayez envie de remercier Harry pour vous avoir éviter de gros ennuis, je vous suggère d'aller vous coucher. Peut-être envisagerez-vous la situation plus sereinement après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Rogue grogna, foudroya Harry et Dumbledore du regard, et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Le claquement résonna dans le silence, et Harry continua de fixer l'endroit où s'était assis le professeur de Potions, partagé entre le soulagement de savoir que Rogue n'irait pas retrouver les Mangemorts, et la colère devant la manière dont il avait été traité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Rogue lui saute au cou, mais il aurait aimé un peu de considération. Après tout, il venait probablement de lui sauver la vie !

Le petit rire amusé du Professeur Dumbledore le fit sursauter, et Harry se retourna brusquement.

« Ah, Severus ! soupira le directeur de Poudlard, ses yeux pétillant malicieusement. Il ne changera jamais ! » Il sourit rêveusement un moment, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. « Puisqu'il est probable qu'il ne te remerciera jamais pour ce que tu viens de faire, moi je vais le faire. Merci, Harry, d'avoir sauvé notre professeur de Potions. Une fois de plus, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Et c'est une véritable bénédiction que ces Pixies n'aient pas atteint la réserve de magie contenue dans ta cicatrice. Et cela nous sera d'autant plus utile que Severus ne sera plus à même de collecter des informations.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne va pas retourner là-bas malgré tout ? demanda Harry. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir aller se coucher.

- Il n'ira pas. Je le connais suffisamment pour le savoir. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'ait pas un côté suicidaire, mais il sait que Voldemort risquerait de lui extorquer des informations sur le château, et cela il ne le permettra pas. Malgré ce qu'il affirme, il te croit. Il t'a cru depuis le début. S'il avait pensé sérieusement que tu mentais, il t'aurait laissé à Argus et serait parti.

- Je sais qu'il me déteste, dit amèrement Harry, mais il aurait quand même pu dire merci, dans ce cas. C'est suffisant qu'il me traite comme moins que rien pendant les cours de Potions. Il m'aurait presque enlevé des points et mis en retenue pour lui avoir sauvé la vie !

- Sa colère n'était pas entièrement dirigée contre toi, dit doucement Dumbledore. La personne qui lui aurait annoncé qu'il était découvert, qui que ce soit, aurait reçu la même réaction. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que son rôle d'espion était extrêmement important pour lui. Il savait qu'il était utile à notre cause, et presque irremplaçable. Ne parle pas de cela à tes camarades, mais le professeur Rogue a fait des erreurs dans sa jeunesse. De terribles erreurs. Le travail qu'il faisait pour nous, avec tous les risques et toutes les contraintes qu'il devait endurer, c'était sa manière de se racheter. Apprendre que son rôle d'espion avait pris fin a du lui faire un coup, mais il s'en remettra. »

Harry hocha la tête. Après tout, la mauvaise humeur de Rogue lui importait peu, il la subissait depuis quatre ans. Et sa propre colère s'était rapidement éteinte. Le professeur Dumbledore avait toujours su trouver les mots justes pour le calmer. Cependant, un autre point continuait de troubler l'adolescent.

« Vous allez trouver un moyen d'empêcher Queudver d'espionner ? demanda-t-il.

- J'y réfléchis depuis quelques temps déjà, dit-il. Mais cela ne devrait bientôt plus être un problème. Je vais jeter sur Poudlard un sortilège obligeant tous les animagi à se dévoiler.

- Tous les animagi ? s'alarma Harry. Mais, et Sirius ?

- Il devra simplement se montrer prudent. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Harry. Et, Animagus ou pas, il ne pouvait pas venir à Poudlard maintenant que les élèves sont de retour. Bien des choses peuvent arriver d'ici les prochaines vacances. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit bien choisi pour parler de tout cela. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour l'instant, et j'aimerais que tu retournes te coucher. Et si tu as de nouveau un rêve sur Voldemort, je compte sur toi pour venir me parler immédiatement, et ce quelle que soit l'heure. Tu es cependant autorisé à prendre le temps d'enfiler tes pantoufles. C'est beaucoup plus prudent pour arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard. » 

Harry hocha la tête, et il se leva.

« Bonne nuit, Professeur, dit-il.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. Dors bien. » Lui aussi s'était levé, et sa main effleura l'épaule du jeune homme, comme s'il avait voulut ajouter quelque chose. L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut voir une ombre passer sur le visage du directeur, mais très vite le vieil homme retrouva son sourire. « J'ai presque oublié, dit-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau pour laisser passer son élève. J'accorde trente points à Griffondor pour ce que tu as fait cette nuit. »

Harry regagna sa chambre, et se glissa dans son lit. Mais il ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Il se demandait quelle serait l'attitude de Rogue lorsqu'il le reverrait en cours de Potions. Ferait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou se montrerait-il encore pire que d'habitude ? Harry avait du mal à imaginer que cela puisse être possible, cependant. Peut-être, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à prétendre être un fidèle Mangemort, peut-être se montrerait-il moins indulgent envers Malefoy et ses complices… Et les Serpentard allaient sûrement apprendre ce qui s'était passé, quelle serait leur réaction ? Et quelle serait la réaction de Voldemort lorsqu'il s'apercevrait que Rogue ne viendrait pas ?

Finalement, le jour se leva. Vers sept heures, Harry se leva, prit une douche rapide, et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Comme il s'y attendait, celle-ci était encore presque vide, et il put s'installer tranquillement à un coin de la table des Griffondors. Cependant, il avait à peine commencé à manger quand Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent. Hermione eut immédiatement l'air inquiet en le voyant.

«  Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as une mine affreuse !

- Merci du compliment, répondit Harry, faisant ricaner Ron. Tu as toujours eu un don pour aider les gens à se sentir mieux, tu sais !

- Oh ! désolée ! Je voulais juste aider ! Mais, sérieusement, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ! 

- Ce n'est pas loin d'être le cas. 

- tu devrais revenir dans la tour. Tu sais, moi non plus je crois que je ne pourrais pas dormir si j'étais toute seule dans une des chambres du château, avec personne au même étage. 

- Ca n'a rien à voir, répliqua Harry plutôt sèchement. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on puisse penser qu'il avait peur de se retrouver seul dans le noir. Pourtant, en attendant que le jour se lève, il avait ressenti à plusieurs reprises de violentes bouffées d'angoisse. Il expliqua à ses amis ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Quand il eut fini, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, assimilant ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, puis Ron s'écria : « Attends, Harry, tu viens de nous dire que nous aurions enfin pu être débarrassés de ce type, mais que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller l'avertir, c'est ça ? Là, je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Ron, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sévère. Bien sûr que Harry ne pouvais pas laisser le professeur Rogue se faire torturer et tuer par Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a beau être désagréable, et injuste, c'est quand même un être humain.

- Rien n'est moins sûr. Il en a le physique, et encore, mais c'est la seule chose humaine chez lui. 

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. En plus, c'est un bon professeur. Mais vous ne trouvez pas inquiétant que Pettigrew ait pu s'introduire aussi facilement dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione.

- J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, répondit Harry, et il a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper. Le problème, c'est que Sniffle ne pourra plus venir non plus. » La salle commençait à se remplir. Ils interrompirent leur conversation quand Mac Gonagall entra, porteuse des emplois du temps des Griffondor. Hermione, qui était devenue Préfète, se chargea de les distribuer. Harry jeta un regard désabusé au sien. Les matières qu'il aimait le mieux, la Défense contre les Forces du mal et les sortilèges, ne s'y trouvaient pas. Ils regrettait presque les cours de Métamorphose : bien qu'il ait souvent pesté contre le professeur Mac Gonagall. Et son humeur ne s'améliora pas quand il vit ce qui l'attendait pour sa première journée : réunis dans la même journée se trouvaient des cours d'histoire de la magie, de Potions, et de divination. Le seul point positif était qu'il aurait Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avec Hagrid, en fin de journée. Enfin, il était peut-être un peu prématuré de se réjouir de ce cours. Il n'osait pas imaginer quel type de créatures le demi-géant leur aurait préparé. Ron ne semblait pas non plus très enthousiaste. 

« Oh, non ! gémit-il. Binns, Trelawney et Rogue à la suite, et deux cours avec les Serpentard ! Comment peuvent-il nous imposer cela dès le début de la semaine ?

- Comme ça, vous serez plus tranquille pour le reste de la semaine, tenta Hermione. Mais elle-même était loin de paraître enchantée. Pourtant, à la place de la divination, elle avait le cours d'arythmancie qu'elle adorait. 

« La seule chose bien, reprit Ron en s'adressant à Harry, c'est qu'on reste ensemble pour ces cours là. » Il consulta son emploi du temps. « Demain, par contre, on risque de ne pas se voir beaucoup. »

Peu après, les trois amis prirent leurs affaires et rejoignirent la classe du professeur Binns. 

« J'espère que vous allez faire un peu attention, cette année, tenta de les avertir Hermione. Avec les BUSES, je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas envie de rester en arrière en Histoire de la Magie. »

 Harry sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié les BUSEs. Mais il supposait que de toute manière il ne les passerait pas, pas avec le handicap qu'il avait.  Il sortit cependant une plume et un rouleau de parchemin, et essaya de prêter attention à ce que disait le fantôme. Il était question des massacres causés par les géants au XVIIIème siècle. Du moins, c'est ce que le jeune homme eut le temps de comprendre avant de se mettre à somnoler, bercé par la voix monotone du professeur.  Il renonça à prendre des notes, se disant qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie était bien assez dur à suivre  lorsque l'on avait dormi suffisamment la nuit précédente. La sonnerie marquant la fin du cours le réveilla, et il suivit Ron en direction de la Tour Nord.

« Tu crois qu'Hermione nous passera ses notes ? demanda anxieusement le rouquin alors qu'ils gravissaient le énième escalier. Je n'ai pas tenu plus d'une demi-heure. Et toi environ deux minutes.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Je l'aurai aux sentiments. Elle ne refusera pas son cours à son pauvre ami qui a été malade, est encore faible, et n'a pas dormi la nuit précédente.  Il y a certaines situations dont on peut abuser.  Toi, par contre, tu risques d'avoir plus de mal. »

Après avoir passé deux heures à entendre les prédictions du Professeur Trelawney, Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione pour déjeuner, puis tous trois se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour leur cours de Potions. 

« Alors, Potter, fit une voix traînante alors qu'ils passaient la porte de la salle de Rogue. Toi qui aimes tant les Moldus, j'imagine que tu dois être heureux ! C'est tout comme si tu en étais un. Tu te rappelles, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas choisir le mauvais camp. Vois où ça t'a mené !

- Ferme la, Malefoy, répondit Harry d'un ton las. Je serais ravi de devenir un moldu si c'était le seul moyen d'éviter de devenir l'esclave d'un psychopathe.

- Oh, mais petit Potter semble manquer d'entrain aujourd'hui ! Absolument pas convainquant. Je sais très bien que ça ne t'est pas indifférent. Il paraît même que tu as tenté de te suicider  cet été… C'était à cause de ça ou parce que tu n'as pas supporter quelques Détraqueurs autour de toi ? Quel dommage que tu te sois raté, en tous cas ! »

Harry pâlit et fit un pas en arrière. Il avait honte de céder ainsi devant Malefoy, mais certaines blessures étaient encore bien trop sensibles… Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une discussion là-dessus, et sûrement pas avec le blond. Ses amis prirent eux un teint rouge, proche des cheveux de Ron. Le rouquin sortit sa baguette, mais ce fut Hermione qui s'avança et, comme quelques années auparavant, elle tendit la main et gifla Malefoy.

« Tu te crois intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, crois-moi, tu ne connais pas la moitié de l'histoire, et si tu la connaissais, tu ferais moins le fier. Tu pourrais être plus puissant que Dumbledore que tu n'arriverais pas à la cheville de Harry. Tu crois que tout le monde t'admire parce que tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy et que tu as de l'argent ? Et bien moi, tu me fais pitié. Parce que tu es en train de ruiner ta propre vie et que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Venez, les garçons, allons nous asseoir. » 

Tous les trois prirent leurs places habituelles, dans le fond de la classe. Malefoy resta un moment sans voix, puis il lança : « Un jour, Granger, tu recevras ce qui te pend au nez. » Mais il se tut quand la porte laissa entrer le  professeur Rogue, et rejoignit sa place. Rogue s'avança dans un silence parfait et contempla ses élèves, avant de prendre la parole.

« Bien, dit-il. Je vois que les même éléments désastreux composent toujours cette classe. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps en discours préliminaires. Nous allons réaliser aujourd'hui une potion très utile à Mme Pomfresh, il s'agit de la potions poussos. Les ingrédients nécessaires sont au tableau. » il claqua des doigts et la liste d'ingrédients s'afficha. « Comme il s'agit de la première potion de l'année, et qu'elle est relativement délicate, vous pouvez vous mettre par deux. L'un de vous testera ce que vous aurez obtenu à la fin de l'heure. »

Harry savait que, quelque soit son binôme, il serait désigné comme le cobaye. Résigné, il se tourna vers Ron pendant que Hermione prenait Neville en pitié. Mais un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Rogue.

« je vais faire les groupes, dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Il vaut mieux éviter certaines associations qui pourraient avoir des résultats pour le moins… calamiteux. Miss Granger, vous pouvez rester avec Mr Longdubat. Rater votre Potion fera le plus grand bien à votre orgueil surdimentionné. Mr Weasley, vous ferez équipe avec Mr Crabbe. Mr Thomas avec Mr Goyle, Miss Brown avec Miss Parkinson, et Miss Patil avec Miss Bulstrode. Mr Finnigan, vous irez avec Mr Zabini, et Mr Potter avec Mr Malefoy. C'est le vœu du directeur que nous renforcions les liens entre les différentes maisons, ajouta-t-il, coupant court aux grognements qui commençaient à monter. »

«  Crabbe… gémit Ron. Il est incapable de distinguer la bile de tatou de son verre de jus de citrouille ! Et Ca va sûrement être de ma faute si la potion rate !

- Je te prends Crabbe quand tu veux contre Malefoy, répondit Harry. Au moins il est trop bête pour parler. » Dégoûté, il rassembla ses affaires et vint s'asseoir à côté du blond. 

« Alors, Potter, sans tes amis pour te protéger, je suis sûr que tu crèves de trouille. Mon père m'a dit que tu n'étais rien qu'une loque, un déchet tremblant et pleurant quand il est venu te voir à la prison, ou ce jour là quand tu as sauté par la fenêtre. A ton avis, combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre avant que tu fondes en larmes dans le chaudron ?

- Ferme la, Malefoy, répondit Harry, maîtrisant à grand peine ses émotions et se défoulant en réduisant en poudre l'os de seiche à grands coups de pilons.

- Tu sais, j'ai bien envie d'empoisonner cette potion exprès. Après tout, on sait très bien que c'est toi que Rogue va choisir pour la tester. Et personne n'aura de mal à croire que tu as toi-même fait une erreur.

- Tu ne le feras pas, répondit Harry sans lever les yeux, continuant à réduire son os à une poudre de plus en plus petite.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que mon père m'a demandé de faire.

- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi, ton père te tuera. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a prévenu. En fait, je ne serai même pas étonné qu'il t'ait demandé de me protéger. Peut-être devrais-je lui écrire pour me plaindre de toi.

- Tu te crois intelligent, Potter, parce que tu sais que je ne peux pas t'empoisonner ? Crois-moi, mon père ne m'a absolument pas demandé de te protéger et d'être à tes pieds comme tous ces imbéciles. Au contraire, je crois qu'il serait ravi… par exemple, si je parvenais à te faire renvoyer de l'école. Je crois que son maître prendrait grand plaisir à te savoir seul comme un moldu dans la nature.

- Tu sais que tu viens juste d'admettre que ton père était un Mangemort ?

- Et après ? Tu es le seul à l'avoir entendu, et il me semble que tu le savais déjà. Le problème, c'est que ceux qui auraient le pouvoir de faire quelque chose savent que tu as l'esprit dérangé.

- Tu lis la gazette du sorcier ? Dans quelques jours, Fudge sera viré. Ton père risque d'avoir de gros ennuis. Et toi avec.

- Ca m'étonnerait, répliqua Drago en riant. Un Malefoy a toujours un plan de rechange. Mais son rire sonnait jaune, et il changea le sujet de la conversation. « Dis-moi, Potter, ricana-t-il, la petite amie de ton cousin, celle que tu as tuée, elle était jolie ? » Harry ne répondit pas. L'autre continua sur sa lancée. « Et, dis, tu l'as violée, avant ? Je demande ça, parce que le Prophète ne l'a pas mentionné, mais souvent, c'est ce que font les maniaques dans ton genre. 

- Malefoy, ferme la, répéta Harry une fois de plus. Il était occupé à couper des racines d'anémone, mais lorsque Malefoy mentionna Susannah, sa main glissa et il s'entailla douloureusement la main. Ce qui, naturellement, fit rire le blond. « On va bientôt pouvoir t'appeler Longdubat, Potter, commenta-t-il. »

A ce moment, là, Rogue passa à côté d'eux. « Potter, vous pourriez faire un peu attention, siffla-t-il. Même Longdubat a coupé ses racines sans accident. Et aidez un peu Mr Malefoy, vous êtes en retard. » Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les autres avaient commencé à ajouter leurs ingrédients. Mais il réalisa alors qu'il était seul à travailler depuis le début de la séance ; Malefoy n'avait absolument rien fait. La remarque de Rogue était si injuste qu'il avait envie de crier, mais il savait que s'énerver contre le professeur ne pouvait lui apporter que des ennuis. 

Rogue était déjà reparti et circulait dans les rangs, continuant à réprimander le membre Griffondor des binômes pour tout ce qui n'allait pas dans les Potions. « Weasley, râla-t-il en passant devant Ron et Crabbe, j'avais dit une pincée de crins de licorne, pas une poignée. » Seuls Hermione et Neville n'avaient, curieusement, eu droit à aucun reproche. Il semblait que Hermione avait réussi à imposer son niveau.

Harry avait commencé à ajouter les ingrédients dans la Potion, faisant tout pour suivre l'ordre indiqué sur le livre. Malefoy le regardait faire, avec un air narquois affiché sur le visage.

« Tu pourrais m'aider, siffla Harry. Je te rappelle qu'on est censés la faire ensemble, cette Potion.

- Hum.. . Non. Je crois plutôt que je vais continuer de te regarder, et je récupérerai les points et la bonne note si tu te débrouilles bien. Ca m'étonnerait, nous savons tous que tu es complètement nul en Potions, mais c'est Griffondor qui perdra des points si tu te plantes complètement. En plus, ça m'amusera de te voir la boire. »

Harry savait que c'était vrai, aussi il ne répondit rien. Sa Potion était à présent bleu nuit, et non bleu marine comme le livre signifiait qu'elle devait l'être à ce niveau. Soudain, il y eut une violente explosion, et il sentit un souffle violent passer sur lui, manquant le faire tomber dans le chaudron. Une épaisse fumée noire montait du chaudron partagé par Dean et Goyle, et tous ceux qui s'étaient trouvés à proximité étaient tombés à terre.

« Thomas ! hurla Rogue. Même un première année sait qu'un os de seiche s'ajoute doucement et qu'on ne met pas toute la poudre d'un coup comme une brute ! Osez prétendre que ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait !

- C'est Goyle qui… » tenta Dean, mais Rogue ne le laissa pas aller plus loin.

« Je ne veux pas entendre vos pitoyables excuses, coupa-t-il. J'enlève dix points à Griffondor, vous aurez zéro et dépêchez-vous de nettoyer ce gâchis avant que je ne décide de vous mettre en retenue. Mr Goyle, allez aider Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter. » 

Harry réalisait à présent à quel point il avait eu tort de penser que les cours de Potions ne pouvaient pas être pires que ce qu'ils étaient auparavant. Il avait maintenant la preuve que c'était possible. D'un côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était à cause de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente que Rogue était d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité, à part laisser mourir son professeur de Potions. Non, le seul responsable était Rogue, son obstination, et sa stupidité. S'il avait eu trois noises de cervelle, il aurait réalisé que ses précieux Serpentard étaient presque tous des enfants de Mangemorts, et que dès que leurs parents leurs auraient révélé que leur directeur de maison était un traître, ils seraient probablement encore plus acharnés contre lui que les Griffondor. Il se concentra sur sa Potion pour contrôler sa rage.

Malefoy applaudit silencieusement son ami quand celui-ci vint les retrouver.

« Excellent, Greg, le complimenta-t-il. Ce sang de bourbe de Thomas n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Nous devrions faire la même chose ici, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry qui versait doucement l'os de seiche dans la potion, en faisant attention à ne pas en mettre trop à la fois. » 

Goyle se contenta de sourire d'un air idiot. Il était évident qu'il était trop bête pour répondre. La plupart des autres groupes étaient à présent en train de remplir des flacons de leurs potions, mais Harry savait qu'il en avait encore pour plusieurs minutes. Il accéléra autant que possible, et remarqua à peine que Malefoy murmurait à l'oreille de Goyle, qui hochait vigoureusement la tête avec un sourire mauvais. Le fait que ces deux la soient en train de comploter lui donnait une motivation supplémentaire pour finir sa potion le plus vite possible Harry avait finalement ajouté le dernier ingrédient, et remuait la potion, qui était proche de ce que le livre demandait, quand Goyle s'approcha du chaudron. Il prit dans les ingrédients non utilisés une poignée de substances, au hasard, et les jeta dans le liquide. Celui-ci se mit à bouillonner de manière inquiétante, puis prit une inquiétante couleur grise.

Harry réalisa presque immédiatement que Rogue allait considérer que c'était de sa faute. Et à se point, personne ne pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis pour avoir saboté la potion. Il recula d'un pas, et se retrouva presque dans le coin de la classe, contemplant la salle pour voir si Rogue regardait dans leur direction. Le professeur semblait cependant occupé à l'autre bout de la salle. Non que ça ait une quelconque importance, cependant, il finirait bien par revenir par ici. Et même s'il avait vu Goyle agir, il aurait tout de même fait semblant de croire que tout était la faute de Harry. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'observer son professeur bien longtemps. Une forme devant lui lui boucha soudain la vue. Il reconnut Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »demanda Harry. Malefoy ne répondit pas. Sous le regard stupéfait du Griffondor, il se rejeta en arrière, puis revint vers lui, en poussant des cris horribles. Puis il fut agité de soubresauts, et hurla.

« Nooon ! Mais arrête, Potter, ce n'est qu'une potion ! Aaaargh ! » Il fit alors une grimace à Harry, et murmura une formule, que le garçon au cheveux noirs fut probablement le seul à entendre et qu'il ne comprit pas. Puis son visage se tordit sous l'effet d'une souffrance subite, il poussa un hurlement de douleur, et s'effondra, inconscient.

 Deux bras le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le professeur Rogue contempla son élève d'un air incrédule. Son visage n'était plus qu'une bouillie difforme. Des énormes cercles violets commençaient déjà autour de ses yeux. Son nez saignait abondamment, ainsi qu'une horrible blessure au sommet de son crâne, et ses joues étaient couvertes d'hématomes.

Lorsque Rogue releva la tête, son regard se posa sur Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé, et gardait le regard fixé sur Malefoy, sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser le serpentard à agir ainsi ? avait-il eu une crise quelconque, une maladie inconnue des moldus ? Mais il n'eut pas à s'interroger bien longtemps. Les yeux de Rogue, lorsqu'ils le regardaient, étaient aussi froids que d'habitude, mais il s'y mélait une lueur de triomphe, ainsi que peut-être, en même temps, une certaine déception… Le choc passé, les élèves commencèrent à murmurer, pointant Harry et Malefoy du doigt. 

« Professeur, demanda Pansy Parkinson d'une voix légèrement hésitante, différente de son habituel timbre haut perché, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Je l'ignore, Miss Parkinson, répondit le professeur de Potions, retrouvant d'un coup son comportement habituel. Le cours est terminé, prenez vos affaires et dirigez-vous vers votre prochaine leçon. » Il fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel il allongea Malefoy. « Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle, emmenez immédiatement votre camarade à l'infirmerie. Mr Potter, jamais je n'aurai attendu d'un élève un tel comportement, et surtout pendant un de mes cours. Même vous, j'aurais cru que vous n'iriez pas jusque là. Je pensais que vous étiez arrogant comme votre père, apparemment vous avez également récupéré le côté meurtrier de votre parrain. Et ne comptez pas sur votre célébrité pour vous tirer d'affaire cette fois-ci. » Il s'interrompit, et remarqua qu'à l'exception de Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient emmené Malefoy, tous les élèves étaient encore là. Et tous avaient l'air inquiets : les Serpentard étaient inquiets pour Drago, les Griffondor pour Harry.

Dans la salle à manger de Rittersberg, Gabriel feuilletait distraitement les notes qu'il avait prises lors des quelques jours qu'il avait passés à Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il avait quitté le monde magique. Grace était presque immédiatement retournée aux Etats-Unis. Elle lui manquait. Il avait essayé d'écrire sur sa dernière aventure, mais, comme il le supposait, il n'y avait pas assez de matière. Et l'histoire était inachevée... C'était maintenant une certitude. Même Dumbledore le lui avait dit. Gabriel avait rarement aussi mal dormi que les nuits précédentes. Ses cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus précis... Il rêvait de serpents, d'un homme aux yeux rouges, dont il était presque sur qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort, l'ennemi des sorciers de Poudlard. Il entendait des cris de douleur, parfois un rire sinistre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Le mage noir devait être sur la brèche. 

La pensée de ses rêves ramena Gabriel à Harry. L'adolescent devait, lui aussi, avoir des cauchemars. Qu'était-il devenu ? Lorsqu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir, au château, Harry était encore très pâle et maigre, l'air terriblement vulnérable, mais il avait eu le temps de récupérer. Il n'avait probablement pas retrouvé sa magie, cependant... Que faisait-il ? Il se trouvait probablement encore à Poudlard. Dumbledore, avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit sûr pour l'adolescent. Mais bien sûr, peut-être la situation avait-elle été complètement bouleversée dans le monde magique... Peut-être Voldemort avait-il tué Harry, Dumbledore, et d'autres, avant de prendre le pouvoir... non, dans ce cas la vie des moldus aurait probablement beaucoup changé.

Il soupira et se leva de son bureau, contemplant les étagères chargées de livres. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce, à étudier les journaux de ses ancêtres, depuis qu'il était revenu en allemagne. Au cours de leur séjour au collège, Grace et lui avaient passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient beaucoup appris sur les sorciers, et sur toutes les créatures magiques qu'ils pourraient un jour être amenés à affronter, mais très peu sur les schattenjäger. Juste avant de partir, cependant, Gabriel avait eu une conversation avec le directeur du collège. 

« Godric Griffondor n'a pas créé ce médaillon par hasard, Mr Knight, avait dit le directeur. Et son but n'était pas seulement de protéger les moldus. Peu de gens le savent, mais Griffondor était un voyant. Un très puissant voyant. Il avait prévu qu'un jour vous vous retrouveriez à cet endroit. 

- Que voulez-vous dire ? avait demandé Gabriel ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé de précis, mais dans son journal il mentionne le médaillon. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir remarqué cette allusion plus tôt. Il parle d'une arme qu'il aurait confiée à des moldus en qui il avait confiance, et qui un jour se révélera pour aider un de ses descendants au cours d'une guerre.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'a pas précisé de date, mais je crois que cette prédiction va se réaliser très prochainement. 

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'en dire plus ? pourquoi garder pour vous ce que vous savez ?

- Croyez moi, je brûle de vous dire ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais je crains que nous ne devions retarder au maximum l'accomplissement de cette prophétie.

- Je ne comprends pas. Si c'est contre Voldemort que vous devez mener une guerre, pourquoi ne pas le faire tout de suite ? Avant qu'il ne retrouve toute sa puissance ? Pourquoi ne pas aller trouve Griffondor Junior tout de suite, si vous croyez en cette prophétie ?

- Parce que rien dans cette prophétie ne dit que le descendant de Griffondor gagnera la guerre. Et il n'est pas prêt à la mener pour l'instant, croyez-moi. Nous devons attendre. »

Ils se turent un moment, puis Gabriel porta la main à son médaillon.

« Si je comprends ce que vous dites, dit-il doucement, ceci ne m'appartient plus... Ma famille aura servi de gardiens pour le médaillon en attendant que l'héritier de Griffondor en ait besoin ?

- je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de cela, Mr Knight. Ce bijou a été offert à votre famille par Griffondor, et il vous appartient. Au cours des siècles, vous avez plus que prouvé que vous étiez dignes de la confiance qu'un des plus grands sorciers qui aient jamais existé a placé en vous.  Je crois au contraire, comme je vous l'ai dit en vous rendant votre bien, que s'il tenait à ce qu'il vous revienne, il avait une excellente raison pour cela.

- Dans ce cas je vais de nouveau être impliqué dans votre, guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ce n'est théoriquement pas le rôle d'un chasseur d'ombres... sil le médaillon a un rôle à jouer et si je reste son porteur, il est évident que mon rôle n'est pas fini.

- C'est possible, en effet, mais on ne sait jamais comment le destin va se manifester...  J'espère que vous avez tiré profit de vos journées d'études dans ce château, et je ne peux que renouveler ma proposition de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les mages noirs.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici trop longtemps. J'aurais dû rentrer à l'instant même où vous m'avez rendu le médaillon, mais Grace tenait à voir certains livres, et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule. Ma place est à Rittersberg. Et il n'y a que peu de choses que vous pouvez m'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas un sorcier, rappelez-vous.

- Bien sûr. J'imagine nous ne pouvons pas vous être d'une grande aide, en effet... Il se pourrait que j'aie besoin de votre aide, très prochainement. 

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour aider, vous pouvez compter sur moi. » Dumbledore avait sourit, et au coin de ses yeux était réapparue la petite étincelle qui, Gabriel en était sûr, le rendait si populaire auprès de tous ceux qui le connaissaient.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez mis de côté un peu de votre méfiance envers moi », avait-il dit. Gabriel n'avait pas répondu, mais il savait que le vieux sorcier avait raison. Il n'arrivait même plus à comprendre pourquoi il s'était montré si méfiant. Peut-être Mose avait-il eu raison en affirmant qu'il n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un en sache plus que lui. D'ailleurs, en un sens, il ne l'admettait toujours pas. Rétrospectivement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce jour là il n'avait pas sauté à la gorge du vieux sorcier pour en savoir plus, et il s'émerveillait de son propre self control. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Gerde.

« Miss Nakimura est ici, dit la gouvernante. Elle vous attend au salon.

- Grace ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? 

- J'imagine que vous lui manquiez, répondit Gerde en souriant. Gabriel était déjà sur le pallier. Il dévala les marches.

« Grace ! s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as manqué ! »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, depuis le canapé où elle était assise. Jamais il ne l'avait reçue aussi chaudement auparavant. Serait-il possible que finalement... non, se dit elle en répondant à son salut.

« Dans ce cas tu aurais pu m'appeler, dit-elle aussi froidement que possible. Mais je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien.

- Et ta thèse ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dessus... Le professeur Barclay m'a de nouveau accordé un congé indéterminé. Je n'arrivais pas à chasser de mon esprit ce que tu m'as raconté au sujet de ton lien avec les sorciers.

- Et ?

- J'ai fait quelques recherches. Avec Sidney et les ordinateurs de la fac.

- Et ? » Gabriel sourit. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que Grace laisserait tomber l'affaire aussi facilement ?

- Et j'ai trouvé pas mal de choses intéressantes. La prophétie dont il t'a parlé s'est déjà réalisée. En partie, au moins.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai fait un peu de généalogie. 

- Grace, pourrais-tu être plus claire, s'il te plait ? 

- Enfin, c'est évident, non ? J'ai trouvé le descendant de Griffondor, et il se trouve que tu l'as déjà aidé.

- Je ne crois pas connaître aucun Griffondor.

- Le sang se transmet par les femmes, mais pas le nom. Le dernier descendant vivant de Godric Giffondor ne se nomme pas Griffondor mais Potter. Harry Potter.

- Harry ?" Gabriel resta un instant sans voix, puis tout s'éclaira. Il avait toujours su qu'un mystère entourait le garçon, lui-même en avait conscience... Bien sûr, qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être ? D'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi cela les avançaient de savoir cela.

« Tout ceci est bien beau, dit-il, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement téléphoné ?

- Cette histoire n'est pas finie, Gabriel, répondit la jeune femme, cette fois sans sourire. C'est toi qui me l'a dit il y a un mois, et tu avais raison. La prophétie s'est révélée exacte, mais elle n'a pas fini de s'accomplir. Elle ne se serait pas accomplie à notre insu. Et Dumbledore avait raison quand il disait que les choses allaient bouger prochainement. Si tu es de nouveau impliqué là-dedans, tu vas avoir besoin de moi. »

Gabriel n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il était entièrement d'accord avec Grace, sauf sur le dernier point. Après reflexion, il aurait mille fois préféré la savoir au Etats Unis.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, reprit-elle, mais c'est totalement hors de question. Je suis là et je ne repartirai pas. » Il tenta d'argumenter, mais ce fut peine perdue. Grace n'attendit que quelques mots avant de prendre ses affaires et de les monter dans la chambre d'amis.

Tous les élèves avaient fini par céder sous les regards furieux de Rogue, ils avaient ravalé leur curiosité et quitté la classe. Seuls Ron et Hermione étaient restés aux côtés de Harry. « Je croyais vous avoir dit d'aller à votre prochain cours, siffla Rogue dans leur direction. Pas vous, Potter, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à suivre ses amis, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Les cours, c'est fini pour vous. Dès le retour du directeur, dans quelques heures, vous serez définitivement exclu de cette école. En attendant, le professeur Mac Gonagall décidera quoi faire de vous. Rassemblez vos affaires et suivez moi. » Harry ne bougea pas, et suivit simplement du regard ses amis qui se dirigeaient lentement vers le pard pour y retrouver Hagrid. Etre ainsi accusé ramenait en lui trop de souvenirs récents, il était paralysé par le choc et l'incrédulité. N'y avait-il donc personne qui avait vu qu'il n'avait pas frappé Malefoy ? Une vingtaine de personnes s'étaient trouvées dans la pièce ! Mais personne ne faisait mine de le défendre…

« Potter ! aboya Rogue. N'aggravez pas votre cas en refusant de venir. Vous avez bien assez d'ennuis comme ça. »

« Non, pensa soudain Harry. Ce ne peut pas recommencer… pas comme la dernière fois… » Mais il réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas comme lorsque le ministère l'avait arrêté. A l'époque, il avait toujours été plus ou moins persuadé que ses amis le croiraient. Et il y avait Gabriel qui avait tout vu, et Grace qui avait été arrêtée en même temps que lui, et qui connaissait elle aussi la vérité. Cette fois, il doutait que même Dumbledore le croirait… Personne ne s'était trouvé à proximité… ce n'était pas seulement les bêtises de Fudge, tout semblait montrer qu'il avait sauvagement attaqué Malefoy. 

« Potter, je vous le demande une dernière fois, fit Rogue, menaçant. Suivez moi avant que j'utilise d'autres moyens pour vous faire venir. Et croyez-moi, quand je vois comment vous récompensez tous ceux qui ont tout fait pour vous protéger, et notamment Albus Dumbledore, je n'ai aucune envie de vous ménager. »  La  pensée du regard déçu que Dumbledore poserait sur lui quand il apprendrait était plus que Harry ne pouvait supporter. 

« Je n'ai rien fait, dit-il d'une voix basse mais ferme. Je n'ai pas touché Malefoy.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, répondit Rogue avec un petit rire sadique. Nous avons tous vu ce qui s'est passé. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est plus à moi de décider de votre sort. Il saisit fermement Harry par la nuque et l'entraîna vers la porte lui arrachant un cri de douleur. C'était comme si le corps de Harry avait cessé de lui obéir à l'instant où il avait compris ce que Malefoy avait fait… Il était engourdi, comme au sortir d'un cauchemar… sauf que le cauchemar était loin d'être fini. Il arrivait à peine à bouger les jambes suffisamment vite pour suivre le rythme imposé par son professeur de potions. Celui-ci le retenait sans douceur chaque fois qu'il trébuchait. Une classe venait d'entrer dans la salle du professeur Mac Gonagall quand ils y arrivèrent.

« Severus, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper ? demanda sèchement la directrice adjointe lorsque son collègue fit irruption. Elle sembla alors remarquer la présence de Harry.

« Et lâchez Potter, ajouta-t-elle en arrivant près d'eux et en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendue de sa classe. Rien ne vous autorise à traiter les élèves de ma maison de cette façon, surtout quand vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est fragile après les événements de cet été.

- Fragile ? ironisa Rogue. Je dirais plutôt dangereux, bien que certains considèrent qu'effectivement la plupart des assassins sont fragiles psychologiquement. »

Mac Gonagall jeta à sa classe un regard qui disait : « si j'entends le moindre bruit vous allez avoir affaire à moi » et sortit dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe tout simplement que Potter ici présent vient de battre Mr Malefoy à mort, ou presque, et ce au beau milieu de mon cours.

- Comment ? le visage du professeur de Métamorphose vira au blanc.

- A coups de poings, répondit Rogue, faisant semblant de prendre l'exclamation d'incrédulité pour une  question. Quelques secondes lui ont suffit, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. »

Cette fois, Mac Gonagall comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et se tourna vers Harry, son visage reflétant une colère qu'il ne l'avait que rarement vue afficher, et pourtant sa directrice de maison n'était pas réputée pour sa douceur de caractère.

« Mon dieu, Potter, s'exclama-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Etes-vous devenu fou ? »

Elle cherchait les yeux de Harry, et celui-ci ne put éviter de croiser son regard. Il réalisa alors que la colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui, mais qu'au contraire elle le regardait avec une profonde inquiétude, et peut-être un peu de pitié. Visiblement, elle pensait réellement qu'il avait perdu la tête, que les événements des derniers mois l'avaient tellement « fragilisé » qu'il n'avait pu supporter une rencontre avec Malefoy. Et, étrangement, ce fut cette compassion inattendue sous le masque de sévérité qui le décida à se battre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'on le croie fou.

« Je n'ai rien fait, affirma-t-il en regardant Mac Gonagall dans les yeux. Malefoy s'est planté en face de moi, et s'est soudain mis à crier en gesticulant.

- C'est ce qu'il affirme, dit Rogue à Mac Gonagall. Mais si vous aviez vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Mr Malefoy, vous comprendriez qu'il ne s'est pas fait ça tout seul. Et nous avons tous vu Potter le frapper.

- Je ne l'ai pas frappé ! Personne ne peut prétendre m'avoir vu frapper Malefoy, parce que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout ce que vous avez vu, c'est qu'il était en face de moi, et qu'il criait. Ensuite, il a murmuré une formule, et il s'est effondré.

- Et pourquoi Mr Malefoy aurait-il fait cela ? demanda Rogue d'une voix mielleuse. Pour le plaisir de côtoyer la délicieuse Mme Pomfresh ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qui est son père. Malefoy savait très bien ce qui se passerait après sa petite mise en scène, surtout si ça se passait dans votre classe. Il m'a dit au début du cours que son maître serait très heureux de me voir exclu.

- Qu'insinuez-vous en disant qu'il a préféré ma classe, Potter ? N'importe quel professeur consciencieux aurait réagi comme moi. Et aucun professeur ne croira votre fable. Ayant vu votre potion, je crois plutôt que quelqu'un, probablement vous, s'est amusé à la saboter, et qu'une dispute a suivi.

- Je n'ai jamais eu vent d'un sortilège permettant de s'infliger ainsi des blessures, ajouta doucement Mac Gonagall. » Elle soupira. « Potter, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous suspendre de l'école, au moins jusqu'au retour du professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle d'une voix amère plus que fâchée. Je préfère lui laisser le soin de mettre cette affaire au clair. En attendant, vous allez revenir passer la nuit dans le dortoir des Griffondor. Je veux vous savoir à proximité. » Harry commença à hausser les épaules, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il réalisa que passer la nuit dans le dortoir reviendrait à supporter les regards et les questions de ses camarades. Il n'avait pas envie de leur raconter son histoire.

« S'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il, je veux retourner dans ma chambre. 

- Croyez-vous vraiment que vous pouvez encore bénéficier de vos petits traitements de faveur après ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Rogue. Votre arrogance et votre impertinence me dégoûtent. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, c'est dans un cachot que vous la passeriez, la nuit. » Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette situation, Harry ressentit de la colère. Et cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre Malefoy, mais contre Rogue. Contre l'homme qui n'avait eu aucun mal à le prendre pour un assassin moins de vingt-quatre heures après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie, contre le professeur qui allait le renvoyer sans même chercher à comprendre, qui avait une totale confiance en Malefoy alors même qu'il savait de quoi était capable son père, à qui il ressemblait tant. Et, soudain, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Rogue et se retourna vers lui.

« Ca ne sert à rien que je me fatigue, de  toutes façons vous n'écouterez rien de ce que je dis. La seule chose que vous écoutez est votre haine envers mon père et ses amis. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, professeur. Croyez-vous que si j'avais voulu mettre une raclée à Malefoy, j'aurais choisi votre cours, vous connaissant, et sachant ce que je risque si je suis renvoyé ? De plus, je vous signale que si j'avais fait quoi que ce soit, à Malefoy, Goyle serait  intervenu. Il se trouvait à à peine trois mètre de nous. C'est le seul qui ait tout vu, mais évidemment il ne dira rien. Lui aussi son père est mangemort, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Mais je suppose que vous vous en fichez. Après tout, si vous avez la possibilité de faire exclure le fils de James Potter, c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle belle revanche ! Eh bien virez-moi. Allez-y. Je m'en moque complètement. Je n'aurai pas longtemps à supporter la honte. »

Et Harry passa devant son professeur, en courant. Il ignora les cri furieux de Mac Gonagall qui l'appelait, rejoignit sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, 

Il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire à Rogue. A ce moment, être exclu de Poudlard lui était indifférent. Il savait qu'il le serait. Personne ne pouvait croire son histoire. Et il savait ce qui l'attendait ensuite… Pas question de laisser Voldemort s'emparer de lui. Harry savait ce qu'il lui faudrait faire, à l'instant où il aurait quitté le château. Mais il n'en avait pas envie… Il ne voulait pas que ses amis pensent qu'il était un assassin… Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore garde de lui l'image d'un élève ingrat à qui il avait tant donné, et qui avait si mal tourné. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius s'imagine que… non, Sirius serait sûrement très fier si Harry avait attaqué Malefoy. Ou en tous cas il comprendrait, même si ce n'était pas le genre de compréhension que Harry recherchait.

Des pas nerveux s'approchèrent, et on tambourina à la porte.

« Potter ! ouvrez ! cria Mac Gonagall. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- Oh, on peut admirer le courage des Griffondors !

- Severus, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! » Le professeur de métamorphose tambourina de plus belle contre la porte. « Potter, ce petit jeu a assez duré. Ouvrez cette porte. Oh, et puis ça suffit. Alohomora ! » 

Mais la chambre avait été protégée par Dumbledore contre ce genre de sortilège. Pour compenser le fait qu'aucun portrait ne la gardait. 

« Potter, rugit Rogue, si vous n'ouvrez pas immédiatement, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter.

- Et après ? De toute façon je vais être renvoyé. Que vous faut-il de plus ? Il y a quatre ans que vous attendez ce moment, vous pourriez au moins manifester votre joie. Mais maintenant que vous êtes vengé des humiliations que mon père vous a fait subir, laissez-moi tranquille.

- N'espérez pas qu'en jouant les désespérés vous parviendrez à attendrir qui que ce soit. Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire-

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Severus, Minerva, n'aviez-vous pas tous deux des cours à donner ? »

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait reconnu la voix forte : le directeur de Poudlard était de retour. Il y eut des bruits de voix de l'autre côté de la porte, mais trop basses pour que Harry puisse les comprendre. Il savait que les deux professeurs racontaient au directeur ce qui s'était passé. Ou du moins, ce qu'ils pensaient s'être passé. 

Harry enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Il savait que c'était une affaire de quelques minutes avant que le verdict ne tombe, avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé.  Il aurait peut-être eu une chance d'amener Dumbledore à le croire, s'il n'avait pas agi aussi stupidement. S'enfermer dans sa chambre comme un gamin qui boude, comme s'il ne savait pas que ça n'avait jamais rien arrangé ! Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans une telle situation au bout d'à peine une journée de classe ? 

Harry ne tenta pas de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il était fatigué. Il avait encore un long chemin à faire avant de retrouver sa solidité d'avant les événements du mois d'août. Pourquoi devait-il de nouveau être accusé ? Pourquoi ne lui laissait-on jamais le temps de souffler ? 

Une main réconfortante se posa soudain sur son dos.

« Harry, regarde-moi, commanda une voix neutre. Il releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard bleu d'Albus Dumbledore, mais se détourna aussitôt. Il savait que ses yeux à lui devaient être marbrés de rouge.

« Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, dit doucement le directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous le savez déjà, répondit Harry d'une voix enrouée. Je suis sûr que Rogue vous l'a dit. »

Dumbledore lui tendit un mouchoir. « Il m'a dit que tu avais agressé Malefoy. Minerva Mac Gonagall a l'air d'en douter, cependant.

- Elle n'était pas là.

- Harry, j'aimerais que tu comprennes quelque chose. Je ne suis pas rentré dans ta chambre pour te punir, ou quoi que ce soit. Cela aurait très bien pu attendre que tu sortes. J'essaie de t'aider.

- Vous n'allez pas m'exclure ? » Une lueur d'espoir en même temps qu'une intense stupéfaction accompagnaient ces mots.

- Pas avant d'avoir compris. Je te connais, Harry. J'ai eu l'occasion de t'observer depuis quatre ans, et je sais que tu n'aurais pas agressé aussi sauvagement un élève sans une bonne raison. Qui n'aurait rien avoir avec la potion que vous prépariez. Et, excuse-moi de te dire cela, mais comme l'a si bien fait remarquer ta directrice de maison, tu n'as pas vraiment la carrure d'un boxeur en ce moment. Je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu t'en prendre à un autre élève aussi facilement, et t'en sortir indemne. Donc je crois que soit Mr Malefoy a dit quelque chose ou fait quelque chose qui t'a mis hors de toi, et je sais qu'il en faut beaucoup pour ça, soit, effectivement, tu ne l'as pas fait. 

- Vous voulez dire que vous me croyez ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre tant que tu ne m'as rien dit. Mais je veux croire que toute l'histoire est un peu plus compliquée que ne l'affirme le professeur Rogue, en effet. »

Harry raconta tout au professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, dit celui-ci lorsqu'il eut fini. Je savais que je prenais des risques avec les enfants de mangemorts, je savais que quelque chose comme ça risquait d'arriver, et j'ai préféré ignorer la menace. C'est de ma faute si ces événements sont arrivés ce soir. Et tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela… Je sais que c'est une terrible épreuve pour moi.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« vous ne pouviez pas renvoyer Malefoy sans raison, dit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû fuir ainsi… Mais Rogue refusait d'écouter.

- Le professeur rogue n'a pas encore eu le temps d'accepter que son rôle d'espion soit fini…  Mais pour en revenir à Mr Malefoy, j'aurais dû prévenir l'équipe de ne pas le laisser s'approcher de toi… Bien sûr je ne peux pas le renvoyer. Avec ou sans raison. Ni lui ni aucun des autres élèves de Poudlard dont la famille s'est tournée vers les Ténèbres…

- Pourquoi ?

- A ton avis, que se passerait-il si je faisais cela ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Pour lui, le renvoi de Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, et quelques autres signifiait un Poudlard beaucoup plus agréable pour la majorité des élèves et des professeurs.

« Si je les renvoie, reprit Dumbledore, soudain songeur, ils vont retourner dans leur famille, qui pourra alors à loisir exercer une influence sur eux. Je pourrais tout aussi bien leur tatouer une marque sur le bras. Poudlard est leur seule chance de comprendre que la vie n'est pas qu'une question de pouvoir et d'argent, d'apprendre à connaître et à accepter la diversité, et d'éviter de tomber dans ce piège. Ce que nous faisons de notre vie dépend de nos choix, mais pour certaines personnes le bon choix est plus difficile à faire que pour d'autres. Prenez le cas de votre ami, Mr Weasley, par exemple. Imaginez qu'il ait grandi dans la famille de Mr Malefoy, et Mr Malefoy à sa place. Croyez-vous que vous seriez ami avec Ronald ?

- Je ne sais pas… » L'idée était dérangeante. « Il serait sûrement différent… Ce ne serait pas le même Ron. Je veux dire, toute sa famille, ses frères et sa sœur, font partie de lui, comme le fait de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'argent, ou les pull-overs violets que sa mère lui fait porter.

- Exactement. Ronald Weasley est, je crois, quelqu'un de bien, et c'est en grande partie le résultat de l'amour de sa famille et de l'éducation que lui ont donnée ses parents, lui permettant de développer ses qualités. A Drago Malefoy, on a enseigné l'arrogance, l'orgueil et le mépris. On en a fait un apprenti mangemort.

- C'est dur, dit Harry. Est-ce que vous  voulez dire que c'est les Dursley qui ont déterminé ce que je suis ?

- En partie, sans doute. Mais il reste toujours une part qui dépend de tes propres choix. Je pense par exemple que tu peux remercier ton oncle et ta tante si ta célébrité ne t'est jamais montée à la tête. Mais pour le reste, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient eu un rôle déterminant dans ce que tu es.  Et comme les Dursley n'ont, je crois, jamais vraiment cherché à t'inculquer des valeurs, tu as eu à choisir tout seul ce qui te paraissait bon.

- Mais dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il faut pardonner à tout le monde ? Si Voldemort n'avait pas eu un père qui a abandonné sa mère, il ne serait jamais devenu qui il est.

- C'est la toute l'ambiguïté de l'être humain. Certains environnements sont plus faciles que d'autres, mais, je le répète, on a toujours le choix. Quand on y pense, l'enfance de Voldemort n'a pas été tellement différente de la tienne. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez évolué pareil. On ne peut jamais savoir avec certitude à quel point un individu est réellement mauvais, ou ce qu'il serait devenu si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout cela pour trouver des excuses à Mr Malefoy, et si j'avais la certitude qu'il tournera comme son père quoi que je fasse, je le ferais renvoyer. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il peut encore évoluer. J'ai parlé de lui avec le professeur Rogue il y a quelques jours. J'ai l'impression qu'il est profondément immature, mais pas vraiment mauvais… je crois qu'il y a une part de bien en lui. Je ne serais pas aussi optimiste pour ses amis. Pour Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard depuis longtemps. Je crains qu'ils n'aient tout simplement pas les capacités intellectuelles et l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaires  pour remettre en cause ce qu'on leur a appris.

- Dans l'immédiat, c'est Malefoy qui est dangereux. Justement parce qu'il n'est pas complètement stupide.

- Je sais, Harry. Je vais parler avec Severus, et nous trouverons une solution.

- Le professeur Rogue croit que j'ai attaqué Malefoy. Il n'admettra jamais qu'il a tort, dit amèrement Harry. 

- Ne prends pas ce ton désabusé pour parler de l'un de tes professeurs. Le professeur Rogue comprendra très bien quand je lui aurai expliqué. Et il y des moyens de prouver ce que tu m'as dit, si c'est la vérité.

- C'est la vérité !

- Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Mme Pomfresh de pratiquer une recherche de mauvais sorts sur Mr Malefoy. »

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Ron et Hermione firent irruption. 

« Harry ! s'écria Ron. Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant de frapper Malefoy. J'aurais bien aimé aider un peu.

- Ron ! le réprimanda Hermione. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tous deux se figèrent soudain en apercevant le professeur Dumbledore.

« Bonjour, Professeur, dit Hermione, alors que Ron devenait rouge vif et marmonnait un « B'jour » embarrassé.

- Je crois que je vais oublier ce que vous avez dit, Mr Weasley. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas sérieux. Harry, je te laisse expliquer à tes amis ce qui s'est passé, je te verrai plus tard à mon bureau. »

Il partit, laissant Harry raconter à Ron et Hermione ce qui était arrivé. Tous deux se montrèrent indignés. Harry raconta également ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore au sujet des Mangemorts. 

« Il est barge, dit Ron. Jamais Malefoy ne virera de bord. 

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione, pensivement. Dumbledore donne toujours une chance aux gens, mais généralement, il a raison.

- C'est de Malefoy que nous parlons, Hermione. Celui qui t'appelle Sang-de-bourbe depuis quatre ans !

- Je sais, mais c'est vrai qu'avec des parents comme les siens il aurait vraiment eu du mal à tourner autrement. Et je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore ne veut pas le renvoyer.

- Pas moi. Après tout, Malefoy, lui, n'a eu aucun scrupule à essayer de faire renvoyer Harry. N'est-ce pas ? Ron lança un regard appuyé à Harry dans l'espoir de recevoir son soutien. Mais celui-ci fronça les sourcils en signe de doute.

- Je fais confiance au jugement de Dumbledore. Si en gardant Malefoy à l'école, il peut éviter que nous ayons un mangemort de plus, alors c'est la bonne solution. Mais je me demande vraiment comment il peut faire pour le faire changer.

- Vous êtes tous fous, dit Ron. Je continue de croire que Malefoy devrait être viré. Et Rogue avec. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, il pourrait quand même te manifester un peu de considération !

- Là, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais après tout il en voulait à mort à mon père pour la même raison. N'en parlons plus. Et si nous allions dîner ? »

Les émotions qui avaient suivi le cours de potions avaient creusé Harry, et il fit honneur au repas. Si la pensée qu'il allait de nouveau être accusé pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, et la crainte d'être renvoyé de Poudlard l'avaient fait rapidement plonger dans la dépression, savoir que Dumbledore lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour croire sa parole contre toutes les autres l'en avait tout aussi rapidement guéri, et il se coucha ce soir là le coeur léger. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement, d'un sommeil sans rêve et surtout sans cauchemar. Finalement, il espérait pouvoir vivre un peu tranquille à Poudlard. Malheureusement, ses espoirs allaient être rapidement déçus. 

Désolée pour le temps que ce chapitre a mis à venir. Je suis surchargée en ce moment, et pour la première fois depuis que j'écris, je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance sur vous. En plus, ff.net a eu la bonne idée de planter quand j'étais enfin prête à le mettre.

En relisant ce chapitre, j'ai réalisé qu'il ne s'inscrivait pas du tout dans la continuité de cette fic. En effet, il est presque entièrement du point de vue de Harry, alors que précédemment les points de vue changeaient régulièrement. De plus, ça ressemble de plus en plus à une cinquième année. En fait, il ne devait pas du tout ressembler à ça, mais l'intermède avec Rogue et Malefoy est arrivé tout seul, repoussant également l'avancée de l'histoire... J'espère ça ne vous aura pas trop dérangés. Normalement, au prochain, on devrait ressortir du schéma « classique » des cinquièmes années, et Gabriel et les siens devraient être de retour ( enfin, si l'histoire accepte d'aller là où j'ai envie qu'elle aille). Bref, assez de bla-bla pour aujourd'hui. Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers ( même s'ils se font rares pour cette fic).

Zeltar : GK pourrait peut-être enseigner quelques trucs à Harry, mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait en faire un chasseur d'ombres. Mais effectivement, il finirait sans doute par s'ennuyer s'il devait ne faire que des potions... Peut-être finira-t-il par faire autre chose...

Squizzi : Merci ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de lire ta review. Quand à écrire d'autres fics, je te signale (mais tu le sais probablement déjà), que celle-ci est déjà ma troisième. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter là.

purabelaza : Je suis cruelle et capable de tout, même laisser Harry sans magie ( cependant parfois il m'arrive de le prendre en pitié, bref je ne te dirai pas si je vais vraiment le faire. J'imagine qu'il faut des pouvoirs magiques pour diriger un balai, sinon comment voleraient-ils ?


	9. La revanche de Fudge

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques personnages pour occuper mes soirées. Je ne les possède malheureusement pas, pas plus que les concepts qui leurs sont associés.  
  
Avertissement : j'espère que vous êtes bien installés, je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long. D'autre part, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont pris Harry en pitié ( Quelle idée !), et souhaiteraient le voir cesser de souffrir, malheureusement ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. En fait, certains passages sont plutôt durs pour le lecteur ( je vous laisse imaginer, ou lire, comme vous préférez, ce que ça donne pour Harry). Mais je vais faire un effort dans la suite.  
  
Chapitre 9 : La revanche de Fudge  
  
Lorsque Harry descendit dans la Grande salle, ce matin là, peu d'élèves étaient déjà là, mais il sentit que leurs regards étaient tous fixés sur lui. Il devina que ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy avait dû faire le tour de l'école. Il alla s'asseoir seul à la table des Griffondors, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et il ne voulait pas subir les interrogations et remarques de ses camarades.  
  
Il se servit un bol de céréales et commença à manger. Au bout de quelques instants, il fut rejoint par ses amis. Ron et Hermione s'assirent en face de lui, le visage joyeux.  
  
« Bien dormi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Ca peut aller.  
  
- Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier. J'imagine que tu n'as sauvé personne cette nuit ?  
  
- Pas à ma connaissance.  
  
- Avec Harry, on ne sait jamais, fit Ron d'une voix moqueuse. Il peut sauver les gens sans même s'en rendre compte.  
  
- Très drôle, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours aujourd'hui ?  
  
- A part botanique cet après-midi, pas grand-chose en commun je crois. » Harry jeta un coup d'?il à son emploi du temps : il avait Etude des Runes ce matin là, puis une période libre.  
  
« Super, marmonna-t-il. Et vous, vous avez quoi ?  
  
- Métamorphose et Défense, répondit Ron. Au fait, vous avez vu le nouveau prof ? Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été présenté à la fête.  
  
- C'est parce qu'il n'y était pas, répliqua Hermione. Il n'est arrivé qu'hier matin, Dumbledore l'a dit mais je suppose que vous n'écoutiez pas, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un prof mais une prof.  
  
- En tous cas, nous on l'a eue, décréta Fred en venant s'asseoir en face d'eux, rapidement rejoint par Georges. Et c'est pas un cadeau.  
  
- A ce point là ? » Ron semblait soudain anxieux. Elle est comment ?  
  
- Horrible, répondit Georges. Tu vois comment était Maugrey avec son « vigilance constante » ?  
  
- Eh bien c'est bien pire. Bien pire. J'ai cru que je ne vivrai jamais pour voir la fin de la leçon.  
  
- Et c'est une de tes fans, Harry. A chaque fois qu'elle nous infligeait un mauvais sort impossible à contrer, elle affirmait que tu t'en serais tiré sans problèmes dès ta première année.  
  
- Au moins, comme je n'assisterai pas à ses cours elle n'aura jamais l'occasion d'être déçue », remarqua Harry.  
  
Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée dans la Grande Salle d'une nuée de hiboux. Harry les regarda dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Hedwidge, mais sa chouette n'était pas visible. Par contre, Pig, le petit hibou de Ron, vint voler autour d'eux. Son maître l'attrapa.  
  
« Que dit maman ? demanda Fred .  
  
- Comment sais-tu que c'est elle qui m'écrit ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Facile. Elle a écrit ton nom sur la lettre. Et crois le ou non, je connais l'écriture de ma mère. »  
  
Ron deroula le rouleau de parchemin et commença à lire. « Elle nous rappelle d'être prudents et dit que je ferais mieux de commencer à travailler dès maintenant pour mes BUSEs, et vous pour vos ASPICs. Ah , Harry, par contre, il faut que tu te reposes. Sinon, tout va bien à la maison et... » Il s'interrompit soudain quand Hermione étouffa un cri.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry en regardant son amie. Sa gorge se serra quand il vit qu'elle tenait à la main la Gazette du sorcier. « Oh non ! pria-t-il silencieusement. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas eu de massacre ! S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas ça ! »  
  
Autour d'eux, d'autres élèves avaient eux aussi reçu le journal. Des murmures commencèrent à se répandre dans la Grande salle. Harry mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que, de nouveau, tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, et que certains n'hésitaient même pas à le montrer du doigt.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore été raconter sur moi ? »  
  
Ron parvint à prendre le journal des mains serrées d'Hermione. Il jeta un regard à la première page. Harry tenta de regarder par dessus son épaule, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.  
  
« Laisse-moi regarder, dit Harry. Je sais qu'ils parlent de moi, et franchement, je me moque de ce qu'ils racontent. Ca ne peut pas être pire que cet été. »  
  
Ron avait pâli en voyant le journal. Ses frères, qui s'étaient approchés de lui, semblaient pour une fois sans voix.  
  
« Hermione, insista Harry en voyant les regards meurtriers que lui lançaient deux Poufsouffle en quittant la Grande salle, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventé ?  
  
- Ils n'ont rien inventé, répondit faiblement la jeune fille. Ils ont... Ils révèlent ton lien avec Voldemort. Le fait que si... si tu meurs, il mourra aussi.  
  
- Quoi ? s'écria Harry. Mais comment ont-ils su ?  
  
- Fudge. Il se venge de l'humiliation que nous lui avons fait subir en révélant que tu étais innocent... Et en même temps, il justifie ses actes. Il affirme qu'il n'a pas souhaité inquiéter les gens avec le retour de Tu- Sais-Qui alors qu'il avait toujours su qu'il existait un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Que quand l'attaque sur ta maison a eu lieu, ça lui a brisé le c?ur de devoir t'arrêter quand il savait que tu n'y étais pour rien, mais qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour préserver la paix. Il dit même qu'il était prêt à sacrifier sa conscience au profit de la conscience collective des sorciers, et de leur tranquillité d'esprit.  
  
- C'est complètement ridicule, d'ailleurs, dit Ron. Un ministre de la magie qui aurait su tout cela depuis le début, et qui n'aurait rien dit, à mon avis il mériterait largement d'être renvoyé, et même jugé. Non mais franchement, commettre un meurtre par système judiciaire interposé !  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ron, mais il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne le seront pas. Qui auraient préféré rester dans l'ignorance et continuer leur petite vie pépère. Et même si certains s'indignent que Fudge ait pu leur cacher tant de choses, il y en aura qui penseront que tous les moyens doivent être utilisés pour se débarrasser de Voldemort.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait quand même que Fudge parvienne à rester ministre de la magie avec des attaques aussi basses.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. » Hermione reprit le journal. « Quand on lit ça on a vraiment l'impression qu'il a eu raison. Et même si cela ne suffit pas, il aura au moins eu le plaisir de se venger de Dumbledore. Les gens ne vont pas forcément apprécier qu'il leur ait caché ça, ou qu'il ait protégé Harry aussi ardemment en sachant cela.  
  
- Peut-être que nous pourrions donner quelques trucs à papa pour rendre la vie impossible à Fudge, proposa Fred. Je le vois assez bien se balader dans le ministère avec trois têtes.  
  
- Et peut-être que comme ça il atteindrait une intelligence quasi-humaine, renchérit Georges.  
  
- Mais comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ! s'indigna Ron. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'il encourage presque les gens à tuer Harry, laissant entendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de poursuites du ministère, à cause des circonstances atténuantes ! Et tout est présenté d'une telle façon qu'on a l'impression que la mort de Harry aurait u empêcher celles de Cédric et de Susannah !  
  
- Ron ! s'écria Hermione, avec un regard dans la direction de Harry, qui disait « Crois-tu vraiment qu'il avait besoin de savoir cela ? » Les autres reportèrent alors eux aussi leur attention sur Harry. Ils avaient presque oublié sa présence. Ron rougit. Harry tenta de s'emparer du journal.  
  
« C'est de moi qu'ils parlent. Je suis un grand garçon, Hermione, quoi qu'ils racontent tu n'as aucune raison de me le cacher.  
  
- Il n'y a rien d'autre là dedans, répondit la jeune fille.  
  
- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, approuva Ron. En tous cas, continua-t- il rapidement, Fudge mériterait d'aller à Azkaban pour ce qu'il a fait. »  
  
Hermione et les jumeaux exprimèrent leur accord, mais Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
« Je ne vois pas en quoi révéler cela est un crime, dit-il finalement. Les gens avaient le droit de savoir. C'est ce que dit toujours Dumbledore : ils ont droit à la vérité.  
  
- Mais pas ça ! Et surtout pas présenté comme ça ! Il joue avec leurs peurs !  
  
- Est-ce que nous avions vraiment le droit de rendre public le retour de Voldemort sans dire qu'il était si facile de s'en débarrasser ?  
  
- Harry, tu sais très bien qu'en révélant cela Fudge met ta vie en danger ! Maintenant les gens vont t'en vouloir simplement parce que tu es encore en vie ! explosa Ron. Il ne réalisa que trop tard que ce n'était pas la chose à dire.  
  
- Et peut-être auront-ils raison, répondit Harry. Je préfère qu'ils sachent, au moins je n'ai plus l'impression de les tromper. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous feriez mieux d'aller en cours, Mac Gonagall n'aime pas vraiment les retardataires.  
  
- Le professeur Lingale non plus, répondit Hermione en se levant. Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Harry ?  
  
- Bien sûr. » une soudaine pensée le frappa. « Eh, Hermione, appela-t-il. Attends une seconde. Pourquoi ont-ils mis le cours de Rune en même temps que celui de métamorphose ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir y aller, et je croyais que tu suivais cette option, toi aussi.  
  
- C'est le cours des quatrièmes années, je pensais que le professeur Mac Gonagall t'avait prévenu. Tu suis les cours des deux niveaux. après tout tu as deux années de retard sur nous, et les BUSES sont à la fin de l'année. »  
  
Harry soupira. Il s'était effectivement demandé comment on attendait de lui qu'il suive des cours dans des matières où il avait deux ans de retard sur les autres, mais il trouvait tout de même qu'on aurait pu lui en parler plus tôt. Mac Gonagall avait averti Hermione, qui était préfète, mais apparemment lui avait été oublié. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de retomber en enfance, et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il sourit cependant à ses amis et leur souhaita une bonne matinée, avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de Runes. Ron et Hermione avaient proposé de l'accompagner, mais il avait refusé. Il n'avait pas besoin de gardes du corps. Cependant, au cours de son chemin solitaire, il se prit à déplorer l'absence de ses amis. Partout où il passait, des murmures l'accompagnaient. Il gardait les yeux baissés pour éviter les regards curieux, et souvent hostiles, qui le suivaient. Lorsque, finalement, il atteignit la salle de cours, il s'aperçut que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, ainsi que le professeur. Ms Linguale était une petite sorcière boulotte avec de courtes boucles noires striées de blanc volant autour de sa figure ronde. Elle lui sourit quand il entra.  
  
« Ah ! Mr Potter, on m'a prévenue de votre situation. j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à suivre. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. » Harry se dirigea vers le côté de la pièce pour s'asseoir à une table libre.  
  
« Je peux me mettre là ? demanda une voix timide quelques instants plus tard. Il releva la tête. Ginny, la jeune soeur de Ron, se tenait devant lui. Il poussa ses affaires pour lui faire de la place et elle s'assit.  
  
« je suis content de voir une tête connue, dit Harry. Je commençais à me demander s'il y avait des Griffondor dans cette classe. »  
  
Ginny rougit. « Bien sûr, dit-elle, en désignant l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry reconnut en effet des visages qu'il croisait habituellement dans la salle commune. Il réalisa alors qu'à part Ginny et Colin Crivey il connaissait très mal les quatrième années. En fait, il ne savait pas grand- chose non plus de la soeur de Ron.  
  
« Merci d'avoir laissé tes amis pour venir me tenir compagnie, dit-il, sincèrement.  
  
- Je me doutait que tu serais un peu seul sans Ron et Hermione, répondit Ginny avec un petit sourire. Surtout après ce qui était dans le journal ce matin ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ce qu'ils racontent là dedans.  
  
- C'est vrai, tu sais ?  
  
- Ton lien avec Voldemort ? Peut-être. Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, d'ailleurs. Mais pas le reste. J'ai entendu Papa parler de Fudge, cet été. Je sais très bien qu'il ne croyait pas au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et c'est ridicule qu'ils puissent t'utiliser comme ça pour se débarrasser de lui. Quand je pense qu'il y a des idiots qui s'imaginent qu'il a raison !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry. Mais à ce moment, le professeur prit la parole et ils se turent. Harry ne retint pas grand-chose de la leçon. Il sentait les regards de certains étudiants sur lui, et il repensait à ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Quand la cloche sonna, il fut un des derniers à ranger ses affaires et à sortir de la pièce, la jeune fille à côté de lui.  
  
« Où vas-tu, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Histoire de la magie, soupira Ginny. Bonne sieste en perspective. Et toi ?  
  
- Sieste aussi, probablement, mais dans ma chambre. Je suis dispensé de défense. A plus. » Ils partirent chacun dans une direction. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, Harry fut arrêté par un groupe d'élèves.  
  
« Potter, dit l'un d'eux, dont l'insigne était celui de Serdaigle. Comment oses-tu arpenter ainsi les couloirs quand nous sommes tous au courant de qui tu es vraiment ?  
  
- Oui, renchérit un autre. Tous, nous comptions sur toi, mais toi tu préfères vivre ta petite vie de presque moldu plutôt que de nous aider à vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui ! Est-ce que Dumbledore et toi vous-êtes mis d'accord pour le protéger, ou est-ce que tu es simplement trop lâche pour prendre tes responsabilités ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et accéléra en direction de sa chambre, espérant que les autres cesseraient de le suivre. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas leur intention. Une fille vint se planter devant lui, lui barrant le chemin, et brandissant le journal, comme une furie.  
  
« Voldemort est plus proche de toi qu'un frère, Potter ! Tu caches bien ton jeu, hein ?  
  
- Mais je n'ai pas. Laissez-moi passer ! » protesta faiblement Harry. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre ces accusations. Au fond de lui, il était encore persuadé qu'ils avaient raison et qu'il aurait dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour éliminer Voldemort. Même si ce n'était pas sûr que ça marche. « Non, pensa-t-il alors que le garçon de Serdaigle l'accusait de protéger le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne faut pas que je pense comme cela. Sirius a raison, Dumbledore a raison. J'ai le droit de vivre. » Il s'efforça de continuer à avancer comme s'il n'entendait pas les railleries et les accusations qui l'entouraient. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi, en cet instant, pour avoir Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Ou n'importe quelle présence amicale. Il arriva finalement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny, il ne dormit pas. Il en était incapable, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après avoir passé une demi-heure à ressasser de sombres pensées, il se secoua et ouvrit son sac. Il sortit son livre de Potions, et un rouleau de parchemin, et commença à rédiger le devoir qu'on leur avait donné pour la semaine suivante. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit son livre de Runes et commença à apprendre les signes étranges qui composaient ce langage. Il déployait une intense concentration, alors qu'il travaillait, pour bloquer ses pensées, bloquer tout ce qui n'était pas purement le travail scolaire. Et cela marcha bien mieux qu'il ne s'y attendait. Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, en rangeant son livre de Runes, il constata avec stupeur qu'il avait cinq minutes de retard pour le déjeuner. Ron et Hermione devaient déjà commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir. Sautant à bas du lit, il remplit son sac avec les livres dont il aurait besoin l'après-midi et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras, le tenant sans ménagement. Harry tenta violemment de se dégager, mais se figea net quand il vit le visage de la personne qui l'avait accosté. Cho. Cho dont le visage ruisselait de larmes, mais dont les yeux exprimaient une profonde haine.  
  
« Cédric avait fini par te faire confiance, cracha-t-elle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Tu-Sais-Qui l'a tué pour pouvoir t'avoir, toi, et pour pouvoir renaître. Tu devais à Cédric de tout faire pour l'éliminer, Harry !  
  
- Je suis désolé pour Cédric, murmura Harry. Mais je n'aurais pas pu le sauver. le lien n'existait pas encore quand.  
  
- Maintenant le lien existe. Je ne laisserai personne vivre ce que j'ai vécu quand Cédric est mort ! Toutes les nuits je rêve de lui !  
  
- Du calme, Cho, dit doucement un garçon derrière elle. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Non Loquoris, lança-t-il, avant de se mettre à parler. Cédric était mon cousin, dit-il. Nous avons pratiquement grandi ensemble, et tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand il est mort. Je ne permettrai pas que d'autres gens aient à subir la même chose à cause de toi. Il prit l'autre bras de Harry et l'entraîna. Complètement abasourdi, le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne pouvait pas résister à ces deux personnes déterminées à l'emmener.  
  
- Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait Dumbledore, reprit le cousin de Cédric. Il est complètement fou. Mon père travaille au ministère, il m'a écrit également ce matin pour m'expliquer la situation. Potter, tu n'as pas de petite amie, ta seule famille te déteste. moi, entre toi et peut-être des dizaines d'innocents à qui tiennent d'autres dizaines d'innocents, le choix est vite fait. Et franchement, on aurait pu penser que toi aussi tu aboutirais à ce résultat.  
  
- Thierry, souffla Cho, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Laissons le partir. Nous allons avoir de gros ennuis.  
  
- Non. Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, mais quelqu'un doit le faire. Et puisque personne d'autre ne semble réaliser à quel point c'est urgent, je vais le faire. Je me moque d'être exclu de Poudlard ou même d'aller à Azkaban, Cho. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Tu-Sais-Qui continuer ses massacres. »  
  
Harry réalisa soudain ce que le garçon avait l'intention de faire. Il s'arrêta, pris d'effroi. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il avait promis. Pourtant, les larmes de Cho. Il les comprenait. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre être tué comme Cédric. Au fond, il était parfaitement d'accord avec eux. Mais ils avaient tort en disant qu'il n'avait pas de famille. S'ils parvenaient à le tuer, comme ça, sans l'avertir, cela ruinerait la vie de Sirius. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se rappela alors le sort que lui avait lancé le garçon. Oui, ça ressemblait bien à un sort de silence. Cho, hésitante, l'avait lâché, et Harry se débattit de toutes ses forces pour échapper à la prise de l'autre garçon. Mais celui-ci était bien plus fort que lui, et il n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser en le saisissant par les deux poignets.  
  
« Calme, Potter, lança-t-il. Crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de faire ce que je suis en train de faire. Je ne suis pas comme Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Et franchement, si tu n'étais pas aussi égoïste, tu le verrais aussi, Potter.. » Il poussa Harry à travers une porte ouverte, dans un réduit peu utilisé.  
  
« Cho, tu peux venir ou non, mais c'est maintenant. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de retourner à la salle commune. » Le visage de la jeune fille était toujours baigné de larmes, et elle semblait prête à s'effondrer. Pourtant, elle pénétra dans le réduit. Le cousin de Cédric continuait à tenir fermement Harry, et celui-ci à se débattre. Mais celui qui le tenait parvint à sortir sa baguette.  
  
« Locomotor mortis ! » Lança-t-il, et Harry tomba sur le sol, incapable de bouger. L'autre garçon se frotta les mains, satisfait, et lança son pied dans les côtes de Harry.  
  
« Arrête, Thierry ! s'écria Cho en venant se planter devant Harry qui tentait, la poitrine douloureuse, de retrouver sa respiration. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit. Tu n'as aucune raison de le torturer.  
  
- Cédric est mort à cause de lui, tu te souviens ? » De nouveau, son pieds se connecta douloureusement avec la poitrine de Harry.  
  
« Non. Ce n'est pas une vengeance, Thierry. Et s'il y avait une autre solution, nous ne ferions pas cela.  
  
- Très bien, si tu es si maligne, Cho, vas-y, je vais te regarder. » La jeune fille blêmit. Elle prit un flacon dans la poche de sa robe, et faillit le laisser tomber tant sa main tremblait. Harry faisait de son mieux pour se libérer, mais c'était comme si ses jambes et ses bras étaient collés. Il aurait voulu parler à Cho, lui dire que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, lui dire aussi que si elle faisait ce que lui demandait Thierry elle porterait sur sa conscience le poids de sa mort pour le restant de ses jours. Et lui savait à quel point c'était dur. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Cho s'approcha de lui, le flacon à la main, mais ne put aller bout et tomba à genoux.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un travail de filles, Cho. Je t'avais dit de remonter à la salle commune. Mais puisque tu es là, essaie au moins de ne pas me déranger. » Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le flacon des mains, puis revint vers Harry.  
  
« J'espère que tu es prêt, Potter. Ouvre la bouche. » il approcha la fiole des lèvres de Harry, qui se débattait autant que le sort le lui permettait, et gardait les lèvres serrées et la tête tournée.  
  
« Thierry ! arrête ! Je me suis trompée, ça m'a fait un choc de voir cet article !  
  
- c'est trop tard maintenant, Cho. Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant d'aller voler ceci dans l'armoire du professeur Rogue.  
  
- Mais c'est un meurtre que nous sommes en train de commettre, Thierry !  
  
- Bien sûr. Et c'est des dizaines de meurtres que nous évitons. Mes deux parents sont Aurors. Maintenant si tu as peur, retourne dans la salle commune, ou va déjeuner.  
  
- Non. Si tu bouges, je hurle. Et comme le poison n'est pas immédiat, tu auras quand même fait cela en vain.  
  
- je ne m'arrêterai pas maintenant, Cho, je n'ai pas du tout envie que Potter aille raconter partout ce que nous avions l'intention de faire. Si je dois être exclu, autant que Cédric soit vengé. Désolé, je t'avais dit de ne pas rester. Petrificus totalus ! lança-t-il en direction de l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles, qui tomba à terre. Puis il revint vers Harry.  
  
« Maintenant, Potter, avale et finissons-en, avant que le déjeuner ne soit terminé. Il le regardait dans les yeux, semblant se réjouir des efforts désespérés de Harry. Celui-ci comprit, à son regard fixe, à son expression de jouissance, qu'il avait affaire à un fou. Non que cela l'avance beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Finalement, un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtes lui fit desserrer sa mâchoire crispée. Le cousin de Cédric en profita pour lui verser le contenu de la fiole dans la gorge.  
  
« Ca risque d'être un peu long, dit-il, d'une voix où perçait maintenant un plaisir non dissimulé. L'élève que Rogue empoisonne est censé avoir le temps de reconnaître le poison avant choisir l'antidote. »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec violence. Ron et Hermione sur le seuil, se figèrent un instant, contemplant la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux : sur le sol, apparemment immobilisés, gisaient Harry et cho, et debout près de leur ami se tenait un garçon, probablement un septième année, baguette levée. Ils réagirent presque instantanément : tirant de leurs poches leurs propres baguettes, ils crièrent « stupéfix ! ». Le cousin de Cédric s'effondra. Ron précipita vers Harry, pendant que Hermione se dirigeait vers Cho.  
  
« Finite incantatem ! lançèrent presque au même moment les deux adolescents. » Harry sentit ses bras et ses jambes se décoller, il pouvait de nouveau bouger librement.  
  
« Harry, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?  
  
Harry commençait à ressentir les premiers effets de la potion qu'on lui avait fait avaler. Malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans le réduit, un froid intense l'envahissait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, à peine libérée, Cho avait sauté sur ses jambes.  
  
« Il l'a empoisonné, s'écria-t-elle.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Thierry a empoisonné Harry ! Je ne voulais pas ! » La jeune fille semblait presque hystérique. On pensait qu'en le tuant on tuerait aussi Vous-Savez-Qui, et j'ai volé un poison dans l'armoire de Rogue en cours de Potions ce matin ! Oh, mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne meure pas !  
  
- Vous avez empoisonné Harry ? » le visage de Ron virait au violet. « Sales ordures, assassins ! Je vais.  
  
« Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut l'amener à Mme Pomfresh, tout de suite ! Harry, tu peux te lever ? » Mais les tremblements qui agitaient Harry l'empêchaient de bouger librement. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid. « Tiens bon, Harry, ça va aller ». Ron passa un bras sous les épaules de son ami, et parvint à soulever l'adolescent particulièrement léger. Harry sentait sa vision se brouiller, il avait l'impression que ses yeux gelaient dans leurs orbites. Il ne tremblait presque plus, ses membres étaient comme figés.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? » C'était la voix du professeur Mac Gonagall. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre.  
  
« Oh, Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle. Chang, allez immédiatement prévenir le professeur Rogue au réfectoire. Weasley, mettez-le ici. » Harry sentit Ron le déposer sur un brancard.  
  
« Potter ! Restez avec nous, Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! »  
  
Harry força ses yeux à se rouvrir encore une fois. Ron était le professeur Mac Gonagall avançaient à côté de lui. « Ne te laisse pas aller, Harry, je sais que tu le peux, dit Ron. Tu as déjà affronté bien plus dur que ça.  
  
- Pense à Sniffle, ajouta Hermione en épongeant son front ruisselant de sueur. Pense à nous, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner.  
  
Comme dans un brouillard, Harry voyait défiler les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, seuls des spasmes amenaient encore de l'air dans ses poumons. « Potter, réveillez-vous ! » Pourquoi Mac Gonagall devait- elle toujours être aussi autoritaire ? Il ne pouvait pas obéir. Il avait si froid ! Et, doucement, malgré les mains qui le secouaient, Harry se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience, sans remarquer qu'autour de lui, une intense activité se déployait.  
  
Le petit groupe atteignit l'infirmerie exactement au même instant que Rogue. Pomfresh se précipita en voyant l'état du patient qu'on lui amenait, mais Rogue l'écarta. Il tira une fiole de sa poche et en versa le contenu dans la bouche de son élève inconscient.  
  
« J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, dit-il. Ils ont vraiment fait l'un des pires choix possibles. Le Glace-sang est un des poisons les plus fulgurants que j'utilise dans mes tests d'antidotes. Heureusement que j'avais remarqué la disparition de cette fiole et que je transportais l'antidote au cas où. Ce que je n'ai pas bien compris c'est comment mon poison a fini par être ingurgité par Potter.  
  
- Certainement pas parce qu'il l'avait volé », répondit sèchement Mac Gonagall. L'arrivée du directeur, accompagné de Cho, interrompit la discussion. Une profonde ride d'anxiété barrait le front du vieil homme. Il s'approcha du brancard sur lequel Harry se trouvait toujours, mais ne dit rien. Puis il se tourna vers son adjointe.  
  
« Minerva, allez chercher Mr Nicklaus que vous avez dû oublier dans un petit réduit, amenez-le dans mon bureau et ranimez le. Miss Chang, vous allez avec. Je vous rejoins. »  
  
Mac Gonagall hocha la tête, et entraîna Cho vers la sortie. La jeune fille semblait vidée de toute émotion, et suivit son professeur comme un automate. Dumbledore échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec Rogue, puis se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Hermione prit la parole pour répondre. « Nous n'avons pas vu Harry dans la Grande Salle quand nous sommes allés manger. On avait vu ce matin l'article de la gazette, et les réactions des gens.  
  
- Et Ginny est venue nous dire que des gens s'en étaient pris à lui, ajouta Ron, une lueur féroce dans le regard.  
  
- Et après ce qui s'est passé cet été, poursuivit Hermione, on a eu peur que ce soit trop pour lui, et qu'il fasse. des bêtises. Alors on est montés à sa chambre le chercher. Lui et Cho étaient tous deux immobiles sur le plancher quand nous sommes arrivés.  
  
- Merci. Vous confirmez ce que Miss Chang m'a dit.  
  
- Vous allez les exclure ?  
  
- Eh bien, la question est à discuter avec leurs directeurs de maison, bien sûr, mais je crois que je vais être indulgent avec Miss Chang. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de la mort de Cédric Diggory, et a un besoin désespéré de trouver quelqu'un à blâmer. De plus, elle n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à tuer et a tenté de sauver Harry quand elle s'est rendue compte de ce que signifiait réellement leurs actes. Le cas de Mr Nicklaus est plus inquiétant.  
  
- Il mérite d'aller à Azkaban, s'écria Ron  
  
- Méfiez-vous des jugements hâtifs, Mr Weasley. Tout ce que l'on m'a dit porte à croire que son cas relève plus de Ste Mangouste que d'Azkaban. » Le vieil homme soupira lourdement. « Nous aurions dû voir cela bien plus tôt. vous êtes dispensés de vos cours de l'après-midi, si vous voulez rester avec Harry. Je crains que dans tous les cas vous n'en ayez déjà manqué une bonne partie. J'ai contacté Sirius il ne devrait pas tarder.  
  
- Harry va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda fit Hermione d'une petite voix.  
  
- Le professeur Rogue était optimiste, il pense avoir administré l'antidote à temps. » Les deux adolescents laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Cependant, reprit le directeur d'une vois plus grave, je suis extrêmement inquiet. Après l'article de ce matin, il ne fait aucun doute que de nombreux élèves souhaitent imiter Mr Nicklaus. Les parents de beaucoup suivent encore le ministère, et même dans ceux qui me sont fidèles, beaucoup ne comprendront pas.  
  
- Nous protégerons Harry, dit Ron. Il faut qu'il revienne à la tour de Griffondor.  
  
- Je ne doute pas de vos intentions, Mr Weasley, mais même la tour des Griffondor n'est plus sûre pour lui. Je crains que Harry ne puisse plus rester à Poudlard.  
  
- Mais il y a à peine quelques jours, vous disiez qu'il ne pouvait pas partir ! Que c'était le seul endroit sûr ! Vous-Savez-Qui est toujours après lui !  
  
- Je sais ce que je disais, Miss Granger, mais les circonstances ont changé.  
  
- Mais où va-t-il aller ? Vous ne pouvez pas le renvoyer chez les Dursley !  
  
- Mes parents seraient ravis de le prendre au Terrier, dit Ron. Et ils sont parfaitement capables de le protéger.  
  
- Non. Vos parents n'offrent pas une protection suffisante, Mr Weasley, de plus ce serait leur faire prendre un risque trop grand, surtout si on considère qu'ils ont encore quatre enfants ici à Poudlard. Et même si les Dursley acceptaient de le reprendre, les protections qui entouraient leur maison ont été brisées. J'ai quelques personnes à contacter pour trouver le lieu adéquat. Je crois que c'est mieux que je ne vous en dise pas plus. Le secret est également un gage de sécurité pour Harry. Je dois retourner dans mon bureau, à présent. Vous serez assez aimables pour m'envoyer Sirius quand il arrivera. »  
  
Le professeur Rogue rejoignit le directeur au moment où celui-ci faisait demi-tour.  
  
« Potter a eu de la chance, dit-il. C'était limite, mais il s'en sortira. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Les poisons que j'utilise n'ont heureusement pas d'effets durables, et il devrait être parfaitement bien demain.  
  
- Parfait. Merci, Severus. J'ai un travail pour vous, si vous voulez bien. »  
  
Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce. Ron et Hermione vinrent s'asseoir au chevet de Harry, auprès duquel Mme Pomfresh s'affairait.  
  
« Je me demande ce que Dumbledore peut bien vouloir demander à Rogue, fit Ron. J'espère que Harry ne va pas aller vivre dans sa famille, ou chez un de ses amis. J'ose à peine imaginer à quoi ressemblent les amis de Rogue.  
  
- Du moment qu'il ne risque plus rien. Mais je ne crois pas que Rogue ait beaucoup d'amis en dehors de Dumbledore lui-même. »  
  
A des kilomètres de là, à Rittersberg, la tension nerveuse était presque palpable. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé d'anormal ce matin là. Gabriel était parvenu à convaincre Grace qu'il n'avait pas revu Rita Skeeter depuis l'article. Et malgré de nombreuses remarques ironiques sur son inaptitude à rester un mois célibataire, et les belles allemandes qu'il avait dû séduire pendant ce temps, la jeune femme n'avait pu empêcher un sentiment qu'elle s'était efforcée d'enfouir depuis plus d'un an de remonter à la surface. Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu le mois précédent. Sa manière de la regarder avait changé depuis leurs aventures en France. Elle n'aurait pas su dire comment, mais elle le sentait ses yeux sur elle comme jamais auparavant. Comme si, après qu'elle l'ait ainsi abandonné, il avait enfin réalisé qu'elle était autre chose qu'un élément du décor, comme la prenait enfin en considération. peut-être avait-il même réalisé ses sentiments pour elle.En tous cas, quand il lui avait dit n'avoir pas revu Rita, elle l'avait cru. Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Elle le savait toujours quand une femme séduisait Gabriel.  
  
Ce n'étaient donc pas les relations entre ses occupants, qui, pour une fois, étaient au beau fixe, qui avaient fait monter la tension sur les habitants du château. Non, ce qui pesait sur les nerfs de Gabriel, de Grace, et de Gerde, bien que cette dernière soit moins fortement impliquée, c'était ce qu'impliquait la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille, à l'arrivée de Grace. Ils étaient persuadés que quelque chose allait arriver, en rapport avec le monde de la sorcellerie. Ils ne savaient pas quoi, ni quand, mais ils avaient cette conviction profonde. Et l'attente leur pesait. De plus, Gabriel s'était réveillé ce matin là avec un sentiment d'urgence. Une impression encore plus étrange, encore plus infondée, mais toute aussi persistante, que les événements allaient se précipiter de manière imminente.  
  
C'est pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le salon, Grace consultant ses e-mails et Gabriel parcourant un journal, aucun d'eux n'avaient la tête à ce qu'ils faisaient. Et quand la boule de verre que Dumbledore avait laissée à Gabriel pour établir un contact en cas d'urgence se mit à vibrer, à siffler, avant de s'allumer et de grossir, ils ressentirent un intense soulagement de savoir qu'une plus longue attente leur serait épargnée, et qu'ils allaient avoir des nouvelles fraîches de ce qui se passait. En même temps, leur angoisse augmenta, parce qu'ils avaient la preuve que leurs craintes étaient fondées : si Poudlard cherchait à joindre Gabriel, ce n'était probablement pas pour annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Le visage du professeur Rogue se dessina dans la boule.  
  
« Bonjour Mr Knight, Miss Nakimura. Le directeur m'envoie pour effectuer quelques vérifications au sujet de votre château. Il se pourrait que nous ayons besoin de vous prochainement.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Gabriel.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Je suis juste là pour faire les tests.  
  
- Quels tests ?  
  
Le professeur Rogue poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Nous cherchons quelles sont les protections qui entourent votre demeure.  
  
- Des protections ? Il n'y a rien autour du château. On y entre comme dans un moulin.  
  
- Vraiment ? Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur votre château, c'en est inquiétant. Sachez que j'ai trouvé jusqu'ici de très puissantes barrières anti-apparition, et anti-portoloins. Il semblerait que seuls des moyens moldus permettent d'arriver jusque chez vous. J'ai réussi à apparaître dans le village voisin, et je serai chez vous dans quelques instants. J'aimerais que vous fermiez complètement l'accès au château.  
  
- pourquoi ?  
  
- vous êtes stupide ou vous faites semblant ? Je teste la sécurité autour de chez vous, vous fermez tout et je vois si je peux rentrer. C'est évident, non ?  
  
- J'avais compris ce morceau là, merci. Je crois que c'est vous qui ne saisissez pas très bien la situation. Vous me contactez en me disant que vous pourriez avoir besoin de mon aide, mais qu'auparavant vous devez effectuer des tests sur ma demeure que, par ailleurs, vous avez déjà commencé sans mon autorisation. Et vous m'ordonnez de sortir tout fermer pour que vous puissiez poursuivre vos tests. Et bien entendu sans me donner aucune explication. Je vous signale, Mr Rogue, que je ne vous dois rien. C'est bien beau que vous ayez besoin de mon aide, mais vous pourriez me demander si je suis prêt à vous l'apporter. Et vous pourriez me le demander poliment, je ne suis pas un chien. »  
  
Rogue eut un petit sourire ironique. « Et si je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi j'effectue ces vérifications, et ce que Dumbledore veut vous demander ? suggéra-t-il d'une voix huileuse.  
  
- Vous le savez parfaitement, répliqua Gabriel.  
  
- personne ne me l'a dit. Je n'ai que des hypothèses. Et même si j'ai deviné juste, ce qui me semble fort probable, je garderai pour moi mes hypothèses. »  
  
Gabriel voulut lancer une réplique cinglante, mais Grace intervint. « Laisse tomber, Gabriel, dit-elle. Nous finirons bien par savoir. Professeur, vous pouvez venir faire vos vérifications.  
  
- Merci, Miss. N'oubliez pas de vous barricader. »  
  
Sur ce, le visage du sorcier disparut du globe. Grace se leva. « Gabriel, les portes !  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu accepté si facilement de faire ce qu'il demandait ? Franchement, il aurait au moins pu se montrer poli.  
  
- Oh ! mets un peu ton orgueil de côté ! Tu sais très bien que tu veux les aider. Et, question savoir-vivre, Rogue est peut-être pire que toi, et encore je n'en suis pas sûre, mais il ne serait sûrement pas venu sans une bonne raison. Et Dumbledore ne l'aurait sûrement pas envoyé sans raison non plus. Je crois de plus que s'il a envoyé un professeur au lieu de venir lui-même, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ailleurs, et qu'il est retenu. Bref, cesse de faire le gamin.  
  
- Ok ! Je vais le faire, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais m'opposer à eux, mais il auraient quand même pu nous fournir des explications. »  
  
Il se dirigea de mauvaise grâce vers l'arrière du bâtiment, et sortit dans le parc fermer la grille, pendant que Grace faisait la même chose à l'avant. Quel était l'intérêt, il l'ignorait : les murs entourant la propriété n'avaient qu'une valeur symbolique, et mesuraient à peine un mètre de haut. Puis, il revint dans le château dont il cadenassa toutes les portes à double tour, et ferma tous les volets, avec l'aide de Grace et de Gerde. Ils se réinstallèrent ensuite au salon, pour attendre d'être recontactés par les sorciers.  
  
Deux heures passèrent, deux interminables heures, avant que finalement le globe de verre ne se remette à vibrer. Lorsque le visage du professeur Dumbledore apparut, les trois occupants du château étaient déjà regroupés autour de lui.  
  
« bonjour à vous trois, dit le vieux sorcier en souriant à demi.  
  
- Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gabriel. Votre envoyé nous a dit que vous aviez peut-être besoin de nous, mais il a refusé d'en dire plus.  
  
- Ah, Severus ! les yeux du professeur Dumbledore pétillèrent un instant, mais reprirent rapidement leur sévérité. Il ne changera jamais. Il ne vous a rien dit de ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
- Non, répondit Grace. Est-ce Voldemort ?  
  
- non, heureusement. Quoi que je m'attende toujours à ce que lui aussi agisse. Non, il s'agit de Fudge. Cet imbécile savait qu'il était sur le point de perdre sa place, et il décidé de tenter une dernière attaque. Ou peut-être simplement de se venger. Probablement sous l'influence de Parrish. Bref, le journal de ce matin publiait en première page le lien existant entre Harry et Voldemort. Avec toute une théorie s'y rattachant comme quoi, du point de vue des liens du sang, ils seraient plus proches que deux frères, et que Harry, non content de promouvoir la survie de Voldemort en restant en vie, aurait les mêmes idées de domination et de pouvoir que lui.  
  
- C'est absurde, et horrible pour ce pauvre garçon, dit Gabriel, mais je ne vois pas très bien ce que nous pouvons y faire.  
  
- Ce matin, un élève a tenté de tuer Harry. Il y est presque parvenu, à quelques secondes près nous arrivions trop tard. Et je sais que de nombreux sorciers, que personne ne qualifierait de mages noirs en temps normal, sont prêts à faire la même chose.  
  
- mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Grace.  
  
- malheureusement, c'est parfaitement possible, et c'est la vérité. Je crains que vous ne compreniez pas très bien ce que Lord Voldemort représente pour la plupart des sorciers. Ils n'osent même pas prononcer son nom. Il est l'horreur absolue, une terreur telle que vous ne pouvez que l'imaginer. Et si il existe une possibilité de s'en débarrasser sans avoir à l'affronter directement, même si cela signifie la mort d'un garçon de quinze ans, ils n'hésiteront pas.  
  
- C'est horrible !  
  
- C'est ainsi.  
  
- je ne vois toujours pas où nous intervenons, remarqua Gabriel. Attendez- vous de nous que nous protégions Harry contre tous les sorciers du pays ?  
  
- C'est à peu près ça, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Malgré tous ses efforts, le professeur Rogue n'est pas parvenu à entrer chez vous. En fait, il n'a même pas réussi à passer la grille d'entrée. les protections qui ont été placées autour de ce château, probablement par Griffondor en personne, sont impressionnantes. Harry ne peut plus rester à Poudlard, et il est hors de question qu'il retourne à Poudlard.  
  
- vous voudriez qu'il vienne ici, conclut Gabriel.  
  
- Cela me soulagerait d'un poids, en effet. De plus, je crois que ni les Mangemorts, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, n'irait le traquer aussi loin de Poudlard.  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit Gabriel, Harry peut venir ici. Mais ça risque de ne pas arranger ses affaires quand vos amis découvriront qu'il a fui.  
  
- Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensent, Harry doit rester en vie à tout prix. Même si sa mort engendrait à coup sûr celle de Voldemort, tout doit être fait pour le protéger. Et pas seulement parce que, humainement, nous ne pouvons pas laisser tuer un garçon de quinze ans. Ni parce que Harry est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.  
  
- Parce qu'il est le descendant de Griffondor ? » Si Gabriel espérait prendre le vieux sorcier par surprise, il fut déçu.  
  
- En effet. Harry est le dernier descendant de Godric Griffondor encore en vie parmi les sorciers. Il était le seul descendant de Griffondor doté de pouvoirs magiques, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui soient enlevés. Et c'est aussi pour cela que je me tourne vers vous. Je suis persuadé que la guerre à laquelle fait allusion la prophétie de Griffondor est celle qui nous oppose actuellement à Voldemort.  
  
- Le médaillon serait censé aider Harry à la gagner ? mais comment Harry pourrait-il avoir un rôle dans cette guerre s'il ne retrouve pas ses pouvoirs ?  
  
- Harry a encore un rôle à jouer. Lequel exactement, je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais c'est probablement lui qui fera pencher la balance, si nous devons gagner. Il peut n'apparaître que comme un adolescent petit et maigre, plutôt maladif en ce moment, mais il possède une grande force en lui, et qui n'a rien à voir avec de quelconques pouvoirs magiques. Tout le monde à Poudlard a pu le constater ces dernières années.  
  
- J'espère que vous vous trompez, dit doucement Grace. L'avenir du monde ne peut pas reposer sur les épaules d'un garçon de quinze ans. Harry semblait brisé quand nous l'avons vu, croyez-vous vraiment qu'il soit capable de supporter la pression ?  
  
- Il ignore ce que je viens de vous dire. En ce moment, il peut paraître affaibli, presque brisé en effet. Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. Cette force en lui, ce courage qui lui a permis d'accomplir tant de choses à un âge aussi jeune, reste intact, j'en suis persuadé. » Les autres ne répondirent pas. Mais l'image de Harry, leur demandant de s'en aller, de le laisser tranquille pour ne pas les mettre en danger, quand il était si faible qu'il ne tenait pas debout, ou, pour Gabriel, la vision de cette détermination dans les yeux de l'adolescent qui se laissait tomber du neuvième étage.  
  
- La volonté ne remplace cependant pas les pouvoirs, dit-il. Que pourrait Harry face à Voldemort ?  
  
- Ce qu'il fera exactement, seul l'avenir le dira. Mais il sera amené à lui faire face. C'est son destin, bien qu'il l'ignore encore. Il avait onze quand il a affronté pour la première fois Voldemort, si on exclu ce qui est arrivé quand il était un bébé. Il était en première année, et ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs, qui ne pouvaient pas lui servir. Pourtant, il s'en est sorti et l'a empêché de revenir. Il peut encore nous surprendre, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'en prive. En attendant, l'important est de le ramener à une bonne santé, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Il aura besoin de toutes ses forces.  
  
- Nous pourrions lui apprendre à se battre, proposa Grace. A la manière moldue, bien sur.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très utile. Ce n'est pas à coups de poings qu'il combattra Lord Voldemort. Je ne dis pas que le traitement que vous avez fait subir à ces mangemorts le mois dernier n'était pas impressionnant, mais Lord Voldemort est d'un autre niveau. Essayez simplement de le faire se sentir bien, ce ne sera déjà peut-être pas une tâche aisée, dans un premier temps. Je dois vous laisser.  
  
- Quand Harry arrivera-t-il ?  
  
- Dans la soirée, probablement. J'aimerais régler quelques détails avec lui avant de vous l'envoyer. Merci de votre aide, Mr Knight, Miss Nakimura. Je crois que nous nous reverrons prochainement. » Le visage du directeur disparut. Gabriel et Grace échangèrent un regard.  
  
« Il ne nous dit pas tout, dit Gabriel. Je suis sûr qu'il a une très bonne idée de ce qui doit se passer.  
  
- Probablement, répondit Grace en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Je croyais que Dumbledore était plus clairvoyant que le reste des sorciers, mais il a les mêmes croyances. Lui aussi place toute sa confiance pour l'issue de la guerre sur un garçon de quinze ans. Je ne sais pas sur quel phénomène étrange il compte, pour que Harry puisse vaincre son ennemi, mais franchement j'ai des doutes.  
  
- Tu as pourtant accepté de faire ce qu'il te demandait. Je croyais que tu lui faisais confiance.  
  
- On me demande de protéger un gamin, je n'allais pas refuser.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore place toute la responsabilité de cette guerre sur les épaules de Harry. Ni qu'il ait envie de le jeter au milieu de tout cela. Il ne nous l'aurait pas envoyé, autrement. Il semble persuadé que c'est inévitable qu'il soit impliqué, c'est un peu différent, non ?  
  
- Peut-être. Je déteste être maintenu dans le flou. Et le gosse aurait eu le droit d'en savoir un peu plus, lui aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas l'armer un minimum.  
  
- parce que nos armes sont inefficaces face à ce qu'il devra affronter. Autant le laisser tranquille. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, pour l'instant, c'est ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire de lui pendant qu'il sera là. Nous n'avons aucune expérience des adolescents...  
  
- Eh ! Grace ! Ne commence pas à t'inquiéter pour ça ! Il a quinze ans, pas cinq ! T'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas besoin de jouer les mères poules ! Il est parfaitement capable de s'occuper tout seul.  
  
- C'est possible, mais tout ce qu'il a dû traverser cet été, et maintenant, n'a pas pu ne pas l'affecter... Imagine, un de ses propres camarades de collège a tenté de le tuer, et d'autres sont apparemment prêts à l'imiter !  
  
- Dumbledore a dit qu'il était plus fort que cela.  
  
- Non. Il a dit qu'il conservait suffisamment de force pour se battre. Ca ne l'empêche pas de ressentir le poids de tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a également dit qu'il ne serait pas facile de le faire se sentir bien. Tu sais comment il était quand nous l'avons pris chez son oncle et sa tante, ou quand nous l'avons vu à Poudlard.  
  
- Je sais cela. Mais je persiste à croire qu'il n'était pas apte à se battre à ce moment là.  
  
- Et pourtant, il s'est battu. Pas avec une arme, ou avec de la magie, mais il est parvenu à empêcher votre mission de sauvetage d'échouer définitivement, en attendant l'arrivée de Dumbledore. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas prévoir ce qui va se passer. Personne n'a l'intention de propulser Harry au centre d'un champ de bataille. Tout ce que le directeur a dit, c'est qu'il avait de grandes chances de s'y retrouver quoi que nous fassions, et qu'à ce moment là il aurait le pouvoir, avec ton aide, de faire pencher la balance. Peut-être a-t-il raison, peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, ce dont Harry a besoin pour l'instant, c'est d'être protégé, et de jouir d'un peu de paix. Nous pouvons lui apporter cela."  
  
Gabriel ne trouva rien à dire à cela, et tous deux se retrouvèrent de nouveau assis dans le salon, à attendre.  
  
Conformément aux prédictions de Rogue, Harry s'était réveillé au milieu de l'après-midi. Un instant déconcerté de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, il s'assit brutalement en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé. Le journal... qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu, le cours de Runes, le cousin de Cédric, et Cho... Toute l'école savait, à présent... Comment pourrait-il de nouveau supporter leurs regards ? Il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire... Etait-ce de sa faute si d'autres refusaient d'accepter l'inévitable - qu'il était condamné - ? Ils le considéraient comme un égoïste... et peut-être l'était-il. Lui ne comptait pas, mais en refusant de se soumettre à ce que voulait Thierry ce matin là, il avait fait passer le bien être de ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient avant le reste de la sorcellerie, avant le reste du monde...  
  
" Non, se dit-il, balayant cette pensée. Je ne dois pas penser cela. Sirius et Dumbledore ont raison. Ils ont forcément raison."  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui. Un groupe de gens était réuni à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui tournant le dos. Il reconnut la longue chevelure argentée du professeur Dumbledore, la coiffe de Mme Pomfresh, et une haute silhouette sombre, indiscutablement le professeur Rogue. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais il semblait qu'un désaccord les opposait. Il semblait qu'ils étaient réunis autour d'un lit, mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir qui se trouvait dedans. Il espérait que ce n'était ni Thierry ni Cho... tous deux avaient eu à subir des sortilèges, mais il ne lui semblait pas nécessaire d'amener quelqu'un à l'infirmerie après un sort de stupéfixion ou une malédiction du saucisson...  
  
Ce fut Rogue qui, jetant un regard dans sa direction, remarqua le premier que Harry était réveillé. Il dit quelque chose aux autres, et vint vers l'adolescent. Le visage indéchiffrable, il se pencha sur lui et lui prit le poignet, fixant sa montre alors qu'il lui prenait le pouls. Harry se crispa sous le toucher de son professeur de potions. Il n'aimait pas du tout le savoir aussi près, même s'ils s'étaient sauvé la vie réciproquement au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures.  
  
" Faites attention, Potter, lâcha enfin Rogue. Un jour vous n'aurez pas autant de chance. Et recouchez-vous, je ne crois pas que quiconque vous ait donné l'autorisation de vous asseoir."  
  
« Je ne crois pas non plus que quiconque me l'ait interdit », pensa Harry, obéissant néanmoins à l'injonction de son professeur, qui lui tendit une potion. Harry la but en regardant l'endroit où se trouvaient toujours Dumbledore et Pomfresh. Maintenant que la place où s'était trouvé Rogue était libre, il pouvait voir autour de qui les trois adultes étaient réunis. Et il regrettait presque que ce ne soit pas le cousin de Cédric. Malefoy était assis dans un lit, toutes traces de coups disparues de son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Celui du blond était totalement inexpressif. Rogue retourna vers les autres. Ils parlèrent quelques instants, puis il vit Mme Pomfresh s'éloigner, l'air profondément indigné. Il vit Malefoy se lever, et suivre les deux professeurs qui revenaient vers Harry. De près, celui-ci s'aperçut que le visage de son ennemi était inhabituellement pâle, et qu'il avait perdu son arrogance coutumière. Sa blague de la veille n'avait pas été tellement appréciée par les enseignants. Pourtant, il n'avait probablement pas été exclu, puisqu'il était encore là. Harry se rappelait parfaitement les paroles de Dumbledore à ce sujet. Il semblait cependant que la punition infligée à Malefoy ait été suffisante pour le faire réfléchir... à moins qu'il ne fasse semblant pour rester à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait un sourire sur les lèvres, en approchant de Harry, mais son vieux visage portait toujours les marques d'inquiétude qui ne semblaient plus le quitter depuis quelques temps.  
  
" Mr Malefoy, dit-il sévèrement, nous allons vous laisser. Vous n'aurez pas d'autre chance."  
  
Les yeux gris cherchèrent les verts. Harry observa Drago avec un mélange de défiance et de curiosité. Celui-ci inspira profondément, jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux professeurs, comme s'il cherchait un moyen d'échapper à ce qu'ils lui demandaient, ne trouva aucun échappatoire, et reporta son attention sur le Griffondor. Les deux adultes sortirent de la pièce.  
  
" Je suis désolé, Potter, dit enfin Malefoy, très vite, et sans reprendre sa respiration. Je ne voulais pas vraiment te faire du mal. Excuse moi.  
  
- Tu savais très bien ce qui se passerait si j'étais renvoyé, répliqua sèchement Harry. Tu l'as affirmé au début du cours, tu te rappelles ?  
  
- Je sais. Mais je ne réalisais pas... Et je suis aussi désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé ce matin.  
  
- Ca je n'en doute pas. Ton père n'aurait pas été content que je meure, pas vrai ?  
  
- Sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela. Je ne suis pas mon père.  
  
- Tu l'imites parfaitement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à t'excuser ainsi. Rogue et Dumbledore sont partis, tu sais, personne ne contrôle ce que tu dis.  
  
- C'est la vérité, Harry. Ne les laisse pas me renvoyer !  
  
- Te renvoyer ? Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je pourrais faire pour toi, Malefoy. C'est Dumbledore que tu devrais supplier. Encore que je ne vois pas très bien en quoi ça te gène. Poudlard ne t'est d'aucune utilité dans ta formation de mangemort.  
  
- Harry tu ne...  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! coupa Harry.  
  
- Ok. Potter. Rogue voulait me renvoyer directement. Mais Dumbledore n'est pas d'accord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais que je le mérite. Il a dit que c'était à toi de décider. Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard !  
  
- Vraiment ? Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire l'année dernière que tu aurais préféré aller étudier la magie noire à Durmstrang.  
  
- C'était l'année dernière ! Et Crabbe et Goyle attendent de moi que je dise des choses comme cela ! C'est les seuls amis que j'ai, il faut bien que je les ménage un peu !  
  
- On se demande vraiment pourquoi ce sont tes seuls amis, remarqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
- Parce que ce sont les seuls que mon père m'autorise à avoir, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il sait tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Je les connais depuis que je suis tout petit, et je sais qu'ils raconteront toujours à leurs pères, et au mien, par la même occasion, tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir.  
  
- Je ne te crois pas, Malefoy. Tu as toujours été fier de ce que tu étais, et de ce que ton père était. Combien de fois t'en es-tu pris à Ron avec la haute position de ton père ?  
  
- C'était un jeu, Potter ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser m'exclure !  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Tu voulais bien me faire exclure, toi. Et Ron me tuera si je laisse passer l'occasion.  
  
- Je ne dirai plus rien ni sur Weasley, ni sur Granger, ok ? Ecoute, Har... Potter, je peux t'aider. Je sais énormément de choses que tu ignores. Mon père m'a toujours beaucoup parlé. Mais il me tuera s'il apprend que j'en ai parlé.  
  
- Est-ce que tu essaies de m'acheter, c'est ça ? Si tu peux nous aider, Malefoy, je t'écoute, mais ne crois pas que je demanderai que tu restes à Poudlard à cause de cela.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Tu sais ce que sera ma vie si je suis renvoyé !  
  
- Ca n'a jamais eu l'air de te gêner. Mais j'ai dit que je t'écoutais. Alors vas-y, qu'as-tu à dire ?  
  
- Jure moi au moins que tu ne révèleras jamais que ça vient de moi.  
  
- Okay. Je ne dirai rien, tu as ma parole.  
  
- Je sais pourquoi Voldemort tient tant à te tuer.  
  
- Tout le monde sait cela, Malefoy. C'était dans le journal de ce matin. Il veut me tuer avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait l'occasion de le faire.  
  
- Je ne parlais pas de ton lien avec lui, Potter, répondit Malefoy, sa vieille arrogance revenue un instant, ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es. D'ailleurs, d'après mon père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se fait pas trop de souci à cause de cela. Il n'y croit pas vraiment, mais préfère éviter tout risque. Ce dont je parle, c'est la raison pour laquelle il veut te tuer depuis ta naissance, la raison pour laquelle il a tué tes parents. Je sais que Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit.  
  
- Il avait probablement une bonne raison pour cela, répondit Harry avec prudence, bien que cette question l'ait obsédé depuis qu'il avait appris ce qui était réellement arrivé à sa famille.  
  
- Si tu ne veux pas le savoir, répondit durement Malefoy, je ne te dirai rien. J'ignore pourquoi Dumbledore te cache cela depuis si longtemps. Peut- être qu'il y a autre chose que j'ignore. Mon père ne m'a pas donné les détails."  
  
Harry réprima la voix qui lui disait de refuser, que Malefoy allait probablement encore inventer quelque chose pour le faire se sentir encore plus mal. Sa curiosité était bien trop forte.  
  
" Vas-y, je t'écoute. Mais tu as intérêt à dire la vérité.  
  
- Si Tu-Sais-Qui veut te tuer, c'est à cause d'une arme. Une arme extrêmement puissante, une arme dont il croit qu'elle lui permettrait de prendre le contrôle du monde sans aucun problème.  
  
- Et ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?  
  
- Le sorcier qui a créé cette arme il y a des siècles a compris son pouvoir, il l'a cachée, et a jeté un sortilège tel que seuls ses descendants auraient le pouvoir de la trouver. A la mort du dernier de ses descendants, l'arme redevriendrait visible à tous. Ton père descendait de ce sorcier. Peut-être que Dumbledore te l'a caché parce qu'il avait peur que tu n'aies à ton tour l'idée de gouverner le monde.  
  
- C'est ridicule, répondit Harry, bien que les paroles du blond aient fait leur chemin dans son esprit, et qu'il se sentît ébranlé par cette annonce dont il ne mettait pas en doute la véracité. Comment pourrais-je être le gardien d'une arme dont j'ignorais même l'existence ? Et comment pourrais- je m'en servir si je ne sais pas où elle se trouve ?  
  
- C'est de la magie, Harry. Je n'en sais pas plus. Et rappelle-toi, je ne t'ai rien dit." Harry hocha la tête, d'un air absent. Il réfléchissait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le vieux directeur mettait tant d'ardeur à le maintenir en vie. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir un objet de cette puissance révélé... En même temps qu'un intense soulagement s'emparait de lui, alors que les dernières traces de culpabilité s'évanouissaient, il se sentait terriblement déçu. Il avait cru que c'était pour lui que des gens cherchaient à le protéger, pour lui en tant qu'être humain, parce qu'il était Harry. Or, il réalisait maintenant que ce n'était que pour protéger le reste du monde. Une fois de plus, il prenait conscience du peu d'importance qu'il avait face à tout ce qu'il représentait. Sa vie ou sa mort étaient le résultat d'un subtil équilibre entre leur désir de voir disparaître Voldemort, et la nécessité de protéger cette arme, ou il ne savait quoi. Et lui, dans tout cela, qu'était-il ? Qui se souciait de lui ? Quelle importance avait-il, quel droit à part celui de supporter les coups ? Lui qui se trouvait au centre de tout cela, comment pouvait-il espérer maîtriser un jour sa vie ?  
  
"Potter ?" Il n'avait pas remarqué que Malefoy était encore là  
  
" Il y a autre chose que tu devrais savoir, je crois. Je sais que tu connais Peter Pettigrew, le valet de Voldemort. Au passage, il l'utilise pour espionner Poudlard.  
  
- Nous savions déjà cela", répondit Harry. Il ne jugea pas utile de préciser les mesures qui avaient été prises pour empêcher les animagi de pénétrer dans le château.  
  
- Tu dois savoir aussi, puisque tu étais là, qu'il a participé à la cérémonie de renaissance. " La chair du Serviteur".  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Il est plus que probable que si tu partages avec Tu-Sais-Qui le lien dont à parlé le journal, lui aussi. C'est ce que pense mon père, en tous cas.  
  
- Si Voldemort pensait une seule seconde que c'était possible, il aurait déjà tué Peter.  
  
- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais j'ai réfléchi. Je pense qu'il ne peut pas.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que la chair du serviteur est donnée volontairement. Quand on y pense, c'est Queudver qui a véritablement redonné la vie à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il doit avoir une sorte de dette envers lui. Toi, il peut te tuer s'il en a envie, parce que ton sang t'a été pris de force, il ne te dois rien.  
  
- Ca ne tient pas debout. Dans un cas comme ça, je crois que si Tu-Sais-Qui ne pouvait pas tuer Peter lui-même, il essaierait de le protéger, quitte à l'enfermer dans un cachot pour ne plus le laisser sortir. Il ne l'enverrait pas sur des missions de reconnaissance à Poudlard.  
  
- Il ne l'a fait qu'une ou deux fois, je crois. Et Queudver ne s'estime jamais autant en sécurité que quand il est sous sa forme de rat, même à Poudlard. Mais c'est vrai que c'est étrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne le protège pas plus. Mon père le sait peut-être, mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus."  
  
Malefoy se leva soudain. Il regarda Harry d'un air presque implorant. " Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'apprendre. Réfléchis, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard... Ne m'impose pas cela, Potter. S'il te plaît"  
  
Il sortit. A peine avait-il refermé la porte que Mme Pomfresh reprenait possession de son domaine. Elle s'approcha de Harry en pestant contre la folie du directeur et des élèves, le borda tellement serré qu'il crut un instant qu'elle cherchait à l'étouffer, et lui conseilla de se reposer. Harry murmura un "oui madame," et elle s'éloigna, satisfaite. Il était bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour réellement lui prêter attention.. Le lien qui unissait les vies de Peter et de Voldemort, bien sûr, mais il relégua vite cette information au second plan. Il n'y croyait pas trop. Et cela s'effaçait devant ce qu'il avait appris sur lui-même, sur cette arme puissante et mystérieuse dont il serait le gardien... Existait- elle vraiment ? Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un qu'il pourrait interroger à ce sujet, mais il ne pouvait pas en parler à Dumbledore, qui lui avait caché cette information pendant si longtemps... Il avait l'impression que le vieux sorcier s'était servi de lui, qu'il l'avait trompé en lui faisant croire qu'il se souciait de lui, quand la seule chose qui l 'intéressait était de protéger cette arme. Et Sirius... avec ses discours sur la nécessité de la vie, sur le droit que Harry avait de vivre, et su comment il tenait à Harry, était-il au courant ? Probablement... Harry pensait que son père savait, et d'après tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, si son père savait, Sirius savait aussi. Il avait bien l'intention de tout dire à Ron. La pensée de Ron le ramena à des sentiments un peu plus positifs. Ron et Hermione, eux ne savaient rien, de cela il en était sûr. Eux l'avaient soutenu pour lui, eux l'aimaient pour lui... Quelle seraient leur réaction quand il sauraient tout ? Seraient-ils aussi choqués que lui ?  
  
Il se rappela soudain la promesse qu'il avait faite à Malefoy. Ron et Hermione étaient-ils compris dedans ? Dans l'esprit du blond, certainement, mais pour lui, parler à Ron et Hermione, c'était comme garder un secret... Et il ne pouvait pas garder pour lui ce qu'il avait appris ! Comment pourrait-il faire comme si de rien n'était face à Dumbledore, face à Sirius ? Et si ce que Malfoy avait dit était vrai, si cela avait la moindre importance, il ne pouvait pas non plus le garder pour lui. Il fixait la porte avec anxiété, s'étonnant que les adultes n'aient pas encore repris possession de la pièce, et redoutant leur arrivée. Il ne pouvait pas parler, il n'avait pas envie de continuer à faire l'ignorant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de leur cacher qu'il savait tout cela... Juste que c'était Malefoy qui le lui avait appris... Il secoua la tête. Ils lui poseraient forcément la question. Surtout maintenant, alors qu'il venait d'avoir une longue conversation avec Malefoy... Une longue conversation avec Malefoy, c'était vraiment une pensée étrange. Il réalisa qu'ils avaient parlé civilement pendant près d'une heure... Qui aurait cru cela possible ? Se rendant compte que ses pensées s'égaraient, Harry redressa la tête dans l'espoir de mieux se concentrer. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là à quel point il était épuisé...  
  
" Mr le directeur, protesta la voix de Mme Pomfresh, Potter dort ! Il a besoin de repos !  
  
- Harry aura tout le temps de se reposer dans les prochains jours, répondit Dumbledore. Pour l'instant, il faut que je lui parle.  
  
- Vous pourriez au moins laisser ce chien ici ! N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'hygiène ?"  
  
Un chien ? Sirius était là ? Harry ouvrit les yeux.  
  
« Pompom, soupira le directeur, vous avez laissé ce chien venir l'année dernière, ce ne sera pas pire cette fois-ci. Vous pouvez vaquer tranquille à vos occupations, Harry ne risque rien. » L'infirmière râla mais quitta la pièce. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Sirius se transforma. Il se précipita vers son filleul et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
« Harry ! s'écria-t-il. Comment te sens-tu ? je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit encore passé quelque chose !  
  
- Je vais bien, répondit Harry en se serrant contre son parrain. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius ne soit préoccupé que de l'arme que protégeait Harry... Sa sollicitude ne pouvait pas être feinte... Harry enrageait de ne pas pouvoir mettre le sujet sur la table.  
  
- Je suis désolé que nous t'ayons réveillé, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te parler.  
  
- Partir ? s'étonna Harry. Mais je ne pars pas... » Il regarda Dumbledore, en quête d'une explication.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Je suis désolé, répondit le vieux sorcier. J'ai oublié de dire à Sirius que tu n'étais pas encore au courant. Ce que Mr Nicklaus a fait ce matin était l'oeuvre d'un fou, mais beaucoup d'élèves l'approuvent sur le fond. Certains ne répugneraient pas à l'imiter.  
  
- J'avais cru remarquer, répondit Harry.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que cela se reproduise, dit Sirius.  
  
- J'ai été stupide de penser que tu pourrais rester à Poudlard, reprit Dumbledore, et je te prie de m'en excuser. Quand je vois ce qui est arrivé en à peine deux jours, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agissait d'une terrible erreur.  
  
- Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir cet article, répondit Harry. Et je croyais qu'aucun autre endroit n'était aussi sûr que Poudlard ? Que la protection chez les Dursley était brisée ?  
  
- En effet. Mais j'ai découvert un autre lieu où tu devrais être en sécurité. Nul ne sait quand les élèves se calmeront. J'ai essayé de leur parler, mais vu comment l'article parle de ma trop grande tolérance et de ma niaiserie, beaucoup ne m'ont pas cru. »  
  
Harry soupira. « Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
- Eh bien, disons que nous serons tous grandement ennuyés si tu refuses. D'un autre côté, nous n'avons pas les moyens de t'obliger à rester là-bas si tu n'y tiens vraiment pas. » Harry hocha la tête. Il avait posé la question plus pour la forme que parce qu'il tenait réellement à rester à Poudlard. Il n'était pas sûr d'y tenir deux jours plus tôt, sauf bien sûr pour échapper à Voldemort, et avec tout le monde contre lui...  
  
« Où dois-je aller ? demanda-t-il finalement, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas encore posé la question.  
  
- Eh bien quelqu'un te l'a peut-être déjà dit, répondit Sirius, avec un sourire facétieux que Harry ne remarqua malheureusement pas, mais le seul endroit qui offre autant de sécurité que Poudlard, sinon plus, c'est Gringotts. Nous avons donc pensé à te cacher dans ta chambre forte. »  
  
Harry regarda son parrain, choqué et incrédule. Sa chambre forte était presque plus petite que le placard sous l'escalier des Dursley, et Sirius lui annonçait cela avec un sourire satisfait ! Un froid glacial l'envahit... Quelques instants plus tôt, il aurait juré que Sirius l'aimait, que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'arme qu'il tenait tant à le protéger... maintenant, il comprenait que ce n'était pas vrai, que Sirius, comme tous les autres, s'était joué de lui, qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet, un objet précieux, un objet à conserver précieusement, mais un objet... Pourtant. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas Sirius ! Il se mit à trembler...  
  
« Harry ! appela son parrain, d'une voix soudain inquiète. Harry, ça va ?  
  
- Va t'en, répondit sèchement le garçon. Quand je pense que j'ai osé croire que j'étais important ! La seule chose importante, c'est que je reste en vie pour protéger cette fichue arme, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Sirius pris par surprise, et qui ne comprenait pas ce dont parlait son filleul. Bien sûr que tu es important... Tu es même ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie actuellement !  
  
- Et tu veux m'enfermer dans un coffre fort ! Il n'y a même pas de lumière là-dedans en l'absence des gobelins !  
  
- Eh ! s'exclama Sirius doucement en essayant de prendre contre lui l'adolescent tremblant qui se raidit pour lui échapper. Mais je plaisantais, Harry ! Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que j'étais sérieux ? Harry, calme toi, bien sûr que je plaisantais ! »  
  
Mais Harry ne se calmait pas. Son esprit refusait d'entendre les mots de Sirius, tout ce qu'il voyait était la trahison de celui qu'il était venu, au cours du dernier mois, à aimer presque comme un père, la trahison de tous ceux en qui il avait confiance... Il n'existait pas, il n'avait jamais existé... Il n'était qu'une assurance... une sorte de coffre fort lui- même... Les bras de Sirius autour de lui le révoltaient maintenant. Mais qu'ils cessent au moins de faire semblant de s'intéresser à lui, maintenant qu'il savait tout ! Il n'allait pas mourir de déception, tout de même !  
  
Harry se débattait de plus en plus fort, il ressemblait à un fou furieux. Sirius était complètement dépassé par la soudaine crise de son filleul... Des larmes d'impuissance au coin des yeux, il finit par abandonner et le reposer dans le lit, mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas de crier pour autant.  
  
« Partez ! hurlait-il. j'irai où vous voulez, mais je ne veux plus vous revoir, jamais ! » Dumbledore s'avança, la main levée, mais quelqu'un le prit de vitesse. il y eut un claquement sonore quand la main de rogue s'abattit sur la joue de Harry. Les cris cessèrent et le silence des secondes qui suivirent apparut irréel en comparaison. Personne n'osait bouger de peur de rompre ce moment de calme. Lorsque Rogue parla, cependant, ce fut avec sa voix et son calme habituels.  
  
« Ce n'est pas que je ne rêvais pas de faire cela depuis longtemps, mais je croyais vous avoir dit de lui éviter les émotions, dit-il avec un petit reniflement. On peut dire qu'il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, Black. Combien, deux minutes ? Trois ?   
  
- Tais-toi un peu, Rogue », répondit Sirius sans le regarder. Il s'approcha de Harry. L'adolescent s'était effondré comme une poupée de chiffon au moment où la giffle l'avait atteint, et il ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement. Cependant, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.  
  
« Harry, murmura-t-il doucement, dis moi ce qu'il y a, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait... Tu sais que je plaisantais, que jamais personne n'a imaginé t'enfermer à Gringotts... Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû plaisanter sur un sujet comme ça. »  
  
Harry rouvrit les yeux, et croisa ceux de son parrain. Et soudain, il eut honte de sa réaction... Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir que Sirius plaisantait ? Il baissa les yeux.  
  
« Harry, dit Dumbledore, qui se matérialisa soudain de l'autre côté du lit, et l'obligea à relever la tête. J'ignore ou tu as entendu parler de cette arme, et j'imagine que j'aurais dû te parler de cela beaucoup plus tôt, mais si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'était pour te protéger, pour t'éviter de pareilles pensées. Crois-moi, Sirius ne s'est pas évadé d'Azkaban pour protéger un quelconque secret, mais pour te protéger, toi. Et si je suis forcer d'admettre que dans tous les efforts que j'ai déployer pour ta sécurité, j'avais en arrière pensée la sécurité de l'arme de Griffondor, je n'ai pas triché avec toi. pas plus que Sirius. tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, ici même, après la mort de Quirell ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête, trop vidé pour faire l'effort de se rappeler à quoi le directeur faisait allusion. « Ce jour là, reprit le directeur, quand tu tenais à tout pris à savoir ce qui était advenu de la pierre philosophale, je t'ai dit : « l'important, ce n'est pas la pierre, c'est toi. ». C'est encore valable aujourd'hui. La protection de ce pouvoir est importante, bien sûr, mais pas autant que ta propre protection. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Cette fois, quand Sirius s'approcha, il ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. « Dis-moi que c'est vrai, demanda-t-il toute fois.  
  
- Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer que tu aies pu penser le contraire, répondit le fugitif, en passant la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon. Je me moque bien que tu détiennes le secret d'une arme légendaire, ou de tout un arsenal. »  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire. Il se sentait soulagé d'un poids énorme, en même temps, peu habitué aux démonstrations d'affection, il était gêné de cette situation. Et encore plus gêné que Rogue ait assisté à la scène.  
  
« Dans ce cas, demanda-t-il, pour dissiper la gêne. Mais si tu plaisantais, où allez-vous m'envoyer ?   
  
- En Allemagne, » répondit Dumbledore. Il expliqua rapidement au garçon ce qu'ils avaient découvert au cours de l'après-midi. Harry hocha la tête. Il devait admettre qu'il s'était attendu à pire. C'était bien mieux que, par exemple, de retourner chez les Dursley. Au moins, il aimait bien Gabriel et Grace, et savait qu'ils ne le traiteraient pas comme une sous-créature. De plus, s'ils vivaient dans un château, il aurait de la place pour circuler librement, s'il était condamné à ne plus sortir.  
  
- J'aurais voulu venir avec toi, dit Sirius, mais ce n'est pas possible, on a encore besoin de moi ici.  
  
- J'ai quinze ans, dit Harry, je pense que je m'en sortirai. » Mais au fond de lui, l'idée que Sirius aurait pu l'accompagner, à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, faisait son chemin. Si son parrain avait pu venir avec lui, il aurait été heureux de partir. Mais Sirius ne viendrait pas. Et, comme il venait de le dire, il était bien trop âgé pour s'en plaindre.  
  
« tes amis vont venir d'ici quelques minutes, reprit le vieux sorcier. Je les ai envoyés préparer ta malle. Ne leur dis pas où tu vas, moins il y aura de gens au courant, plus ce sera sûr pour tout le monde. Avant leur arrivée, j'aimerais que nous discutions de Mr Malefoy. Avez-vous parlé ? Que penses-tu que je devrais faire de lui ? »  
  
Harry fut un instant pris de court. Après le départ du Serpentard, il avait été bien trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour réellement réfléchir à cette question. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de problème. Après tout, c'était du sort de Malefoy que l'on demandait à Harry de décider ! Il y avait quatre ans qu'il rêvait de le voir exclure ! Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma. Les mots prononcés la veille par le directeur lui revenaient en mémoire. S'il le renvoyait chez lui, Drago Malefoy deviendrait un mangemort. Il n'aurait pas d'alternative. Et il avait paru sincère dans son désir de rester, d'éviter Durmstrang et le manoir de son père. Harry avait-il réellement le droit de faire cela ? En avait-il le droit après ce que le serpentard lui avait révélé pour prouver sa bonne volonté ?  
  
« Je pense que vous devriez lui donner une dernière chance, » dit-il enfin. Sirius parut soudain s'étrangler, et une expression de stupeur se peignit sur son visage. Dumbledore sourit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps son vieux visage fatigué s'éclaira.  
  
« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, dit-il, et j'espère qu'il ne nous fera pas regretter cette décision.  
  
- Et j'imagine qu'en tant que son directeur de maison, c'est à moi que reviendra le plaisir de vérifier qu'il ne gaspille pas cette dernière chance, grogna Rogue.  
  
- Qui mieux que vous ? Vous avez vécu la même chose.  
  
- j'étais sincère.  
  
- Lui aussi. je l'espère. » Les deux hommes restèrent un instant pensifs. Puis Dumbledore consulta sa montre.  
  
« Tu devrais aller t'habiller, Harry, dit-il. Tes amis vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, du moins je l'espère. Le Portoloin que nous allons utiliser est programmé pour fonctionner une fois et une seule, à sept heures précises. »  
  
Lorsque Harry revint dans la pièce, ayant troqué le pyjama qu'on lui avait mis contre des vêtements moldus, Ron et Hermione étaient là, ainsi que sa malle et Hedwidge, dans sa cage. Les adultes, par contre, étaient partis. Harry fut heureux de se retrouver seul avec ses amis pendant quelques minutes.  
  
« Alors tu as fait virer Malefoy ? demanda Ron, tout excité.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais Dumbledore a dit qu'il ferait ce que tu lui demanderais !  
  
- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas pu.  
  
- Et ! ça fait des années que nous en rêvions, tu te rappelles ?  
  
- Je sais, répéta Harry. Et je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui enlever sa dernière chance de ne pas devenir un mangemort. » Il expliqua à ses amis pourquoi il avait permis au Serpentard de rester dans l'école.  
  
- Cette potion a du t'atteindre au cerveau, s'écria Ron, frustré. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Malefoy deviendra un Mangemort de toutes façons ! C'est facile pour toi : tu t'en vas ! Mais Hermione et moi restons, et nous allons devoir continuer à subir ses airs supérieurs et ses remarques.  
  
- J'aurais fait pareil si j'étais resté !  
  
- Tu as eu raison, Harry, dit Hermione. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un mangemort supplémentaire.  
  
- Mione ! Tu sais comment il te traite !  
  
- S'il avait vraiment été comme tu le dis, Ron, il n'aurait pas tant insisté pour rester. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne deviendra pas un mangemort, mais s'il y a une chance pour que ce soit le cas, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser passer.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il vous ennuie, dit Harry. Il sait que c'est sa dernière chance, et Rogue et Dumbledore ne lui laisseront rien passer.  
  
- Rogue ! laisse moi rire, fit Ron. Rogue le soutient toujours.  
  
- Rogue voulait le renvoyer. En tous cas, c'est ainsi, on n'y changera plus rien maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant, Ron.  
  
- Parlons d'autre chose, dit Hermione. Harry, j'ai mis tous tes livres dans ta valise. Comme ça, tu pourras te maintenir à peu près au niveau, et puis tu auras peut-être besoin d'occupation.  
  
- Merci, dit Harry. Merci aussi de m'avoir amené Hedwidge. Je ne pourrai pas envoyer de courrier, mais je serai heureux de l'avoir.  
  
- On ne sait jamais, dit Ron, avec un effort évident pour masquer son irritation et ne pas se brouiller avec son ami avant son départ, si ce fameux lieu n'est pas aussi sur qu'ils le disent, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'elle. » Il jeta un coup d'?il autour de lui, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, et se pencha vers Harry.  
  
« Ils t'ont dit où tu allais ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.  
  
- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. On nous a interdit de poser la question !  
  
- Comme si on allait le trahir ! Alors, Harry, où vas-tu ?  
  
- Dans un château en Allemagne, répondit Harry. Il savait que s'il n'avait pas répondu à la question de Ron, ce dernier aurait explosé. Mais il était volontairement resté dans le flou.  
  
En un rien de temps, il fut sept heures moins le quart, et Sirius et dumbledore revinrent dans la pièce. Harry fut heureux d'apprendre que son parrain l'emmenerait jusquà son nouveau lieu de résidence, les risques que quelqu'un le reconnaisse sur le trajet reliant le point d'arrivée du portoloin et le château étant quasi-nuls. Il dit au revoir à ses amis, et posa sa main sur la paire de chaussettes que Sirius tenait à la main. Il portait dans sa main libre la cage d'Hedwidge, alors que Sirius portait sa malle. Ils atterrirent dans une forêt. Sirius enleva ses robes, révélant des vêtements moldus tout à fait acceptables.  
  
« Nous allons devoir marcher un peu, dit-il. Evite de trop nous faire remarquer en traversant le village. » Harry hocha la tête. Malheureusement, les gens de Rittersberg n'avaient probablement pas l'habitude de voir deux étrangers traverser leur village. Dans se petit bourg, tout le monde se connaissait, et voir des visages inconnus étaient quelque chose de peu fréquent, et qui alimentait toujours les conversation de bistrots. Après les passages successifs, plus tôt dans la journée, de Rogue et de Dumbledore, les habitants avaient déjà commencé à parler. Et ce nouveau passage attirait les regards. Les habitants étaient d'autant plus intrigués qu'ils avaient vu les étrangers prendre la direction du château. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient venus solliciter l'aide de leur Schattenjäger.  
  
Harry fut un peu déçu en apercevant le château. Il était loin d'être aussi grand que Poudlard, tout une partie semblait en être en ruines. La partie habitable semblait ne pas être très grande. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée, il y aurait bien assez de place pour vivre à trois. Ils sonnèrent à l'énorme porte d'entrée, qui fut presque aussitôt ouverte.  
  
Gabriel les fit entrer.  
  
« Bonsoir, Harry, Mr Black. Posez votre malle, je la monterai plus tard. » Il leur indiqua la direction du salon, et les observa un instant. Il remarqua que Harry s'appuyait lourdement sur Sirius, et avait l'air épuisé. Les cernes sous ses yeux et la pâleur de son visage semblaient ne pas s'être tellement améliorés depuis que lui-même avait quitté Poudlard.  
  
- Je ne peux pas rester, dit Sirius. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Prend soin de toi, lui dit-il. Je te veux en pleine forme la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
  
- Ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi ? Tu en as de belles, tu sais ? On dirait vraiment que tu fais tout pour me faire blanchir avant l'âge, comme si tu tenais absolument que je rattrape Lunard.  
  
- Ici, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?  
  
- Je te fais parfaitement confiance pour trouver. En tous cas, je veux que tu suives les instructions de Rogue. Même si ce n'est qu'un sale serpentard, on doit reconnaître qu'en matière de poisons et autres potions, il s'y connaît.  
  
- Je prendrai les potions qu'il m'a données, répondit Harry.  
  
- Et pense à manger correctement, tu es toujours aussi maigre.  
  
- Sirius, je te signale que j'ai quinze ans et que tu t'y prends un peu tard pour jouer les mères poules. »  
  
Gabriel assistait à l'échange en souriant. Au fil de ce qu'il avait entendu, de ce qu'il avait vu, aussi, de Harry, il avait fini par considérer le jeune homme alternativement comme un enfant sensible et blessé qu'il fallait protéger, et comme un symbole. Dans ses rapports avec son parrain, on retrouvait les caractéristiques de son âge : l'inquiétude de l'adulte, et l'impatience, voire l'exaspération du jeune, qui ne veut plus être traité en enfant.  
  
- Okay, si tu le dis... » Sirius capitula et serra son filleul dans ses bras. « A bientôt, Harry.   
  
- Au revoir, Sirius, et fais attention à toi, toi aussi.  
  
- J'en ai bien l'intention. Mr Knight, Miss Nakimura, merci de recevoir Harry. Je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt. »  
  
Harry accompagna Gabriel et Grace au salon. Gabriel commença à interroger Harry, sur ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, Dumbledore étant resté plutôt vague. Grace, aperçut la détresse dans les yeux de Harry alors qu'il revivait la réaction provoquée par l'article. Il était évident que la journée avait été bien assez éprouvante pour lui. Aussi, rapidement, elle interrompit la converstion en proposant de servir quelque chose à boire, ou à manger. Gabriel l'accompagna pour aller chercher des boissons. Il avait envie d'une bière, et elle s'était juré de ne jamais lui en servir. Elle profita de ce qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la cuisine pour lui demander d'arrêter de questionner ainsi Harry.  
  
Gabriel râla, mais finit par admettre qu'elle avait raison. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au salon, Gabriel entreprit de raconter à Harry ses années de lycée mouvementées à la Nouvelle Orléans. Grace ne put retenir quelques commentaires bien sentis sur son immaturité de l'époque.  
  
« D'ailleurs, corrigea-t-elle, tu n'as pas beaucoup grandi depuis, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Si Harry sembla ailleurs dans un premier temps, il se prit rapidement à rire à l'idée d'un Mosely de seize ans déguisé en bisounours pour la soirée de fin d'année, et il répondit en parlant des expéditions qu'il avait menées avec Ron et Hermione dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et des soirées dans la salle commune, animées par les jumeaux. Personne n'aborda plus de sujet sérieux ce soir là. Harry parvint de manière inespérée à mettre de côté ses idées noires et ses peurs. Il n'avait pas imaginé que, loin de Poudlard et des regards inquisiteurs que tout le monde posait sur lui, il se sentirait tellement léger. Voldemort était toujours là, mais ce soir là, pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, Harry oublia son existence. De bonne heure, cependant, il se trouva incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. Gabriel l'accompagna au premier étage et lui montra sa chambre. Harry s'était à peine laissé tomber sur son lit qu'il dormait profondément.  
  
Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais tellement râlé dans le chapitre précédent. Il faut dire que j'étais de très mauvaise humeur quand je l'ai posté. Et je suis comme les enfants gâtés : j'ai eu trop de reviews sur mes précédentes fic, et même si je savais depuis le départ que celle-ci en aurait beaucoup moins, je boude. bref, ne faites pas attention. En tous cas, il y en a beaucoup plus sur ce chapitre. Merci. J'avoue que je suis rassurée de voir qu'il y a des gens qui suivent cette fic. Il y a plusieurs personne qui ont mentionné leur intention de lire les livres de J Jensen, aussi je le redis : Gabriel Knight n'est pas tiré de livres mais d'une série de jeux sur ordinateur, signés Sierra, dont Mrs Jensen a réalisé les scénario.  
  
Elava : merci pour ta review.  
  
Purabelaza : Oups.Je crains que ce chapitre ne t'ait pas vraiment satisfaite si tu espérais que je prenne Harry en pitié.  
  
Ksizou : Merci pour ta review, et pour tes compliments. Tu es bien sévère avec ce pauvre Gabriel, mais tu as probablement raison. Par contre, je suis surprise que tu trouves cette fic plus proche de l'histoire de GK que de HP. Pour moi, cette histoire était entièrement basée sur le monde de HP. Les personnages de J Jensen ont évidemment un rôle important, mais ils le jouent dans le monde magique qui est celui de JKR..  
  
LN : Tu penses que je ne suis pas si cruelle ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'espère que tu n'es pas allée à la bibliothèque pour rien, en tous cas. Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies aimé Un enfant si particulier. Je ne vais pas écrire une suite pour cette fic, malheureusement. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, mais tout se termine trop bien, il n'y pas vraiment d'ouverture pour une suite. Par contre, il y aura sans doute une suite pour Quand tout recommence ( je ne me rappelle pas si tu l'as lue, mais un peu de pub ne nuit pas), dès que j'en aurai fini avec cette fic.  
  
Blackmoon : Contente que tu trouves cette fic bien écrite. Je sais que le résumé est nul, mais c'est vraiment difficile d'en faire un bon. Tu ne vas malheureusement pas pouvoir acheter le livre dont est issu GK. Tes parents vont être soulagés : ils n'auront pas à soigner une Knightophilie en plus de ta Potterphilie. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ignore encore combien de temps je vais faire souffrir Probablement plus très longtemps. Parce que, d'abord, cette fic se rapproche doucement de sa fin. Pis parce que, au point où il en est arrivé, le pauvre sera bientôt bon pour passer le restant de ses jours à Ste Mangouste.  
  
Spyro : Wouah ! Quel punch ! Tu n'envisagerais pas de devenir avocat ? En tous cas, ça fait drôlement plaisir de recevoir une telle diatribe. Mais je trouve quand même que tu vas un peu loin. Il y a de très bonnes fics avec un Harry surpuissant. Cela dépend de comment c'est écrit. Lorsque l'auteur est doué pour les descriptions, cela donne des scènes très spectaculaires et palpitantes. Je pense effectivement que si cette fic n'a que quelques reviews ( et tout est relatif, finalement), c'est parce qu'elle utilise un univers que peu de lecteurs connaissent. Et lire une fanfiction quand on ne connaît pas l'original, je peux concevoir que ce ne soit pas très attrayant. En plus, le résumé est particulièrement nul, ce qui n'arrange rien. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je ne partage pas ta vision pessimiste des lecteurs de fics : non, ils ne sont pas cons. Mais j'apprécie quand même ( Moi, je radote ?) l'ardeur que tu mets à me défendre. Merci. 


	10. Rittersberg

Disclaimer : Vous êtes sûrement tous capables maintenant de dire à qui appartiennent les différents personnages... en tous cas pas à moi (à de rares exceptions près).  
  
chapitre 9 : Rittersberg.  
  
Un peu avant neuf heures, le lendemain de l'arrivée de Harry, Grace descendait en chantonnant le chemin qui menait du château au village. Gabriel et Harry dormaient encore quand elle était partie, et Gerde était déjà plongée dans les comptes de la librairie. Bien que ce ne soit que le début du mois de septembre, la matinée était fraîche et Grace regrettait de ne pas avoir pris une veste. Pour se réchauffer, elle accéléra l'allure. Rittersberg vaquait à ses occupations matinales avec sa gaîté habituelle. Sur la place du village, des femmes faisaient leur marché, certaines avec de jeunes enfants dans des poussettes. Beaucoup de visages curieux se tournèrent vers Grace lorsqu'elle arriva, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas les remarquer, et répondit à leurs saluts avec le sourire. Bien que n'ayant séjourné à Rittersberg que pendant de courts séjours au cours des dernières années, Grace était connue et appréciée des habitants. Son allemand s'était amélioré, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à apprendre cette langue, ce qui lui avait valu la sympathie de tous. De plus, à chacune de ses visites, elle ne manquait pas de se mêler à la vie du village. Gabriel, lui, s'il avait passé la plus grande partie des trois années précédentes à Rittersberg, n'était presque jamais visible au village. Son allemand restait approximatif. Si les gens le respectaient en tant que Schattenjäger, s'ils lui faisaient confiance, après ce qu'il avait fait pour le cousin de l'un des leurs, ils le considéraient comme un personnage lointain, inaccessible. Ils aimaient et respectaient leur Schattenjäger, mais ils ne connaissaient pas Gabriel Knight. Grace, au contraire, se sentait presque chez elle dans le vieux village, où elle était toujours accueillie chaleureusement.  
  
La jeune femme descendit jusqu'à l'épicerie du village. Elle avait un accord tacite avec Gerde : lorsque les deux femmes se trouvaient au château, l'américaine faisait les courses, afin que sa présence ne surcharge pas encore un peu plus l'allemande.  
  
« Hallo Herr Silberhart, dit Grace à l'épicier en pénétrant dans la boutique. Wie geht's ?  
  
- Guten morgen, Fraülein Nakimura. Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda l'homme en allemand (1).  
  
Grace commença à faire le plein. Elle hésitait souvent, ce demandant ce qui pourrait bien plaire à un garçon de quinze ans. Elle était déterminée à remplumer un peu Harry pendant son séjour.  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, jà cet âge là ils mangent tout ce qu'ils trouvent." Elle sursauta, et sourit au maire du village ( 2).  
  
" Loin de moi l'idée de me mêler des affaires du Schattenjäger, reprit l'homme avec son habituel sourire tranquille, mais personne au village n'ignore que vous avez un pensionnaire. On peut dire que les allées-venues de tous ces gens étranges hier ne sont pas passées inaperçues. Ni le fait que le l'homme sombre qui est venu avec un adolescent est reparti seul.  
  
- Je m'en doute, dit Grace d'un air résigné. pourtant, sa présence ici était censée être gardée secrète.  
  
- Vous connaissez le village, Miss Nakimura. Vous savez que tous ceux qui vivent ici sont dévoués corps et âme au Schattenjäger, et que personne ne parlera de votre jeune invité. Vous avez déjà dû remarquer le silence qui s'installe en présence d'étrangers.  
  
- Bien sur, merci Herr Bürgermeister." La jeune femme ne put cependant pas faire complètement disparaître l'expression angoissée de son visage. Le maire lui posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule.  
  
" Le secret était si important ?  
  
- Je l'ignore, répondit honnêtement la jeune femme. J'imagine que tant que la présence de ce garçon chez nous n'est pas affichée dans les journaux, les personnes après lui n'ont aucun moyen de l'apprendre, et s'ils se doutaient qu'il est ici, ils trouveraient le moyen d'en avoir la certitude, donc je dirais que non, ce n'est pas réellement gênant que le village soit au courant. Mais tant de choses sont arrivées dans cette affaire, que j'en est été amenée à douter de tout...  
  
- Votre nouvelle affaire est tellement éprouvante ?  
  
- Toutes nos affaires son éprouvantes. Cependant aucune n'a jamais atteint une telle ampleur...  
  
- Vous débrouillerez celle-ci comme les autres. Nous avons tous confiance en votre Schattenjäger, et nous avons confiance en vous. Tous ceux que nous avons eus ici se montraient à la hauteur de leur tâche, et votre Gabriel a montré qu'il était un des meilleurs. Je suis cependant intrigué : les Schattenjäger ont pour habitude de partir mener leurs enquêtes sur place et de ne jamais revenir ici avant d'avoir fini une enquête. Il résolvent leur affaire ou meurent au combat, c'est leur devise. Tous ces gens que nous avons vus hier étaient des clients, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant Gabriel est encore à Rittersberg, personne n'a vu partir sa voiture. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas accompagné ces gens ?  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sur une nouvelle enquête, répondit Grace. C'est celle du mois dernier qui ressurgit. Le mal est connu, et plus puissant que tout ce que nous avons affronté jusqu'à présent. Nous ignorons où il se cache, mais ce n'est pas à nous de mener cette enquête... Il y a plus important.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important pour un chasseur d'ombre que de traquer et détruire le mal ?  
  
- Protéger un adolescent. Je sais, cela peut paraître compliqué, moi-même je n'y comprends plus rient par moment, mais c'est cela le rôle de Gabriel dans cette affaire, pour l'instant du moins. Protéger un garçon de quinze ans qui en a déjà vu et subi plus que tous les habitants du village réunis.  
  
- C'est une noble tâche, répondit le maire. J'ignore ce que vous combattez, et je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir, mais vous savez que tout le village est derrière vous, en cas de besoin.  
  
- Merci, répondit Grace. J'espère bien que ce ne sera pas nécessaire." Elle réalisa alors ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé auparavant. Si Voldemort avait vent de la présence de Harry à Rittersberg, il tenterait probablement de venir le chercher. Et le point d'apparition le plus accessible se trouvait près du village... De dépit, ou pour agir sur eux, les mangemorts pourraient bien décider de s'en prendre aux habitants... Les mettaient-ils tous en danger en accordant un refuge à Harry ? Le vieux maire parut lire dans ses pensées.  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il. Il ne vous arrivera rien. Vivre ici depuis des siècles nous a appris à tous à affronter le danger. Les forces du mal sont déjà venues au village, elles n'ont jamais trouvé personne.  
  
- J'espère que vous avez raison. En tous cas, si vous voyez des étrangers à l'air étrange, éventuellement portant des capes, prévenez tout de suite le château, et faites attention à vous.  
  
- Nous ferons attention. Des étrangers... vous voulez dire dans le genre de ceux qui sont passés hier ?  
  
- Oui. Mais si c'est eux, notamment celui qui a amené Harry, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je suis désolée, tout cela n'a probablement aucun sens pour vous...  
  
- Nous ferons comme vous l'avez dit, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais faire circuler le message, Helmut également, n'est-ce pas ?" Il fit un signe en direction de l'épicier, occupé à servir une autre cliente, qui acquiesça avec vigueur.  
  
" Merci, répéta Grace. Elle sourit. A vrai dire, il y a de fortes chances pour rien n'arrive ici... Que le plus délicat dans l'histoire soit de s'occuper de notre pensionnaire." Grace ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à avouer cela au maire, si ce n'est qu'elle avait une confiance totale en ses capacités de psychologue. Elle avait été surprise, la veille, de voir Harry reprendre soudainement goût à la vie et plaisanter joyeusement avec Gabriel. Ce qu'elle avait entendu la poussait plutôt à imaginer que le garçon serait déprimé et taciturne. Ce qu'il était, d'ailleurs, à son arrivée. Elle se doutait que cette soirée ne signifiait pas qu'il avait brutalement décidé de ne plus laissé son passé le tourmenter, mais que l'esprit du jeune homme avait eu désespérément besoin de cette pause, d'un instant de détente. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Elle devinait Harry à la limite de l'effondrement, et, quand on y pensait, ce qui était surprenant était qu'il n'ait pas cédé sous la pression... peut-être le maire, qui avait une grande famille et connaissait tout des adolescents pour avoir enseigné un temps dans un lycée, pourrait- il l'aider à trouver un moyen d'aider le jeune sorcier.  
  
- Aurait-il mauvais caractère ?" demanda l'homme pour rompre le silence dont la jeune femme ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'il se prolongeait.  
  
- Non, absolument pas. Mais vous n'imaginez même pas ce par quoi il est passé. Et être ici, pour lui, c'est l'éloignement de tout ce à quoi il tient, et de tous ceux qu'il aime. C'est délicat à expliquer... Nous avons besoin de le remettre sur pieds, mais ni Gabriel ni moi ne savons comment nous y prendre... Je crois en fait que Gabriel n'a même pas compris qu'il y avait un problème.  
  
- Vous avez peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, c'est cela ?  
  
- Non, pas au sens où vous l'entendez... Il vient d'apprendre à quel point il était important, il sait ce que sa mort signifirait... Je ne sais pas trop de quoi j'ai peur, mais je suis inquiète pour lui. C'est peut-être stupide.  
  
- Ce n'est pas stupide de s'inquiéter pour un enfant lorsqu'il vous a été confié, sourit le vieil homme. Quelle que soit son importance, ou la raison pour laquelle vous vous occupez de lui. Vous savez, le rôle que vous jouez auprès du Schattenjäger ne vous empêche pas de voir les choses comme un être humain, et comme une femme, c'est plutôt rassurant.  
  
- Si vous insinuez que...  
  
- Allons !" Cette fois, le maire éclata d'un rire franc. "Je parlais de vos instincts maternels. Ce n'est un secret pour personne à qui appartient votre coeur." Grace rougit, mais le maire continua sans rien remarquer. "Mais pour en revenir à votre petit protégé... Mon petit fils est en vacances au village. Il a quinze ans, et il s'ennuie un peu. Ses cousins vivent ici, et ils ont repris le lycée la semaine dernière. Généralement, la meilleure façon de distraire un adolescent est de lui faire rencontrer des gens de son âge. Cependant, peut-être est-il trop dangereux pour Harry, comme vous l'appelez, de rencontrer des gens."  
  
Grace réfléchit un moment. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir donné le prénom de Harry, mais elle n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'elle faisait. D'un autre côté, au point où en étaient les choses... Les habitants de Rittersberg pouvaient le décrire, il n'était pas plus dangereux qu'ils connaissent son prénom. Et le "Bürgermeister" ne parlerait pas, de cela elle était certaine. Elle était sûre que de la compagnie ferait du bien à Harry, peut- être finirait-il par se sentir en vacances... En tous cas, il était clair qu'en restant seul il allait broyer du noir, même si Gabriel, Gerde et elle s'arrangeaient pour lui tenir compagnie au maximum, ils n'avaient plus quinze ans depuis longtemps. Mais Harry risquait de refuser de voir ce garçon dont il ignorait tout, qui ignorait tout de lui et à qui il devrait cacher tant de choses... De plus, était-il vraiment sûr de laisser quelqu'un s'introduire ainsi au château ? En théorie, il n'y avait aucun risque si le garçon tenait sa langue. Et si Harry ne quittait pas les limites du parcs, sur lesquelles Dumbledore avait dit qu'il serait en sécurité. Ce qui risquait, à la longue, d'ennuyer le petit-fils du maire.  
  
" Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda l'homme ?  
  
- Il faut que je parle à Harry, à Gabriel, et peut-être... " Elle interrompit sa phrase au milieu, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de prononcer le nom de Dumbledore. "... à d'autres personnes. Mais je vous remercie de votre proposition. Mais..." Elle essaya de trouver une tournure qui ne vexerait pas le vieil homme. "Vous avez laissé entendre que votre petit- fils venait d'ailleurs, d'un autre Land. Est-il quand-même au courant pour ce que nous faisons ici ?  
  
- Ma fille a déménagé quand l'emploi est devenu rare par ici, et Jan vit la plus grande partie de l'année à Berlin, mais son coeur appartient à ce village. Il en sait autant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.  
  
- Harry ne pourra pas sortir des limites du château, cela ne risque-t-il pas de l'ennuyer un peu ?  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Jan sera ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, je vous le garantis. Et je dois avouer que votre demeure intrigue beaucoup, tout le monde envie les ouvriers que vous employez. Il sera ravi d'avoir l'occasion d'y rentrer pour pouvoir ensuite se vanter auprès de ses cousins.  
  
- Je vais en parler au château. Gabriel ou moi passerons vous voir dans l'après-midi, et peut-être emmener Jan si c'est d'accord."  
  
Grace finit ses courses et remonta le chemin qui conduisait au château. Gerde était toujours assise à son bureau, dans le hall, la tête baissée sur des papiers.  
  
" Pas de nouvelles de nos dormeurs ? demanda Grace.  
  
- Le Schattenjäger est descendu prendre son petit déjeuner, mais il est remonté presque aussitôt dans la bibliothèque. Je crois qu'il travaille. Par contre, je n'ai pas vu Harry, mais il avait l'air épuisé. Ce n'est pas tellement étonnant qu'il dorme tard, il en avait bien besoin."  
  
Contrairement à ce que supposait l'intendante du château, Harry n'avait pas fait la grasse matinée. Après la soirée de la veille, il s'était couché le coeur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, et endormi rapidement. Mais un cauchemar l'avait réveillé avant le lever du jour. Frissonnant, il avait tâtonné longuement avant de trouver un interrupteur et de le tourner. Il ne se rappelait plus où il se trouvait, mais il avait su immédiatement que ce n'était pas son lit de Poudlard, et qu'il n'entendait pas le ronronnement rassurant que Sirius produisait quand il dormait. Il s'était retrouvé seul, dans cette chambre inconnue, et toute la situation avait de nouveau pesé sur ses épaules. Il n'était plus à Poudlard. Il se trouvait à Rittersberg, pour sa sécurité avaient dit Dumbledore et Sirius. Combien de temps ce lieu pourrait-il être synonyme de sécurité pour lui ? Combien de temps cela prendrait-il à Voldemort pour trouver un moyen de briser les puissantes barrières élevées par Griffondor ? Et combien de temps encore Harry allait-il être ainsi obligé de fuir le mage noir, protégeant sa propre vie en même temps que le secret qu'il portait en lui ? Il enrageait de devoir subir, de laisser Voldemort prendre les initiatives, tout en sachant qu'un jour le mâge noir finirait par le rattrapper. Et très probablement par le tuer.  
  
Sentant la panique menacer de nouveau de s'emparer de lui, Harry s'était levé. Fouillant dans sa malle, il y trouva un de ses livres de cours, glissés par Hermione dans sa valise. Il s'agissait du manuel de métamorphose, et le jeune homme se plongea dedans. Il songea un moment que son amie aurait été fière de le voir se mettre à travailler sa théorie aussi tôt. Il avait conscience d'utiliser les livres comme un refuge, mais ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour ne pas devenir fou. Son amie ne pensait probablement qu'à lui donner un moyen de rester à niveau, pour lui c'était un moyen de s'empêcher de penser à son monde qui s'écroulait. Non, qui s'était déjà écroulé... Après tout, peut-être Hermione avait-elle également pensé qu'il aurait besoin d'occuper son esprit. Peu de choses échappaient à la jeune sorcière.  
  
Il termina presque le gros grimoire dans la matinée. Il entendit Gerde et Grace passer dans le couloir et échanger quelques mots, et, beaucoup plus tard, Gabriel descendre l'escalier d'un pas lourd. A aucun moment, il n'eut envie de se lever pour se joindre au reste de la maisonnée. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas envie de parler. Il ne sortit de son livre que lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Il sursauta, et réalisa soudain qu'il était onze heures du matin et qu'il était encore en pyjamas, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, sauf lorsqu'il était malade, ou, le plus souvent, blessé.  
  
" Un instant !" cria-t-il. Il mit à peine quelques secondes à passer un jean et un tee-shirt, puis ouvrit la porte.  
  
- Salut, Harry, dit Grace. Bien dormi ?  
  
- Oui, merci." Elle remarqua alors le livre que le garçon avait laissé traîner sur le bras du fauteuil. " Studieux dès le premier matin, remarqua- t-elle. Il y a longtemps que tu lisais ?  
  
- Quelques heures, répondit Harry.  
  
- Tu n'avais pas faim ? Tu as complètement sauté le petit déjeûner." Harry réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié l'existence du repas matinal. a vrai dire, il ne se rappelait pas quand il avait mangé pour la dernière fois... La veille, les événements s'étaient un peu trop précipités pour qu'il y pense, et il avait refusé de se faire servir quelque chose en arrivant au château. Il n'avait pas faim. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas faim.  
  
- J'ignorais à quelle heure vous le preniez, dit Harry, et comme je n'avais pas très faim...  
  
- Il n'y a pas d'heure fixe, dit Grace. Tu peux demander à Gerde n'importe quand, elle sera toujours ravie de te servir. Ca lui sort un peu la tête de ses papiers. ou si tu préfères, je te montrerai la cuisine tout à l'heure, Tu peux te servir de n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. La seule condition est que tu ranges tout à peu près correctement et que tu fasses ta vaisselle."  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
" Tu devrais venir maintenant, je vais te faire un sandwich, proposa Grace.  
  
- Je n'ai pas faim.  
  
- Il faut que tu manges." Grace entraîna Harry vers le rez-de-chaussée, et il la suivit sans protester. Il savait qu'elle avait raison sur ce point. Mais lorsqu'elle lui tendit un petit pain garni de jambon et de salade, il sentit son estomac se révulser. Comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, la jeune femme s'assit à la petite table qui servait d'ordinaire à la préparation des repas. Harry prit place en face d'elle.  
  
"Tu sais, dit-elle, pendant tout le temps que tu passeras au château, tu es ici chez toi. Cela semble probablement tellement évident à Gabriel qu'il ne te l'as même pas dit, mais tu es complètement libre d'utiliser toutes les pièces... à l'exception de nos chambres, bien entendu." Harry la regarda d'un air surpris. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, mais cela lui avait paru aller de soi, en effet.  
  
" Ce que je veux dire, reprit la jeune femme, c'est que tu n'es pas obligé de rester dans ta chambre. Tu aurais été plus à ton aise au salon pour lire. Tu peux même te promener en pyjama si ça te chante. nous avons beau vivre dans un château, aucune étiquette ne s'applique ici.  
  
- Merci, dit Harry. C'est juste que je préférais rester un peu seul ce matin.  
  
- Tu en as le droit. Mais n'oublie pas non plus que nous sommes là, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, et si tu as besoin de parler, ou simplement d'une présence...  
  
- Merci", répéta Harry. Grace étouffa un soupir. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en supposant que sa bonne humeur de la veille ne durerait pas.  
  
" J'ai pensé que tu t'ennuyerais peut-être ici, reprit elle. Je veux dire, c'est très bien de lire tes manuels scolaires, mais peut-être pourrais-tu profiter de ce que tu es ici pour te distraire un peu, et pour te détendre, non ?  
  
- J'étais encore en vacances il y a une semaine, remarqua le garçon. Et les autres travaillent, à Poudlard. Je ne dois pas prendre trop de retard.  
  
- J'imagine. Mais tu as eu de dures journées depuis la rentrée, et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tes vacances aient été de tout repos. Et je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression d'être en prison ici. Il y a un garçon de ton âge en vacances au village, qui s'ennuie un peu. Que dirais-tu de le faire venir ici ?  
  
- Je croyais que personne ne devait savoir que j'étais ici ?  
  
- C'est un peu tard pour cela, tout le village t'a vu arriver. Et si tu es d'accord, nous pourrons toujours parler à Gabriel et peut-être Dumbledore de ce qui concerne la sécurité. En dehors de ce problème là, est-ce que ça te plairait ?"  
  
Harry réfléchit un moment. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Le fait que Grace ait simplement pensé à lui proposer de la compagnie le réconfortait. Car il gardait dans un coin de sa tête l'idée qu'il n'était qu'une chose, qu'un coffre fort que l'on protégeait pour empêcher une arme décisive de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'amuser avec un garçon en vacances alors qu'il ignorait tout de ce qui pouvait se passer dans le monde... cela semblait simplement trop incongru. Il fit part de cette pensée à Grace.  
  
" Je sais bien, répondit celle-ci, que ça peut sembler bizarre. D'un autre côté, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour aider pour l'instant, et tu ne gagneras rien à rester à te morfondre. Et je crois qu'à Poudlard la vie continue. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, vous faites des fêtes même dans certaines situations critiques..."  
  
C'était vrai... En y repensant, Harry réalisa que s'il était resté à Poudlard, Ron et Hermione auraient probablement essayé de le dérider, et y seraient peut-être parvenus. En tous cas, les Griffondor auraient continué à rire des blagues de Fred et GEorges, et à célébrer leurs victoires au Quidditch. Et il avait besoin de se changer les idées pour ne pas devenir fou.  
  
" Ce garçon, demanda-t-il, c'est un moldu ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Grace, mais il sait que tu es spécial puisque tu vis avec nous. Je pense qu'il ne posera pas de question.  
  
- S'il s'ennuie vraiment au point de pouvoir me supporter, et si Dumbledore est d'accord, je veux bien qu'il vienne.  
  
- C'est une bonne décision, dit Grace, un sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce que je suis vraiment mauvaise cuisinière ? Tu n'as pas touché ton sandwich !"  
  
En se forçant, Harry parvint à avaler le sandwich. Grace parla à Gabriel de l'idée du maire, et celui-ci n'y vit pas d'inconvénient. Ils contactèrent Dumbledore qui trouva l'idée excellente, à condition que Harry reste bien dans les limites de la propriété. Et dès l'après-midi, Grace retourna au village, pour parler au maire. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était accompagnée d'un garçon petit aux cheveux blond cendrés, qui semblait impressioné de se trouver là.  
  
" Harry, annonça Grace, je te présente Jan. Jan, voici Harry." En l'entendant faire les présentations, Harry eut soudain envie de fuir et de dire qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir ce garçon. C'était stupide, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'était pas là pour jouer les mondains, que pourrait-il dire à quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de Voldemort, ni même de magie, qu'avaient-ils en commun ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ?  
  
" Salut, Harry, disait l'autre garçon dans un anglais haché et approximatif. Je suis plutôt content de te voir, je désespérais de trouver quelqu'un entre cinq et trente ans qui ne soit pas occupé toute la journée.  
  
- Salut, répondit Harry, plutôt froidement. L'autre le regarda, un peu désarçonné, mais continua à faire la conversation. " Je suis berlinois, c'est pour cela que j'ai des vacances décalées. Et toi, je peux te demander d'où tu viens ?  
  
- Je suis anglais. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de t'en dire plus.  
  
- Bien sûr. Grand-père m'a demandé de ne pas te poser de questions." Jan semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Grace commençait à douter que ce soit une bonne idée, peut-être les garçons avaient-ils passé l'âge où les enfants deviennent facilement amis quand ils ne sont que deux du même âge, ou peut-être Harry n'était-il pas prêt à se laisser aller avec un inconnu. Il devait se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, et cette méfiance pouvait être plus forte que ce que la raison disait.  
  
Mais Jan surmonta rapidement son malaise. Il montra à Harry le sac qu'il tenait à la main.  
  
« C'est une console de jeux, dit-il. Je l'amène toujours quand je viens ici et que les autres ont déjà repris les cours. Ca te dirait de l'essayer ? demanda-t-il à Harry.  
  
- Ok, répondit le jeune sorcier, avec un certain enthousiasme. L'offre avait retenu son attention. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il voyait Dudley passer ses journées sur ce genre de machine, et jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait eu l'occasion d'en essayer une, ce qui était plutôt frustrant. Grace leur montra une télévision dans un bureau qui jouxtait le salon, et le jeune berlinois effectua rapidement les branchages.  
  
« A quoi veux-tu jouer ? demanda-t-il à Harry.  
  
- Choisis, toi, répondit le sorcier. Si certains noms lui étaient familiers, pour avoir vu Dudley jouer avec, les jeux n'évoquaient rien de plus pour lui. « Je te préviens que je vais probablement être nul, ajouta-t- il. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses.  
  
- Jamais ? s'étonna l'autre garçon. D'où tu viens ? De la lune ? Les consoles sont arrivées jusqu'à Rittersberg, mes cousins en ont une, pourtant mes copains de la ville disent que c'est le bout du monde, ici.  
  
- J'en ai vu, répondit Harry. Mon cousin en a une aussi, plusieurs en fait. Simplement je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer. »  
  
Le garçon blond hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions personnelles à Harry, et lui demander d'où il venait semblait déjà trop. Il mit une manette dans les mains du sorcier.  
  
« Ok, dit-il alors qu'une image de grand prix apparaissait sur l'écran, c'est très simple. Tu pilotes cette formule 1. Le but est bien sûr de gagner la course. Avec ce bouton-ci, tu accélère, avec ceux-ci, tu diriges. D'accord ? »  
  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait aussi simple que Jan le prétendait, et Harry parvint à faire exploser sa voiture au bout de quelques secondes. Cependant, il avait de bons réflexes, et après quelques essais, il arrivait à terminer le circuit. Jan sortit alors de son sac une deuxième manette, et ils se mirent à jouer à deux joueurs. Ca ne valait pas le Quidditch, en vrai, mais le jeu avait au moins le mérite de distraire Harry, de manière plus efficace que son livre de métamorphose. Il se surprit à rire lorsque sa voiture réalisa un spectaculaire tête à queue s'éleva dans les airs pour retomber sur celle de Jan. Après celui-là, ils essayèrent d'autres jeux. L'après-midi passa sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne s'en rende compte.  
  
Les jours suivants, Jan passa la plus grande partie de son temps au château. Au début, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'être là à s'amuser. Mais il chassa sa mauvaise conscience en se rappelant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus constructif qu'il puisse faire. Ensemble, les deux garçons explorèrent les bois qui entouraient le château. Ils avaient de longues conversations, qui tournaient presque toujours autour de la vie de l'allemand : très rapidement, Harry sut tout sur Kirsten, la jeune fille dont il était amoureux, et sur ses professeurs et amis de lycée. En réponse, Harry parlait parfois de Cho, de Ron et Hermione, ou des jumeaux, mais il n'osait pas en dire trop, de peur de trahir le fait que tous étaient des sorciers. Jan apprit à Harry à pêcher sur la rivière qui traversait le domaine de Gabriel. Et cet exil forcé se transformait singulièrement en vacances, les meilleures que Harry ait jamais eues, à l'exception peut-être du temps qu'il avait passé au terrier.  
  
Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas aussi insouciant qu'il ne le paraissait. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, la menace de Voldemort, les doutes qu'il avait sur son avenir, maintenant que sa magie était partie, ou tout ce qu'il avait appris sur les forces que sa vie ou sa mort mettraient en jeu, tout cela pesait de nouveau sur son esprit. Le soir, il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, et la nuit le voyait souvent se réveiller en sursaut, couvert de sueur, après un cauchemar. Une nuit, il avait rêvé de Voldemort, et s'était réveillé la cicatrice en feu. Il avait vu le mage noir recevoir Lucius Malefoy et un autre mangemort. Lorsque ceux-ci avait avoué qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry, leur maître leur avait lancé le sortilège doloris. Harry avait raconté son rêve à Grace et Gabriel, et en avait parlé à Dumbledore lorsqu'ils avaient été en contact avec lui.  
  
Pendant que Harry profitait de ces moments de détente, Gabriel et Grace s'étaient remis au travail. Dès le lendemain du jour où Harry était arrivé, Gabriel s'était lancé dans un travail de recherche afin d'en apprendre le plus possible sur Griffondor, sur le médaillon, sur tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait au lien entre sa famille et le monde des sorciers. Grace n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de découvrir ce qu'il faisait, et s'était proposée pour l'aider, légèrement agacée qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé.  
  
Le Schattenjäger avait contacté Herr Übergrau, le notaire de la famille qui était devenu au fil des années presque un ami. Übergrau connaissait parfaitement l'Allemagne et Gabriel faisait systématiquement appel à lui quand il avait besoin d'un renseignement sur ce pays dans lequel il se sentait toujours étranger, ou quand il cherchait un expert, ou simplement une adresse. Cette fois-ci, il avait demandé au notaire de lui trouver un expert en bijouterie dans les environs de Rittersberg. Le notaire lui avait donné l'adresse d'un de ses amis, un bijoutier ayant obtenu un poste d'expert dans un musée, et Gabriel s'était rendu chez l'homme avec son médaillon. Il était resté dans la bijouterie tout le temps qu'avait duré l'expertise, refusant de confier son amulette à qui que ce soit.  
  
« C'est fantastique ! s'était enthousiasmé l'expert. Ce bijou est en or pur, je dirais qu'il date du milieu du moyen-âge ! Sa valeur est inestimable !  
  
- Il n'est pas à vendre. Je voudrais savoir si vous pouvez me dire autre chose à son sujet... ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, par exemple, s'il n'est pas complètement massif, ou n'importe quoi qui vous semblerait étrange à son sujet.  
  
- Bien sûr. Avez-vous une raison de penser que ce médaillon pourrait ne pas être en or massif ?  
  
- Non. Je veux juste en savoir le plus possible. » L'expert avait pris le bijou dans ses mains comme s'il s'était agi de la huitième merveille du monde, et l'avait placé dans divers appareils, prenant des photos et des notes. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, et ses cheveux roux volaient dans tous les sens alors qu'il s'activait. Pour une fois, Gabriel avait jugé préférable de réfréner son impatience et ne l'avait pas interrompu. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs heures, l'homme s'était retourné vers lui.  
  
« Extrêmement intéressant ! Etes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas me le laisser quelques jours ? »  
  
Gabriel avait fait non de la tête.  
  
« Remarquez, je vous comprends, avait dit l'expert. Si je possédait une merveille pareille, je crois que moi aussi j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de la prêter à qui que ce soit. J'aurais cependant aimé faire quelques examens supplémentaires.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Gabriel.  
  
- Eh bien, tout d'abord, la masse de ce médaillon est trop importante par rapport à sa taille.  
  
- Ce qui signifie ?  
  
- Probablement, comme vous le supposiez tout à l'heure, qu'il n'est pas entièrement constitué d'or. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que, normalement, lorsqu'un bijou n'est pas en or massif, c'est parce que la personne qui l'a fait fabriquer a voulu faire des économies, ou a été trompée par un artisan peu scrupuleux. Dans ces cas là, l'intérieur est constitué d'un métal plus léger, ou même laissé vide. Ici, il semble que l'intérieur soit en plomb, ou un autre métal lourd. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela.  
  
- Il y en a une grande quantité ?  
  
- Non, et c'est un autre détail intrigant. Le bijou est constitué d'environ quatre-vingt quinze pour cent d'or. A moins bien sûr qu'il n'y ait également un métal léger à l'intérieur, mais je n'y crois pas. Si l'on veut tricher, pourquoi remplacer une aussi infime partie de l'or ?  
  
- Peut-être pour avoir moins de chance d'être pris ? suggéra Gabriel.  
  
- Ca n'a quand-même pas vraiment de sens. Et ce n'est pas tout. Votre médaillon est complètement imperméable à tous les types d'ondes et de rayons que j'ai pu tester. Au moins en son centre.  
  
- C'est une des propriétés du plomb, non ? On l'utilise bien pour conditionner des déchets radioactifs.  
  
- Peut-être, mais on en met un mètre d'épaisseur. Ici, il ne doit pas y en avoir plus d'un millimètre. Vous devriez confier ceci aux compagnies de production d'électricité, cela leur permettrait sans doute de résoudre une bonne partie de leurs problèmes.  
  
- Si seulement je pouvais d'abord résoudre les miens... pensa Gabriel.  
  
- De plus, reprit le bijoutier, il y a toute une zone autour qui laisse passer la radioactivité mais absorbe tous les autres types de rayons, quelque soit leur longueur d'onde. Et ce qui est stupéfiant c'est que même après avoir absorbé une dose impressionnante de rayons, le métal ne chauffe pas d'un degré.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Normalement, la lumière absorbée se transforme en chaleur. Votre médaillon défie les lois de la physique, Mr Knight. De plus, tous les métaux sont conducteurs. Votre bijou est entièrement isolant.  
  
- Comment expliquez vous que tout le bijou soit isolant, alors que seul le centre isole des rayons ?  
  
- Je ne l'explique pas. je pense que le mystérieux matériau se trouve essentiellement au centre. Peut-être y en a-t-il une infime quantité dans la zone péricentrique, ce qui lui confère également des propriétés particulières. Par contre, il semble que ce soit l'or lui-même qui isole, pourtant il ressemble à celui que nous utilisons ailleurs. Il se pourrait bien sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un alliage légèrement différent, auquel cas, bien sûr, la différence de masse observée n'aurait plus de signification réelle... Mais je n'ai jamais observé ce type d'alliages sur des bijoux issus de cette époque. Je ne peux pas vous aider davantage, je suis désolé.  
  
- Merci. Vous m'avez déjà beaucoup aidé. » En rentrant à Rittersberg, Gabriel avait essayé de confronter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec ce que lui avait dit le professeur Dumbledore après avoir analysé le médaillon. Il supposait que c'était la magie qui perturbait les instruments de l'expert. Ce qui signifiait que le médaillon débordait de magie. D'accord, ce n'était pas une surprise. L'extérieur, ce qui était constitué d'or, était suffisamment enchanté pour être isolant. Et au centre du médaillon se trouvait ce qui devait être un concentré de magie, assez puissant pour arrêter des rayons gamma... Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait en termes de puissance magique... C'était peut-être un effet très courant, finalement... non, probablement pas. Dumbledore affirmait que même les couches les plus externes étaient amplies d'une puissance telle qu'il en avait rarement rencontrée, il n'avait pas réussi à aller plus loin dans son analyse. Ce qui signifiait que ce qui avait arrêté les rayons était encore bien plus puissant que cela. C'était probablement la partie qui arrêtait également le sortilège Avada Kedavra, et qui repoussait les créatures du mal. Et il y avait la zone intermédiaire. A quoi servait-elle ?  
  
De retour au château, il confia ce qu'il avait découvert à Grace.  
  
« Ce ne sont que des hypothèses, dit la jeune femme quand il lui exposa son analyse.  
  
- Bien sûr. Mais il semble logique que la partie la plus active soit au centre, non ?   
  
- Sans doute. Mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à étudier la magie avec Sidney.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Rien n'est jamais aussi simple que ça n'y paraît. J'ai trouvé notamment quelques articles intéressants sur la manière dont les instruments moldus peuvent détecter la magie. Ils disent que cela se manifeste plus comme des interférences. Dans une zone où il y a beaucoup de magie, par exemple, les appareils électriques vont sauter plus souvent. Mais ils disent aussi que si les moldus avaient connaissance de la magie et se mettaient à chercher les bâtiments occupés par des sorciers, ils auraient beaucoup de mal. Leurs divers radars et autres satellites n'ont jamais rien vu d'anormal au niveau des lieux à haut niveau magique. Poudlard, par exemple. Jamais il n'est mentionné que la magie pourrait arrêter les rayons, ou même l'électricité.  
  
- peut-être le médaillon est-il encore plus puissant que nous ne le supposions. Après tout, Griffondor était bien plus puissant que n'importe lequel des sorciers actuels, sinon pourquoi attacheraient-ils tant d'importance à cette arme ? » Il s'interrompit brusquement, et regarda Grace. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et il vit que la même pensée avait traversé leurs deux esprits. Une pensée folle, mais le monde avait perdu sa raison le jour où on l'avait appelé parce qu'un chien avait été tué d'une lumière verte.  
  
« L'arme de Griffondor murmurèrent-ils finalement en choeur, le regard fixé sur le médaillon...  
  
- Si c'est vraiment là que Griffondor a caché cet objet si puissant, nous ne devons en parler à personne, dit Grace après un temps.  
  
- Pardon ? Mais enfin, cette arme appartient à Harry. C'est pour lui le moyen de venir enfin à bout de tous ses ennuis, et de nous débarrasser de Lord Voldemort !  
  
- Si cette arme est aussi puissante que nous le pensons, elle pourrait permettre de détruire le monde ! Elle est restée cachée pendant des siècles, pour éviter que quiconque s'en serve. C'est bien trop dangereux de la faire ressurgir, même si c'est pour la confier à harry !  
  
- Si le vieux Griffondor avait voulu que plus personne ne s'en serve jamais, il ne l'aurait pas cachée, il l'aurait détruite !  
  
- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas pu, que l'objet était trop puissant, même pour lui. Ou peut-être qu'il n'en a pas eu le courage. Ce devait être son chef d'oeuvre.  
  
- Je me moque de tes analyses, Gracie. Ne crois-tu pas que Harry devrait au moins essayer de prendre cette arme avant que Voldemort ne parvienne à s'emparer de lui, ce qui aura l'effet très désagréable de permettre à tous d'avoir accès à un tel pouvoir ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera ensuite de détruire ou de cacher cette arme quelle qu'elle soit ?  
  
- Rien, probablement. Mais Dumbledore avait probablement ses raisons pour ne pas dévoiler cette information, et j'ai suffisament confiance en lui pour ne pas en parler non plus.  
  
- Quoi ? mais qu'est-ce que le vieux vient faire là-dedans ? Tu délires, Grace, il ne peut pas dévoiler une information qu'il ignore.  
  
- A mon avis, il y a longtemps qu'il se doute que l'arme laissée par Griffondor a un lien avec ton médaillon. Comment crois-tu qu'il a deviné que le château devait être protégé contre les sorciers ? Ca ne se justifie pas tellement, parce que le Schattenjäger n'est presque jamais chez lui quand il mène une enquête. Par contre, si c'est là que doit dormir la plus grande partie de l'année un pouvoir surpassant tout ce que nous pouvons imaginer, ça se comprend, non ?  
  
- Son raisonnement ne t'a pas paru étrange, sur le moment.  
  
- Je n'ai rien dit, parce que j'avais confiance, mais si, plusieurs fois j'ai trouvé qu'il se comportait étrangement. Comme lorsqu'il t'a rendu ton médaillon si rapidement, par exemple. je crois qu'il avait peur de le garder, parce qu'il se doutait de son pouvoir.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Et, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête. Ce que je crois, en revanche, c'est que nous ferions mieux de l'appeler. »  
  
Elle descendit chercher la boule de verre qui servait toujours à leurs communications. Le vieux sorcier paru surpris de les voir. Généralement, les communications entre Poudlard et Rittersberg étaient limitées à une fois par semaine, et Gabriel avait déjà appelé deux jours auparavant. Grace ne perdit pas de temps en préliminaires, et expliqua au professeur ce qu'ils pensaient avoir compris.  
  
« Je me demandais si vous y penseriez, dit le vieil homme avec un éclair de malice au coin des yeux. La même hypothèse m'a traversé l'esprit. Ca paraissait logique : pour protéger son bien des sorciers, il l'aurait confié à un moldu.»  
  
Gabriel lança un regard meurtrier à Grace, qui prit l'air triomphant, mais il se retourna rapidement vers le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
« Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit-il c'est pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit. N'avez-vous pas pensé à ce que nous pourrions faire si Harry...  
  
- Nous ne savons pas comment Harry pourra prendre possession de ce pouvoir. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il lui suffise de prendre votre médaillon en main pour avoir soudain une arme d'une puissance fantastique. Je crois qu'il est celui des descendants de Griffondor qui trouvera cette arme, mais je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit venu pour lui de la trouver. Un jour, je crois, il comprendra comment faire, et il prendra possession de son héritage. J'ai suffisamment étudié d'écrits de la main de Griffondor pour être à peu près certain que ses dons de voyance lui avaient montré l'arrivée de Voldemort. Je ne serais même pas surpris s'il avait inclus au médaillon quelques sortilèges qui n'autoriseraient son héritier à trouver l'arme qu'au moment que lui, Griffondor, juge opportun. Je vous prie de ne pas parler de cela à Harry. Tel que je le connais, il arrêterait tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de trouver ce que Griffondor lui a laissé. Il n'y parviendra pas.  
  
- Mais ne croyez-vous pas que nous devrions au moins essayer ?  
  
- Prêtez votre médaillon à Harry si vous le désirez. Mais je ne crois pas que cela ait le moindre effet. D'ailleurs, gardez à l'esprit que nous n'avons aucune certitude : l'arme dont parlait Griffondor n'est peut-être pas le médaillon, elle n'est peut-être pas inclue dans le médaillon. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser. Demain est le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard et je dois parler aux professeurs des mesures de sécurité. »  
  
Frustré, Gabriel vit la tête du vieux sorcier disparaître de sa boule de verre. Grace ne parvint pas à le calmer : il détestait rester inactif, il détestait attendre, quand il pensait qu'il était possible d'agir. Le soir, il s'arrangea pour amener la conversation sur son statut de Scahttenjäger, et pour proposer à Harry d'essayer son médaillon. L'adolescent accepta, et plaça le bijou autour de son cou. Retenant sa respiration, Gabriel observait Harry, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait attendre. Une lumière éblouissante, peut-être, ou une explosion... N'importe quoi. Peut-être simplement une réaction inhabituelle de la part du jeune sorcier. Une expression intriguée et respectueuse se lisait sur le visage de celui-ci, alors qu'il manipulait l'objet, et son regard s'arrêta longuement sur les symboles du lion et du serpent, qu'il connaissait si bien depuis quatre ans. Mais, comme l'avait prédit Dumbledore, il ne se produisit absolument rien, et après quelques instant, Harry rendit le bijou à son propriétaire en le remerciant, et sans remarquer son trouble.  
  
Le lendemain était un samedi. Jan venait passer la matinée au château, mais ce devait être la dernière fois puisqu'il rentrait le dimanche à Berlin où il devait reprendre les cours, et qu'il passerait l'après-midi avec ses cousins qui étaient libres.  
  
Il pleuvait à seaux ce jour là, et les deux garçons étaient cantonnés à l'intérieur. Aucun des deux n'était très gai : Jan n'avait pas envie de reprendre le lycée qu'il n'aimait pas, et Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire seul au château pendant la suite de son séjour. Le berlinois avait une fois de plus amené sa console de jeux, et ils disputaient une partie de tennis virtuel acharnée, quand une vive douleur traversa soudain la tête de Harry. Lâchant sa manette, il porta instinctivement la main à sa cicatrice.  
  
« Ca va ? demanda Jan. Tu es tout pâle...  
  
- Ca va aller », répondit Harry, en respirant lentement pour faire taire la douleur, qui s'était assourdie mais n'avait pas disparu. Pourquoi sa cicatrice lui faisait-elle mal ? Voldemort ne pouvait pas être ici, il y aurait eu d'autres signes. Son ami le regardait d'un air inquiet, et Harry tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer, mais la douleur augmenta soudainement et il ne put retenir un cri. Sa vision se troubla, et une voix se mit à parler dans sa tête. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais réentendre.  
  
« Salut, Harry, dit Voldemort. Mes espions m'ont parlé de ces visions que tu as, et j'ai pensé à ce moyen original de te contacter, puisque tu te caches comme le lâche que tu es... Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en prendre à ceux que tu aimes, mais puisque tu refuses de m'affronter je n'avais pas le choix.  
  
- Vous vous cachez aussi ! siffla Harry.  
  
- J'ai d'excellentes raisons. Mais pour en revenir à ce qui nous préoccupe aujourd'hui, je disais que je ne m'en serais jamais pris à tes amis si tu n'avais pas pris la fuite. Mais tu m'y as poussé. Mes fidèles mangemorts ont trouvé ta Sang-de-Bourbe et ton copain rouquin... Les rues de Pré-au- lard ne sont plus sûres, de nos jours.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?  
  
- Rien pour l'instant.  
  
- Laissez-les partir !  
  
- Tu n'as aucun droit de me donner des ordres, Potter. Cependant, et, parce que c'est toi, je vais les laisser partir. A condition bien sûr que tu sortes de ta cachette. N'importe où, je te trouverai. Réfléchis, Potter, ils n'auront pas d'autre chance ».  
  
Harry sentit Voldemort quitter son esprit, et la douleur de sa cicatrice diminuer. Il se retrouva sur le sol du bureau, il avait glissé de sa chaise. Gabriel, l'air paniqué, était agenouillé près de lui. Jan, un peu en retrait, semblait terrorisé. Lorsque le Schattenjäger vit qu'il avait repris ses esprits, le soulagement se lut sur son visage.  
  
« Ca va ? demanda-t-il. Tu as vu quelque chose ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Voldemort, répondit Harry en se levant, malgré la main de Gabriel qui tentait de l'en empêcher. Il tient Ron et Hermione. Je dois rentrer à Poudlard. »  
  
(1) je ne continuerai pas à exposer mes désolantes connaissances dans cette langue, de plus il y a fort à parier que la plupart d'entre vous n'y comprendraient rien  
  
(2) pour ceux qui ont fait le jeu, je ne me rappelle plus son nom, et une main malintentionnée a effacé mes sauvegardes...  
  
Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers. Je suis désolée du temps que ce chapitre a mis à venir (une fois de plus...). N'attendez pas le prochain rapidement, je pars en vacances.  
  
phénix20 : contente que ça te plaise, et que tu aies osé venir lire bien que ce soit un crossover.  
  
Hadler : Merci pour tes compliments. Et t'inquiète pas, Gabriel est encore un peu jeune pour prendre sa retraite. Surtout que, s'il engraisse, il perdra tout son charme.  
  
Vert : Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé du jeu ? Tu veux que je continue à martyriser Harry, et tu aimes qu'il n'ait pas de magie... dis, tu serais pas un peu sadique, toi aussi ?  
  
Ryan : C'est vrai que tu as l'air dedans... Tu voudrais pas écrire la suite à ma place ? Ca m'éviterait de m'arracher les cheveux... Sérieusement ( parce que je ne vais pas réellement refiler ma fic, et surtout pas à quelqu'un qui avoue sans honte aucune ses pulsions meurtrières), ça risque de ne pas se passer tout à fait comme dans ton scénario. J'espère quand même que tu ne seras pas déçu au point de céder à tes envies de meurtre. 


	11. Une histoire de Malefoys

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, je ne me suis pas miraculeusement réveillée un beau matin de vacances possédant Harry Potter... Il est toujours à JK Rowling.  
  
Chapitre 11 : une histoire de Malefoys.  
  
Dans un silence de mort, Harry se dirigea vers la pièce voisine, où il savait que se trouvait le portoloin qui les reliait à Poudlard en cas d'urgence. Il l'avait presque atteint lorsque Gabriel réagit et se précipita sur lui.  
  
« Attends un instant ! s'écria-t-il en saisissant le bras du garçon. Qu'est- ce cela signifie ?  
  
- Voldemort a pris Ron et Hermione en otages, répéta Harry, en tentant de se dégager. Il les tuera si je ne me rends pas.  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'intention de te rendre ? » Les mains de Gabriel serraient plus fort le bras de Harry, l'empêchant de partir.  
  
« Je ne peux pas le laisser les tuer ! Ce sont mes amis ! C'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'autre ?  
  
- Réfléchis un peu, Harry. D'abord, qui te prouve qu'il les tient réellement ? Et même s'il les avait en son pouvoir, qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il les relâchera si tu te rends ? Tel que je le connais, il serait plus du genre à les tuer sous tes yeux.  
  
- Au moins j'aurai tenté quelque chose !  
  
- Et tu seras mort. Ce sera le seul résultat de ta tentative.  
  
- Je m'en moque. Laissez-moi partir. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! » Sur le visage de Harry s'était affichée une expression de rage et de détermination qui le faisait paraître bien plus âgé que ses quinze ans. Gabriel renforça sa prise sur le jeune homme.  
  
- Tu vas commencer par te calmer, lança-t-il d'une voix ferme. Tu n'iras pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup après tout ce que nous avons fait pour te protéger.  
  
- Peut-être que c'est eux qui auraient dû être protégés. Pas seulement moi. Ou plutôt, pas seulement le secret de Griffondor.  
  
- Harry, intervint Grace d'une voix douce en s'avançant et en lui plaçant une main sur l'épaule. Personne n'est insensible au sort de tes amis. Essaie simplement de te poser dix secondes et de réfléchir : crois-tu vraiment que te rendre directement à Voldemort serait leur rendre service ? pour l'instant, ils servent de monnaie d'échange. Dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'aura en sa possession, ils ne lui serviront plus à rien. Et, comme l'a dit Gabriel, ça m'étonnerait qu'il les relâche. »  
  
Ce discours posé sembla enfin atteindre Harry. Son regard perdit de sa détermination, ses épaules tombèrent et il parut de nouveau très jeune.  
  
« Il les tuera quoi que je fasse, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il. Peut-être même sont-ils déjà morts, je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Non. Ce n'est pas possible !  
  
- Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que Ron et Hermione aient réellement été enlevés, remarqua Grace. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'il serait bon que tu fasses ce que tu avais l'intention de faire.  
  
- Mais vous étiez d'accord pour dire que ça n'avait pas de sens !  
  
- . et que tu te rendes à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas là-bas qu'il t'a demandé d'aller ?  
  
- Il a dit que où que j'aille, si je sortais de l'endroit où je me cachais il me retrouverait.  
  
- Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller directement à Poudlard, et voir Dumbledore. Peut-être t'apprendra-t-il que tes amis sont tranquilles au château, et dans le cas contraire il pourra peut-être te dire quoi faire. »  
  
Harry sentit son moral remonter légèrement. Bien sûr, Dumbledore saurait quoi faire. S'il y avait une solution, Dumbledore la trouverait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé lui-même à aller voir le directeur ?  
  
« Je vais avec Harry, dit Gabriel à Grace en lâchant le bras du jeune homme. Tous deux tendirent le bras vers le portoloin.  
  
- Attendez ! » cria presque Grace avant qu'ils ne le touchent. Ils la regardèrent, surpris et inquiets. Elle fit un geste en direction de Jan, qui se tenait en retrait, l'air complètement abasourdi, et dont les deux hommes avaient complètement oublié la présence.  
  
« Si je peux vous aider. proposa le jeune allemand quand il réalisa que les autres avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et que ce sont des affaires de Schattenjäger, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire. »  
  
En parlant, il regardait Harry, qui était devenu son ami au cours du mois écoulé, et qui semblait pris dans quelque chose qui le dépassait et à quoi Jan ne comprenait rien. Ce fut Grace qui répondit à la proposition su Berlinois.  
  
« Merci de ta proposition, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour aider Harry ou ses amis. Rentre chez toi. » Le garçon hocha la tête et leur souhaita bonne chance avant de quitter le château. S'il la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister l'avait choqué, et s'il était terriblement inquiet pour son ami anglais, il n'était pas exagérément surpris. Il avait toujours su que Harry n'était pas comme les autres, et qu'il avait des ennuis. Sa seule présence à Rittersberg le prouvait.  
  
Dès que Jan eût tourné les talons, Grace rejoignit Gabriel et Harry. Un instant plus tard, tous trois réapparaissaient dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Pour Harry, le simple fait de se retrouver dans ce bureau rond, où les portraits des anciens directeurs lui souriaient, où Fumseck se tenait majestueusement sur son perchoir, avait un effet calmant. En plus, bien sûr, du sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait la présence de Dumbledore, assis derrière le bureau.  
  
Ce jour là, cependant, rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser son angoisse. D'autant plus que Dumbledore n'était pas seul dans le bureau quand ils y pénétrèrent. En face de lui se tenait le professeur Rogue. Aucun des deux hommes ne parut surpris par l'apparition subite du trio. Le directeur de Poudlard leva sa baguette, et trois chaises apparurent aux côtés de celle de Rogue.  
  
« Harry, Mr Knight, Miss Nakimura, asseyez-vous je vous prie. » Il esquissa un sourire en disant ces mots, mais ses yeux restèrent sérieux, et les trois arrivants comprirent qu'il connaissait déjà la nouvelle. Harry demanda cependant, plus pour énoncer le fait que par besoin de se le faire confirmer :  
  
« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que Ron et Hermione ont vraiment été enlevés ?  
  
- Je crains que oui, malheureusement, répondit Dumbledore. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, mais elle était vielle et fatiguée. Un moment, il tendit la main comme pour la poser sur celle de son élève en un geste de réconfort, mais il se ravisa. « J'ai été stupide, dit-il en secouant tristement la tête, et en semblant se recroqueviller dans son fauteuil.. J'aurais dû savoir qu'ils seraient une cible, ce n'est un secret pour personne que les liens vous unissant tous les trois sont extrêmement serrés. Comment ai-je pu les laisser se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute, protesta Rogue avec véhémence. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir. J'aurais dû vous prévenir, si seulement ils ne m'avaient pas démasqué.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de partager les responsabilités, intervint Gabriel. Je vous rappelle que deux gosses sont prisonniers d'un psychopathe. La question à poser serait plutôt : qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
  
- Vous avez raison. » Dumbledore se redressa, et sa voix se raffermit. Malgré les mots prononcés, Harry en fut rassuré : il retrouvait le puissant sorcier qu'il connaissait, le seul qui faisait peur à Voldemort. « Malheureusement, la réponse à cette question est loin d'être évidente. Faire appel aux Aurors du ministère me paraît irréalisable. Je crains fort qu'il n'y ait de nombreux espions là-bas. Les quelques personnes en qui j'ai confiance devraient être là dès que possible, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour attaquer, d'autant plus que nous ignorons où se trouvent Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, et quelles sont les protections qui entourent cet endroit. Avant de parler d'un éventuel plan, j'aimerais savoir exactement comment Voldemort est parvenu à te contacter, Harry, et ce qu'il t'a demandé exactement. »  
  
Réfrénant son impatience, le jeune homme entreprit de raconter le rêve qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Il s'interrompit soudain.  
  
« Queudver ! s'écria-t-il en regardant autour de lui, réalisant que Peter était peut-être là à écouter tout ce qu'ils disaient. Voldemort avait dit qu'où qu'il soit, il le trouverait, or, à la connaissance de Harry, l'animagus était le seul mangemort capable de s'introduire à Poudlard. Mais dans ce cas, il était probable qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, dit Dumbledore. Le problème a été réglé. Les animagi ne peuvent plus pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard que sous leur forme humaine, et une fois qu'ils y sont, ils leur est impossible de se métamorphoser, au grand damne du professeur Mac Gonagall. De plus ceci - il désigna sur son bureau un morceau de parchemin que Harry reconnut immédiatement pour s'en être servi pendant deux ans - nous préviendrait si qui que ce soit tentait de nous espionner. Finis ton récit s'il te plaît. »  
  
Harry termina rapidement de parler, et Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
  
« Voldemort devait se douter que si tu « sortais de ta cachette », tu viendrais ici.  
  
- Mais. Il a dit qu'il me trouverait. comment peut-il espérer ici ? C'est un des endroits les plus surs d'Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Il a forcément un de ses mangemorts à Poudlard, conclut logiquement Grace.  
  
- En effet, répondit calmement Dumbledore, s'adressant à Harry. Il a chargé quelqu'un dans le château de t'amener à lui. Ce n'est pas une tâche bien difficile, puisque tu es censé suivre volontairement cette personne lorsqu'elle se présentera à toi.  
  
- Dans ce cas, dit Gabriel, il nous suffirait de suivre Harry discrètement pour savoir où ils l'emmènent. Nous pourrions aussi attaquer la personne qui le contactera et lui faire dire l'endroit où sont retenus Ron et Hermione, pour ne pas mettre Harry en danger.  
  
- Je crains que ce ne soit pas si simple. Il est long et délicat de pister les moyens de transport magiques, or un portoloin sera à coup sûr utilisé. Je parierais de plus que ce premier Portoloin n'ait pas pour destination l'endroit où se trouve Voldemort. Quant à la personne qui doit contacter Harry, je doute qu'elle connaisse l'endroit où sont retenus ses amis. Cependant, ces deux options sont envisageables, et nous devons effectivement y réfléchir avant de prendre une décision.  
  
- Pensez-vous qu'il relâchera Ron et Hermione si je me rends ? demanda Harry.  
  
Gabriel et Grace parurent sur le point de protester, et Dumbledore soupira, mais ce fut Rogue qui répondit.  
  
« Rien n'est jamais sûr à cent pour cent lorsqu'il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a probablement envie de montrer qu'il est toujours aussi puissant et aussi terrifiant qu'avant sa disparition, et il lui faut également distraire les mangemorts. Cependant, je crois que s'il parvient à avoir Potter, cela sera suffisant pour ces deux buts. Les prises d'otages ont toujours été un des moyens de pression les plus appréciés par Voldemort, et dans le passé, il laissait généralement les prisonniers partir après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Simplement parce que si le monde pensait qu'il tue systématiquement ses otage quoi qu'ils fassent, il n'obtiendrait plus rien comme cela. Or, s'il veut reconstruire son règne de terreur, il doit montrer qu'il y a certaines règles qu'il respecte. C'est pourquoi je pense que si Potter se rend, il y a de grandes chances pour que Weasley et Granger s'en sortent sains et saufs. »  
  
En parlant, il s'était adressé uniquement à Dumbledore. Pas une fois son regard n'avait croisé celui de Harry depuis son arrivée. Ce fut cependant ce dernier qui répondit d'un ton décidé, soulagé que la réponse de Rogue, qui connaissait Voldemort, ne confirme pas ce que Gabriel et Grace avaient dit.  
  
« Dans ce cas, c'est très simple. Je vais me rendre, dit-il. Et vous ne ferez rien avant que Ron et Hermione ne soient en sécurité à Poudlard.  
  
- Excellent plan, Potter, ricana Rogue. Je vous félicite. Vous serez mort dans d'atroces souffrances bien avant que nous n'ayons pu intervenir.  
  
- Cela me regarde. C'est ma vie. J'ai le droit de décider.  
  
- Auriez vous oublié, Potter, demanda Rogue, en se tournant cette fois vers Harry, son visage revêtant son habituelle expression de dégoût, que votre petite vie n'est pas seule concernée ? Vous savez ce qui se passera si le seigneur des Ténèbres vous tue. S'il perce le secret de Griffondor.  
  
- Non, je ne sais pas ce qui se passera, parce que personne ne le sait ! s'écria le garçon. Si ça se trouve, cette arme dont vous parlez a été découverte et détruite il y a des siècles, peut-être même qu'elle n'a jamais existé ! Et même si Voldemort me tue, rien ne dit qu'il la trouvera ! Je ne laisserai pas Ron et Hermione se faire tuer à cause de ça. C'est facile de rire, mon plan n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais si vous avez autre chose à proposer pour les sortir de là, je vous écoute ! »  
  
Un silence suivit la tirade de Harry. Ni Rogue ni personne n'avait de plan à proposer, mais personne n'était prêt à laisser le jeune homme se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis.  
  
« Peut-être pourrions nous trouver une sorte de traceur, suggéra finalement Gabriel. Un de ces mouchards invisibles que l'on placerait sur Harry et qui nous permettrait de savoir en permanence où il est. Votre ministère ne pourrait-il pas vous en procurer un, sans que cela ne soit communiqué aux mangemorts ?  
  
- Cela me paraît difficile, dit pensivement Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi vous parlez, mais c'est manifestement un objet moldu, et il n'y en a sûrement pas au ministère. Passer par nos contacts moldus prendrait trop de temps, et un sort de localisation est inenvisageable : il est plus que probable qu'ils vérifieront.  
  
« S'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, fit Rogue d'un ton hargneux, les informations que nous avons recueillies tout à l'heure peuvent peut-être.  
  
- N'abordons pas ce sujet maintenant, Severus, coupa Dumbledore. Nous en avons déjà parlé.  
  
- Professeur, intervint Harry impatiemment, vous avez forcément une idée ! Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ? »  
  
Le vieil homme soupira de nouveau. Malheureusement, compte tenu des données dont nous disposons tous, je ne vois pas de solution. La décision t'appartient, Harry. »  
  
Un poids énorme s'abattit sur les épaules de Harry. Un tel aveu, de la bouche de Dumbledore, résonnait comme un constat d'échec irréversible. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Les autres ne pouvaient pas l'aider. S'il ne sortait pas rapidement de ce bureau, prêt à suivre n'importe quelle instruction donnée par son ennemi, Ron et Hermione étaient morts. Dans son abattement, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas semblé particulièrement triste ou découragé en admettant son impuissance. Gabriel s'était levé d'un bond à cette tournure définitive.  
  
« Il y a toujours une solution, s'écria-t-il, meilleure que de laisser à un adolescent le choix entre sa propre mort et celle de ses amis. Franchement, si vous-autres sorciers abandonnez aussi facilement, sans tenter quoi que ce soit, je ne m'étonne pas que des mages noirs comme Voldemort puissent accéder au pouvoir. Professeur Dumbledore, j'ignore si votre réputation est surfaite ou si l'âge vous a rattrapé, mais je n'aurais jamais cru cela de vous. A part démonter toutes les suggestions, j'ignore ce que vous avez apporté au problème. »  
  
Rogue s'était levé lui aussi. Clairement, il ne supportait pas d'entendre insulter Dumbledore, et semblait prêt à bondir sur Gabriel. Grace avait fait un geste pour retenir son ami, mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre : au fond, elle lui donnait parfaitement raison. Elle n'avait pas attendu une telle réaction de la part d'un homme que tout son peuple idolâtrait. Harry trouvait la capitulation un peu rapide, mais il avait suffisamment vu le vieux professeur à l'?uvre pour savoir que si Dumbledore disait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, ce n'était pas la peine d'aller chercher plus loin.  
  
Le vieux sorcier ne s'offusqua pas de l'attaque de Gabriel. Se levant à son tour, il écarta Rogue pour pouvoir regarder Gabriel dans les yeux.  
  
« Je comprends votre réaction, Mr Knight, dit-il doucement. Moi-même, je me pose souvent ce genre de questions, et particulièrement aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je peux vous répondre, malheureusement, c'est que nous allons tenter tout ce qui peut l'être pour que personne ne perde la vie aujourd'hui. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je dois parler à Harry. Seul.  
  
- Pour ? Lui demander s'il a fait son testament ? A quoi bon cette conversation si tout est déjà réglé ?  
  
- Rien n'est réglé. Il y a plusieurs choses dont j'aimerais lui parler en privé. Si tu es d'accord, Harry, bien entendu ?  
  
- Si c'est important. répondit le garçon, curieux de ce que Dumbledore pouvait avoir à lui dire d'aussi secret. Apparemment, Rogue savait de quoi il s'agissait, parce qu'il échangea avec le directeur un regard entendu.  
  
- Très bien ! admit-il. Puisque vous semblez tous incapables de faire quoi que ce soit, nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans ce bureau. Viens, Grace, sortons. » Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et s'y engouffra, suivi par Grace qui prit le temps de leur souhaiter bonne chance et d'embrasser Harry avant de sortir.  
  
« L'union fera notre force, la désunion notre faiblesse. ricana Rogue. Vous collez à vos maximes, Albus.  
  
- Il faut une exception à toute règle. En l'occurrence, je ne pense pas que cet éclat nous handicape beaucoup, au contraire.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait que Gabriel abandonne comme ça, dit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu chez eux et ce qu'ils m'ont dit de leurs enquêtes, il va vouloir agir. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tué lui aussi, ni Grace, d'ailleurs, si elle parvient à l'accompagner.  
  
- Espérons qu'ils sauront faire marcher leur intelligence », dit simplement Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers le professeur de potions. « Séverus, voudriez- vous s'il vous plaît aller préparer une fiole de Potion Sang-bleu pendant que je parle avec Harry ? Et vous serez aussi aimable de m'envoyer le jeune Malefoy.  
  
- Très bien », répondit Rogue. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Dumbledore vint se rasseoir en face de Harry.  
  
« Ah, les jeunes. murmura-t-il. Il y a longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas crié dessus avec autant de véhémence.  
  
- Il était en colère, répondit Harry, qui ne savait pas trop comment prendre la remarque du directeur, ni même si elle lui était adressée.  
  
- Et il avait effectivement des raisons de l'être. Il a dû penser que je t'abandonnais. Probablement tu l'as pensé, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je sais que vous n'auriez pas abandonné avant d'avoir explorer toutes les possibilités, mais des fois il y a des situations inextricables. c'est ce que vous pensez, non ?  
  
- Non. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Mr Knight. Il y a toujours une solution. Le tout est de la trouver. » Harry se rappelait avoir déjà entendu cette phrase. Hermione disait cela, parfois. C'était probablement la devise des gens vraiment têtus.  
  
- Vous avez pourtant dit qu'il n'y en avait pas, remarqua-t-il.  
  
- Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit. Si je me souviens bien, ma phrase exacte était : compte tenu des données dont nous disposons tous, je ne vois pas de solution. Ce qui n'est pas réellement un mensonge, même si le but était bien de tromper nos amis. Compte tenu des données dont nous disposions tous, tout à l'heure, aucune solution ne se présentait à moi. J'avoue cependant que je n'ai pas beaucoup cherché. Car il est un élément dont seuls le professeur Rogue et moi avions connaissance. Cela ne t'a-t-il pas surpris que nous soyons déjà au courant de l'enlèvement de Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ?  
  
- Ils avaient disparu, remarqua Harry.  
  
- Les élèves n'étaient pas tous rentrés de Pré-au-Lard quand tu es arrivé.  
  
- Alors comment saviez-vous ?  
  
- Quelqu'un nous a informé, le professeur Rogue et moi, peu de temps avant votre arrivée. » Deux coups secs furent frappés à la porte.  
  
« Entrez, Mr Malefoy, invita Dumbledore. »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Drago Malefoy pénétra dans la pièce. Harry le regarda avec méfiance, se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore le faisait venir à un moment pareil, refusant de faire le lien avec ce que le directeur venait de dire. Drago, quant à lui, jeta à peine un regard à Harry, avant d'aller s'asseoir, le visage fermé, le plus loin possible de l'autre garçon.  
  
« Mr Malefoy, reprit Dumbledore en s'adressant à Harry, a été contacté tout à l'heure par son père, à Pré-au-Lard. C'est à lui qu'a été confiée la tâche de te faire sortir de Poudlard, grâce à un Portoloin. Cependant, avec un grand courage, il a décidé de s'opposer à sa famille et est allé trouver le professeur Rogue.  
  
- Comment sait-on que ce n'est pas un piège ? demanda Harry. Malefoy a toujours été plutôt fier de ce qu'était son père, et disposé à devenir mangemort. En plus, il me déteste, et Ron et Hermione aussi.  
  
- Si tu refuses de me faire confiance, Potter, tu pourrais au moins t'adresser à moi, rétorqua le blond.  
  
- Je ne crois pas m'être jamais gêné pour te dire en face que je me méfiais de toi. Mais le moment me paraît plutôt mal choisi pour ce genre de discussions stériles.  
  
- Il me semble que tu es celui qui a lancé la discussion.  
  
- Le fait que je ne te fasse pas confiance est important, pas la manière de le dire.  
  
- Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix : que tu me fasses confiance ou non, Potter, je suis celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi pour t'amener à lui, et il te faudra bien me suivre. D'ailleurs, il me demandera probablement comment ça c'est passé, donc si vraiment je suis de son côté je te conseille d'être très gentil avec moi. »  
  
La discussion aurait pu se poursuivre un certain temps, malgré la situation critique, mais une petite toux sèche fit se retourner les deux garçons. Harry rougit en réalisant que Dumbledore avait assisté à leur échange.  
  
« Messieurs, dit le directeur un peu sèchement, si vous acceptez de terminer votre petite joute, peut-être pouvons nous passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Harry, il va bien falloir que tu fasses confiance à Mr Malefoy, parce l'aide qu'il peut t'apporter notre meilleure chance. Et, s'il devait te trahir, je ne vois pas bien pour l'instant ce que cela apporterait à Voldemort. Me l'envoyer est à mon avis un risque qu'il n'aurait pas pris. »  
  
Harry jeta un regard meurtrier à son ennemi de quatre ans mais hocha la tête.  
  
« Bien, reprit le directeur, si ceci est réglé, voici ce à quoi j'ai pensé : si nous voulons que Mr Weasley et Miss Granger aient une chance de s'en sortir, il faut que tu suives ses instructions, Harry. Si tu ne te rends pas ce soir, comme Voldemort l'a demandé, ils seront probablement morts demain matin, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de les retrouver.  
  
- Depuis que je suis ici je n'ai pas arrêter de vous répéter que je voulais le faire. » remarqua Harry, qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
  
- Puisque tu seras vraisemblablement testé pour tous les sorts auxquels ils pourront penser, il est hors de question que nous lancions quoi que ce soit. Par contre, vous, Drago, ne le serez probablement pas. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais, avec votre accord lancer sur vous des sorts de localisation, et peut-être de protection.  
  
- Le portoloin que m'a donné mon père ne mène sûrement pas directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, remarqua Drago. Et rien ne dit qu'ils m'emmèneront avec eux.  
  
- Depuis le temps que je le combats, sans compter celui où je l'ai eu comme élève ici, j'ai appris à connaître Voldemort. Il voudra que vous soyez là, qu'il y ait le plus de monde possible au moment où il aura Harry à sa merci. Je crois aussi que ce goût du spectacle nous laisse un peu de temps pour agir. Nous essayerons d'arriver le plus tôt possible, mais il nous faudra déchiffrer le sortilège de localisation, et trouver un lieu pour transplaner.  
  
- Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui peuvent mal se passer dans votre plan, Monsieur.  
  
- J'en suis conscient. Mais personne ne vous en voudra si vous refusez de prendre ces risques, tous les deux, vous devez comprendre que rien ne vous y oblige.  
  
- Je ne prends pas de risques, remarqua Malefoy en reniflant. Personne n'a de raison de soupçonner que je vous ai tout dit.  
  
- Il y a toujours un risque et vous le savez. Harry, que penses-tu de tout cela ? On ne t'a pas beaucoup entendu.  
  
- Ron et Hermione seront probablement libérés, dit Harry d'un ton posé. Du moins si Rogue a raison et que Voldemort tient sa promesse. » Il s'arrêta un instant, et regarda Drago, avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore. « Je ne veux plus que les gens meurent à cause de moi, ajouta-t- il douloureusement. Et si votre plan tournait mal ? Et si Voldemort apprenait que Malefoy est en fait avec nous ? Et si les Aurors, ou qui que ce soit que vous allez envoyer derrière nous, perdaient le combat ?  
  
- Tu l'as entendu, Harry, Mr Malefoy accepte de prendre le risque, qui est minime, d'ailleurs. Quant aux gens qui seront envoyés après vous, ce sont des adultes qui savent ce qu'ils font et où ils vont. La plupart d'entre eux se joindront à l'opération parce que c'est une chance de porter un coup à Voldemort, d'arrêter des Mangemorts, peut-être, ou même de tuer leur maître. On peut tout imaginer. Mais quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, ce ne sera en aucun cas à cause de toi. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. « Quand partons-nous ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Mon portoloin s'active à six heures, répondit Drago. Ca nous laisse deux heures. Nous devrons quitter le château, il ne marche pas à l'intérieur des protections.»  
  
Un coup sec fut frappé à la porte et le professeur Rogue entra, sans attendre d'y être invité. Il tenait à la main une fiole qu'il tendit à Dumbledore. Le visage du vieil homme se tendit, et ses yeux se durcirent alors qu'il faisait passer la fiole à Drago.  
  
« Mr Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous fassiez passer ceci à Mr Potter dès que vous serez sûr qu'ils ne le fouilleront plus. Surtout ne vous faites pas voir. » Drago hocha la tête, et le directeur inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers Harry. Jamais ce dernier n'avait lu une telle expression sur son visage.  
  
« Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un jour une requête aussi difficile à formuler, dit le vieux sorcier d'une voix cassée. Il est impardonnable d'exiger cela de toi, pourtant, je dois le faire. Cette fiole contient un poison très puissant. Harry, si les choses devaient mal tourner, s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir que les secours puisse vous atteindre à temps. et dans ce cas seulement, il sera temps de tester ton lien avec lui. Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander une chose pareille, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser te tuer. »  
  
Harry regarda la fiole, puis Drago, dont la main qui tenait le flacon tremblait, et dont le visage avait la couleur de la craie.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ces têtes d'enterrement, dit-il enfin. Si, comme vous dites, les choses devaient mal tourner, alors je préfère ne pas lui laisser le plaisir de me tuer. Jamais.  
  
- Harry, promets moi que tu ne l'utiliseras qu'en dernier recours, que si Voldemort devait lever sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège mortel, et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.  
  
- C'est promis, repondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir là-bas.  
  
- Bien. Mr Malefoy, si vous voulez patienter quelques minutes à côté pendant que je parle à quelques personnes pour mettre au point l'équipe qui viendra vous chercher, nous nous occuperons ensuite de lancer ces sortilèges. Harry, le mieux est peut-être que tu retournes à la tour de Griffondor, comme tu le ferais si tu ignorais ce qui doit t'arriver, et qui doit venir te chercher aujourd'hui. Severus, avant de retourner vaquer à vos occupations, descendez voir si vous trouvez Mr Knight et Miss Nakimura, et s'ils acceptent de venir me parler. »  
  
Bien que n'ayant aucune envie de subir la curiosité inquiète de ses camarades, au sujet de l'endroit où il avait passé le dernier mois et de ce qu'étaient devenus Ron et Hermione, Harry obéit. Il était depuis dix minutes dans la salle commune, cependant, quand le professeur Mac Gonagall vint lui parler.  
  
« Potter, demanda-t-elle, savez-vous où Mr Knight et Miss Nakimura sont partis après avoir quitté le bureau du directeur ?  
  
- Non, répondit Harry, surpris par la question. Un instant, il se demanda même comment Mac Gonagall pouvait être au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avant de réaliser qu'il était logique que ce dernier lui en ait parlé.  
  
« Je suis resté dans le bureau, dit-il. Comment aurais-je pu savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire ?  
  
- Tu es de loin celui qui les connaît le mieux ici, expliqua le professeur de Métamorphose. Nous ne pouvons les trouver nulle part, et nous sommes inquiets.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Aucun danger ne les menace. Sans doute ont-ils utilisé le portoloin pour retourner à Rittersberg. Gabriel n'est pas vraiment le genre à attendre tranquillement les ordres de Dumbledore, et il était tellement en colère en partant qu'à mon avis il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec les sorciers.  
  
- Ils ne sont pas rentrés chez eux, nous avons vérifié. » Harry comprit soudain d'où venait la panique suscitée par cette disparition. Il l'avait lui-même dit au directeur : ni le Schattenjäger ni son amie n'étaient du genre à abandonner. S'ils étaient partis, ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'ils se désintéressaient de l'affaire. Au contraire, ils étaient probablement à la recherche de Ron et Hermione, ou d'un moyen d'aider Harry lorsqu'il serait avec les Mangemorts. Il y avait peu de chances qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit, mais Harry les savait presque aussi doués qu'un certain trio de sorciers pour se mettre dans le pétrin. D'un autre côté, ils étaient moldus : avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il leur fallait d'abord quitter Poudlard et trouver l'endroit où se réunissaient les mangemorts. S'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, et Dumbledore ayant la carte du maraudeur, il saurait forcément s'ils y étaient, et qu'ils n'étaient pas repassés chez eux, c'est qu'ils étaient partis à pieds. Le temps qu'ils rejoignent une ville moldue, trouvent une voiture et entreprennent quoi que ce soit, tout serait probablement terminé. C'est ce qu'il dit à Mac Gonagall.  
  
« Je sais bien, Potter, répondit la sorcière, mais le directeur en doute. De plus, il avait je crois d'autres plans pour eux.  
  
En sortant du bureau du directeur, bouillant de rage, Gabriel avait couru comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne s'arrêtant qu'en arrivant en face des grandes portes marquant l'entrée du château.  
  
« Gabriel ! Attends ! » cria une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna. Haletante, Grace arriva à sa hauteur. Où vas-tu ?  
  
- N'importe où, du moment que je pars d'ici. personne ne va bouger le petit doigt pour aider Harry, et le gosse semble parfaitement décidé à mourir en martyr. Ce qui n'arrivera pas si je peux l'empêcher.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où sont retenus ses amis, et même si tu le savais, comment peux-tu espérer parvenir à les délivrer ? En plus, nous sommes à des kilomètres de toute civilisation !  
  
- C'est très simple. Ce sont les mangemorts qui les ont enlevés, ce sont eux qui vont essayer de tuer, Harry. Si nous trouvons un Mangemort, il nous mènera tout droit jusqu'à eux. Une nouvelle visite à nos amis Stevens, ou Malefoy, s'impose.  
  
- Tu es complètement fou ! S'ils nous voient nous sommes morts.  
  
- Je n'ai pas dit que tu venais avec moi, Grace.  
  
- De toutes façons, que je vienne avec toi ou pas ne change rien au fait que nous sommes coincés sans voiture dans un trou perdu de l'écosse, que l'endroit où habitent les Stevens est à des heures de route, et que c'est ce soir que tout va se jouer. A moins d'être capable de te téléporter, je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre.  
  
- Tu as raison, Gracie, admit Gabriel, sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il eut un petit sourire en coin. A moins d'être capable de me téléporter. » Il fit brusquement demi-tour et partit à grandes enjambées dans un couloir.  
  
« Eh ! attends ! cria Grace une fois de plus, en courant après lui. Avisant un groupe d'élèves, le Schattenjäger ralentit à peine et demanda : « Où puis-je trouver votre professeur de sortilèges ?  
  
- Flitwick ? il doit être dans son bureau. Vous prenez le deuxième couloir à droite, puis à gauche après la statue du Chevalier sans tête, lorsque vous arrivez à un escalier vous montez trois étages et c'est la deuxième porte sur votre droite. » Le garçon qui avait répondu avait à peine fini sa phrase que Gabriel repartait de plus belle, sans un mot de remerciement. De nouveau, Grace s'élança à sa suite. Le Schattenjäger ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être arrivé à la porte du bureau de Flitwick, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Le petit professeur était assis à sa table, sur une chaise dont les pieds avaient été rehaussés spécialement pour lui.  
  
« J'ai besoin d'un portoloin, immédiatement » ordonna Gabriel, au moment où Grace accourait derrière lui. Le petit professeur releva la tête et sourit, nullement gêné par cette entrée en matière plutôt brutale.  
  
« Mr Knight, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, reconnaissant l'homme qu'il avait croisé une fois au mois d'août. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Nous vous sommes tous reconnaissants de ce que vous avez fait pour Harry.  
  
- Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir mais il me faut un Portoloin, tout de suite.  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit Flitwick en étalant une carte sur son bureau. Où voulez-vous aller ?  
  
- Ici, répondit Gabriel en pointant la ville la plus proche de l'endroit où habitaient les Malefoy.  
  
- Vous avez de la chance, je connais parfaitement cet endroit. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous allez faire là-bas ?  
  
- Essayer de sauver quelqu'un. » Le ton sur lequel Gabriel s'adressait au sorcier faisait honte à Grace, mais Flitwick ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il restait joyeux et bien disposé envers eux, pensant peut-être que c'était Dumbledore qui leur avait demandé de venir le trouver.  
  
- Oh, bien sûr, vous êtes sur une affaire. »  
  
Sans poser plus de questions, il prit une plume sur son bureau et leva sa baguette. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retourna vers Gabriel avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Voilà. Je vous ai envoyé vers une rue tranquille. Le portoloin s'activera dès que vous toucherez la plume. Bon voyage. Mademoiselle, vous partez également, je présume ? demanda-t-il, remarquant seulement la présence de Grace.  
  
« Oui. Merci pour votre aide, Monsieur, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire, tentant de rattraper l'horrible comportement de Gabriel. Mais celui-ci s'interposa.  
  
- Non. Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi, Grace.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire. Je ne te laisserai pas partir seul, surtout dans l'état où tu es. Tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup. »  
  
La colère de Gabriel sembla tomber d'un coup. « Je n'ai pas le choix, dit- il, plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Mais je ne supporterais pas de te voir blessée. ou pire.  
  
- Nous sommes associés, tu te rappelles ? Tu peux avoir besoin de moi, et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. C'est cela ou je préviens tout le monde de ce que tu es en train de faire. » Décidée, la jeune femme tendit la main vers la plume, et Gabriel se résigna à faire de même.  
  
Ils réapparurent dans une petite ruelle déserte, mais n'eurent qu'une centaine de mètres à marcher pour se retrouver au centre d'une petite ville.  
  
« Il faut que nous trouvions un loueur de voitures, dit Grace.  
  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Gabriel, examinant les véhicules garés sur le trottoir. Celle-ci est ouverte. »  
  
Il s'installa dans une petite Ford bleue. « Gabriel ! c'est du vol !  
  
- Un simple emprunt, dit tranquillement le schattenjäger en manipulant des fils électriques. Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture démarra.  
  
« Grace ! ou tu montes ou je pars sans toi. » Bien que choquée, la jeune femme s'empressa de prendre place à côté de son ami. Elle n'allait pas se laisser mettre à l'écart maintenant.  
  
« Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais emprunté un véhicule pour faire une ballade quand tu étais au lycée !  
  
- Gabriel ! bien sûr que non !  
  
- Tu aurais dû. J'ose à peine imaginer le genre de petite sainte nitouche que tu devais être. »  
  
Après cela, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux murs qui marquaient la limite de la propriété des Malefoy. Comme Gabriel l'avait fait près de deux mois auparavant, ils franchirent silencieusement l'obstacle en se servant d'un arbre. En se laissant tomber en souplesse sur l'herbe, Grace pensait à la déception qui les attendait certainement. Elle ne croyait pas que la démarche de Gabriel mènerait à quoi que ce soit. C'était compter sans le destin, et les hasards qui favorisaient parfois son ami.  
  
Ils découvrirent les propriétaires du manoir dans une petite pièce à côté de l'immense salle de réception dans laquelle le Schattenjäger avait observé les Mangemorts la fois précédente. La femme lisait, pendant que l'homme faisait nerveusement les cent pas, portant parfois machinalement la main à son bras gauche.  
  
« Que faisons-nous ? demanda Grace au bout de plusieurs minutes d'observation. Ils peuvent rester ainsi pendant des heures, la femme a l'air installée pour passer une soirée tranquille.  
  
- Ils attendent quelque chose, dit Gabriel. Il poussa doucement sur la fenêtre, voyant que l'homme parlait à la femme, mais de manière prévisible, rien ne bougea. Profitant de ce que Mr Malefoy regardait dans la direction opposée, alors que son épouse avait replongé dans son livre, Gabriel se redressa. La fenêtre était d'un modèle ancien. Elle ne devait pas être bien difficile à ouvrir. Il avisa une chaise de jardin non loin d'eux, et l'amena à l'endroit où se trouvait Grace.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda celle-ci à mi voix, énervée par ces mouvements qui risquaient de les faire repérer.  
  
- J'ouvre. Nous devons pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disent, répondit Gabriel en mettant un pied sur la chaise.  
  
- Tu es fou ! tu ne vas pas monter là-dessus ! S'ils se retournent, tu n'auras jamais le temps de te soustraire à leurs regards, et s'il te voient nous aurons de gros problèmes !  
  
- Je vais faire vite, répondit Gabriel en montant sur la chaise. Glissant la lame de son poignard dans l'interstice en haut de la fenêtre, il mit moins d'une minute pour trancher le joint qui maintenait la fenêtre fermée. A son grand soulagement, Aucun des Malefoy ne tourna les yeux vers lui. Puis il laissa glisser à terre et s'accroupit à côté de Grace. Celle-ci reprit sa respiration, qu'elle avait retenu pendant toute la durée de l'opération.  
  
« Un jour ta chance te laissera tomber, tu sais », dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Gabriel haussa simplement les épaules et, alors que l'homme dans la pièce reprenait son va et viens, il entreprit de passer son poignard dans le petit interstice en bas de la fenêtre. Lorsque celle-ci ne fut plus retenue non plus de ce côté là, il poussa doucement dessus, suffisamment pour l'entrouvrir, mais pas assez pour que les deux battants ne se séparent complètement, ce que les Malefoy n'auraient pas manqué de remarquer. Malheureusement, les deux époux n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots, et la pièce était redevenue silencieuse depuis longtemps.  
  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lentement. Tous deux avaient conscience de perdre peut-être un temps précieux à observer ce couple qui, même s'ils savaient où se trouvaient Voldemort et ses otages, pouvaient très bien ne pas en parler ce soir là, ou simplement aller le rejoindre en transplanant, ce qui n'apporterait absolument rien aux deux moldus. Qui commençaient à avoir des crampes à force de rester agenouillés sous la fenêtre.  
  
« Mon dieu, Gracie, murmura Gabriel après une heure d'observation silencieuse. J'ai agi comme un imbécile. Nous aurions dû rester à Poudlard et suivre Harry, au moins nous aurions été sûrs de trouver quelque chose. Maintenant, je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à faire que de rester ici, mais si nous passons la soirée à attendre pour rien et qu'il arrive malheur à un des gosses, je te jure que je laisse tout tomber. »  
  
Grace en eut un instant le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'avait perçu un tel désespoir et une telle culpabilité dans la voix de Gabriel. Elle savait que cette affaire, comme toutes celles sur lesquelles il s'était penché, lui tenait à c?ur, plus probablement que les précédentes parce qu'il avait eu beaucoup plus de temps pour apprendre à connaître les protagonistes, et notamment Harry, mais de là à envisager de rejeter l'héritage de sa famille.  
  
« Tu as agi comme un idiot, en effet, en te précipitant comme ça, souffla-t- elle doucement. Mais après y avoir réfléchi, je crois que si tu voulais vraiment aider Harry, tu as bien fait de quitter Poudlard. Il y a bien assez de puissants sorciers là-bas, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. Ce que j'espère, simplement, c'est que le plan de Dumbledore sera efficace. Ce que nous aurions dû faire, si tu n'avais pas été si borné, c'est agir avec les sorciers, au lieu de jouer les justiciers solitaires.  
  
- Dumbledore n'a pas de plan ! » Bien que Gabriel continuât de chuchoter, pour ne pas être entendu de l'intérieur du manoir, on percevait l'irritation dans sa voix. « C'est bien cela, le problème, les sorciers ont décidé de ne rien faire ! D'ailleurs, ne dis pas que tu n'étais pas en colère, toi aussi. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu bouillais de rage.  
  
- Comme si tu m'avais accordé le moindre regard quand nous étions là-haut ! Okay, sur le moment j'étais énervée, mais depuis j'ai réfléchi à ce qui s'est dit dans le bureau. Et je pense que Dumbledore prévoyait de faire quelque chose. Quoi, je l'ignore, mais il avait une idée derrière la tête. Dont il a préféré ne pas nous parler.  
  
- Comment aurions-nous pu agir avec lui s'il ne nous dit pas tout ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. Mais nous en avons supprimé toute possibilité en partant. »  
  
Leur conversation fut interrompue par des voix provenant de la fenêtre. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent, les sens aux aguets, pour espionner ce qui se passait dans la pièce.  
  
« Ca ne devrait plus être long, maintenant, disait Lucius Malefoy. Le portoloin que j'ai confié à Drago ne va pas tarder à s'activer.  
  
- J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour lui, répondit Narcissa. Il est encore bien jeune pour ce genre de mission, et pour les punitions que notre maître inflige à ceux qui échouent.  
  
- Narcissa, il a quinze ans, ce n'est plus un bébé ! Et ce n'est pas comme si la mission qui lui a été confiée était difficile. Tout ce qu'il a à faire est trouver Potter, l'entraîner vers la forêt interdite, et lui faire prendre le portoloin.  
  
- Si le vieux fou et ses sbires décident de tendre un piège, Drago sera le premier dans leur ligne de mire.  
  
- Il faut apprendre à prendre des risques, dans la vie. Et là, le risque est minime. Potter tient trop à son rouquin et à sa Sang-de-bourbe pour les laisser s'en prendre à Drago. Surtout qu'ils ne le verront pas, grâce à la cape d'invisibilité que je lui ai offerte. J'espère seulement que Crabbe et Goyle junior réussiront à cacher son absence ce soir. Ils ont vraiment hérité de l'intelligence de leurs pères, ces deux là. Je pense cependant que dire qu'il a une migraine et se repose dans sa chambre devrait être dans leurs cordes, surtout si Drago les a briefé avent.  
  
- Tu as raison, bien sûr. Tout va bien se passer. Tu lui as dit que son initiation aurait lieu ce soir ?  
  
- Non. C'est une surprise que lui réserve notre maître. C'est un grand honneur qu'il lui fait, l'initier le jour où nous serons enfin débarrassés de Potter.  
  
- Crois-tu qu'il soit prêt ?  
  
- Bien sûr qu'il est prêt. Il va nous faire honneur, ce soir, Narcissa. Nous l'avons élevé pour cela, et il sait trop bien ce qui l'attend s'il ne se comporte pas parfaitement.  
  
- Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Et j'imagine qu'il est assez âgé pour cela, aujourd'hui. » La mère de Drago fit une courte pause avant de reprendre : « Sais-tu ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prévu pour ce soir ?  
  
- Non. Mais ce devrait être une belle fête. Je ne serais pas étonné que nous finissions au milieu d'une ville moldue, peut-être même Londres. Et comme nous sommes samedi, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de victimes.  
  
- Ne crois-tu pas que Potter se livrant ainsi, seul, semble un peu trop beau ? Dumbledore va forcément tenter quelque chose pour le sauver !  
  
- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance dans le maître, Narcissa. Le lieu de notre petite réunion a été préparé pendant des semaines. Tous les sortilèges envoyant des ondes magiques à distance, comme les sorts de télépathie ou de localisation, y sont bloqués. On ne peut y accéder qu'avec un réseau de poudre de cheminette ultra sécurisé, auquel ne sont reliées que trois cheminées dont celle-ci. Et personne à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en connaît la localisation exacte. Quoi que l'autre croûton ait prévu, ça ne marchera pas. »  
  
A ce moment, on entendit un léger pop, et Harry fut projeté au milieu de la pièce, réussissant à grand-peine à conserver son équilibre. Quelques instants plus tard, un autre garçon apparaissait, enlevant un étrange vêtement transparent qu'il se mit à plier tranquillement. Il s'agissait de l'autre l'adolescent blond que Gabriel avait vu voler sur son balai lors de sa première visite. Les observateurs devinèrent sans mal qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.  
  
« Tout s'est bien passé ? lui demanda son père.  
  
- Sans problème, répondit le garçon. Potter ne demandait qu'à me suivre. Bonjour, maman, ajouta-t-il poliment en direction de la femme. J'ignorais que nous allions atterrir ici.  
  
- Ce n'est qu'un arrêt, Drago, tu dois t'en douter », expliqua Lucius, avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Je ne suis pas mécontent de te voir, Potter. Le maître sera enchanté, lui aussi de t'avoir à sa merci. Les gens loyaux sont vraiment trop stupides. J'ignore ce que tu imaginais en prenant ce portoloin, mais tu peux l'oublier : tu vas mourir ce soir. Et ce sera une belle fête. Narcissa, Drago, habillez-vous, il est temps d'y aller. Les trois Malefoy revêtirent des capes et des cagoules noires, puis Lucius prit un pot de poudre sur la cheminée et en distribua aux autres.  
  
« Nous allons à Victory house. Potter, tu passes le premier, et pas de blagues si tu veux que tes amis aient une chance. » Harry jeta la poudre dans la cheminée. Les flammes devinrent vertes. Le garçon s'avança, répéta le nom que le sorcier venait de prononcer, et disparut. Les trois Malefoy échangèrent un regard satisfait, et répétèrent la même opération. Quelques instants plus tard, eux aussi étaient partis.  
  
« Merde ! s'écria Gabriel alors que la robe de Lucius disparaissait dans le feu. Il se leva et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre du petit bureau, qu'il entreprit d'enjamber.  
  
- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Ils doivent bien avoir une cape et une cagoule de rechange !  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'intention de les suivre ?  
  
- C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus ici, tu te rappelles ? » lâcha sarcastiquement Gabriel en dévastant un placard.  
  
- Cagoule ou pas, je suis sûre qu'ils verront tout de suite que tu n'es pas l'un des leurs. Ils doivent se reconnaître enter eux !  
  
- C'est bien possible. Mais est-ce que tu as une meilleure idée ?  
  
- Je. Attends ! » Grace s'approcha du curieux vêtement que l'adolescent avait déposé sur une chaise. Elle passa sa main sur l'étoffe soyeuse, puis en dessous. et la retira brutalement en la voyant disparaître. « Gabriel ! appela-t-elle. Viens voir ici ! » Elle déplia le vêtement et s'en couvrit partiellement. Gabriel poussa un cri lorsqu'il releva la tête et la vit.  
  
« Grace ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ils ont dû piéger leur maison ! » La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et retira la cape.  
  
- C'est le vêtement que portait Drago en arrivant ici. Tu te souviens, lorsque son père a dit qu'il lui avait donné une cape d'invisibilité ? Elle porte vraiment bien son nom.  
  
- C'est génial, Gracie. » Il vint à sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux, avec une expression sérieuse qu'il n'arborait que dans les situations d'urgence, lorsqu'il ne se mettait pas dans des rages folles comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. « Ecoute, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je vais mettre cette superbe cape, et essayer leur poudre de cheminette. En espérant que ça marche aussi pour les moldus. Toi, tu vas aller chercher de l'aide.  
  
- Je ne laisse pas tout seul.  
  
- Je suis un grand garçon. Nous allons nous gêner si nous nous mettons à deux là-dessous, ils pourraient nous voir. Et, que je sois seul ou que nous soyons à deux, nous ne sommes pas de taille à lutter contre eux. Retourne à Poudlard, dis leur où ils se trouvent, et explique leur qu'il faut venir ici pour y accéder. En admettant que ces messieurs les sorciers veuillent bien se décider à bouger. » Elle hocha la tête, sachant qu'il avait raison. Un flot d'émotions l'envahit devant le visage ferme de son ami, ses yeux verts emplis de détermination, et, franchissant d'un pas l'espace qui les séparait, elle le serra frénétiquement dans ses bras.  
  
« Gabriel, sois prudent ! supplia-t-elle. Ne vas pas te faire tuer ! » Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, et dit doucement, d'une voix un peu étranglée : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Gracie. Ca va bien se passer. » Il lui effleura la joue, puis, se dégagea, et, sans un mot ni un regard dans sa direction, se couvrit de la cape et disparut complètement. Puis le pot de poudre que Malefoy avait laissé sur la cheminée se souleva, s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Une poignée de grains lumineux jaillit de nulle part en direction des flammes, qui devinrent vertes et la voix de Gabriel lança : « Victory house ! ». Puis tout redevint calme.  
  
« Gabriel ! » appela la jeune femme. Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Son ami était parti. Secouant la tête, elle fit demi-tout et enjamba la fenêtre pour aller retrouver la voiture.  
  
Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers.  
  
Vert : entièrement d'accord avec toi : si Harry ne souffre pas, ce n'est pas drôle. Et les jeux qui plantent avant la fin, c'est rageant...  
  
Spyro : C'est sûr que Harry tout-puissant, ça va un moment... mais si il est trop fort par rapport à ses ennemis, ça n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt. Tu dis que le Harry qu'a créé JKR est un peu faible et il faut le protéger... A mon avis, c'était vrai... jusquà la sortie du cinquième tôme. Le Harry du cinquième tome hurlerait s'il pouvait lire ça... Enfin, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet, pour éviter de mettre des spoilers. En tous cas, merci pour ta review.  
  
phénix20 : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que le précédent.  
  
Purabelaza : Oui je suis cruelle. Très cruelle. Mais pas au point d'arrêter une fic commencée. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras un jour la fin de cette fic ( et peut-être du calvaire de Harry... ) 


	12. Les pouvoirs de Godric Griffondor

Chapitre 12 : Les pouvoirs de Godric Griffondor.  
  
Harry était encore dans la cheminée lorsqu'il sut que, cette fois, il allait devoir affronter son destin. Une douleur aveuglante le prit à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Lorsqu'il fut éjecté hors du foyer, il ne put garder son équilibre et roula à terre. Un moment il resta là, les mains crispées sur son front, luttant contre la nausée qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Il sentit des mains l'attraper par les épaules et le redresser, puis d'autres puis d'autres le fouiller. Puis la douleur décrut progressivement. Il put enfin relever la tête et ne fut pas surpris de voir, le toisant avec un sourire narquois, le visage qui hantait ses nuits depuis ce fameux soir de juin.  
  
« Alors, Harry, ironisa Voldemort, serais-tu incapable de supporter un simple voyage en poudre de cheminette ? Quand je pense que certains imaginent que tu es celui qui s'opposera à moi ! »  
  
Des rires fusèrent. Harry releva la tête. En demi-cercle autour du foyer étaient réunis des hommes et des femmes vêtus de capes et de cagoules noires, qui le montraient du doigt. Vexé d'avoir fait une telle arrivée, alors qu'il s'était promis de rester fort et fier jusqu'à la fin, il se releva.  
  
« Où sont Ron et Hermione ? demanda-t-il, ignorant les rires moqueurs.  
  
- J'ai l'impression que notre jeune invité n'est pas d'humeur festive, remarqua Voldemort, s'adressant aux Mangemorts. Il est vrai que, peut-être, notre accueil n'était pas très protocolaire, mais nous devions nous assurer que Dumbledore n'avait pas tenté de ruiner notre petite gâterie. Maintenant, cependant, nous allons pouvoir ouvrir les réjouissances.  
  
- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? répéta Harry, plus fort. Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?  
  
- Harry, tu devrais vraiment apprendre certaines règles de politesse élémentaires, ironisa Voldemort, sur le ton d'un parent bienveillant qui réprimande un fils récalcitrant. Puisque tu es l'invité d'honneur, ce soir, j'ai pris la liberté d'inviter tes amis à venir nous rejoindre. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de les revoir une dernière fois.  
  
- Vous deviez les libérer ! cria Harry.  
  
- Oh, mais je vais le faire. Dès que cette soirée sera finie, ils seront renvoyés à Pré-au-Lard. Bien sûr, tu ne seras plus là pour le voir, mais je remplirai ma part du marché. Maintenant, Abraham, va chercher nos autres invités. »  
  
Un des hommes en noir se détacha du groupe et alla ouvrir une porte. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, poussant devant lui, à l'aide de sa baguette, les deux Griffondor disparus. Ron et Hermione avaient l'air en bonne santé, au grand soulagement de Harry. Par contre, ils ne semblaient pas excessivement contents de le revoir.  
  
« Harry ! cria Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir !  
  
- Laissez le partir, lança Ron à Voldemort. Je refuse d'être échangé contre lui. »  
  
Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et cruel.  
  
« Comme c'est touchant ! siffla-t-il. Malheureusement, Mr Weasley, je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix : c'est Harry qui a eu ce privilège. Bien sûr, si vous refusez de prendre part à l'échange, nous pourrions ne libérer que votre amie Sang-de-Bourbe, si vous souhaitez partager le sort de Harry.  
  
- Non, il ne le veut pas, intervint Harry. Ron, tais-toi, ajouta-t-il en direction du rouquin.  
  
- Bien, bien, fit le seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se tourna vers les Mangemorts. « Aujourd'hui, mes amis, est un grand jour. C'est le jour où le monde va apprendre qu'aucun gamin ne peut s'opposer à moi. C'est aussi le jour où je vais enfin pouvoir effacer treize longues années d'amertume et de douleur. Mais nous ne brusquons pas les choses. Avant tout j'aimerais remercier celui grâce à qui notre jeune ami est là ce soir. Drago, approche. »  
  
Le jeune Serpentard, hésitant, fit un pas en avant.  
  
« Tu as prouvé ce soir que tu étais prêt à entrer dans le monde des adultes, aussi ai-je décidé d'agréer à la demande de ton père. Ce soir, Drago Malefoy, tu vas être fait Mangemort.  
  
- C'est un grand honneur, Maître », répondit le jeune homme.  
  
Harry croisa le regard de Ron. Le rouquin semblait prêt à sauter sur son ennemi pour le mettre en pièces. Hermione se pencha vers lui et murmura quelque chose. Il hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu. Tous deux remarquèrent alors le regard de Harry qui pesait sur eux et esquissèrent un sourire douloureux, qu'il leur rendit. Il aurait aimé que ses amis ne soient pas là ce soir, il savait que si les choses tournaient mal, si Dumbledore n'intervenait pas à temps, ou si Malefoy n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit être, ils seraient profondément marqués. Cependant, il était en même temps content de les savoir là, content de savoir qu'il n'était pas complètement seul. Même si les deux autres étaient aussi désarmés que lui.  
  
Pendant que les trois Griffondor s'échangeaient un soutien silencieux, Drago avait prononcé des paroles de dévotion qui devaient être le serment rituel des Mangemorts. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Voldemort lui demanda de tendre son bras gauche, qu'il effleura de sa baguette. Une fumée noire s'en échappa, qui prit la forme de la marque des Ténèbres un court instant, puis disparut.  
  
« Sois un fidèle serviteur, Drago, et tu seras récompensé au delà de tes espérances. Mais si tu venais à trahir, ou si tu abandonnais la cause, sache que je te retrouverai, où que tu sois, et que tu n'auras pas de pitié à attendre. Maintenant tu peux rejoindre le cercle. »  
  
Un frisson et de vagues remords s'emparèrent de Harry en entendant les dernières paroles de Voldemort. Si Drago avait été sincère dans le bureau de Dumbledore, alors il était maintenant piégé. Il ne voulait pas devenir un mangemort, il l'avait déjà dit à l'infirmerie, pourtant maintenant, et ce pour protéger Harry, il était condamné à porter sa vie durant le poids de cette marque sur son bras. Le jeune homme regarda tristement le nouveau serviteur de Voldemort venir reprendre sa place près de ses parents en se tenant le bras. Ce faisant, il frôla Harry, qui était toujours au milieu du cercle et sentit un objet tomber dans la poche de sa robe. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Drago lui avait passé le poison préparé par Rogue. Autour de lui, les mangemorts applaudissaient leur nouveau membre. Certains avaient les bras levés, ce qui l'empêchait de voir Ron et Hermione.  
  
Lorsqu'il estima que ses fidèles s'étaient assez divertis, Voldemort ramena le calme d'un hochement de tête.  
  
« Eh bien, Harry, remarqua-t-il, tu ne félicites pas ton camarade ?  
  
- Pourquoi applaudirais-je alors que sa vie vient d'être fichue en l'air ?  
  
- Tttt, Harry, ce n'est pas très gentil, ce que tu dis. Lui, au moins, aura une vie. Je ne dirais pas la même chose à ton sujet.  
  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'aime mieux mourir que de vous servir.  
  
- Si c'est ce que tu désires. Je n'allais pas te proposer de me servir, cependant, à quoi pourrais-tu être utile ? T'embaucher reviendrait à embaucher un moldu, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Harry n'est pas moldu ! hurla Ron alors que Hermione s'efforçait désespérément de le faire taire. C'est votre faute s'il a perdu ses pouvoirs !  
  
- Mais je ne le nie pas, j'en serais même plutôt fier. Cependant, je ne crois pas vous avoir donné la parole, Weasley. On n'interrompt pas Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Ne le touchez pas ! siffla Harry. Je suis là, vous devez les laisser partir sains et saufs.  
  
- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis sur la question, Harry. Mais soit, j'ai promis, et pas un seul de leurs cheveux ne sera abîmé. Il ne semble pas, cependant, que cette promesse s'applique également à toi. Dorénavant, si une punition s'impose, tu seras donc celui qui la recevra. Endoloris ! »  
  
Pris par surprise, Harry s'effondra quand l'insupportable douleur se répandit dans tous ses membres, hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons. Puis, au bout d'à peine quelques instants, la douleur cessa, brusquement. Lorsque Harry releva la tête, il vit que la baguette de son ennemi était toujours pointée sur lui, et qu'une expression furieuse était apparue sur son visage reptilien.  
  
« endoloris ! »hurla-t-il, ses yeux rouges flamboyant de colère. Le rayon lumineux sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le garçon. Comme au ralenti, celui-ci regarda le sort venir vers lui avec horreur. Mais le sort disparut au milieu de sa course et ne l'atteignit pas.  
  
« Parkinson ! hurla l'héritier de Serpentard. Tu étais chargé de vérifier qu'aucun sort n'avait été placé sur lui !  
  
- Je n'ai rien vu, maître, excusez-moi, fit un petit mangemort en s'inclinant.  
  
- Tes excuses sont inutiles, Parkinson. La faute que tu as commise est impardonnable. J'exige de mes serviteurs la perfection. Endoloris ! »  
  
Cette fois rien ne sembla gêner la course du sortilège. La cicatrice de Harry brûla plus fort que jamais pendant que le mangemort se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Détournant les yeux de cette vision, Harry chercha Ron et Hermione. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, les deux adolescents semblaient incapables de réagir. Une main sur ses lèvres, les yeux fixés sur le corps agité de spasmes de Parkinson, Hermione avait l'air au bord de la nausée. Ron, lui avait les deux mains plaquées contre le bord de leur prison invisible, comme pour se retenir à quelque chose et s'empêcher de tomber.  
  
Au bout de longues minutes, Voldemort finit par lever le sort. Parkinson resta à terre, conscient mais visiblement trop faible pour se lever, et aucun de ses camarades ne fit mine d'aller l'aider. Satisfait, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard s'approcha de Harry, dont la cicatrice se remit à brûler, et effleura le garçon de sa baguette en énonçant une formule. Harry vit une fumée bleutée l'entourer. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, la fumée se dissipa. Les yeux rouges du mage noir se rétrécirent, son front se plissa.  
  
« C'est un peu plus subtil que je le pensais, remarqua-t-il. Harry, quel sort Dumbledore a-t-il lancé pour te protéger ?  
  
- Aucun », répondit Harry. Il était complètement sincère. L'interruption brutale du sortilège doloris était au moins autant un mystère pour lui que pour les Mangemorts. Mais Voldemort ne parut pas convaincu par sa réponse.  
  
« Harry, reprit-il d'un ton mielleux. Tu sais que ce n'était pas très franc jeu que d'autoriser Dumbledore à te protéger. Si tu ne respecte pas les règles du jeu, je pourrais être tenté de les contourner, moi aussi. Réponds à ma question, que je puisse retirer les sortilèges. » Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Ron et Hermione étaient retenus. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, les murs invisibles disparurent, et il pointa son arme sur la jeune fille.  
  
- Dumbledore n'a lancé aucun sort pour me protéger, répéta Harry, en commençant à paniquer.  
  
- Allons, Harry, tu devrais savoir que le sort Doloris ne s'interrompt pas sans l'autorisation du lanceur, qu'il atteint sa cible en l'absence d'un bouclier, et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de lutter contre.  
  
- Si Dumbledore m'avait jeté un sort, tenta Harry, en voyant le mage noir se préparer à jeter un sortilège sur Hermione, votre premier Doloris ne se serait pas arrêté comme cela : il ne m'aurait jamais atteint.  
  
- Hum. je dois admettre que tu as probablement raison. » Alors que Parkinson, encore agité de spasmes, reprenait sa place, Voldemort retraversa le cercle de ses fidèles pour se rapprocher de Harry. « Un bouclier est généralement détruit dès qu'il est franchi. Mais si le vieux fou ne t'a lancé de protection, il a dû te donner un objet, ou quelque chose. Je sais qu'il est derrière cela.  
  
- Dumbledore n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Vous m'avez fait fouiller à mon arrivée. Je n'ai pas triché, alors laissez Hermione tranquille.  
  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, et je ne te crois pas. Le monde doit savoir ce qui se passe quand Lord Voldemort n'est pas respecté. Endoloris ! »cria une fois de plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette fois, c'était sur Hermione que, par dessus le cercle des Mangemorts, sa baguette était pointée. Mais le sort n'atteignit pas sa cible : à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se tenaient les deux amis de Harry, il fut comme absorbé par une force invisible. Le visage blanc de colère, Voldemort essaya de lancer le même sortilège sur Ron, de nouveau sans résultat.  
  
Les deux Griffondor échangèrent des regards stupéfaits, avant de se tourner eux aussi vers Harry avec un sourire, pensant probablement qu'il était à l'origine de ce phénomène, et qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Mais leur ami ne put que hausser les épaules pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Voldemort, lui, était furieux.  
  
« Peut-être trouvez-vous ça drôle, rugit-il. Le sourire de Ron et Hermione disparut instantanément. Queudver, ordonna-t-il, garde les deux gosses, je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard. Harry, je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ma fête. Je trouverai le pourquoi de ce phénomène, Lord Voldemort trouve toujours. Endoloris ! cria-t-il à nouveau en pointant sa baguette sur Harry. Comme la première fois, le sortilège atteignit Harry, contrairement à ce qui s'était passé par la suite, et avec Ron et Hermione. Mais, contrairement à la fois précédente, il ne s'arrêta pas au bout de quelques secondes. Après les premiers instants, Harry, tout son corps en feu, avait cessé de réfléchir à cette force mystérieuse qui les avait protégés, et d'espérer qu'elle lui viendrait en aide. La seule pensée cohérente qui lui venait à l'esprit était le désir que tout cela s'arrête, l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Cependant, malgré la douleur, et au travers de ses propres hurlements, il pouvait encore entendre les cris de Ron et Hermione et les rires des Mangemorts. Finalement, au bout d'une éternité, la douleur diminua, et, alors que sa capacité de réflexion lui revenait, le garçon comprit que son ennemi avait levé le sort. Des rires fusaient autour de lui, les mangemorts se délectaient visiblement du spectacle. Il sentit qu'il était allongé, recroquevillé en f?tus sur le sol de pierre. Etouffant le gémissement qui lui venait aux lèvres alors qu'il tentait de déplacer ses membres que les effets secondaires du sortilège rendaient douloureux, Harry parvint à tourner sur le ventre et à relever la tête. Il s'aperçut alors avec horreur, et au grand amusement de l'assemblée, qu'il se trouvait en face du bas d'une cape noire. Si proche qu'il aurait pu la toucher. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder plus haut pour savoir à qui appartenait cette cape.  
  
« Bien, bien, ironisa Voldemort, à qui le succès de son sort avait rendu sa bonne humeur et ses fausses bonnes manières. J'ai toujours dit que tu finirais par ramper devant moi, Harry. Maintenant, si tu veux éviter de souffrir davantage, ou de faire souffrir tes amis, dis-moi ce qu'a fait le vieux fou. Non que sa ait une grande importance, tout le monde ici a pu voir que ma magie surpassait la sienne, mais un instant il m'a contrarié, et je veux faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. »  
  
Rassemblant toute la force de sa volonté, Harry s'était relevé pendant le discours de son ennemi. Il allait probablement mourir, mais il ne se laisserait pas humilier plus longtemps s'il pouvait l'éviter.  
  
« Dumbledore n'a rien fait, répéta-t-il.  
  
- Harry, ce n'est pas beau de mentir, les moldus t'ont forcément appris ça. Crois-tu que la protection sur Miss Sang-de-bourbe sera efficace une seconde fois, ou se brisera-t-elle comme la tienne ? »  
  
Hermione avait éclaté en sanglots pendant que Voldemort maintenait Harry sous l'emprise de son sortilège, et elle ne parut même pas remarquer la menace qui pesait sur elle. Ron, le visage blanc de rage, vint se placer devant elle.  
  
« Si ça vous amuse tant de torturer les gens quand ils sont désarmés, cracha-t-il, c'est probablement parce que vous êtes trop faibles pour réellement vous battre. Au fond, vous êtes un lâche, Lord Voldemort. »  
  
Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Les mangemorts attendaient de leur maître une réaction terrible. Harry regardait Ron avec une mélange d'horreur, à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver, et d'admiration. Il se demanda si son ami avait réalisé qu'il avait prononcé le nom du mage noir. Hermione, sous le choc, s'était reprise et elle était venue se placer aux côtés de Ron. Voldemort sembla un instant décidé à tuer Ron, puis, à la surprise générale, il éclata de rire. De ce rire froid et cruel qui envoyait des frissons dans le dos de Harry et hantait ses cauchemars.  
  
« Tiens, tiens. ce jeune homme serait-il d'humeur rebelle ? ou peut-être éprouve-t-il un peu plus que de la simple amitié pour la jeune demoiselle à ses côtés ? Il est bon de voir que l'esprit de chevalerie stupide des Griffondor n'a pas totalement disparu. Cependant, Monsieur Weasley, je pense que vous devriez réfléchir avant dire des stupidités. Croyez-vous qu'un lâche serait arrivé là où j'en suis ? J'ai offert à Harry un duel loyal l'année dernière, et je recommencerais si, malheureusement, il n'était pas devenu moldu. Cependant, au niveau de puissance auquel je suis parvenu, provoquer quelqu'un en duel ou l'attaquer alors qu'il est désarmé est exactement la même chose. Lorsqu'on possède le pouvoir, le courage est une vertu qu'il n'est plus utile de posséder.  
  
- Provoqueriez-vous Dumbledore en duel ?  
  
- Son heure viendra. Mais si vous êtes vous-même si courageux, jeune homme, que diriez-vous de venir m'affronter ? Lucius vous rendrait votre baguette, bien entendu. »  
  
Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma, reprenant ses esprit et réalisant qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin.  
  
« Il ne le fera pas, dit Harry. Vous avez promis de les laisser partir. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans tout ça. Si quelqu'un doit se battre en duel contre vous, ce sera moi. »  
  
De nouveau, Voldemort éclata de rire. « Toi ? Mais que ferais-tu d'une baguette magique ?  
  
« C'est mon problème.  
  
- Très bien. J'oublierai ce qu'a dit ton ami au nom de notre accord si tu me dis ce qu'à fait Dumbledore.  
  
- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète qu'il n'a rien fait ? Ou, s'il a fait quelque chose, il ne me l'a pas dit. Je ne vous ai pas menti. » Par contre, pensa Harry, il a dit qu'il viendrait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
  
Voldemort regarda Harry avec attention. « Très bien, Potter, admit-il finalement, je te crois. Le vieux fou ne t'a probablement pas demandé ton autorisation. Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions le punir de t'avoir ainsi trompé ? » Harry voulut répondre, mais à cet instant un chant qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille se fit entendre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut juste à temps pour voir un énorme oiseau disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes au moment ou le chant s'arrêtait.  
  
Fumseck. Mais qu'était-il venu faire ici, et pourquoi était-il parti ? Les yeux du jeune homme croisèrent alors quelque chose d'insolite, et il sursauta. Absorbé par le chant du phénix, il n'avait pas remarqué l'objet brillant qui flottait maintenant au dessus de lui, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Voldemort éclata de rire.  
  
« L'oiseau sait que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs, et il t'a amené une épée pour que tu puisses te défendre à la manière moldue pendant notre duel. Comme si tu avais la moindre chance avec une épée contre moi ! »  
  
Des rires fusèrent des rangs des Mangemorts. Harry leva la main et se saisit de l'épée, reconnaissant celle qu'il avait tirée du choixpeau dans la chambre des secrets. A l'époque, déjà, c'était Fumseck qui lui avait donné le choixpeau, mais alors le phénix était resté l'aider. Jamais il n'aurait pu tuer le basilic, autrement, et jamais il ne pourrait ne serait ce que toucher Voldemort avec cette épée. Et même s'il y parvenait, il était entouré de mangemorts, et Ron et Hermione n'avaient aucun moyen de s'enfuir.  
  
« Commençons, donc, fit Voldemort, puisque tu le souhaites et que l'oiseau est d'accord. Il se plaça à plusieurs mètres de Harry. Incline-toi, Harry, ajouta-t-il en courbant la tête. Harry fit un vague signe, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres entreprit de compter jusqu'à trois. Tenant fermement l'épée dans sa main droite, il vérifia la présence de la petite fiole dans la poche de sa robe, Harry voulut se précipiter sur son ennemi, mais il avait à peine fait un pas qu'il fut frappé par le sortilège doloris. Alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, il pensa confusément que, décidément, Voldemort manquait d'imagination.  
  
Autour des deux combattants, les mangemorts se mirent à hurler, tandis que Hermione enfouissait sa tête dans les bras de Ron, avec un cri d'horreur. Tous deux voulurent se précipiter au secours de leur ami, mais le cercle compact des Mangemorts les empêchait de passer. Lorsque Lucius Malefoy finit par les remarquer, il lança un sort qui les immobilisa sur le sol.  
  
Le cercle de mages noirs, qui divisait la grande pièce en deux, était un obstacle qui gênait également quelqu'un d'autre, et ce depuis un certain temps. Lorsqu'il avait émergé de la cheminée, Gabriel avait pu vérifier l'efficacité de la cape qu'il avait empruntée. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Il était là depuis à peine quelques instants quand Voldemort avait frappé Harry avec son sortilège pour la première fois. Instinctivement, il avait couru se placer entre le mage noir et sa cible, brandissant son amulette qui avait absorbé le sort. Il avait ainsi pu contrer également le maléfice lorsque Voldemort l'avait lancé pour la deuxième fois sur le jeune homme. Lorsque les deux otages avaient été menacés, il avait profité du trou que faisait dans le cercle des mangemorts l'absence de Parkinson, frappé à son tour par le même sortilège, pour se glisser au milieu des sorciers et venir se placer devant les adolescents, parvenant à intercepter les sorts avant même qu'ils n'atteignent leurs cibles. Les interrogations suscitées par son intervention l'avaient fait sourire, dans un premier temps. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort tente à nouveau de jeter son terrible sortilège à Harry, et qu'il réalise que, le cercle des mangemorts étant à nouveau complet, il n'avait aucun moyen de le franchir pour se porter au secours du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Les cris de douleurs lui perçaient la peau comme des lames de couteau, comme si lui-même subissait le sortilège. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas passer entre les mangemorts. Voldemort avait fini pas lever le sort. La jouissance se lisait dans ses yeux rouges. Harry était prostré sur le sol. Pensant au temps qu'avait mis le mangemort à se relever, il fut surpris de voir le garçon se redresser si vite sur ses jambes tremblantes. Et il comprit pourquoi tout le monde avait tellement répété, tout au long de son séjour chez les sorciers, que Harry était fort. Malgré la douleur, malgré les menaces de mort, il tenait tête à son ennemi. Il semblait ne penser qu'à ses amis.  
  
Lorsque Voldemort menaça de nouveau de s'en prendre à Hermione, Gabriel n'en fut pas inquiet : il savait qu'il pourrait la protéger. Cependant, il s'inquiétait des conséquences, lorsque le mage noir comprendrait qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas toucher les amis de Harry. L'intervention de Ron le surprit autant que le reste de l'assistance. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de duels de sorciers, mais avait une assez bonne idée de ce que ça pouvait être.  
  
« Très bien, pensa-t-il, si je parviens à absorber tous les sortilèges que Voldemort lance sur Ron, cela donnera peut-être le temps à Grace de ramener des sorciers. » Mais quand Harry décréta que c'était lui qui devait se battre, ce bel espoir s'envola. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du phénix. L'oiseau ressemblait à celui de Dumbledore, mais pourquoi le vieux sorcier l'aurait- il envoyé porter une épée à Harry ? Que pouvait une épée contre une baguette magique ? Lorsque l'adolescent fut à nouveau frappé par le terrible sortilège, Gabriel ne put pas le supporter une seconde fois. Il se précipita sur le cercle des mangemorts et en bouscula deux pour pouvoir passer. Malheureusement, au lieu de s'écarter, les sorciers se retournèrent, puis, ne voyant rien, reprirent leurs places. Gabriel tenta de nouveau sa chance, protégé par son invisibilité. Malheureusement, un ennemi invisible est quelque chose que les mangemorts apprennent plus ou moins à reconnaître, comme tous les sorciers destinés à combattre. Il sentit l'un des deux sorciers entre lesquels il avait tenté de passer attraper sa cape, tandis que l'autre hurlait : « Maître ! un intrus ! ».  
  
Gabriel sentit la cape glisser par-dessus sa tête, et sut qu'il redevenait visible. Voldemort leva le sort qu'il destinait à Harry, et immobilisa le garçon avant de se tourner vers le Schattenjäger, dont les deux mangemorts tenaient fermement les bras.  
  
« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà eu l'honneur de nous rencontrer, Monsieur, dit-il. Et je ne crois pas non plus vous avoir invité ce soir. Qui êtes vous ? »  
  
Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il regardait Harry qui, sur le sol, tendait la main pour tenter d'attraper l'épée qu'il avait laissée tomber lorsque le doloris l'avait frappé, tâche rendue difficile par le second sort que Voldemort avait lancé sur lui, et qui l'empêchait de bouger les jambes. Cette épée était plus que ce qu'elle semblait, il en était sûr, mais à quoi servait-elle, cela le schattenjäger aurait été bien incapable de le dire.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, rit Voldemort en suivant son regard. Je n'en ai pas fini avec mon ami Harry. Mais, pour l'instant, c'est vous qui m'intéressez. Qui êtes-vous, que faites vous ici, et qui vous accompagne ? Vous finirez par parler, alors ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps.  
  
- C'est ce Knight, répondit une femme, probablement Narcissa Malefoy, à sa place. Celui que vous avez envoyé chercher Potter.  
  
- Je sais qui est Knight, coupa Voldemort d'un ton tranchant. Ainsi c'est vous qui vous êtes opposé une première fois à ce que Harry me soit amené, et vous êtes probablement aussi à l'origine des petites fausses notes que nous avons eues tout à l'heure. Espériez-vous vraiment sauver ce garçon ?  
  
- Moi, peut-être pas, mais tout Poudlard sera ici d'une minute à l'autre.  
  
- Comment se fait-il que je ne vous croie pas ? Je me suis renseigné sur vous avant de vous engager, vous êtes un solitaire, Mr Knight. Je pense, moi, que personne ne sait que vous êtes ici. Si Dumbledore avait eu la moindre idée d'un moyen pour arriver jusqu'à moi, il ne vous aurait pas envoyé mais serait venu lui-même au secours de son golden boy.  
  
- Même en admettant que vous ayez raison, si je suis arrivé jusqu'ici ils le peuvent aussi. Un simple moldu est parvenu à trouver et à pénétrer votre antre inaccessible, Mylord. Je crois que vous devriez vous poser des questions.  
  
- Vous avez de la répartie, mais cela ne vous aidera pas. Vous êtes forcément arrivé par le réseau de cheminette. Or les villas dans lesquelles se trouvent les cheminées communiquant avec celle-ci sont protégées contres les sorciers. Même si des sorciers savaient par où passer pour venir ici, il leur faudrait plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours, pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Vous ne seriez pas passé si vous n'aviez pas été un misérable moldu. Voyez-vous, Mr Knight, je crois moi que vous êtes seul et que vous allez le rester. A moins que votre petite amie chinoise ne soit là elle aussi. Non, je ne crois pas que vous l'auriez laissée venir. Dommage, elle est bien mignonne et certains de mes fidèles mangemorts auraient sans doute apprécié de l'avoir à leur merci.  
  
- Laissez Grace en dehors de tout ça, cracha Gabriel, en se débattant contre ceux qui le retenaient.  
  
- Avec plaisir. Je me demande si elle sera attristée d'apprendre votre mort, cependant. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous mêler de cette histoire, Mr Knight. Et vous n'auriez pas dû choisir le mauvais camp.  
  
- C'est vous qui m'avez entraîné là-dedans.  
  
- C'est vrai. Et vous m'avez bien rendu service, après tout. C'est un peu grâce à vous que notre jeune ami est ici ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous n'avez aucune valeur propre, certaines de vos possessions sont, elles, incroyablement puissantes. Donnez-moi donc ce poignard et ce médaillon. »  
  
Sur un signe de leur maître, les mangemorts tenant Gabriel libérèrent le bras qui tenait toujours fermement le médaillon, sans relâcher complètement le Schattenjäger, cependant.. Derrière Voldemort, il vit Harry qui était parvenu à récupérer son épée, et qui s'était relevé, luttant vainement contre le sort qui l'empêchait de se déplacer, et d'aller planter la lame de Griffondor dans le dos de l'héritier de Serpentard. En un éclair, il comprit le bijou n'avait été créé que pour cet instant, mais que ce n'était pas à lui que sa protection devait servir. Il sut que sa vie même n'avait jamais eu que cet unique but. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux du garçon. Il tendit sa main qui tenait le médaillon, comme pour le tendre à son ennemi, mais, alors que Voldemort se penchait pour s'en emparer, Gabriel leva le bras et envoya le talisman par-dessus la tête du mage noir.  
  
« Harry, attrape ! » hurla-t-il.  
  
Voldemort ne put qu'assister impuissant à l'envolée du médaillon. Harry eut à peine besoin de tendre la main. Le médaillon vint y atterrir, comme mû par une volonté propre. et peut-être était-ce le cas. Lorsque l'héritier de Griffondor prit possession de l'objet façonné par son ancêtre, un éclair de compréhension put se lire sur le visage de celui qui se disait tout puissant. L'expression qui s'afficha ensuite sur le visage reptilien fut si fugace et si inattendue que Gabriel crut l'avoir rêvée. L'espace d'un instant, alors que la main de Harry se refermait autour du médaillon, le visage de Voldemort avait semblé se crisper sous l'effet d'une profonde terreur. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ait pu s'interroger à ce sujet, le mage noir avait repris parfaitement le contrôle de ses expressions. Lorsqu'il fut clair que rien ne se passerait, que le formidable pouvoir de Godric Griffondor n'allait pas se réveiller, le mage noir éclata d'un rire sinistre. Aux oreilles de Gabriel, ce rire parut cependant grinçant, et forcé, plus destiné à cacher le trouble du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'à marquer sa satisfaction.  
  
« Donne-moi ça ! » siffla Voldemort en direction de Harry. Un instant, le garçon contempla l'objet qu'il venait d'attraper. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait en faire, mais il ressentait à le tenir en main une douce chaleur. Et il sentait qu'il ne devait pas l'abandonner au mage noir. Malheureusement, ses pieds étaient toujours collés au sol. Il réalisa que tant que le sortilège d'immobilisation le frappait, il ne pourrait utiliser le bijou que pour se protéger lui-même. Et son ennemi semblait être parvenu aux mêmes conclusions. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui assistaient, fascinés et impuissants, à la scène, et leva sa baguette. Gabriel, d'une secousse soudaine et brutale, échappa à ses gardiens et, s'emparant du poignard qui, dans la confusion, était resté à sa ceinture, se précipita sur le mage noir. Les cris des mangemorts alertèrent leur maître.  
  
« Avada Kedavra ! » lança Voldemort en se retournant. Le rayon vert jaillit de la baguette et se dirigea vers sa cible qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre du lanceur. Aurait-il eu son médaillon que Gabriel n'aurait probablement pas eu le temps de l'amener face au sort. Frappé en pleine poitrine, il s'effondra aux pieds du mage noir. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre quand le poignard heurta le sol de pierre, encore serré dans la main de son propriétaire. Et le silence.  
  
Comme si tuer lui avait redonné confiance, Voldemort sourit, satisfait d'avoir prouvé sa puissance. Cependant, son ton était dur lorsqu'il parla, s'adressant aux deux serviteurs qui étaient chargés de maintenir le Schattenjäger.  
  
« Espèces d'incapables ! Croyez-vous que Lord Voldemort peut se permettre d'avoir des serviteurs qui le laisseraient tuer sans réagir ?  
  
- Maître ! supplia l'un d'eux en tombant à genoux. Pardonnez-nous. Il nous a pris par surprise. Il. cela ne se reproduira plus.  
  
- Pris par surprise ? Personne ne devrait pouvoir vous surprendre. Et encore moins un moldu.  
  
- Maître, nous.  
  
- Tais-toi, Avery. Je devrais me débarrasser de vous deux immédiatement. Au prochain écart, je n'aurai aucune pitié. Est-ce clair ?  
  
- Oui, maître », répondirent les deux mangemorts, qui ne semblaient pas croire leur chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte.  
  
Harry entendit à peine cet échange. Son cerveau tout entier était pris par les images qui lui arrivaient. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps inerte de Gabriel. Le shattenjäger était tombé sur le ventre, entraîné par l'élan qui le propulsait vers Voldemort. Harry était soulagé de ne pas voir ses yeux. Il savait qu'ils étaient probablement grand ouverts, portant sur lui un regard vide et accusateur. En même temps, il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire. Gabriel semblait prêt à se relever pour finir sa course. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute, aucun espoir à entretenir : l'homme qui l'avait accueilli chez lui, avec qui il avait vécu pendant un mois, avec qui il avait souvent parlé et ri, n'était plus que cela : un corps. Comme Cédric. Et une fois de plus, c'était à cause de lui. Pour lui, même, cette fois.  
  
Il fallut un certain temps au jeune homme pour prendre conscience que le Seigneur des Ténèbres portait de nouveau son intention vers lui.  
  
« Alors, Harry, pleurerais-tu la perte de ton ami moldu ? Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais. Il t'a accordé un sursis de plusieurs minutes et, après tout, il méritait ce qui lui est arrivé. C'était un imbécile. Il aurait dû comprendre à quel point il était vain d'espérer s'opposer à moi. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
« Allons, Harry, je sais que tu es en colère, triste, peut-être. Tu en as assez, n'est-ce pas ? Allons, donne moi ce médaillon et je relâche tes amis. Et pour toi, tout sera fini très vite. »  
  
Harry pensa à la fiole dans sa poche, il regarda Ron, qui se tenait droit malgré la pâleur de son visage, et Hermione. Le visage de son amie était baissé, ses poings serrés, et elle tremblait. Il se demanda si elle pourrait en supporter davantage. Mais la sorcière releva soudain la tête. Ses yeux étincelaient de fureur.  
  
« Ne lui donne pas, Harry, ordonna-t-elle froidement. Tu es l'héritier de Griffondor, tu as en main deux des seules armes qu'il ait laissées derrière lui. Ne laisse pas tomber à cause de nous.  
  
- Bats-toi, Harry, renchérit Ron. Nous ne rentrerons pas sans toi à Poudlard. »  
  
Mais Harry entendit à peine les encouragements de son ami. Les mots d'Hermione avaient pénétré trop profondément. Oui, il avait en main deux des reliques de son lointain ancêtre. Gabriel s'était sacrifié pour lui donner le médaillon. Et fumseck ne lui aurait pas donné l'épée s'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait en faire quelque chose. Il remarqua alors que l'extrémité du manche de l'épée portait des signes gravés. Non, une image. Un lion, et un serpent, creusés dans le métal. Il sut tout de suite où il avait vu ce dessin. Instinctivement, il déplaça sa main gauche, qui tenait le médaillon, et positionna le talisman sur l'image. Les deux surfaces s'emboîtaient parfaitement l'une dans l'autre. Et alors que Voldemort, ivre de rage, lançait un maléfice sur Hermione, se produisit un phénomène qui lui fit lever sa baguette. Une lumière blanche éblouissante jaillit de l'endroit où l'épée et le talisman étaient en contact. Harry faillit laisser tomber les deux objets tant sa surprise fut grande, mais ses mains se resserrèrent au contraire autour d'eux. Le L'intense lumière traversait le médaillon qui sembla devenir transparent. En son c?ur, Harry put voir un petit objet rond. Et, avec une douce musique, l'objet s'éleva doucement et sortit de l'épais coffret métallique où il était caché depuis si longtemps, s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du médaillon.  
  
Alors que l'intense lumière disparaissait, Harry tendit la main et attrapa ce qui venait d'apparaître. Au creux de sa paume se trouvait la chevalière la plus brillante qu'il ait jamais vue. Elle était constituée d'un métal qui rappelait l'argent mais étincelait comme du diamant. Un instant, le jeune homme ne put détacher ses yeux de la bague. Mais la froide voix de Lord Voldemort lui fit lever les yeux.  
  
« Donne moi ça ! » grinçait le mage noir en s'avançant vers Harry, la main tendue. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, mais le cercle des mangemorts derrière lui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il était bien décidé à conserver la chevalière, que Griffondor avait cachée avec tant d'attention, mais que pouvait-il si Voldemort la prenait de force ?  
  
« Harry ! Mets la bague ! » Le cri d'Hermione intervint alors que, sur un signe de Lord Voldemort des mangemorts s'approchaient de Harry pour l'immobiliser. Le jeune homme sut immédiatement que c'était la solution. Ouvrant sa main, et échappant aux assauts des mangemorts, il passa la chevalière au petit doigt de sa main droite.  
  
Il sentit alors un flux brûlant courir dans ses veines. Fermant les yeux un instant, Harry se demanda si tout cela n'avait été qu'un piège. Mais la chaleur qui montait en lui ne le brûlait pas. Au contraire, elle semblait lui donner de la force. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Autour de lui, les mangemorts qui avaient tenté de le neutraliser se trouvaient sur le sol, à plusieurs mètres. Certains commençaient à se relever douloureusement. Tous le regardaient avec terreur. Lord Voldemort était debout à quelques mètres de lui. Ses robes, impeccables la dernière fois que Harry l'avait regardé, étaient froissées. Et, cette fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souriait plus, il ne faisait même plus semblant.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour lui reprendre la bague ? » siffla-t- il à ses mangemorts. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, hésitants, mais l'habitude fut la plus forte. Ils ne pouvaient pas désobéir à leur maître. En cercle autour de Harry, ils commencèrent à avancer. Le jeune homme les voyait se rapprocher de lui, sans pouvoir rien faire. L'énergie nouvelle que lui avait apportée la chevalière ne s'était pas dissipée, mais il ignorait comment utiliser cette puissance qui avait jailli en lui.  
  
Un Mangemort lança : « Stupefix ! », Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir le sort venir sur lui. Instinctivement, il leva un bras devant lui pour se protéger. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce geste pût lui éviter de subir les effets du maléfice. Et pourtant, alors qu'il se croyait perdu, alors qu'il se disait que peut-être il ne se réveillerait pas de ce sort, si Voldemort était las de jouer avec lui, le rayon rouge toucha son bras et disparut, sans avoir aucun effet.  
  
Les mangemorts commencèrent à murmurer. Certains reculèrent. L'un d'eux, plus courageux que les autres, tenta de s'emparer manuellement de Harry. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager, mais l'homme était plus fort que lui.  
  
Cependant Harry commençait à reprendre confiance, à se dire que peut-être ils pourraient sortir d'ici vivants. Et s'il ne savait pas comment utiliser la chevalière, il utilisa le mode de combat qui lui était familier.  
  
« Pétrificus Totalus ! » lança-t-il en direction de celui qui le tenait. Il n'avait que ses yeux pour viser, cependant l'effet du sort fut immédiat. Avant que le jeune n'ait eu le temps de faire la même chose aux autres mangemorts, un cri le fit se retourner.  
  
« Harry ! » hurlait un des hommes en noir, qu'il reconnut comme Drago Malefoy, le doigt tendu en direction de la cheminée. Les flammes étaient devenues vertes, et Lord Voldemort s'apprêtait à y pénétrer. A ses côtés flottaient deux formes qui se débattaient en vain. Ron et Hermione, réalisa Harry alors que le mage noir se retournait vers lui avec un petit sourire.  
  
Un flot de rage et de haine se déversa en lui, et Harry, paniqué lui hurla d'arrêter. Il n'était venu ici que pour sauver ses amis, et il n'était pas possible qu'ils soient de nouveau emmenés. Il sentit l'anneau à son petit doigt le brûler, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lancer le moindre sort pour essayer de les faire revenir, ses amis s'arrêtèrent brutalement et sortirent du foyer, toujours en flottant doucement au dessus du sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tentait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de ses otages. Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir dépassé le stade de la peur. Incapable de se remettre debout, empêchés de crier, ils fermaient les yeux à chaque fois que Voldemort levait sa baguette sur eux.  
  
Les mangemorts qui tenait Harry se firent plus pressants, le peur de leur maître se mêlant à celle que leur inspirait le garçon. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser continuer et tentaient, à grands renforts de coups puisque les sortilèges semblaient inefficaces, de s'emparer de la chevalière. Mais lorsque la douleur fit prendre conscience à Harry de leur présent, il n'eut même pas besoin de formuler un sortilège d'éjection pour qu'ils s'envolent dans toutes les directions, atterrissant douloureusement sur le sol de pierre.  
  
La panique régnait maintenant dans la pièce. Harry entreprit de stupefixer les mangemorts. A chaque sort qu'il lançait, sans même viser, plusieurs de ses ennemis s'écroulaient. Seul Voldemort semblait pouvoir résister à ses assauts, mais uniquement à cause du puissant bouclier qu'il maintenant autour de lui. Et ceci semblait lui demander une énergie telle qu'elle l'empêchait d'attaquer. Harry concentra ses efforts sur le mage noir, espérant vois ses défenses tomber. Mais un cri le fit soudain se retourner, juste à temps pour voir une des capes noires en traîner une autre, plus petite, vers la cheminée, en la rouant de coups. Malgré les masques, il reconnut Lucius et Drago Malefoy, immobilisant le père pour délivrer le fils.  
  
Il se tourna alors vers Voldemort, mais ne put que le voir disparaître dans la cheminée. Regardant autour de lui, il réalisa que parmi les mangemorts qui restaient, plus aucun n'était conscient. L'adolescent regarda les capes noires, étendues sur le sol, comme une étrange fresque macabre, puis la bague qui entourait le petit doigt de sa main droite. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait fait cela ? Etait-ce même possible ? N'était-il pas plutôt en train de rêver ?  
  
Un terrible silence avait accompagné la fin du combat, la fin soudaine du tumulte. Ce silence devint soudain insupportable pour Harry. Il était le seul être conscient au milieu de tous ces corps. Non, ce n'était pas réel. Et, s'il ne rêvait pas, c'était probablement qu'il était devenu fou. Le dernier Doloris que Voldemort lui avait lancé avait-il eu raison de lui ?  
  
Harry ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les mangemorts. Il sursauta quand une voix rompit le silence.  
  
« Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange de voir Weasley et Granger immobiles et incapables de parler, Potter, mais si tu ne les délivres pas rapidement ils risquent de t'en vouloir. »  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux sur Drago Malefoy qui, assis contre un mur, avait enlevé sa cagoule, puis les tourna vers les deux silhouettes qui continuaient de flotter. Comment avait-il pu oublier Ron et Hermione ? Ses deux amis gesticulaient dans sa direction. Il leva la main, et les fit atterrir en douceur.  
  
« J'ai bien cru que tu allais nous laisser finir notre vie là-haut ! protesta Ron lorsque Harry leva le sort de silence. Tu nous avais oubliés ou quoi ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, ne jugeant pas nécessaire d'avouer que c'était effectivement ce qui s'était passé.  
  
« C'est cool cependant ce que tu as fait avec ses mangemorts, poursuivit son ami. Tu me laisseras m'en servir de temps en temps ? »  
  
Harry le regarda sans comprendre.  
  
« La chevalière ! expliqua Ron avec excitation. Imagine tout ce qu'on doit pouvoir faire avec ça !  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit possible, répondit Harry d'une voix basse. J'ai jeté mon sort sans réfléchir, sans viser, même. Ce truc est tellement puissant qu'au début je n'avais même pas besoin de lancer des sorts pour qu'il marche.  
  
- C'est probablement pour cela que Griffondor en a pris peur et l'a caché, remarqua Hermione avec calme, bien que sa voix tremblât encore, et qu'elle ne parût pas bien remise de ses émotions. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Harry, et tu devrais vraiment réfléchir à ce que tu vas en faire.  
  
- Je sais bien. » Une fois de plus, le garçon aux cheveux noirs fixa les mangemorts. « Mais nous pourrons y réfléchir plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'important est de sortir d'ici.  
  
- Avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs, tu ne devrais pas avoir grand mal à nous faire sortir, remarqua Drago d'une voix sarcastique.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais connu de sortilège permettant de se déplacer, de plus j'ignore où nous sommes.  
  
- Je me demande où est Fumseck, fit Ron. Il nous aurait fait sortir d'ici.  
  
- Peut-être est-il parti chercher Dumbledore », répondit Hermione, d'une voix blanche. Son regard était fixé sur un point que Harry évitait depuis un certain temps. Pas plus que les deux autres garçons, cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de suivre le regard de la sorcière, ouvrant la porte au flot d'émotions qu'il refoulait. A quelques mètres d'eux seulement, un corps était allongé qui tranchait avec ceux des mangemorts. Ni cape, ni cagoule, ici, mais un jean, un tee-shirt, et d'épais cheveux châtains. Gabriel était toujours étendu sur le ventre. Tout était fini, Harry allait rentrer à Poudlard. Mais une fois de plus, quelqu'un était mort à sa place. Il s'avança lentement, et s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ta faute, entendit-il Hermione dire en arrivant derrière lui. Il savait qu'il allait entendre cette phrase répétée sur tout les tons au cours des prochains jours. Il savait aussi que ces mots ne changeraient rien. S'il ne lui avait pas envoyé le médaillon, jamais Gabriel n'aurait pu être frappé par le sortilège. Et si Harry avait réagi plus vite, s'il avait vu plus tôt ce qu'il pouvait faire des deux objets laissés par Griffondor, Voldemort n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'en prendre au Schattenjäger. Et celui-ci n'aurait pas eu besoin de tenter de l'arrêter armé d'un simple poignard.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il est vraiment. Je n'avais jamais vu de mort avant », balbutia Ron.  
  
Personne ne lui répondit. Pâle et tremblante, Hermione s'accroupit auprès de Harry. « Nous devrions le retourner sur le dos, murmura-t-elle. Cela peut paraître stupide, mais le laisser le visage sur la pierre. c'est un peu irrespectueux, non ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Gabriel, il savait que ce serait un fantôme de plus qui viendrait hanter ses cauchemars, et probablement ceux des trois autres également, mais il comprenait ce que voulait dire son amie. Ron s'avança pour les aider, et même Drago s'approcha. Harry détourna le regard au moment où le visage du Schattenjäger apparaissait. Il sentit la main d'Hermione agripper son épaule, et comprit au grognement poussé par Ron qu'elle avait aussi attrapé l'autre garçon.  
  
Harry prit une grande inspiration et se résolut à regarder. Deux iris verts figés le fixaient d'un air accusateur. Le visage tout entier était empli de haine et de détermination. Celui de Cédric avait gardé une expression de peur et de surprise, il avait figé pour l'éternité les sentiments que le jeune homme avait ressenti en mourant. Et Harry avait beau savoir qu'au moment où le sortilège l'avait frappé, la haine de Gabriel était dirigée contre Voldemort, et non contre lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir sa propre condamnation. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Grace. Il savait que le Schattenjäger avait aimé son assistante, et que celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Il ignorait ce qui les avait empêchés de véritablement vivre en couple, mais maintenant ils n'en auraient jamais la possibilité. Grace allait le maudire pendant le restant de ses jours. Pourquoi Gabriel n'avait- il pas pu le laisser à son destin ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tente stupidement sa chance contre Voldemort ? C'était le rôle de Harry.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce qu'il voyait, se sentant coupable en même temps de ne pas pouvoir affronter la réalité. Si seulement tout cela pouvait n'avoir été qu'un rêve. C'était un rêve, Gabriel allait se lever d'un instant à l'autre. Une vague de chaleur inexplicable monta en lui.  
  
« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Je. » Le jeune homme s'interrompit en ouvrant les yeux. Une lumière bleutée enveloppait le corps sur le sol, qui se souleva doucement du sol avant de retomber. Harry frissona soudain et tomba à genoux. La chaleur qu'il ressentait avait disparu.  
  
- Harry ! Il. il. »  
  
La main tremblante d'Hermione était pointée sur la poitrine de Gabriel. Elle balbutiait, incapable de parler.  
  
- Il respire, compléta Ron d'une voix rauque.  
  
- C'est impossible ! dit Drago. Ne soyez pas stupides, on ne survit pas à ça. »  
  
Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : la poitrine de Gabriel se soulevait doucement, à un rythme un peu étrange et irrégulier, peut-être, mais le schattenjäger respirait. Hermione lui prit le poignet, et hocha la tête.  
  
« Il vit, confirma-t-elle.  
  
- C'est impossible, dit Ron, à son tour, sans ce rendre compte qu'il répétait et confirmait les paroles de Malefoy. Il était mort. La magie ne peut pas faire revivre les morts.  
  
- Notre magie ne le peut pas, murmura Hermione. L'ancienne magie le pouvait. Du moins c'est ce que disent les légendes, mais la plupart des gens n'y croient pas. Moi-même, je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
- Griffondor a vécu après la chute de l'ancienne magie.  
  
- Je sais cela, Ron. Mais peut-être en a-t-il découvert le secret, ou peut- être a-t-il trouvé un autre moyen. Si Merlin pouvait le faire, c'est qu'en théorie c'est possible. »  
  
A ce moment là, un cri de Drago interrompit les réflexions des deux Griffondor. Dans la cheminée, les flammes étaient redevenues vertes.  
  
« Ils reviennent, murmura Hermione, paniquée.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Ron. Ils savent ce que Harry peut faire. De toute façon nous n'avons rien à craindre, même s'ils revenaient. »  
  
Harry se releva et regarda le foyer. Il serra de sa main gauche la chevalière qui était toujours à son auriculaire droit, prêt à s'en servir, et se releva. Une haute silhouette revêtue d'une cape mauve sortit des flammes, suivie de deux autres plus petites et habillées en noir, et d'une troisième en jean et tee-shirt. Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall et Rogue firent un pas dans la pièce, baguette levée, et les muscles de Harry se détendirent brutalement.  
  
Les trois professeurs regardèrent autour d'eux notant les mangemorts inconscients, et les quatre adolescents debout, dont aucun ne semblait avoir de baguette. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une furie jaillissait de derrière eux, les bousculant au passage.  
  
« Gabriel ! s'écria Grace en se jetant sur lui et en l'étreignant violemment. Oh non ! »  
  
Un grognement s'échappa du Schattenjäger qui ouvrit les yeux.  
  
« Grace ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Gabriel ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
- J'imagine. du moins j'irais bien si tu me laissais respirer, Gracie. » Elle le lâcha et il se redressa sur un coude en grognant. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il aperçut les deux groupes de sorciers.  
  
« vous êtes arrivé à temps, professeur, dit-il en s'adressant à Dumbledore. J'ai vraiment cru que tout était perdu, à un moment. Je vous dois probablement des excuses pour avoir douté de vous. » Harry sursauta en entendant parler celui qu'il avait vu mort, et un mélange de peur et d'ahurissement se peignit également sur les visages de Ron, Hermione, et Drago. Rogue et Mac Gonagall échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, tandis qu'une expression amusée se peignait sur le visage de Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte vos excuses, Mr Knight, mais je crains que nous ne soyons arrivés après la bataille, telle la brigade des Sorciers Volants. Il semble que ces jeunes gens n'aient réussi à se sortir seuls de quelque situation dans laquelle ils se soient trouvés. L'un d'entre vous pourrait-il fournir des explications ? Et d'abord, où est Voldemort ?  
  
- Il s'est enfui, répondit Hermione. Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve maintenant.  
  
- Albus, intervint le professeur Mac Gonagall en regardant ses étudiants d'un air inquiet, ne pourrions-nous pas avoir cette conversation dans un endroit plus calme et plus confortable ?  
  
- Exact, Minerva. Il serait trop long de défaire toutes les protections entourant cet endroit. Le plus simple est de reprendre la poudre de cheminette.jusque chez les Malefoy, et ce portoloin nous ramènera à Poudlard. » Drago pâlit en entendant le nom de la maison de ses parents, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.  
  
- Qu'allons nous faire d'eux ? demanda Rogue en désignant les Mangemorts, toujours inconscients.  
  
- Je les interrogerai plus tard. Emmenons les avec nous. » D'un léger mouvement de sa baguette magique, le vieil homme fit apparaître des civières, sur lesquelles il fit léviter les mages noirs. Rogue et Mac Gonagall entreprirent de les faire avancer. Avec l'aide de Grace, Gabriel se releva, Ron venant se placer en soutien du Schattenjäger encore un peu groggy.  
  
Harry regardait la scène en spectateur, comme s'il n'y participait pas. Lorsque Dumbledore lança la poudre dans la cheminée, et que le groupe commença voyager, il s'avança machinalement pour y prendre sa place.  
  
« Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione en se matérialisant brusquement à côté de lui.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu es sûr ? Il y a longtemps qu'on ne t'a plus entendu. En fait, je crois que tu n'as plus ouvert la bouche depuis que tu as « ressucité » Mr Knight.  
  
- Je n'y suis pour rien, tu sais. C'est la chevalière qui a tout fait.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, mais peu importe. Tu as une tête à faire peur.  
  
- Mione, ne joue pas les mères poules s'il te plaît ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire ! Pourquoi crois-tu toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, même quand il s'agit de ma santé ? Et, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement en forme.  
  
Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il s'énervait ainsi. Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'était la faute d'Hermione, après tout, tout ce qu'elle voulait était l'aider. Lorsque son amie lui lança un regard à la fois blessé et inquiet, il eut envie de s'excuser, mais à cet instant elle entra dans la cheminée.  
  
En arrivant chez les Malefoy, on ne perdit pas de temps. Dumbledore distribua à tout le monde des portoloins, Rogue en plaça dans les mains des mangemorts. Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, tous se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Rogue et Mac Gonagall commencèrent à diriger les prisonniers vers les donjons. Lorsque Dumbledore fit apparaître des chaises pour permettre à tous les autres de s'asseoir, ils surent que le moment des longues et difficiles explication était venu.  
  
Ok, encore un chapitre qui a été long à venir. Et je ne peux rien promettre pour la date du prochain. Merci de continuer à lire malgré tout. Et merci aux reviewers.  
  
Phénix20 : Faire mourir tout le monde, je crois que j'aurais du mal. remarque, au moins, c'est une fin définitive.  
  
Purabelaza : Par la fin du calvaire de Harry, je ne voulais pas dire qu'il allait mourir mais que la fic serait bientôt finie (plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci). Bien sûr il y a des chances pour qu'il souffre encore après, parce que je le vois mal vivre heureux le restant de ses jours, sans affronter un quelconque mage noir ou tomber de balai, mais comme je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire de suite, en ce qui nous concerne son calvaire sera fini. Il suffit bien sur de lire une autre fic pour voir que tout est relatif, cependant. euh. pourquoi je m'étale comme ça aujourd'hui ? Bref, contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu.  
  
Vert : (en chantonnant) Ben non, rien que pour te contredire je l'ai même pas envoyé à l'infirmerie (enfin, pas encore). Na. J'ai l'impression que tu commences à bien me connaître. Sinon, pour ton vieux jeu dos qui plante, un truc qui m'est revenu : le mien faisait pareil. S'il plante au moment où tu veux partir en afrique, tu peux télécharger des sauvegardes sur LostTreasure.fr, et l'une d'elle se trouve juste après l'endroit où ça plante (enfin, où ça plantait chez moi).  
  
Mangemort : La meilleure fic depuis « les portes » ? Wouah, là je rougis. D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment être fière qu'un serviteur de Voldemort aime mes fics. 


	13. d'un phénix à des fées

Oui, je sais, ça fait six semaines que le précédent chapitre est paru... Toutes mes excuses... J'ai été surchargée de travail, occupée par un déménagement, et quand j'ai enfin pu avoir un peu de temps pour écrire, mon ordi m'a lâchée. Bref, tout s'est ligué pour que ce chapitre ne voit jamais le jour.  
  
Disclaimer : rien à moi. Tout à JKR.  
  
chapitre 10 : Le phénix et les fées.  
  
Après un court passage par la propriété des Malefoy, l'étrange procession se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Sur un signe de Dumbledore, les professeurs Rogue et Mac Gonagall firent sortir les corps des mangemorts de la pièce, et prirent la direction des cachots. Ron et Grace conduisirent Gabriel à un fauteuil où il se laissa tomber en grimaçant. Le directeur fit apparaître d'autres sièges.  
  
"Asseyez-vous, tous, dit-il. D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser : j'ai sous- estimé Voldemort. Je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait un moyen de contrer les sorts de traçage, autrement qu'en les détectant sur leurs cibles et en les enlevant. Heureusement, cette faute impardonnable n'aura pas eu de conséquences fâcheuses, puisque vous voilà tous revenus sains et saufs.  
  
- Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous avez fait, d'ailleurs, grogna Gabriel. Et aussi comment il se fait que je sois encore en vie. Surtout après toutes les fois où vous m'avez répété qu'Avada Kedavra était mortel, que Harry était le seul à y avoir survécu, que les propriétés du médaillon étaient uniques...  
  
- Tu as été frappé par Avada Kedavra ?" coupa Grace, fixant son ami avec horreur. Elle avait donc été si proche de le perdre pour toujours...  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant, et ce fut la jeune fille qui prit la parole.  
  
"C'est vrai, dit-elle doucement. Personne ne résiste à ce sort, et quand il vous a frappé vous êtes mort, Mr Knight. Mais Harry... Harry vous a ressuscité.  
  
- J'ai lu quelque part que c'était impossible, qu'aucune magie ne pouvait ramener les morts, dit doucement Grace, en se tournant vers Dumbledore.  
  
- Cela n'a jamais été fait, répondit le vieux sorcier, calmement, comme si rien de tout cela ne le surprenait. Mais en théorie, c'est possible. D'abord parce que, et on ne le répétera jamais assez, rien n'est impossible en magie. Et parce que nul ne sait exactement ce qu'est la mort, ce qui se passe après. Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas imaginer que le processus puisse être reversé, surtout dans les quelques minutes qui suivent le décès, lorsque le corps n'a finalement subi que peu de dommages ? Harry, peut-être pourrais-tu apporter quelques explications sur ce point ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, répondit l'adolescent. Mais tout cela est lié aux pouvoirs de Godric Griffondor, à l'arme qu'il avait laissé pour ces descendants."  
  
Il étendit sa main gauche sur le bureau pour que tous puissent voir la chevalière brillante. Il fit un geste pour l'enlever, afin que les autres puissent la voir de plus près, mais Dumbledore le retint.  
  
"Garde ceci à ton doigt, Harry, dit-il. Un objet d'une telle puissance ne doit pas être manipulé à la légère." Une ride d'anxiété marqua son front. " Ainsi l'arme de Godric a fini par être retrouvée... ajouta-t-il à mi voix. Cette perpective ne semblait pas le réjouir outre mesure. " J'aimerais être informé de tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, reprit-il, de sa voix habituelle. En commençant par le début de l'histoire."  
  
Ensemble les adolescents entreprirent de raconter les événements, aidés de temps à autre par Gabriel. Seul Drago ne disait rien, ce qui était assez inhabituel de la part du Serpentard, et les autres avaient presque oublié sa présence. Ils s'en souvinrent cependant en racontant comment le jeune serpentard avait été marqué. Soudain gênés, ils se tournèrent vers lui, un instant à court de mots.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ? grinça-t-il finalement. Oui, je suis tatoué, et alors ? J'ai toujours su que je le serais un jour ou l'autre. Je sais que je suis maintenant sur la liste noire de Voldie, et que cette marque va l'aider à me retrouver, mais s'il y a une chose dont je n'ai pas besoin, c'est de votre pitié. A moins que vous ne considériez que ma place, en tant que mangemort, ne soit dans les cachots avec les autres ? Après tout, de la part de griffondors, je m'attends à tout.  
  
- Mr Malefoy, dit le directeur, sans se départir de son calme, cette soirée a probablement été encore bien plus difficile pour vous qu'elle ne l'a été pour vos camarades, et je ne prétendrai pas comprendre ce que vous ressentez à cet instant, entre cette marque qui vous a été imposée, et le sort de vos parents. La décision que vous avez dû prendre n'était pas facile, et la voie que vous avez choisi était la bonne.  
  
- Vous l'avez admis, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, alors n'essayez pas. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, et je n'attends pas de pitié. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais dans ce bureau, puisqu'après tout vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour raconter ce qui s'est passé."  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Hermione murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Harry qui, à son tour, se leva d'un bond, et se précipita à la suite du serpentard. Il le rejoignit peu avant que celui-ci ne franchisse la gargouille.  
  
"Drago, attend !  
  
- Potter ? je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom. Retourne dans le bureau. Tu ne me dois rien.  
  
- Tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
  
- Et après ? Tu ne me dois rien, tu avais déjà sauvé la mienne, tu te souviens ? en me permettant de rester à Poudlard.  
  
- Peu importe, Malefoy. Ecoute, je n'ai pas pitié de toi. J'espérais vaguement qu'après ce soir tu nous épargnerais tes remarques stupides, mais si ça t'amuse de redevenir l'idiot que tu étais, c'est ton droit. Mais si la chevalière me permet de ressusciter les morts, peut-être que je peux aussi enlever les marques des ténèbres.  
  
- Super Potter daignerait me faire bénéficier de ses pouvoirs. Et comment je sais que je ne vais pas me retrouver avec un bras en moins ? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas comment marchait ce truc !  
  
- Très bien, Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, débrouille-toi tout seul. Retourne dans les cachots retrouver tes chers serpentards si ça t'amuse, passe le reste de tes jours à souffrir de ta marque, ce n'est pas moi qui te plaindrai!"  
  
Harry ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais les événements de la journée pesaient lourd, et il était physiquement et mentalement épuisé. Et même s'il était conscient de la situation du serpentard, sa colère s'était enflammée face à l'attitude incompréhensible de celui-ci. Il aurait aimé le secouer pour lui faire perdre ses airs arrogants et désabusés.  
  
Malefoy se retourna vers la garcouille et sortit sans jeter un coup d'oeil à Harry. Il faillit rentrer dans Rogue, qui tenta vainement de le retenir.  
  
Un peu surpris, Rogue fronça les sourcils et franchit la gargouille. Son expression se durcit quand il vit Harry.  
  
"Potter, grimaça-t-il. Encore vous ! J'imagine que vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de faire une blague à Mr Malefoy. Le fait qu'il vous a sauvé la mise ce soir ne vous est probablement même pas venu à l'esprit?  
  
- Vous ne savez rien de ce qui vient de se passer, siffla Harry, encore hors de lui, ni maintenant ni avec Voldemort.  
  
- J'en ai vu assez, et je vous connais suffisamment, Potter. Et vous pouvez être fier, je suis sûr que votre père aurait fait la même chose que vous à votre place. Et n'ayez pas l'arrogance de me dire que vous n'avez rien dit à Mr Malefoy.  
  
- A quoi bon puisque de toutes façons vous ne me croiriez pas ? hurla Harry. Puisque, de toutes façons, tout est toujours de ma faute ! Et quel besoin aviez-vous de mettre mon père dans cette histoire ? Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Vous me dites arrogant, mais regardez-vous, un peu. Cela fait quatre ans que vous me détestez à cause de cette blague que mon père vous a faite, à cause de vos querelles de gamins, alors qu'en fait, qu'est- ce que vous savez de moi ?"  
  
Harry s'interrompit brutalement quand une vive lumière jaillit de son poing serré, et se concentra en un rayon éblouissant qui se dirigea sur Rogue à une vitesse telle que ni le professeur ni Harry ne purent rien faire. Le serpentard fut violemment projeté contre la gargouille, qu'il heurta avec un craquement sinistre, puis il glissa à terre et ne bougea plus. Du sang coulait de sa tête.  
  
La colère de Harry retomba d'un coup lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. "Professeur, appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Professeur, vous allez bien ?"  
  
Mais l'homme à terre ne réagit pas. Harry fut soudain poussé de côté. Surgissant de derrière lui, Dumbledore, le visage plus fermé que jamais, s'agenouilla auprès de son professeur de potions.  
  
"Que quelqu'un aille chercher Mme Pomfresh immédiatement, demanda-t-il. Du groupe qui s'était rassemblé dans l'escalier jaillit Hermione qui partit en courant. Une petite flaque de sang avait commencé à se former autour de Rogue. Ron regardait Harry avec crainte, alors que Gabriel et Grace fixaient la scène avec horreur. Et Harry comprit que, si Rogue mourait, il serait considéré comme un assassin. Qui le croirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas voulu cela ? Il avait quinze ans, il était sensé avoir le contrôle de sa magie. Et les accès de magie intempestive auxquels étaient sujets les enfants ne donnaient jamais de résultats aussi violents. Une nouvelle fois, il chercha le regard de Ron, espérant y lire un soutien, une certaine compréhension, mais il n'y vit qu'une expression choquée. Le rouquin détourna les yeux, et Harry pouvait le comprendre : lui aussi détestait Rogue, mais de là à l'agresser si sauvagement... Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? D'où avait pu venir une telle magie ? Harry fit alors le rapprochement qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. Bien sûr. C'était la chevalière qu'il portait qui était à l'origine du drame. Déjà dans l'antre de Voldemort, il avait suffit qu'il ressente une émotion un peu forte, ou exprime un désir profond, pour que sa magie se mette en marche... pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant de se mettre en colère ?  
  
Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que si longtemps s'était écoulé quand Hermione revint accompagnée de l'infirmière. Celle-ci se mit aussi tôt en action, et quelques instants plus tard elle était occupée à placer son patient sur une civière. Hermione vint directement vers Harry.  
  
"Ca va aller, dit-elle.  
  
- S'il meurt, s'il meurt...  
  
- Il ne va pas mourir. Tu sais de quoi est capable Mme Pomfresh, dit doucement la jeune fille.  
  
- Mais j'aurais pu le tuer, Hermione.  
  
- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Tu n'es pour rien dans ce qui vient d'arriver. Crois moi, tu avais toutes les bonnes raisons de te mettre en colère, il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça, quand tu voulais juste aider Malefoy.  
  
- Mais comment sais-tu...?  
  
- On entendait tout ce que vous disiez depuis le bureau. Je ne te savais pas capable de crier si fort, Harry. Je n'ai réalisé que trop tard ce qui risquait de se passer, et je crois que Dumbledore y a pensé en même temps. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour voir Rogue projeté contre cette gargouille... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry.  
  
- C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça, bien sûr que c'est ma faute, même si je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. Je suis dangereux, Hermione.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'es absolument pas dangereux.  
  
- Peut-être... tout est la faute de ce truc." Il prit rageusement la chevalière dans sa main droite et commença à la retirer. Ce qui n'était pas aisé car l'anneau, s'était ajusté à sa phalange et était maintenant bloqué par son articulation. C'est du moins l'impression qu'il avait.  
  
"Arrête, fit Hermione. Que veux-tu en faire ? Dumbledore t'a dit de ne pas l'enlever.  
  
- Je me moque de ce Dumbledore a dit. C'était avant... avant que cette chose ne fasse de moi un assassin !"  
  
Harry réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de s'emporter dangereusement contre Hermione, et qu'il avait encore la chevalière autour du petit doigt. Cette fichue chose ne voulait pas se retirer. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à mettre ainsi des gens en danger. Sans prévenir, il tourna le dos à Hermione, et sortit précipitamment par la gargouille, sans ce soucier du fait que ses amis l'appelaient. Harry courut jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis il sortit du château. Il avait besoin d'un endroit où il pourrait être seul, pour faire le point. Toujours en courant, il prit la direction de la forêt interdite, sans se soucier du danger. Et si cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il se dit que tant qu'il ne serait pas parvenu à retirer la chevalière, il ne risquait rien.  
  
Finalement, à bout de souffle, incapable d'aller plus loin, il se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre. Il prit alors conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait fui. Il avait fui la sollicitude d'Hermione, le regard méfiant de Ron, celui douloureux de Dumbledore. Et sa culpabilité. Bien sûr, il avait aussi agi ainsi pour protéger les autres, tant qu'il ne pouvait pas retirer la chavalière, mais n'était-ce pas un faux prétexte ?  
  
"Non, se dit-il. Dès que j'aurai enfin réussi à enlever cette bague, je retournerai voir Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas fuir Poudlard, toute ma vie est là-bas..."  
  
De nouveau, il se mit à tirer sur la chevalière. Mais il avait l'impression que plus il insistait, plus la bague se resserrait autour de son doigt. Son auriculaire était rouge et douloureux, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Finalement, cependant, il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça. Ce n'était pas l'articulation qui bloquait l'anneau, c'était autre chose... Bien sûr ! quel idiot il faisait ! Il y avait de la magie là-dessous. Mais qui aurait pu charmer ainsi la chevalière, et pourquoi ? La réponse à la première question ne pouvait être que Godric Griffondor. Pourquoi Griffondor aurait-il voulu que son descendant ne puisse pas enlever sa source de puissance ? Là encore, il était facile de répondre à cette question : Griffondor n'aurait certainement pas voulu que la chevalière tombe en de mauvaises mains. L'attacher au doigt du légitime propriétaire assurait que personne ne pourrait la lui prendre. Mais n'avait-il pas envisagé que ce propriétaire pourrait avoir envie de s'en séparer ?  
  
L'adolescent frissona légèrement. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il n'était pas habillé pour cette fraîche nuit d'automne, où à la perspective de passer toute sa vie avec la chevalière de griffondor au doigt. Pourtant, il n'y avait que quelques jours, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de porter cet objet, si c'était sa seule chance de retrouver des pouvoirs magiques. Maintenant, il y avait peu de choses qu'il n'aurait pas été prêt à sacrifier, si cela avait pu le ramener sain et sauf, sans magie, à Rittersberg, et si cela avait pu en même temps effacer ce qu'il avait fait à Rogue. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, puis posa sa tête sur ses genoux, essayant de conserver sa chaleur. De nouveau, son regard se posa sur la bague qui lui enserrait le petit doigt. Cette fois, il examina plus calmement. Il essaya de nouveau de la retirer, et vit clairement l'anneau se resserrer pour ne pas le laisser faire. Il soupira. La course et les efforts frénétiques qu'il avait déployés pour libérer son doigt avait au moins eu l'avantage de faire retomber sa colère, qui avait été remplacée par une intense lassitude.  
  
Après tout, à qui pouvait-il en vouloir ? Il avait maudit la chevalière, mais sans elle, Gabriel serait mort. Ainsi que Ron, Hermione, et lui-même. Et probablement aussi Drago. En y repensant, la bague avait fait plus de bien que de mal. L'espoir lui revenait peu à peu, comme cela arrive souvent après une crise de doute et de désespoir. Après tout, l'objet avait été créé par Godric Griffondor, on pouvait donc imaginer qu'il existait dans un but bénéfique. Harry devait pouvoir apprendre à le contrôler. Il devait apprendre à se contrôler lui-même, à ne plus exploser aussi facilement, et à ne plus laisser couler librement sa magie quand il était en colère. C'était ce qu'on apprenait aux premières années à faire, peu à peu, lorsque les enfants apprenaient à contrôler leurs pouvoirs, la magie spontanée disparaissait.  
  
Le problème, c'était que personne n'avait jamais eu une masse de pouvoir si importante à contrôler, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Or il en avait déjà commis une : Rogue gisait, inconscient, peut- être mort, à l'infirmerie... Le croirait-on quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès ? Tous seraient-ils aussi bien disposés que Hermione ?  
  
Il n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher, et sursauta lorsqu'une lumière violente lui éclaira le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un être géant penché sur lui, une expression à la fois surprise et inquiète sur le visage. "Harry ? Harry, tu vas bien ?" La voix rauque au dessus de lui était paniquée, et deux énormes mains le soulevèrent brutalement. Harry releva la tête. "Je vais bien, dit-il. Vous pouvez me lâcher, Hagrid.  
  
Mais le géant n'en fit rien, et au contraire il l'étreignit avec fouge. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai su que tu avais ramené Ron et Hermione... Que fais tu en dehors du château ?" Il consentit enfin à laisser un peu Harry respirer, et l'examina avec attention. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà le demi-géant reprenait la parole. "Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Harry, tu es complètement fou, tu n'as même pas une cape sur toi, tu dois être gelé !  
  
- Je vais bien, Hagrid, répéta Harry. Certes, il avait un peu froid, ou, pour dire la vérité, il était complètement frigorifié, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un drame.  
  
"Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Trois heures du matin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire dehors par une nuit pareille ?  
  
- Je... Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer."  
  
Hagrid soupira, mais comprit que Harry n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qui l'avait amené à se réfugier là.  
  
- Peu importe, dit-il finalement, d'une voix rude. Mais il est hors de question que tu restes ici plus longtemps. Je vais te ramener au château. J'imagine que tu es sorti du dortoir sans prévenir personne de l'endroit où tu te trouvais ?  
  
- Je n'étais pas dans le dortoir. Il y a plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas dormi à Poudlard, Hagrid.  
  
- Désolé, j'avais oublié. Où dois-je t'amener, si ce n'est pas au dortoir ? Et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser dans le hall.  
  
- Je pense que Dumbledore est encore à son bureau", fit pensivement Harry. Autant l'affronter tout de suite, puisqu'il n'y échapperait probablement pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Le directeur était seul, occupé à parler dans sa cheminée. Il mit fin à sa conversation peu après leur arrivée et se tourna vers eux.  
  
"Merci de l'avoir ramené, Hagrid, dit-il au garde chasse. Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous maintenant. Oh, peut-être pourriez-vous faire un détour par la tour des Griffondor, Mr Weasley et miss Granger doivent encore être dans la salle commune et attendent des nouvelles. Dites leur de se reposer, la journée a été longue, je dois encore parler à Harry.  
  
- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Bonne nuit Harry. Et arrête de te faire du mouron." Le géant quitta le bureau. Dumbledore plongea son regard dans celui de Harry.  
  
" Avant toute chose, Harry, tu seras soulagé d'apprendre que le professeur Rogue se remettra très bien de ce léger choc." Harry hocha la tête. Le directeur ne semblait pas fâché, du moins, pas contre lui. Il avait cependant une expression sérieuse. "Assieds-toi, dit-il. Il faut que nous parlions, et puisque tu es là autant le faire maintenant. Histoire d'éviter d'autres malentendus comme celui de ce soir.  
  
- Désolé, dit Harry. Je sais que ce n'était pas très "giffondorien" de ma part...  
  
- Qui sait ce que Griffondor lui-même, symbole soi-disant du courage et de la force, aurait fait à ta place. Après tout, lui-même a refusé d'assumer la responsabilité de cette arme redoutable.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Comment il a réussi à faire entrer un tel pouvoir dans cet objet, je l'ignore, mais une fois que cela a été fait, il a pris peur. Entre de mauvaises mains, je te laisse imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, comme tu as pu le voir, cela peut créer des situations plus que délicates. C'est pour cela, d'ailleurs, que Voldemort cherche ceci depuis si longtemps. Bref, Griffondor a pris peur, et à peine quelques mois après avoir conçu ceci, il a décidé de s'en débarrasser. Tout cela est dans ses mémoires, mais il s'est bien gardé de donner d'autres précisions sur la nature de l'arme. Il explique simplement qu'il n'a pas eu le c?ur de détruire ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire, et qu'il l'a caché. Je suppose qu'il a eu l'idée d'utiliser la même source de pouvoir qui avait conduit à la fabrication de la chevalière pour concevoir un objet qui n'aurait pas de puissance propre, mais qui serait capable de bloquer la magie, de l'absorber en quelque sorte.  
  
- Le médaillon.  
  
- Exactement. Il a donc enfermé la chevalière dans le médaillon. Mais pour ne pas qu'elle soit perdue à tout jamais, comme il n'était pas sûr de prendre la bonne décision., il a ménagé une "voie de sortie", un moyen d'ouvrir la cage : quelqu'un de son propre sang, et possédant un esprit semblable au sien, pourrait ouvrir le médaillon. Ou peut-être savait-il ce qui allait se passer ce soir.  
  
- Mais que vient faire l'épée là-dedans ?  
  
- C'était une assurance supplémentaire. Seul un vrai Griffondor pouvait trouver cette épée, tu te rappelles ?  
  
- Mais je croyais qu'il avait créé le médaillon parce qu'il avait prévu qu'un jour un descendant des Ritter sauverait un des siens ?  
  
- C'est ce que dit son journal. Mais le lien avec son arme n'est pas mentionné. Je ne sais pas s'il avait prévu tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, ou s'il a simplement confié le médaillon aux Ritter pour que la chevalière soit à l'abri des sorciers."  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Ce qui avait pu se passer mille ans auparavant n'était certes pas inintéressant, mais cela ne soulageait pas ses angoisses.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Pensez-vous que je puisse acquérir un contrôle suffisant sur les pouvoirs de la chevalière pour arrêter d'agresser les gens ?  
  
- Si c'est ce que tu désires, oui, c'est possible. Certaines personnes sont très douées pour contrôler leurs émotions, et je crois que tu n'est déjà pas si mauvais. Les circonstances étaient assez particulières ce soir.  
  
- Et si ce n'est pas ce que je désire ?  
  
- Dans ce cas nous trouverons une nouvelle cachette.  
  
- Je ne peux pas retirer la bague, remarqua Harry. Je n'ai pas tellement le choix.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas la retirer ?" Un pli profond barra le visage de Dumbledore. "C'est étrange. Après tout, si Griffondor n'a pas voulu porter lui-même la chevalière, pourquoi obligerait-il un de ses descendants à le faire ?  
  
- Peut-être voulait-il éviter que quelqu'un ne me la prenne, suggéra Harry.  
  
- Possible. Mais il semble expert dans l'art de faire la différence entre la main d'un quelconque sorcier et celle d'un de ses descendant. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas placé un sort similaire qui t'aurais permis de retirer la chevalière ? Non, il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête... En tous cas, je ne vois pas de danger immédiat. Il va bientôt faire jour, tu devrais aller dormir un peu. Le mot de passe pour la tour de Griffondor est hypogriffe. Tu peux naturellement emprunter ce dont tu as besoin pour la nuit à Mr Weasley.  
  
- Bonne nuit, professeur.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Harry."  
  
Le jeune homme traversa rapidement le château jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Il eut un peu de mal à la réveiller, mais finalement elle ouvrit un oeil vitreux.  
  
"Qui me dérange à cette heure ci ? grogna-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ce soir ?  
  
- Désolé", dit Harry. Le portrait ouvrit plus grands les yeux pour voir le nouvel arrivant, et sembla se réveiller.  
  
"Oh, c'est toi ! Ta première nuit ici depuis des lustres, et déjà dehors à pas d'heures. Qu'est-ce qui t'est encore arrivé ?  
  
- Rien, répondit Harry qui était bien trop fatigué pour faire la conversation. Hypogriffe", ajouta-t-il. Le portrait pivota en protestant contre le fait qu'on ne lui disait jamais rien, et Harry entra dans la salle commune. Il monta l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir des cinquième années, et se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'il avait occupé pendant quatre ans, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller ni de tirer les rideaux.  
  
Gabriel et Grace avaient retrouvé pour la nuit les chambres qu'ils avaient occupées pendant leur séjour au château, un mois plus tôt. L'infirmière avait insisté pour garder le Schattenjäger, à qui elle avait donné diverses potions lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite, peu après la fuite de Harry, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il devait à présent dormir en tous cas aucun bruit ne passait par la porte de communication. Grace l'avait laissée ouverte, sans en référer à Gabriel qui n'avait rien remarqué. Il devait vraiment être malade. Il aurait sûrement trouvé cette mesure stupide, mais Grace se sentait plus rassurée comme ça. Enfin, un peu moins énervée, pour être exacte. Apprendre à quel point il avait été proche de mourir avait été un choc pour elle.  
  
Elle se redressa et s'assit dans son lit. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Et elle n'avait pas le courage de faire le vide dans son esprit pour utiliser sa méthode de relaxation. Ni l'envie, d'ailleurs. Si elle avait besoin de dormir, elle avait encore plus besoin de faire le point.  
  
Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle même que les événements de la soirée marqueraient la fin de cette aventure. Et elle savait que Harry lui manquerait. Il n'était resté qu'un mois, mais Rittersberg allait sembler bien vide sans lui... Pourquoi pensait-elle à cela ? Elle n'allait pas rester à Rittersberg, de toutes façons. Le congé offert par sa fac ne se prolongerait pas éternellement, et elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à attendre que Gabriel lui fasse une hypothétique proposition. Il se trouvait très bien comme ça. Et elle, elle voulait se marier un jour. Elle voulait des enfants. Si le séjour de Harry ne lui avait apporté qu'une seule chose, c'était cette certitude. Et pour cela, il fallait, comme la dernière fois, qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle oublie jusqu'à l'existence d'un certain Gabriel Knight. Et, cette fois, elle n'accourrait plus s'il la rappelait à l'aide. Mais au moment où elle formulait cette pensée, elle sut que c'était une résolution qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de tenir. Comment pourrait-elle savoir que Gabriel était sur une nouvelle enquête, qu'il risquait sa vie, et ne pas se précipiter pour l'aider ? Elle ne le supporterait pas s'il devait lui arriver malheur. Sa réaction ce soir le prouvait bien. Et n'était-ce pas son devoir de l'aider s'il avait besoin d'elle ? Tous ces gens qu'il aidait, ces gens que souvent il sauvait, n'était-ce pas plus important qu'une thèse d'histoire ? N'était-ce pas même plus important que sa propre vie d'universitaire ?  
  
" Gracie, tu dors ?  
  
- Non. " Ainsi il ne dormait pas non plus, et il savait que la porte était restée ouverte. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?  
  
" Deux dollars pour tes pensées, Gracie." Elle se tourna vers lui dans l'obscurité.  
  
- Oh, rien. Je pensais juste... une nouvelle aventure se termine, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je crois. C'est bizazrre, c'est la première fois qu'une enquête dure aussi longtemps. Et nous aurions pu en venir à bout très tôt. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas compris plus tôt que le médaillon était dû à Harry.  
  
- Ca faisait quoi... mille ans qu'il était dans ta famille ? C'est normal que tu n'y ais pas pensé." Une pensée la frappa soudain. " Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Est-ce que c'est fini ? Est-ce la fin de la lignée de chasseurs d'ombre Ritter, de Rittersberg ?  
  
- Je l'ignore, Gracie. Je suppose que non. Mes ancêtres étaient chasseurs d'ombre bien avant le onzième siècle, bien avant que ce médaillon ne soit forgé. Et pendant tout le temps où il a été perdu, ils ont continué à l'être. C'était dur, mais ils y sont parvenus. Je ne pense pas que ce titre dépende seulement d'un objet. Et j'ai encore le poignard.  
  
- Tu vas devoir faire très attention à toi. Qui sait ce qui te serait arrivé sans le médaillon, ces dernières années. »  
  
Sa voix trembla en prononçant ces mots. Il mit un moment à répondre, et lorsqu'il le fit enfin ce fut d'une voix douce. « Je fais attention, dit- il. Et je t'ai pour veiller sur moi, n'est-ce pas Gracie ? »  
  
La moitié de Grace fondit en l'entendant prononcer ces mots, tandis que l'autre se révolta. Elle sentit monter en elle une colère que seul Gabriel avait le pouvoir de provoquer, mais se maîtrisa par égard pour le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Comment osait-il présumer ainsi de ce qu'elle allait faire ou ne pas faire ?  
  
« Je ne plaisantais pas, Gabriel, dit-elle plutôt sèchement. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai aussi une vie. Je n'existe pas uniquement pour t'aider. Ma vie est au Etats-Unis, la tienne en Allemagne.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas repartir ! Lâche cette fichue thèse, Grace ! Tu m'as dit toi-même une fois que tu avais fait assez d'études comme ça !  
  
- J'ai dis que j'hésitais. Et c'était il y a trois ans. Maintenant. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Je n'avais pas envie de passer ma vie à gérer ta librairie !  
  
- Tu pourrais venir vivre avec moi. Et si tu persistes à vouloir fouiller dans les vieux livres, il y en a suffisamment à Rittersberg pour t'occuper des années ! Tu pourrais écrire un traité sur les croyances au moyen âge, ou sur la magie noire au fil des âges.  
  
- Et si je n'avais pas envie de venir vivre à Rittersberg ?  
  
- Je sais que tu aimes cet endroit. Tu t'y es mieux intégrée que moi, tout le monde au village t'adore.  
  
- Je les aime bien aussi, mais quel avenir aurais-je à Rittersberg ? Que serais-je dans dix, dans vingt ans si je m'enterre là-bas ? J'ai ma vie à faire, contrairement à toi je veux un jour me marier, avoir des enfants !  
  
- Et alors ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a aussi des hommes à Rittersberg ! D'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas si perdus, et que tu aurais ta voiture pour aller où bon te semble.  
  
- Ecoute, Gabriel, ce n'est pas négociable. Je rentre aux Etatx-Unis, le plus tôt possible. Et tu n'as pas tant besoin de moi. Gerde te feras tes recherches et.  
  
- Epouse moi.  
  
- Quoi ? »  
  
L'ahurissement qui perçait dans la voix de Grace fit prendre conscience à Gabriel de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui, le célibataire endurci, l'incorrigible dragueur dont la plus longue liaison avait duré un mois, venait-il vraiment de faire une telle proposition ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Un instant, il paniqua, et faillit lui dire qu'il plaisantait. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle, et si c'était pas seulement une assistante fidèle qu'il recherchait.  
  
- Epouse-moi, répéta-t-il. Epouse-moi et viens vivre avec moi à Rittersberg. »  
  
Les mots mirent un certain temps à pénétrer la conscience de Grace. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas lui faire une telle proposition, pas lui. Puis, elle comprit. C'était une de ses blagues stupides, le genre qu'il faisait sans cesse à l'époque où elle venait de débarquer à la nouvelle Orléans et où il l'avait embauchée dans sa librairie. Il ne pouvait pas deviner à quel point il lui faisait mal en disant cela.  
  
« Ne te moque pas de moi, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre. J'essayais d'être sérieuse.  
  
- Mais je suis sérieux, moi aussi, Gracie ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux ! »  
  
Il avait l'air sincère. Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce possible qu'il la veuille, elle ? Elle sentit soudain un poids sur son lit, et un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, et sursauta légèrement.  
  
- Ecoute, je sais que je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. Je me suis toujours jeté à la tête de toutes les filles, et, au début, c'est vrai, je voulais juste avoir une aventure avec toi. Mais l'année dernière, quand tu es partie comme ça, sans un mot, j'ai compris que cette fois c'était différent. Non, en fait, j'ai compris plus tôt.Cette nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, ce n'était pas une erreur, tu sais, et c'était tellement différent de tout le reste. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Et Mose n'a pas arrêté de me répéter que tu m'aimais, toi aussi. Arrêtons de nous fuir, Grace, il y a assez longtemps que ça dure, tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
Le sort qu'il avait reçu avait dû avoir des effets sur son cerveau. C'était la seule explication. Jamais il ne s'était comporté comme ça. L'ironie avait disparu de ses paroles, on sentait même de l'anxiété, une certaine gêne dans sa voix. Pourtant, Gabriel ne laissait rien entamer son assurance... en tout cas pas une femme.  
  
" Ecoute, reprit-il, si je me suis trompé et que je te suis indifférent, alors on oublie ce que je viens de te dire. Mais dans le cas contraire, nous avons assez perdu de temps, non ?"  
  
Il ne plaisantait pas. Et elle commençait à bien le connaître. On pouvait l'accuser de beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas cruel. Du moins, pas volontairement, et pas sans une bonne raison. Il ne lui ferait pas ce genre de blague. Mais pourrait-elle vraiment faire sa vie à Rittersberg, avec lui ? Ne s'ennuyerait-elle pas au bout d'à peine quelques années ? N'allait-il pas se lasser d'elle et se remettre à courir les filles ? Certains hommes étaient comme ça, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Et elle n'était pas femme à se résigner, à rester à la maison pour l'attendre. N'allaient-ils pas au devant de problèmes insurmontables ?  
  
Gabriel s'inquiétait de son silence. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû aborder le sujet. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, et il était suffisamment obstiné pour ne pas lâcher avant d'avoir eu une réponse.  
  
"Grace, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?" insista-t-il.  
  
C'était une question directe. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne pourrait pas mentir. Elle sut également que si elle répondait oui, elle ne pourrait plus rien contrôler. Qu'elle ne saurait pas lui résister.  
  
" Grace, réponds-moi. S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose"  
  
Il y eut de nouveau un silence puis quelque chose en elle céda et elle murmura : "Oui."  
  
Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle et se poussa pour lui faire de la place. Et comme l'avait si souvent rêvé, elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine.  
  
Le dimanche matin, des murmures réveillèrent Harry bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il souleva une paupière ensommeillée et sa vision fut immédiatement claire. Ce fait était suffisamment inhabituel pour le pousser à se réveiller complètement, et ouvrir le deuxième oeil, avant de réaliser qu'il avait ses lunettes sur le nez. Les murmures avaient cessé, mais Dean, Seamus et Neville quittaient silencieusement le dortoir. Baillant, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Après avoir pris une douche rapide et enfilé des vêtements propres, empruntés à Ron, il descendit dans la salle commune. Dean, Seamus et Neville s'y trouvaient, plongés dans une conversation qu'ils interrompirent en voyant Harry se diriger vers eux.  
  
" Salut, Harry, dit Neville. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.  
  
- Pas grave, répondit son ami en étouffant un bâillement.  
  
- Tu n'as pas ramené Ron et Hermione ? demanda Seamus d'un ton inquiet.  
  
- Ils doivent encore dormir. Ron a eu l'intelligence de fermer ses rideaux, lui.  
  
- Bof... Tu le connais, il aurait pu les laisser ouverts qu'il ne se serait pas réveillé si nous avions crié. Comment tu as fait, Harry ? reprit- il d'une voix tendue. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?  
  
- Oh, c'est compliqué, répondit Harry.  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous raconter, dit Neville. On va déjeuner ?  
  
- Allez-y, je vais attendre Ron et Hermione."  
  
Sans insister davantage, ses camarades franchirent le tableau. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu, pour attendre le réveil de ses amis.  
  
Un léger bruissement d'air lui fit lever la tête, et il eut la surprise de voir un magnifique phénix, qui volait vers lui en laissant derrière lui une trainée dorée. L'animal vint se placer au dessus de Harry, et laissa tomber un parchemin, avant de disparaître.  
  
Intrigué, le jeune homme défit rapidement la lanière de soie qui entourait le parchemin, et le déroula pour le lire. Il se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait envoyé Fumseck, car il avait reconnu le phénix. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du directeur d'utiliser ce mode de communication. Il poussa un cri de surprise et d'incrédulité en découvrant l'auteur de la lettre.  
  
Poudlard, en l'an de grâce 1024 après JC.  
  
Bien-aimé descendant.  
  
Si tu as reçu cette lettre, c'est que tu as découvert ma chevalière dans le médaillon des Ritter. Peut-être as-tu eu l'occasion de tester ses pouvoirs. Si mes visions sont exactes, tu l'as utilisée pour combattre, et peut-être pour sauver des vies. Ce que tu portes à ton doigt est très probablement l'arme la plus puissante qui ait jamais existé, et, je l'espère, existera.  
  
Si tu as pris conscience des pouvoirs de ma bague, sans doute peux-tu aussi réaliser le danger mortel qu'elle représente. Les sorts que j'ai utilisés pour l'empêcher de tomber entre de mauvaises mains sont, certes, extrêmement forts, mais ils ne sont pas infaillibles. Si un quelconque mage animé de mauvaises intentions venait à prendre possession de ton héritage, le monde pourrait facilement être détruit.  
  
Je prie le ciel pour que tu ne sois pas, toi-même un mage noir. Les visions que j'ai eues semblent indiquer que non. Car ce que je vais te demander n'est pas facile. Il faut que tu fasses ce que moi, je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire il y a des années, lorsque j'ai fabriqué cette chevalière. Tu dois la détruire. Quelle que soit l'aide dont tu penses pouvoir bénéficier, même si tes buts sont nobles, ne cherche pas à l'utiliser, les risques sont trop grands. Je le ferais bien moi-même, mais mes visions ont montré que le médaillon dans lequel j'ai caché la bague et qui utilise ses pouvoirs te sauvera un jour la vie. Je n'ai pas le c?ur de te condamner. C'est pourquoi je confie à Fumseck, mon phénix, ce message, afin qu'il te le délivre le moment venu.  
  
Si tu as essayé de retire la chevalière, tu as dû découvrir que tu ne le pouvais pas. Ce charme a été rompu dès l'instant où tu as reçu la lettre.  
  
Bonne chance dans ta vie quelle qu'elle soit.  
  
Ton ancêtre,  
  
Godric Griffondor.  
  
Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Machinalement, il porta sa main à son petit doigt, et tira légèrement sur la bague. Il put vérifier qu'effectivement il pouvait l'enlever facilement. Il leva les yeux vers les escaliers des dortoirs, mais ni Ron ni Hermione ne descendaient. Ils pouvaient dormir encore plusieurs heures. Renonçant à les attendre, Harry se leva, sortit de la salle commune par le portrait et prit, une fois de plus, la direction du bureau du directeur. Seul Fumseck, de retour sur son perchoir, était là quand il arriva, mais le professeur Dumbledore suivit son élève de près.  
  
"Bonjour, Harry, salua-t-il d'un ton enjoué bien qu'il n'eût visiblement pas dormi de la nuit. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si vite. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"  
  
Harry lui tendit la lettre. "J'ai reçu ça ce matin."  
  
Le vieil homme se pencha sur le parchemin, et lut en silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis il hocha la tête et tourna vers Harry ses yeux bleus foncé dont l'expression était sérieuse.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que c'est dangereux d'utiliser cette chevalière, il suffit de voir ce qui est arrivé hier, mais la détruire, ça me semble un peu définitif... Et puis, avec ça, nous pourrions détruire Voldemort rapidement. Que feriez-vous, professeur ?  
  
- C'est à toi de prendre la décision. Il y a cependant plusieurs choses que tu dois avoir à l'esprit.  
  
- Lesquelles ?  
  
- D'abord, je crains que ce ne soit pas parce que tu as pu utiliser la chevalière que tu as récupéré des pouvoirs magiques. Si tu la détruit, il est probable que tu seras de nouveau dépourvu de magie.  
  
- Je m'en doutais. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas secondaire par rapport aux autres enjeux ?  
  
- Sans doute. Mais je préfère être sûr que ceci est bien clair dans ton esprit. Un autre point est qu'il est fort possible que nous soyons dans une situation dans laquelle les sorts utilisés par Godric pour protéger son héritage sont inefficaces.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- D'après ce qu'il t'écrit, il a lancé des sorts pour que seul son descendant puisse utiliser la chevalière. Mais Voldemort est de ton sang, et je doute que Godric ait envisagé cette possibilité.  
  
- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...  
  
- Enfin, je voudrais juste te rappeler que quelle que soit ta décision personne ne t'en voudra, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre." Harry hocha la tête. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Sans doute avait-il pris sa décision bien avant d'entendre les conseils de Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'annoncer si rapidement. Il fallait suivre les conseils de Griffondor. Certes, l'idée d'une arme de cette puissance pour lutter contre Voldemort était tentante, mais même si le risque que son ennemi s'empare de la chevalière était quasi-nul, il existait néanmoins. Et c'était un risque que Harry n'était pas prendre : ce ne serait pas sa vie qu'il risquerait, ni même celle de quelques personnes, mais bien l'avenir du monde. De plus, il avait bon espoir qu'après le coup qui avait était porté aux mangemorts la veille la lutte soit plus facile. Il retira la chevalière de son doigt.  
  
"Comment pouvons-nous la détruire ?" demanda-t-il à Dumbledore. Celui-ci prit lentement l'objet doré entre ses longs doigts ridés et l'observa attentivement. Puis il le posa sur le bureau.  
  
"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il. Nous ne pourrons pas revenir en arrière."  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Le vieux sorcier se leva et alla prendre une petite fiole dans l'étagère derrière lui. Il l'ouvrit, révélant un liquide incolore fumant, qu'il versa dans un petit récipient en porcelaine.  
  
" C'est du venin d'acromantula. Il possède des propriété stupéfiantes pour détruire n'importe quel métal." Le vieux sorcier prit la bague entre le pouce et l'index et la fit doucement glisser dans le liquide. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien, puis de grosses bulles commencèrent à se former autour de la chevalière, et elle se mit à se déformer. Puis, alors que l'or commençait à se diluer dans le liquide, une intense lumière en jaillit, si intense que Harry dut fermer les yeux. Il sentit un souffle lui brûler le visage, et s'écarta du bureau. Puis il y eut un vent violent, qui faillit le soulever du sol, et ce fut tout. Après un instant, Harry rouvrit les yeux. La bague avait disparu, le liquide avait pris une couleur légèrement dorée. Et au dessus de l'endroit où se trouvait le bécher, il y avait un trou d'un mètre de diamètre environ dans le plafond du bureau. Au dessus de ce trou on pouvait voir un autre plafond, également troué, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine d'autres au dessus. Et, tout en haut, Harry pouvait apercevoir le ciel gris de novembre, avec ce qui ressemblait à une grosse étoile juste au dessus d'eux. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de regarder ailleurs, il y eut comme un éclair, qui illumina le ciel visible par les trous, mais aussi celui qui paraissait à la fenêtre. Lorsque Harry releva les yeux, l'étoile avait disparu.  
  
"Eh bien, remarqua Dumbledore, heureusement que la proportion de pièces inoccupées à Poudlard avoisine les quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cents. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si quelqu'un s'était trouvé sur le chemin d'une telle vague de puissance."  
  
Harry frémit à cette idée. Dumbledore souriait, cependant, et ses yeux pétillaient comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une bonne plaisanterie. L'adolescent se demanda si le directeur avait su à l'avance ce qui allait se passer, et s'il ne l'avait fait que parce qu'il savait que personne ne se trouvait au dessus d'eux. D'un coup de baguette magique, le vieil homme répara le plafond de son bureau.  
  
" Je demanderai aux elfes de s'occuper des autres pièces, dit-il, et d'en profiter pour faire le ménage. Toutes ces salles m'ont paru bien poussiéreuses, qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
- Euh... peut-être.  
  
- Bien, puisque ceci est réglé, tu devrais aller retrouver tes camarades. J'ai encore des mangemorts à interroger." Harry se leva pour partir. Il allait encore avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter à Ron et Hermione.  
  
" Oh, Harry, le retint Dumbledore au moment où il allait quitter le bureau. Il se retourna. "A ta place, je crois que j'aurais agi comme toi. Une puissance telle que celle-ci est toujours dangereuse, quel que soit celui qui la possède." Harry hocha la tête une fois de plus, et sortit.  
  
Ron et Hermione bavardaient dans la tour de Griffondor quand leur ami les rejoignit. Ils avaient remarqué l'éclair éblouissant un peu plus tôt, et écoutèrent avec intérêt et incrédulité le récit que leur fit celui-ci.  
  
"Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? s'écria Ron. Détruire la seule arme capable de nous débarrasser de Voldemort ! Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?  
  
- Ron, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà, soupira Hermione. N'as- tu pas entendu ce qu'il t'a dit ? En plus, il y a bien d'autres moyens de vaincre Voldemort. Surtout maintenant que tant de mangemorts ont été arrêtés.  
  
- J'espère que tu as raison, dit Harry.  
  
- Bien sur." Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. " Si toi, Dumbledore et Godric Griffondor étiez d'accord, c'était forcément ce qu'il fallait faire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu vas rester à Poudlard ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, fit pensivement le garçon. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie chez Gabriel. D'un autre côté, je me retrouve à peu près dans la même situation qu'en septembre. Sauf que, bien sûr, il n'y a plus de risque que Voldemort découvre quoi que ce soit s'il arrive à me tuer. Il n'arrêtera pas d'essayer pour autant. A cause de ce que je représente, et du lien entre nous.  
  
- Tu peux rester à Poudlard, dit Ron. Après tout, même si le daily Prophet continue à raconter des salades, de moins en moins de gens les croient.  
  
- C'est possible, dit Harry. Mais je n'ai toujours pas récupéré ma magie, et il semble peu probable qu'elle revienne maintenant. Les potions et la botanique, c'est peut-être très intéressant, mais ça n'a jamais été mes matières préférées.  
  
- On aura le temps de penser à ça plus tard, intervint Ron. Je crois que Harry devrait avoir droit à une vraie journée de repos, sans réfléchir à toutes ces histoires. Et moi aussi, par la même occasion."  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent, et tous trois descendirent déjeuner. Ils étaient les derniers, et la salle était presque vide, ce qui leur épargna d'avoir à répondre aux questions d'élèves curieux.  
  
" Et si on allait voir Hagrid ? proposa Harry quand ils eurent fini, alors que les chaises commencer à sautiller pour leur signifier qu'ils avaient dépassé l'heure autorisée et étaient priés de quitter la pièce. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui parler, cette nuit."  
  
Cette idée ayant l'accord des deux autres, ils allèrent chercher des capes et sortirent dans le parc, en direction de la cabane du garde chasse. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque Harry remarqua ce qui ressemblait à un petit nuage rose, juste devant la forêt interdite. Intrigué, il en fit part à ses amis.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est, à votre avis ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione. Mais peut-être que Hagrid saura. On dirait que ça vient de la forêt.  
  
- dans ce cas ne restons pas là, dit Ron. Je n 'aime pas beaucoup ce qui veint de la forêt." Il se remit en marche en direction de la cabane, suivi par Hermione, mais Harry ne bougea pas.  
  
"Harry, tu viens ? appela Ron.  
  
- Attends un moment. Ca s'approche de nous." En effet, le nuage grossissait à vue d'oeil.  
  
" On dirait... C'est un ensemble de minuscules créatures, dans une danse endiablée...  
  
- Harry, ne reste pas là !  
  
- Partez devant, si vous voulez. Je vous rejoins.  
  
- On dirait de petites femmes, remarqua soudain Hermione."  
  
Harry ne mit pas longtemps à voir que son amie avait raison. "Oh, mon dieu ! s'écria-t-il. Ce sont des pixies ! courez !" il n'y eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois à Ron. Le trio courut jusqu'à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid, où ils tambourinèrent violemment. Le géant ouvrit la porte, inquiet de voir qui pouvait faire un tel raffut, mais sourit largement en les voyant. Son sourire s'effaça cependant légèrement lorsque les trois adolesents s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitation avant de l'avoir salué et fermèrent la porte derrière eux, comme si un Scroutt à Pétard les avait poursuivis.  
  
" Eh! S'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, vous trois ?  
  
- Des pixies, haleta Ron en se laissant tomber sur une chaise." Hermione lança un sort d'isolation sur la cabane.  
  
" Des pixies ? s'écria hagrid. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? Il faut prévenir Dumbledore." Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- Je vais y aller, dit soudain Harry. Après tout, je ne dois plus beaucoup les intéresser.  
  
- Attends un peu, s'écria soudain Hermione, les pixies sont toujours habillées en blanc, non ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Hagrid. C'est la seule chose qui permette de les différencier de leurs cousines...  
  
- Celles qui étaient dehors avaient des robes roses, remarqua Ron.  
  
- Parce que ce n'étaient pas des pixies, finit hermione, le visage éclairé d'un large sourire, mais des fées. Les fées portent des robes roses, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, répondit le géant. Sauf qu'elles ont à peu près autant de raisons que les pixies de se trouver là.  
  
- Et pourtant, c'est forcément ça, dit Hermione avec conviction et enthousiasme. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui leur ressemble.  
  
- Tu as raison !" De visage de Hagrid s'illumina d'un coup. Il se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte en grand. "Des fées à Poudlard ! s'écria-t- il. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir, mais on disait qu'elles ne quittaient plus jamais les contrées du nord ! Venez, vous ne risquez absolument rien, ce sont des êtres bénéfiques, la source de toute magie."  
  
Tous les quatre sortirent sur le seuil. Les petites créatures continuaient à venir lentement vers eux, et n'étaient qu'à à peine un mètre de la cabane. Ils pouvaient maintenant admirer la grâce exceptionelle, surnaturelle des petites femmes.  
  
" Ce sont bien des fées, fit Hagrid d'une voix émue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé... Et aussi près..."  
  
Les minuscules créatures étaient à présent si proches qu'en tendant la main ils auraient pu les toucher.  
  
" Harry, elles viennent vers toi, remarqua soudain Ron." Il avait raison. Au même instant, les fées entonnèrent un chant grave, qui rappelait curieusement celui du phénix. Et lentement, aussi doucement que leurs cousines avaient été brutales, elles prirent position autour de Harry et entamèrent une danse complexe en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis, comme leurs cousines quelques mois avant elle, elles tendirent chacune un bras et le posèrent sur le frondt du garçon. Celui-ci sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, et une vague d'énergie déferler en lui. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de les chasser, et aurait-il eu cette idée qu'il en aurait été incapable. Après quelques temps, les fées le lâchèrent. L'énergie cessa d'affluer, il y eut comme un choc électrique, et le garçon tomba à genoux. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir les minuscules créatures lui sourire, puis reprendre la direction de la forêt en improvisant une nouvelle danse.  
  
Hagrid, Ron et Hermione, fascinés, n'avaient pas bougé. Et il s'écoula encore une minute après le départ des fées avant que, tous ensemble, ils ne se précipitent sur Harry.  
  
" Harry ! s'écria Hagrid. Comment te sens-tu ? Je ne comprends pas, les fées ne sont pas agressives, normalement.  
  
- Je vais bien, répondit l'adolescent en acceptant la main que Ron tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont fait, mais ça m'a juste un peu secoué. En fait, c'était agréable, je ne saurais pas décrire ce que j'ai ressenti, mais maintenant..." Il n'arrivait pas non plus à leur décrire comment il se sentait maintenant. C'était comme plonger dans un bain brûlant après avoir erré des heures sous une pluie glacée...  
  
" Je crois que je sais ce qu'elles ont fait ! S'écria Hermione, les yeux brillants. Après tout, que sont censées faire les fées ?  
  
- Elles... Non, Hermione, tu ne crois quend même pas... Mais pourquoi auraient-elles ? Pourquoi moi ?  
  
- Parce que tu le mérites, Harry, peut-être ont-elles appris l'injustice de ce qui t'était arrivé.  
  
- Elle a raison, dit Hagrid. Il y a une théorie qui dit qu'à une époque les moldus les plus méritants pouvaient recevoir la visite des fées, et devenir des sorciers. C'était avant qu'elles ne se désintéressent de notre monde, bien sûr.  
  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'énerva Ron. Mione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
  
La jeune fille l'ignora. Tirant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe, elle la tendit à Harry.  
  
" Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'être sûrs," dit-elle.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et saisit la baguette de bois. Il ne sentit rien de particulier à la tenir, mais savait que ça ne voulait rien dire : c'était la baguette d'Hermione, et non la sienne. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à en craquer, mais en même temps il avait du mal à bouger. Son avenir dépendait de ce qui allait ce passer maintenant. Il inspira profondément.  
  
" Lumos", dit-il enfin d'une voix qu'il contrôlait difficilement. Une brillante lumière s'alluma à l'extrémité de la baguette d'Hermione.  
  
Ce soir là, une fête fut organisée au château. En l'honneur du retour su trio sain et sauf, de la magie que Harry avait retrouvée, et du départ des deux américains.  
  
Comme souvent, la table des Griffondor était la plus bruyante. Les élèves échangeaient leurs version de l'histoire qui s'était déroulée et qui leur valait ce festin, et, une fois de plus, Harry était le centre de l'attention générale. Cela ne le gênait plus. Il y était habitué. Et puis, il sentait les regards curieux, non hostiles comme la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans l'école. Cho lui avait refait ses excuses, avec des larmes dans les yeux en repensant au crime dont elle avait failli être la complice. Il lui avait dit d'oublier. La vie allait reprendre son cours normal. Certes, il était toujours une cible pour Voldemort, et il se doutait que tout ne serait pas rose dans l'avenir, mais cela lui semblait presque... la routine. Pour l'instant, il avait le droit de ne se préoccuper que de ses BUSEs et de tout le retard qu'il avait pris, comme un adolescent normal. Et c'est avec un entrain qu'il n'avait plus manifesté depuis longtemps qu'il profita du festin.  
  
Lorsque la plupart des élèves furent retournés à leur dortoir, Gabriel et Grace s'apprêtèrent à suivre Dumbledore, pour rentrer à Rittersberg. Ils s'approchèrent de la table des Griffondors, où le trio de cinquième années faisaient partie des rares élèves restant.  
  
" Je crois que le moment des adieux est venu, dit Grace, avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Merci pour tout, répondit Harry.  
  
- De rien. C'est toi qui m'a ramené d'entre les morts, remarqua Gabriel. Mais c'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien, alors fais attention à toi.  
  
- Il ne peut pas, dit Ron. C'est inné chez lui de se mettre en danger. Mais il s'en sort toujours."  
  
Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Hermione plongea la main dans sa poche, et en sortit un objet que Gabriel aurait cru ne jamais revoir.  
  
" J'ai failli oublier que j'avais ça, dit elle. Je l'ai ramassé hier, quand Harry l'a laissé tomber. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le ravoir."  
  
Gabriel prit le médaillon, et l'observa attentivement. " On dirait que rien ne s'est passé, remarqua-t-il. On ne voit pas par où la chevalière est sortie. Merci", ajouta-t-il en repassant le bijou autour de son cou.  
  
" Vous croyez qu'il marche encore ? demanda Grace.  
  
- Probablement, dit Harry. Ce métal avait la capacité de bloquer la magie émise par la chevalière, et c'était le médaillon, et non la bague, qui arrêtait les sorts.  
  
- Tant mieux. Mais je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder de la même façon..." Les derniers élèves et les professeurs avaient quitté la Grande salle.  
  
" Vous saluerez Jan pour moi quand vous le reverrez, dit Harry. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas eu trop peur.  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit Grace en l'embrassant. De toute façon, on reste en contact par courrier... ou peut-être devrais-je dire par hibou, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu pourras toujours venir nous saluer pendant les vacances." Elle salua Ron et Hermione. Gabriel se contenta d'un hochement de tête. il détestait les adieux. Juste avant de quitter la Grande salle, Grace se retourna vers les trois adolescents : " J'allais oublier ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes tous invités à notre mariage !"  
  
Peu après, Harry, Ron et Hermione regagnèrent le dortoir des Griffondor. Harry se glissa avec délice entre ses draps, et s'endormit rapidement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne craignait plus le lendemain. Il était en vie. Après s'être tant de fois résigné à mourir, il avait survécu et sa vie ne lui apparaissait que plus précieuse. Et peut-être allait-il avoir un peu de temps pour en profiter.  
  
FIN  
  
Une fois de plus, merci aux lecteurs et Reviewers. Vous avez le droit de taper sur ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est mauvais ( en fait, vous aviez le droit de taper sur tous les chapitre, mais celui-ci en particulier). D'un autre côté, si vous avez aimé, vous avez aussi le droit de le dire (chacun ses goûts après tout...). Et naturellement, vous avez aussi le droit de vous taire, si vous le trouvez trop consternant ou si vous n'avez simplement rien à dire ( mais qu'est-ce que je peux raconter comme conneries ce soir... ça doit être la fin de la semaine, ou l'heure, peut- être. Ou le besoin de faire oublier très vite aux lecteurs le contenu du chapitre...) Et si, après tout ce temps, certains ce souviennent d'une review qu'ils auraient laissée sur le précédent, voici les réponses :  
  
phénix20: Merci. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu par la suite.  
  
Csame : Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette petite interruption. Je trouve déjà que, globalement, tu es un modèle de persévérance. Le genre de reviewers qui donne envie de continuer à écrire. En tous cas, je suis contente que le combat t'ait plu.  
  
purabelaza : Je crois que tes questions ont leur réponse dans le chapitre. Et non... je n'ai pas envoyé Harry à l'infirmerie pour des mois et des mois. Le pauvre, si je lui avais fait manqué plus de cours et aurait fini par rater ses BUSE, et ça, je ne veux pas l'avoir sur la conscience. La torture, c'est une chose, mais les BUSE, c'est sérieux. En plus, j'ai eu peur des représailles.  
  
Mangemort : Merci pour ta review. Mais laisse moi te dire que je ne compatis pas à tes souffrances. Si vous vous en prenez plain la gueule, c'est amplement mérité. Tu devrais mieux choisir tes fréquentations.  
  
Vert : Pour le jeu, là je ne sais plus quoi te dire... Si vraiment il y a un lien avec la Belgariade de Eddings, c'est vraiment une coincidence. (à propos, c'est quoi la Belgariade de Eddings ?). Et pour ta petite question de la fin, la réponse est oui, j'ai une fic en tête mais comme le plan n'est pas tout à fait fini et que je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à en faire quelque chose qui tienne debout, je préfère ne pas en dire plus. En tous cas, celle-ci n'aura pas de suite.  
  
Encore une fois, un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire. On ne le dit jamais assez. 


End file.
